Naruto: Legacy
by RedWriting
Summary: Naruto has been apprenticed at the age of eight, due to the Kyuubi's chakra flaring up constantly. Under the guidance of Yamato for the beginning years of his ninja life, how will Naruto fare?   Epic Length. AU. BonePulse!Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Welcome to my new FF, Naruto: Legacy. This will be an AU, though set in Naruto's time period. I will be changing quite a few things, so they might not match up with the anime/manga. If you think it is a mistake, please PM me and I'll let you in the know how. Small things from Bloodline Inheritance and Character persona, to actual differences from concepts layed out in the actual manga/anime. Some events will not happen, while others will be much more indepth and new events will be added.

This starts around the time where the anime/manga started.

Sarutobi sighed as he dismissed Team Yamato, viewing the report they had just handed in. They had completed yet another B-Rank, which had proved to be of moderate difficulty to them. It had been four years since they had been put together, and even though Sarutobi had hated his decision back then, now he thought differently. Naruto had turned out a new leaf ironically after being taken under Tenzou.

When Naruto was younger, he had shown little control for his emotion's and stellar ninja abilities, however every time he exhibited an extremely strong emotion, the Kyuubi would begin to leak out. After the third time, Hiruzen had ordered the Council of Fire to convene. Surrounded by his strongest Jounin, Clan Heads, and ANBU Commander, they had decided on what to do about the predicament. The Third had voted for the continuation of the young Jinchuuriki continuing in the Academy, as he wished for him to be associated with his peers.

But even his backing would not allow Naruto to continue down the path that he was going. They had debated for an hour, before the ANBU Commander had stepped in, stating his resignation and that he would take the boy under his wing. Sarutobi had protested, knowing the training methods that ANBU used, but he had stated he would personally undertake him as an apprentice. There had been an outcry, but when the Commander, Tenzou, had taken off his mask it had proven that he was the best choice.

His abilities of using the Mokuton would easily quell the Kyuubi, and he personally had a lot to offer the young boy. His emotional training would buffer the Kyuubi, making it a much smaller factor until he could get better training under its influence. Sarutobi had called off the council, and had immediately rushed himself, and Tenzou to his own office. Sarutobi went hectic. He had questioned where he would obtain another commander from, who could offer as much as Tenzou himself had. The now re-instated Jounin had assured the Kage that he had located a suitable replacement before going off and attempting this stunt.

After being assured, Sarutobi and Tenzou had finally begun working out details. Naruto would begin training the next day, covering everything the newly named "Yamato", could offer. Even though he had wanted a better childhood for Naruto, he knew when he was putting the village in danger. Naruto had gone above and beyond Sarutobi's initial expectations of ninja potential.

The young blonde had several abilities before he had even hit the age of nine. His insane chakra capacity, which now rivaled most standard Chuunin, even though he had not practiced a single Ninjutsu his entire life. His unending stamina had overtaken many Genin, and even some of the Uchiha's police force. He had also shown a surprising amount of intelligence of cleverness, when he had managed to bombard the Hokage tower with smoke and foul-smelling gas. What occurred after had surprised the proclaimed, God of Shinobi, was that Naruto had awakened a bloodline.

The chase that occurred after the Hokage Tower 'smoking' was short and furious. Several ANBU had chased after Naruto, his movements no match for their fast-paced ones. The Kyuubi Container had been captured within seconds. When the ANBU moved to restrain him, several things occurred at once. Bones had sprouted from around Naruto's body, nearly impaling the startled ANBU. Sarutobi had been rushed to the hospital, ushered by a group of ANBU. He had walked into the room, noticed the bones, and had paled.

"Shikotsu Myaku." (Dead Bone Pulse)

"Maa, Yamato-Sensei, what is set for tomorrow?" Naruto questioned, walking alongside his sensei. Yamato and Naruto had a strong relationship, much closer to brother's than Sensei and student, though Naruto had honorifics beaten into him. When Yamato had heard Naruto incant his superior's names so disparagingly, he had forced the boy to the training grounds and beaten such nonsense out of him.

"Well... The new Genin have been at it for a month, and even though you are different, the Hokage wants you to learn teamwork with those your own age." Yamato said, moving towards the rooftops, on route to the training ground which he, and by extension, Naruto frequented.

"Hn. Sure to be boring." Naruto muttered, before showing some exuberance. "Hey! Isn't Kakashi-Senpai a Jounin leader for one of the squads?"

"Yeah, he's been teaching _Itachi-san's _little brother, Sasuke, along with two others." He said, putting emphasis on the name. "We actually have a C-Rank with them tomorrow, should take a week or two to complete."

"A C-Rank? Going to be so boring." Naruto droned, stopping as they reached the training area.

"We, however, can still get in some training for today." Yamato cautioned. The training hadn't differed over the four years of his apprenticeship. There was a new Jutsu or two a month, the rest would be spent on several other aspects. Naruto's Taijutsu with his bloodline required frequent training, earning a spot twice a week. The Jinchuuriki dedicated a day a week for his Chakra Control had rose incredibly over the years, but he still was not able to accomplish the simple Bunshin, however, he had managed the Mizu Bunshin variation. Practice for his various Jutsu took out another day, which left sparring with Yamato, and physically building his body.

He had drilled emotional control into the energetic blonde, and even though it had been tiring, it had eventually worked. Naruto only kept to himself, and even in battle he was able to banter the enemy into rage. Naruto had only worked up a rage in battle once, when a bandit had proclaimed that he had enjoyed raping Naruto's mother. That bandit, had ended up with several bones protruding through his body, leaving a very upset and angry Naruto for Yamato to deal with.

Naruto's mother and father, and his tenant, had all been disclosed to Naruto after two years of apprenticeship under Yamato. Naruto had begun searching records for his Bloodline, and when he hadn't been able to figure it out, had taken it straight to the Hokage. Sarutobi had weighed over his options, he could hold out, and risk Naruto finding out on his own, and thus rebelling, or take a risk and tell him now. After forcing out a promise, he had relayed the truth. His bloodline had come from his mother's, Uzumaki Kushina's, father. He had been a runaway Kaguya, and had carried the genetics into Kushina, who then passed them down into Naruto.

The Kyuubi had somehow forced the genetics forward, making the rare bloodline show in Naruto. The Kage had also disclosed Naruto's tenant, the Kyuubi, and that Naruto's father, the fourth, had sealed it inside of him. He had stated the importance of secrecy, and hoped that with Yamato's training and help, Naruto would keep from bragging or disclosing it to anyone else.

Subsequently after that kill, Yamato had begun training Naruto even harsher then before, making it so that nothing would cause a reaction from Naruto. The Jounin had brought in all kinds of ninja, even Jounin, just to see if Naruto would have a reaction. Of course they weren't fighting, Naruto would have been slaughtered by the Jounin, but the unfamiliar faces would prove if the training had worked or not. Of course, Yamato had enjoyed saying some of the most unspeakable things that he did to Naruto's mother, or father, or both of them. All sexual, but all completely false.

When Naruto had shown complete mastery over his emotions, Yamato had patted him on the back and had taken him out to eat, as a sign of congratulations. Naruto's only social life was with people who were older than him, and even then he was dragged along by Yamato. Most notably, if he wasn't with Yamato, or training, he was with Kakashi or some other of the Jounin. This made for some awkward moments every time they went drinking.

"Today, its going to be light since we do have a mission tomorrow. With the Chuunin exams coming up soon, we also have to hope that someone from one of the Genin teams is either injured, called on a solo mission, or killed, so you finally have a chance." Yamato cautioned. "Even though you're skill level is higher than a Genin, you are still in terms of rank, a Genin. Konoha hasn't handed out upgrades to Chuunin after Itachi accomplished it, so this will be your only chance.

"Hn. Alright." Naruto said, moving into his standard Taijutsu stance, and Yamato moved to do the same. Naruto slowly unbuttoned his long sleeve shirt, until it eventually pooled around his waist.

"Yanago no Mai!(Dance of the Willow)" Naruto incanted, as bones sprouted from his various appendages. All pointed in the length, they sprouted from his knees, shoulder blades, palms, and elbows. He moved to run at Yamato, slowly increasing his speed as he moved.

"Mokuton: Daijurin no Jutsu!(Wood Release: Great Forest Technique)" Yamato exclaimed, as wood morphed from his arm, rushing at Naruto in a mass formation.

Naruto darted to the side, attempting to get into a close-range radius. He could almost defeat Yamato in Taijutsu, as any wrong move would lead to the Wood user being impaled. Naruto darted off to the side again, as the wood came from behind to wrap around him. A few feet away, Naruto moved his center of gravity lower, as he sprang up on Yamato.

"Tenshi Sendan!" Naruto shouted, holding his fingers forward, intent on firing at Yamato. The bones from his finger tips shot off at intense speeds, intent on ripping through Yamato. The Chakra enforced bones were stronger then steel, faster than any human could throw a Kunai or Shuriken, making them a deadly weapon. Yamato paled as he dodged, letting the Jutsu fall. Using the momentum, Naruto neared and capitalized on the close range positions.

"Kage Bunshin!" Naruto exclaimed, as several of his solid doppelgangers appeared around him.

With several of his Bunshin, Naruto impaled Yamato at various angles, using the bone sticking from his palm to go through his chest. Yamato's body rapidly turned to wood, and Naruto uttered one word.

"Fuck." The wooden body exploded, sending sharp wooden spikes everywhere. His various clones dispelled, and Naruto being sent backward, Yamato hopped from the tree's, intent on capturing Naruto.

"Mokuton: Moku Shoheki no Jutsu!(Wood Release: Wood Locking Barrier Technique)" Yamato uttered, as wooden beams sprang from the ground, completely engulfing Naruto.

"FUCK!" Naruto screamed from his new prison.

"Maa, maa, Naruto, seems like you've lost again." Yamato said, laughing as he patted the wooden half-sphere that surround Naruto. He laughed even harder when several bones pierced through the wood, intent on spiking through him.

Yamato released the technique, allowing Naruto to slowly sit up.

"You were too jumpy. I know you know better than to act on impulse. Come on, mission tomorrow, lets go eat up." Yamato admonished.

With Naruto's intense metabolism, he required enough food to feed several grown men in each meal. Instead of the few ration bars ninja had stocked encase of an emergency, Naruto ate them throughout the day to keep his energy and body well saturated with the calories and nutrients he needed. He still of course ate normal meals at standard times, but he required a lot more than what they offered.

They slowly maneuvered their way through the village, heading towards Yamato's flavor of the month, the BBQ restaurant. They reached it within a minute, using the rooftops as their route of transportation. Closing in, Naruto quickly began re buttoning his shirt, making sure to look at least presentable in the public's eye.

They walked in, and Naruto sighed while Yamato gave a small laugh at his students expense. There seated were the three Jounin-Sensei, and all nine of the Genin.

"Naruto... You know you got to be more social with people your own age." Yamato whispered.

"Yeah, yeah, its just so annoying." Naruto answered back as they moved to sit beside their respective groups. The various ninja there stared as Yamato sat beside his own colleagues, while Naruto moved to sit beside those his own age.

"Move." Naruto said, as the Genin, Sakura Haruno, moved out of his way. He seated himself, and waited, knowing that all the eyes were on him.

"Hey! You can't just come in here and tell one of us to move. You may be apprenticed, but that doesn't mean your better than us." Ino Yamanaka, berated him.

"Actually, I just did, and I am." Naruto replied, silencing her with a stare.

"Maa, maa, Naruto play nice." Yamato simply stated, staring at Naruto. The conversations soon began to drift off, as the Genin began to talk of the soon up and coming Chuunin exams, while the Jounin discussed their wayward pupils.

"So. Yamato-Senpai, whats it been, four years since you've been training Naruto?" Kurenai, the resident Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha asked. Everyone knew of Yamato's decision in training Naruto, it had been widely popular. Having someone that could control the Kyuubi, as well as mold the "weapon" so to say, was a smart decision on his part and on the Hokage's. They had become quite popular, and quite the strong duo, judging by the amount of missions they handed in monthly.

"Yeah, around that time. I'm sure if Hokage-Sama wasn't such a stickler for protocol, that Naruto would definitely be Chuunin, possibly Tokubetsu Jounin. He's basically grown leaps and bounds after the first year, and only grows stronger by the day." Yamato answered, picking up a piece of chicken and placing it on his plate.

"What about the Chuunin exams, how are you going to place him inside of them?" Asuma asked, in between bites.

"Well that's the only problem... One of your Genin, or some of the older ones either has to be injured, called off, killed, for Naruto to actually be able to participate." Yamato replied, earning the stares of the Jounin there.

"So, Naruto, are you prepared for the Chuunin examinations?" Shino asked, probing for knowledge.

"Sure." Naruto replied, knowing how to both dish out information, and keep it to himself.

"What made you so special, to get an _apprenticeship_, and not one of us?" Sakura Haruno asked, evident anger showing on her face. Her dreams were of becoming one of the few ninja who grew out of a civilian clan or guild, and actually make a name for themselves.

"There are many reasons why, but one would be because I'm a lot better than you." Naruto jousted, much to her annoyance. He was an expert at pricking at people, annoying them until they were angered well above normal standards. That made them much more liable to make mistakes, mistakes Naruto would capitalize on.

The Genin didn't know much about Naruto. The only information they had gleaned was from talk from older Ninja, and their own sightings of him. He had been eight when first apprenticed, with apparently massive Chakra amounts and endless stamina. The most recent was that he had a bloodline, which was unspecified, and that he had undertaken many high ranked missions along with his Sensei, ranging from C to A rank. The odd markings on his face signified the bloodline, with two red dots above his eyes, and red coloring around his eyes. He also had odd cheek markings on his face, akin to whiskers.

When the Genin had been in the academy, the Hokage himself had come and spoken to them. He had stated many things harshly, and had changed the way they viewed things. He had spoken of such things and teamwork, and that nonsense of trying to do things yourself would not work, and he would not allow. He personally had berated Sasuke Uchiha for pursuing such a single-minded path, and he would not allow Sasuke to continue being a ninja if he did not stop.

The Uchiha had comeback the next day a changed person, more outgoing, more social, and it had improved his standing within his classroom. The current nine genin had gone through the academy together, the rest of the up and comers and had been pushed to other classes, or had dropped out entirely. The Hokage hadn't specified why he only wanted nine, he had requested it, and it had been done. The teamwork that the nine showed far outclassed the teamwork of the generations behind them, showing that the Hokage had been correct yet again.

"Hah. We'll see soon who is the best here, Uzumaki." Sasuke uttered, officially ending the discussion. Sasuke had a bone to pick with Naruto, why had he gotten special treatment, when he, last of the Uchiha had been shunted to the academy. Of course the Hokage had the thoughts removed from his mind, but he still felt jealousy in someone getting better chances then he himself did.

Naruto gave a small smirk at that, and moved to leave. He had a mission tomorrow, and it was with three of the Genin here, which was sure to be an annoyance. Naruto quickly left the building, quirking out a goodbye to Yamato and the other Jounin, before retiring to his apartment.

Naruto arrived at Hokage Tower directly at 10AM, perfectly on time as Yamato's instruction. He nodded to the assistant, who had grown used to both Yamato and Naruto coming and going as they pleased. Naruto knocked twice, and waited for the affirmation to enter. After a few seconds, he heard the Hokage's ragged voice.

"Come in, Naruto."

Opening the door, Naruto several things clicked in Naruto's mind. The standard ANBU detail was gone, showing respect and secrecy, and Kakashi-Senpai and Yamato were standing at full attention, though aloof. The three Genin, Sakura, Sasuke, and Sai, either did not know or notice the secrecy going on. He shut the door, and instantly heard the whirring of Chakra pouring through the door, activating several of the seals.

"I am glad everyone could make it here today. Generally you would accept missions from the Chuunin downstairs, however I have Team 7's first C-Rank here, who will be joined for this with Team Yamato. You will be escorting Tazuna, a bridge builder, to the Land of Wave, and guarding him as he completes the bridge. The mission will bump up if you encounter other Ninja or adversaries, so please pay careful attention. This mission MUST be completed, it is very valuable towards Konoha. The extra resources we will gain from it will make it a very profitable undertaking." Sarutobi layed out, as he examined each of his soldiers. "Ah. There he is right now."

The smell of booze overcame Naruto, his enhanced senses going overdrive, he was unsuspecting of encountering the smell here. Quickly stalling his superior senses, Naruto managed to turn around and observe the man entering. Aging and decrepit, but while defined muscles popped out, showing a long time in the construction industry.

"Bah. I see two adults and a bunch of children, these are supposed to guard me?" He asked, mocking the Genin standing there.

"You did pay for a C-Rank, Tazuna, if you wished for stronger forces, you would have to pay for B or an A-Rank." Sarutobi calmly answered. The Bridge-Builder seemed to pale, as Kakashi moved to speak.

"Alright team, lets go. Meet at the front gate within the hour."

"Hai!" The underlings in the room rang out, as they moved to depart. After the Genin of Team 7 had left, along with Tazuna, the Hokage's voice rang out.

"You three, stay here." The immediate response was to face the Hokage again, at full attention.

"This mission is not to be failed. The growing tension with Iwa has been growing. The various stockpiling and their veterans coming back into the forces have shown they are prepared to engage us in war. It seems that the Fourth's dead has propelled them to act. Suna's dissolving of our ally treaty is also to be warned. We are lucky that Kiri has sided with us. The Yondaime Raikage has shown much more... appreciation to Konoha than the Sandaime did, so he will stay out of it for now. The resources we will gain from securing the Wave will bring us more money, and more stockpiling in case war comes sooner than we think." The professed, God of Shinobi, said bleakly. This mission could not be failed, it was needed for Konoha to obtain more power to lord over Iwa and whoever else they had dredged up as allies.

"Hai! Hokage-Sama, we will not let you down." Kakashi said, as they all departed.

It had been by chance that Kiri had sided with Konoha. With Naruto's rare bloodline, Sarutobi had worked tirelessly to obtain any amount of information on it. When the civil war in Kiri was heard in Konoha, he had contacted the leader for the Bloodlines, Mei Terumi. Offering his support, for information on the Kaguya, had been a great choice. Sending several of his Jounin and personal ANBU, her side had won on what before had been a stalemate. They had pledged their allegiance to Konoha, and Konoha did the same to them. Yagura, the previous Mizukage, had all but disappeared, and his only known contact was the new Kage, Mei Terumi.

Sarutobi sighed, as he wondered what was to come. The coming war was now inevitable, as Iwa was actively recruiting for their Shinobi forces. With Suna's avoidance of Konoha, they had obviously sided with Iwa in the conflict, and Suna had long lost the support of their Daimyo, who worked a lot closer with Konoha. The lines were split evenly, but Kumo had yet to talk with any of the other Kage's, nor attempt to negotiate anything. Suna had overcome their hate over Iwa's constant battles, becoming fixated on taking Konoha down to earn the support of their Daimyo back.

Sarutobi had already requested Jiraiya's and Tsunade's presence in Konoha, pleading with them to show their faces, to at least forestall the enemies, and show that the Sannin still had power. His wayward student, Orochimaru, had all but disappeared, leaving the aging Sandaime to wonder if he was planning something. Jiraiya had already responded, saying he would be on his way, and hopefully pick up Tsunade on his way back.

War was on its way, and Sarutobi sighed at the implication that it meant towards Naruto, and his tenant. This time they had no Yondaime with a Hiraishin to save them, it was all up to Konoha's own Ninja force, and whether they could handle the damage that war caused.

Naruto sighed as he neared the North Gate, slowly dropping from rooftop to rooftop until he dropped on top of the checkout/check in station. Instead of wearing his clothing like in public, he had forsaken his normal appearance for his battle one. His long sleeve loose fitting shirt was pooled around his waist, the bottom two buttons holding it there. His headband was tied around his forehead, allowing two spiked bangs to frame it. The rest of his spiked hair pooled below his ears, ending off in tipped hair surrounding his face. His red and black pants, signifying his Kaguya and Uzumaki descent, were loosely fitted around his waist, with tattered holes where his bones would sprout from.

'Hn. There's everyone else. I hope we do encounter someone, so this stays enjoyable. Wouldn't want the entire mission to go by without any excitement.' Naruto thought, as he hopped off the box, moving to intercept the rest of his team.

"Naruto! Glad to see you're already here." Kakashi murmured, peering into his orange book.

"Kakashi-senpai! Finally on time, I see. And your team hasn't picked up your habits." Naruto uttered, sounding glad that they would be moving.

"Ever heard of common decency, Uzumaki? Get your shirt on." Haruno scolded him.

"I dont feel like ruining it later on, sorry." Naruto replied, as she stared at him quizzically.

Yamato erupted out of nowhere, followed by Tazuna. "Ah! Taichou, I managed to pick up Tazuna on the way here. Lets get moving." Yamato said, as him and Kakashi began to walk. "Hai!"

Yamato quickly created a Moku Bunshin, allowing him to carry Tazuna. "We will be moving quickly. We stop every thirty minutes to checkup. You three will be behind Naruto, will be leading." Yamato said, pointing at Kakashi's students. "Taichou and I will cover the back. Lets move!"

"Hai!" The four said, as they sped off. Naruto quickly took the lead, launching himself further with his superior Chakra amounts and muscle mass. The joint team moved fast and furious, only stopping for breaks for the three Genin, allowing them to get some rest. Naruto ate while on the run, and while they stopped, the ration bars allowing for the convenience.

'What the fuck?' Naruto thought, as he noticed an irregularity in the greenery up ahead. The trees were scuffed with footprints, signifying chakra markings. Bushes were bent and torn, and Chakra layered the air, showing that Ninja were present, or had been present. Naruto slowed down, and scratched the back of his head, notifying all of his teammates behind him of the irregularities. Naruto brought the chakra forward, prepared to use a Jutsu at any moment.

A buzzing sound erupted from the trees, and Naruto automatically jumped into action. Replacing himself with a clone, he watched from behind his three Genin teammates as his doppelganger was surrounded by various bee's, and poofed away. The team stopped in its entirety, as Yamato's Moku Bunshin lowered Tazuna, and moved sluggishly to where Naruto's clone had been dispelled. Bee's sprang out again, covering Yamato's clone. They surrounded it, and with a simple hand sign from Yamato, it exploded, killing all the bee's in its vicinity.

Several Ninja dropped from the tree's, all sporting Iwagakure headbands. They numbered five in total, but all held Jounin or Chuunin vests on. The headbands were in pristine condition, showing that they were not missing-nin, this was a deliberate attempt from the Tsuchikage to stop Konoha from amassing power.

"Well, well, well. It seems that we managed to catch the goldmine here. Two former ANBU Commanders, one being Hatake Kakashi, student of the Scourge. Four little Konoha Genin, hoping to see tomorrow." The main one, a bee tattoo on his shoulder, stated. The five Iwa Shinobi moved into position at once, all picking a different opponent. They all moved at once, synchronized to each other.

'Iwa Nin? This deep in Konoha? What the hell?' Kakashi thought.

"Tenshi Sendan!" Naruto exclaimed, as it seemed everyone moved at once. The ten finger bullets seemed to warp through the air, impacting two of the Shinobi, striking him in the thigh, and the other in his forearm. Grunts of pain sounded from them, as Naruto moved to stage two. He launched himself into their midst, prepared to strike them down.

"Yanago no Mai!(Dance of the Willow)" He said. Using the bones that sprouted out he lashed out in their midst. A shriek of surprise came from behind, probably from Sakura, surprised at his abilities. He managed to get in a few strikes with his palm blades, before Yamato came to his rescue.

"Mokuton: Moku Shoheki no Jutsu!(Wood Release: Wood Locking Barrier Technique)" Yamato uttered, as wooden beams erupted around Naruto, shielding him from the view and attacks of the various Iwa Nin. Naruto leaped backwards, joining the rest of his team.

"Nice tactic, Yamato and Naruto." Kakashi uttered, as he lowered his headband, a glowing red Sharingan appearing.

"Thank you, Taichou." Yamato uttered, grimacing at the distraction Kakashi's Sharingan caused Sasuke.

'He has a Sharingan? Wha- How?' Sasuke thought, forcing his mind not to waiver, they were in the middle of a fight.

After a bout of swearing, the various Nin sprang out, each intent on killing the targets. Two Jounin singled out Kakashi, while another one focused on Yamato. Two Chuunin left between four Genin. Both of the Chuunin were injured, one had suffered several bone tips towards his thighs, and a slash to his waist, while the other had a tip in his forearm, and several puncture wounds in his shoulder area.

Naruto singled out one of them, keeping an eye on his other teammates. He moved to strike at him, but the enemy Chuunin kept jumping backwards.

"Do you know who we are?" He asked. "We are one of Iwagakure's mightiest clans. We are the Kamizuru Clan!" Bee's poured out from his arms, as his various teammates joined him, adding to the large amount of bees.

Kakashi and Yamato both snickered, leaving the Genin startled. "You may be the Kamizuru, but I find it funny that you forgot what happened that many years ago. I remember your clan leading an attempt on Konoha, and being pushed back by just a few of the Aburame clan members. Your bee's haven't changed then, what makes you think you are so mighty now?" Kakashi asked. "Use a fire Jutsu to counter!"

Various voices rang out. "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" (Grand Fireball Technique) Large fireballs erupted from four mouths, instantly quelling the large amount of bee's, and roasting most of them. The various Iwa ninja paled, and stopped the production.

"Retreat!" The head Jounin called out, as they all disappeared, fleeing into the greenery.

Kakashi sighed into his hands, they had arrived at Tazuna's home, and were setting up a perimeter around the home and bridge, and working up guard schedules.

"That was just a scout on their part. They are either going back to Iwa right now, to obtain reinforcements, or judging by the information they obtained, are planning on how to stop the bridge from completing." Kakashi layed out, keeping attention on him.

They were seated around the dinner table, Tazuna sat at the head, flanked by his daughter, along with Kakashi and Yamato sitting close by. The four Genin sat by the table, engrossed in the conversation.

"We also need to plan on what will happen. The injuries Naruto caused the two Chuunin will keep them down, and we have a good chance of them still being injured if they attempt to fight again. I will teach you, Sakura and Sai, a fire technique tomorrow. We have to employ fire to keep their summons at bay. If we can, each of us can do a lot of damage once it gets to close range combat." Kakashi said, getting nods from both Sakura and Sai.

"Taichou and I will be dealing with the three Jounin. We will not send you to your deaths to fight an opponent well over your skill level. Naruto will of course get one of the Chuunin to himself, his abilities allow him to handle one easily, and thus can aid us against the other Jounin. You three, will work to fight the other Chuunin, if you defeat him earlier than Naruto, then you must aid us against the Jounin." Yamato continued. "Now, if you all will go outside, me and Taichou here will be out soon to help you guys in your training."

"Naruto, Yamato, stay here." Kakashi uttered, as the other three Genin shot looks behind them, wondering why the harsh tone. Once they were out of earshot, Kakashi began. "What do you think you are doing, Naruto? Bursting out into a group of Jounin, like they were just bandits? What if they had employed the use of Kenjutsu, or had their own close-range Jutsu to strike you down? Yamato, what have you been teaching the boy?" Kakashi growled out, slamming his fist against the table.

"Maa, maa, Kakashi-Senpai, calm down. Naruto's bloodline here gives him an odd ability. Kaguya who awaken the Shikotsu Myaku bloodline, are never submitted to the hospital, because their internal structure is changed beyond comprehension. Naruto's tenant, and his bloodline, make him invincible to standard Kunai and blades. Just watch." Yamato spoke, handing Naruto a Kunai.

Naruto raised his bare arm, and allowed Kakashi to see it, before bringing the Kunai down with all his might. It managed to pierce his flesh, but stopped just after getting past the flesh, tinging against something solid. Naruto rose his arm, and showed Kakashi. There, in the cut, underneath the blood, rested bone. Not standard bones, but just a flat bone, that didn't seem to end or start. "It protects my entire internal structure. Even Yamato-Sensei's Wooden Spikes have a hard time piercing me." Naruto said, watching the disbelief in Kakashi's eyes.

"You are telling me, that you are immune to standard puncture weapons?" Kakashi stated, disbelief still in his tone. He watched, pushed farther into his own disbelief, as the wound began healing, before his eyes. It had stitched itself up within a matter of seconds.

"Basically, yes. Putting him with some long range support would be optimal on a team, but even than, Naruto's insane amount of Chakra gives him the ability to fight mid-range perfectly too." Yamato added in.

"Geez. I'm sure if Sandaime-sama hadn't added the rule of not being able to obtain Chuunin without going through the exam, you would already have hit Chuunin, and more then likely Tokubetsu Jounin.

"Thanks." Naruto spoke, before leaving to join the other Genin outside. During the earlier fight, Naruto had noted several things. Sakura had relied on abusing the Kunai, unwilling to actually exchange physical fist to fist blows, showing a weakness in strength. She also had shown an aversion to Jutsu, showing that she either had little to no Chakra, or did not know any. Sai had used his self-made bloodline to an extent nicely. His abuse of drawing creatures to attack was great, and allowed him to keep his chakra reserves high. His blade on his back, a tanto, shows that Sai was at least proficient in the use of it.

Sasuke had shown willingness to accept help, when he had moved aside to allow Sakura to attempt a strike on the opponent. He had great flexibility, shown by his Taijutsu. He had decent Ninjutsu, shown by his ability to use the Great Fireball technique. Naruto moved to stand beside them, observing as they practiced the tree-climbing technique.

"We have to send a message to Sandaime-sama..." Kakashi murmured, pondering over the situation.

"Indeed. This was the instigating incident. Iwa obviously doesn't want Konoha gaining anymore power. This will definitely mean war Taichou. This means a lot of work. It seems as if four of the great five will be at war." Yamato said, joining Kakashi in contemplation.

"Ame has been in lock down, so we can get no help there, though that stops one avenue of attack. The minor villages sure won't like this. We'll be fighting on their turf yet again... Kiri has to be notified. We need reinforcements, because surely Iwa will be sending them. Now that they know they have been caught, they are going to attempt to silence us. I'll send Pakkun right now with a message to Konoha, asking them and for them to ask Kiri for reinforcements." Kakashi added in.

"We better begin training the Genin, Rikodou Sennin knows how much they need it." Yamato responded, mulling over the situation. They sure were in troubled times now...

A/N – Hope you like how its going so far. I'm attempting to rush through the beginning bit, as the story will begin to start during the Chuunin Examinations.

Looking for a Beta. This chapter hasn't been edited.

I am also looking for a good English-Japanese translator, so I can create various Jutsu.

I have changed many things. Do not think Naruto is invincible, please, wait and read a few more chapters.

If you have suggestions, ideas, anything, please feel free to PM me.

Please do not tell me about pairings, I will decide those on my own, though if you really suggest one, please give a detailed description why you think it would be better.

I prefer answering to PM's rather then reviews, as I don't like clogging up the beginning with answers to reviewers.

Please PM, Review, leave advice, criticism. This is my first time writing a story, so I'm hoping everyone is willing to help me through this.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – I made a little medical change. It seems odd that Ninja are Genin at 12/13, so please read ahead.

Ninja mature far earlier than standard civilian. The active amount of chakra dictates their mental maturity, and their physical maturity is also faster, just not as quick as the mental. Likewise, they age a lot slower. Their prime is increased for several years, and are still capable of fighting after several decades past their prime. The third only looked so old because of the stress and other things he had to deal with.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 2

Naruto grunted as he reached the maximum amount of pushups. Two hundred and fifty. The two Jounin had made it a competition between the Genin, to test their limits. Naruto had completely outstripped the other three, much to their annoyance, but Naruto did have a several year advantage. Naruto had only lost at one challenge, which was the Chakra Control. Sakura had far outstripped him, but had only been able to climb the tree around five times, before tiring. The Jounin had disqualified Naruto from sparring, as a misstep on either him or his opponent would likely lead to impalement, and probably death.

It had been close to seven days since the bridge had begun construction, and Naruto and the Jounin had been called on guard duty the most, as the other three were busy training. Yamato and Kakashi had combined their abilities, and when not focused on tutoring the other three Genin, had focused on teaching Naruto about Chakra Elemental Manipulation. He had demonstrated an affinity for wind, which had made both Jounin pale.

"First... You have your 'tenant', which just happens to grant you a lot of great abilities, most of which we haven't even discovered yet. Second, you have the bloodline of sprouting bones, making you extremely powerful close range, just about nigh-untouchable. Now, you have gained the perfect affinity needed for your situation, air. Air is known as the battle element because it is optimal for battle, optimally close range to mid range. It is quite rare in general, but is quite perfect for you in this case." Kakashi brought forth.

"Air Jutsus require quite a bit of Chakra, as you well know. Naruto already knows Fuuton: Daitoppa. Elemental Jutsus don't require an affinity, however having an affinity does two things. It allows for you to be able to mold your own Jutsus, as well as being able to modify existing ones. You can easily pour more Chakra into them, and they require a lot less Chakra by standard. Once you are done the basic exercises, you will be able to use it with your bones, invisibly adding their reach and sharpness." Yamato added in.

"The beginning exercise is splitting a leaf with just your own chakra. You begin by putting a leaf anywhere on your skin. You then attempt to split up your Chakra, and then rub it together until it is sharp and thin as possible. Thus you can cut the leaf." Naruto nodded, taking it all in. "Once you can accomplish this automatically, we can move onto the next exercise.

"Now, you stay here and guard Tazuna, while we go help the other three." Yamato said, and he received a 'Hn' in response.

'Hm. I know Yamato-Sensei said to use the Kage Bunshin up to a maximum of five, because my mind hasn't completely matured yet. I wonder if it will work for this?' Naruto thought, as he observed the various men coming and going, doing their specified jobs.

"Kage Bunshin!" Naruto exclaimed, thinking of what needed to be done. Several doppelgangers appeared from smoke, and with a nod from Naruto, they departed. In the meanwhile, Naruto would work on Chakra Control.

"Ano... Yamato-Sensei, why was Naruto apprenticed, and not one of the other Genin?" Sakura asked, still puzzled why someone got special treatment over others.

"Well. Naruto has this special ability. He needed training in it when he was younger, as it was causing problems. It just so happened, that I have the perfect counter to it. His bloodline just so happens to make him special as well, but you will have to wait for Naruto to disclose his 'ability' to you guys." Yamato responded, staring as if hard in thought.

"You three have some training to do. Sakura-san, Sai-san, you two will be going with Taichou. I will stay here and work with Sasuke-san." Yamato commanded, watching the two of them walk behind Kakashi.

"Now, Sasuke, is there anything I can help you with?" Yamato asked.

"What do you know.. about Kenjutsu?" Sasuke replied, leaving Yamato to smirk at him.

"Alright. We'll be starting off small, since you guys don't have that large of reserves, I'll teach you one of the more exact, but simpler fire techniques." Kakashi said, moving them off to the side.

Kakashi ran through several hand seals, going slowly, before placing his hands on lips, and in-canting, "Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!(Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique)" He spat out several small sized balls of fire, all careening into the distance.

"You two will begin with probably only a few fireballs, of a small size. Once you have shown me you can do this decently, I will teach you the Jutsu we used against the Iwa Ninja." Kakashi said, as they began practicing the hand signs and incantation. Both attempted it but ended up coughing up small amounts of smoke.

"Once you two have a good basis down, come back to the house, and we'll regroup from there." Kakashi directed. Kakashi left them practicing, and moved to checkup on Sasuke and Yamato.

Kakashi arrived back, watching silently as Yamato demonstrated to Sasuke on how to wield a Chokutou, the weapon he had selected. Most ANBU only had standard training, but Commanders often had to train their recruits, thus picked up quite a few tips and tricks for each sword style. They were no Kenjutsu masters, but trained enough to at least be proficient in the use of their blades.

"The blade you are currently wielding, the Chokutou, is mainly an offensive blade. It is mainly used for hacking, but can be used for slashing and stabbing as well. It can be held with one hand, two hands, in various forms of grips. I have very little experience using one, as I didn't really delve into Kenjutsu. I'm sure Kakashi-Taichou would be willing to give you pointers, and perhaps you could bring one of your teammates into it with you." Yamato added in.

As soon as Kakashi dropped down upon them, a flare of Chakra came up where the bridge was being built.

Two voices rang out in the clearing. "Naruto!"

Naruto grunted as he dodged again. The five enemy Nin had healed, and had attempted an attack on the bridge. Naruto, however, had already been tipped off when they happened to move by his clones, who then dispelled themselves. Naruto managed to evacuate the bridge, before being singled out and surrounded. He had attempted to fight out, but was simply hoarded back into one spot.

'Where the fuck are they?' Naruto thought, he had sent the signal at least thirty seconds ago. That was definitely enough time for Kakashi and Yamato to reach him.

"Doton: Doryuso!(Earth Release: Rising Stone Spears)" Naruto decided he would rather not see if it would skewer him, and moved to the side. Several more sprang out, as Naruto finally jumped up in the air.

"Doton: Doryudan!(Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet)" Several mud bullets shot out at Naruto, who still hanging in limbo, was struck. Naruto seemed to hang in the air, before in-canting two words.

"Bunshin Daibakuha!(Great Clone Explosion) The falling body rent the air, as it exploded in all directions. The five enemies scattered, moving away from the explosion, as it scorched the top of the bridge.

"Where'd he go?" One of the Chuunin asked, looking around. They had been split from each other, the three Jounin had jumped onto the currents below, and were standing still, awaiting the arrival of the other Konoha nin. All he obtained in response was a vicious kick to the face, as three Genin appeared around him.

"He's not your opponent." Sasuke said, as the three moved as one. "We are."

Kakashi and Yamato appeared in a flurry of leaves, right before the three Jounin.

"Picking on a lone Genin, you Iwa-nin always think you're so great." Kakashi said, raising his headband, the lone Sharingan gazing at them. The three nin sprang backward, putting more space between themselves and the two Konoha nin

They bit their thumbs and ran through some handsigns, making Kakashi and Yamato pale. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!(Summoning Jutsu)" Three large bee's sprang forth, each half the size of an actual boss summon. However, the regularities between them and bee's ended at their general appearance, they were covered in different colors instead of yellow.

"This is our special breed of bee's, our only three that have a resistance. They are true Shinobi summons, and even have tougher skin than the other of our summons." The Shinobi bragged.

From above them came a crash, and one of the Iwa Chuunin came flying through the smoke, smashing into the water. Naruto dropped behind him, chasing him on top of the water. The Chuunin looked worse for wear, as most of his clothing was ripped, and he was bleeding quite heavily. Naruto moved to strike him down, his superior speed coming upon him, before one of the Jounin intercepted his strike.

"Tatsu! You're losing to a fucking Genin! Go up there, and help the other one, I'll take care of this little shit." The Jounin said, his arm shaking from the force Naruto was exerting. Naruto moved his left leg to get better posturing, and placed his left arm behind him, giving them a signal to let him go. Kakashi and Yamato nodded, however kept their eyes on the large bees circling them.

The Chuunin grunted and began his jump up, just as he reached the bridge, several things happened at once. Naruto sprang back from the Jounin, and flew threw some handsigns. Several Kage Bunshin launched out from over the bridge, entangling themselves with the Chuunin. His scream dictated what happened next.

"Daibakuha." The clones exploded, their close proximity ending the Chuunin's life automatically. His charred carcases dropped behind Naruto, never to be found again in the depths of the ocean.

"No!" The Jounin cried out, watching his kin's body fell down. "You're going to pay for that. Attack!" The bees launched forward, each picking a target.

The three Konoha Shinobi sprang backwards, shooting through handsigns. "Suiton: Teppoudama!(Water Release: Gunshot) They three large water balls shot forward with great force, intent on tearing the one immune to fire apart. However, the blue one moved to block them, easily absorbing the impact and damage. They moved to try again, before being interrupted.

The head Iwa-Nin blurred forward as he struck Naruto across the head with his foot, sending him careening onto the lower land plateau. He gave the signal to the Jounin behind him, who nodded and blurred off, chasing Naruto.

Naruto skid across the ground, his palm blades striking into the ground, effectively halting him. He stood up straight, cracking his neck, and moved to get back into the vicinity. He was halted by one of the Jounin, who looked visibly angered at the death of his kinsmen.

"You are going to pay for that. I'm going to strike you down, and hang your head on a fucking pike for Konoha to see!" He shouted, racing through hand seals.

"Iwa no Yoroi!(Stone Armor)" He said, as rock began encasing him. "Lets see your little bone go through this." He shot forward, intent on striking Naruto down. His vicious blows came not, as Naruto's bones withstood the force, as he got angrier and angrier.

'What did Yamato-Sensei say about Stone armor? Something about water...' Naruto thought out. 'Perfect.' He sprang backward, dropping the palm blades again, as he ran through hand seals.

"Suiton: Teppoudama!" Water rose behind Naruto, as several bullets formed and aimed at the Iwa-nin. Only one struck him, while the rest crashed behind him, forming large mud deposits. Naruto lashed out again, his fist catching the Iwa-Nin across the face, causing him to take a step-back.

'Water slows him down.' Naruto thought, as he heard the shout of "Raikiri!"

Both he and the Iwa-Nin turned to watch Kakashi strike down one of the bees, his lightning chakra easily piercing it. Another bee had already fallen, a large wooden spike impaled through it.

Naruto turned back to his own fight, as he heard the shout of an eagle, and several figures dropped behind him. The other three Genin with him, Naruto sighed as his palm blades erupted once again.

"Herd him towards the water. Water slows him down, its the only defense he has against me." Naruto uttered out, as he moved in once again. The man had slowed down significantly with the blow of water he had taken, and he now just barely outclassed Naruto in speed. Bones repeatedly scratches his armor, leaving large gaping scratches in the stone, however they would heal up, showing continuous chakra reinforcement.

Several inky animals had an attempt on the man, however they were easily taken care of. Sai had decided to stay back, and provide superficial support, knowing that there wasn't much he could do. The enemy Shinobi had attempted striking back, however every time he did it left him open for another strike, allowing them to push him farther, closer to the water.

He growled through some handsigns, and said "Doton: Doryuheki!(Earth Release: Earth Style Wall) A wall rose around them, effectively cutting them off from the water.

'He has to be low on Chakra. Summoning, then that armor, now this?' Naruto thought out, before moving forward, lashing out again.

Naruto moved into a much closer range, as his fingers splayed out before him, only inches from the mans chest. "Tenshi Sendan!" Naruto cried out, as the close range radius, plus the amount of Chakra Naruto placed before them finally pierced the armor, however only superficially. The Shinobi grunted in pain, before hammering Naruto down, sending him crashing to the floor.

Sasuke interrupted the man's next move, by kicking him across the head, causing him to stumble. Sakura ran around him several times, tying him up in several cords of wire, before cutting it loose. Sai unleashed a small fireball from his mouth, as the cord ignited. The cord flashed around the man for several seconds, before he finally snapped it, letting out a guttural roar of anger.

"Fuck you!" He screamed, as he kicked Naruto, sending him flying into the wall. He moved towards Sasuke and Sakura, aiming to hit them. When his fist came down, Sakura erupted into petals, showing Genjutsu. He poured Chakra throughout his body, noticing the dwindling amounts, and shouted, "Kai!"

The Genjutsu disrupted, he moved to lash out again, moving to hit Sakura. However, he had not noticed Naruto and Sai's movement, who were now a lot closer then before. He landed the blow, however was not prepared for what happened after that.

"Daibakuha." Naruto uttered, as the four Genin led their escape. An incredible explosion rent the air, as the concussive force lifted them off their feet, sending them crashing into the dirt. The Earth Wall had crumbled under the force of Naruto's explosion. He had layered several clones around the wall, as they had run away. Naruto risked destroying the body, but it was better than him killing them.

They watched as Yamato and Kakashi maneuvered around each other, dishing out more damage than they received, toying with the enemy Shinobi. They had knocked out one Shinobi, and had him resting on the bridge. The other, the Head Jounin, was not going down without a fight. He was slowly succumbing to Chakra exhaustion, as the two Konoha Shinobi slowly battered away at him.

They began to make their way back, Naruto taking the lead. The man laid face down, his stone armor gone, obviously out of Chakra, due to his unconsciousness. Naruto slowed down, treading carefully. As they reached the man, Naruto carefully touched the man, before noticing the placement of his hands.

"Move!" Naruto yelled, as he lashed out, kicking Sakura and Sasuke back. The man had initiated his fail safe because of his death. Many shinobi had fail safes, either to protect themselves or their village, and generally it occurred when before being knocked out, they poured their last vestiges of chakra to their hands, which had a pre-existing seal on them. The pre-existing seal would activate, and as soon as the body was touched, either physically, or via chakra, it would act. Several earth spikes started shooting up, seeking to destroy the body and end whomever seeked to find out its secrets. Naruto had grabbed Sasuke and Sakura by the scruff of their shirts mid flight, and had tossed them out of the way.

Naruto grunted as he dodged the last one, sighing with the exertion. He stared at Sasuke and Sakura, who had paled at their brush with death. This was the first sight Naruto had of Sasuke, and he noticed one glaring fact. Sasuke had awakened his Sharingan. However, he only had one tomoe in one eye, and two in other. Naruto then switched his sight to Sai, who seemed no worse for wear. The four Genin watched as Kakashi finally took out the Iwa Jounin, with the help of Yamato who had trapped him.

They met up at the top of the bridge, and Kakashi had offered congratulations to them, for not falling under the pressure. He had guided Sasuke on how to turn off his Sharingan, who had been extremely proud of himself for finally releasing his bloodline. Naruto had simply scoffed at him, much to Sasuke's ire.

"Dojutsu are completely useless." Naruto schemed, sure to cause a reaction from Sasuke.

"Just watch you bone wielding freak, watch what happens when we do fight." Sasuke said, attempting to get under Naruto's skin. Naruto's arm shot up, palm facing Sasuke as his blade erupted from his skin, ending a centimeter from Sasuke's forehead.

"What was that?" Naruto questioned, smirking at the growing pallor of Sasuke.

"Maa, maa. Play nice Naruto." Yamato berated, as he carefully pushed Naruto's arm down.

The two bodies had been sealed up in scrolls, provided by Kakashi. He would provide them to the Hokage when they arrived back from the mission. They had been successful in protecting the Bridge-Builder, as Yamato's Moku Bunshin had not been destroyed nor damaged. There were only a few days left in the construction process, before they were complete. Due to the closeness of Kiri, and Konoha, no one would seek to destroy it once it was built, as it would be a suicide process. The liaison from Kiri would be arrive in Wave soon as well, and the Hokage was sure to send support, but was unneeded now.

The team had left Wave with clapping and tears behind them. Gatou, the one who had been killing Wave's economy, had fled once he learned of Konoha's involvement in Wave. They had received the support from Kiri, in the form of Zabuza Momochi, and his assistant Haku. They had bared the complaining of Zabuza, who had been prepared for a good long fight, and even said he sharpened his sword for the occasion, much to the humor of Kakashi and Yamato.

The animosity had grown between Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto would frequently jab at Sasuke, annoying him at how the Sharingan was useless if one person could extinguish their entire clan. This branched off the team more, as Sai was often caught talking with Kakashi and Yamato, while Zabuza schooled Sasuke and Sakura in swordplay. Naruto would often train alone, or with Haku if he decided to come along.

The trek back would be a lot slower, as they didn't have to race against time or against anyone else. They took it slow and steady, allowing the Genin to obtain more training time. It would take them a three to four days to walk back, so the older Nin were often caught talking about what the war would cause among them. Naruto and Haku often practiced on improving his speed, as Haku's own speed outclassed Naruto's. Zabuza had a hearty laugh when he had noticed him being a wielder of the Shikotsu Myaku.

The Sandaime Tsuchikage groaned as he received the message from the Kamizuru Clan, their five kinsmen had failed him, yet again. He had said be stealthy, and yet they ended up engaging two ANBU Commanders. Those Konoha-nin needed to be killed before they made it back. He would need... Akatsuki.

He opened up the drawer, and picked up the small gem. The plant-man had given him this, and because he was such a loyal customer, it had been used frequently. He tapped it three times, pulsing Chakra into it. Immediately, he felt himself being forced into another body, and appeared in a small chamber, that was bare. A man appeared, with pupils that had rings stretching outwards, who peered at him.

"Ahh. Onoki. What is it you require?" He asked, his voice penetrating the dark atmosphere.

"I need a team of Konoha-nin assassinated. Quickly." He inquired, probing the situation.

"So forward Onoki... This will cost you a lot. My organization has been very secretive, and this will bring them out. Are you prepared to deal with the consequences of what will happen when the other four figure out your treachery?" He asked, his voice warping, as though it was sent through a transmitter.

"I am prepared. Send Zetsu, I will have the money. The team I need assassinated is on their way back to Konoha from Wave Country, Nami no Kuni. It contains Hatake-Kakashi, as well as a Mokuton user." He stated, grimacing at the payment.

"Ah. We get your payment, along with the bounties correct?" He asked.

Onoki grimaced, Two ANBU Commanders of Konoha, one being a Hatake was sure to be a lot, but he couldn't argue. "Alright. Send a message once it has been completed."

"It shall be done." Onoki felt his presence return to his body, and grimaced. All in the name of Iwagakure, all in the name of Iwagakure. Konoha would be brought down to its knees, and Onoki would be the one to behead it. They would pay for what they did to Iwa, they would pay.

It had been three days since they began their walk, and they would arrive at Konoha the next day. It had gone pretty smoothly, with no more interruptions. Kakashi had sent a message ahead, confirming the missions success and that there was more to report. The Genin had been taking it easy after the first day of training, once the Jounin had promised extensive training once they arrived in Konoha. The only two to continue training were Sasuke and Sakura, who had been given wooden swords, crafted by Yamato, suited to their liking. Zabuza had begun teaching them the basics, and how to hold themselves in certain positions.

Kakashi was walking at the front, with both Zabuza and Yamato, quietly whispering to each other, when they abruptly stopped. There, up ahead, were four ninja, garbed in black cloaks with red clouds, topped by straw hats, covering their faces. A hoarse voice spoke from underneath one of the hats.

"Hatake Kakashi, quite a hefty bounty you have there. We have been ordered for your assassination. Come quietly, and it won't hurt." He said. "Oh? And Zabuza Momochi as well. Looks to be my lucky day."

"Well if you want us, come and get us. I've been itching for a fight." Zabuza said, retrieving his sword.

"Alright... You asked for it." He boasted. All at once, the Shinobi tossed their hats aside. The Konoha-nin immediately paled.

"Itachi!" "Kisame!" "Orochimaru!" "Sasori of the Red Sands!" The Jounin muttered, instantly bracing themselves.

"You five, stay out of this, you are far outclassed for this. Lets hope Sarutobi didn't recall that help, or else we are dead." Kakashi said, lifting his headband. The Sharingan eerily peered out from underneath him, as he willed all his Chakra forth, preparing to move at an instant.

"Now, now. Don't be so rash. Now that you know who we are, come quietly. We don't want needless bloodshed." Itachi said, sounding calm.

"Fuck you!" Sasuke said, bursting forward from behind the Jounin. Naruto managed to restrain him, grabbing him by the arms.

"Calm down, we are outclassed here!" Naruto berated. They had to find a way to escape, surely if they tried running for it, they'd get caught within seconds. Sasuke fought for a few more seconds, before calming down at the look Kakashi gave him. If Naruto could create enough clones, possibly a Daibakuha would give them enough time to get a head start. Konoha would sense the Chakra spikes, and would send help faster.

Naruto gave a nod to Yamato, and began running through hand seals. "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled, much to the intrigue of the cloaked nin. The clones charged in, and Naruto grunted as they were dispelled incredibly quickly. The Konoha and Kiri nin began retreating, moving at bleak paces. "Daibakuha!"

An intense explosion pierced the silent atmosphere, as even from their distance all the Nin were lifted off their feet, and sent flying. Naruto sent his palm bones into the ground, effectively halting him. From behind him, he heard everyone else standing up. Yamato had raised a wooden half-sphere, intent on blocking most of the damage. Yamato let the Jutsu drop, and Zabuza whistled at the damage. What had been once green land was now a harsh crater.

"Damn kid. You sure pack a punch." Zabuza murmured, still awed by the extent of the damage. From behind them came a rustling, and whistling.

"Are you done with your fireworks kid?" Kisame muttered, unhinging his sword and giving the Genin his appearance. His light blue pallor, and shark teeth gave off a menacing appearance, and his giant sword only added to it. "Wait... Itachi, isn't he the one?"

"Our job has just been made much easier Kisame..." Itachi murmured, his Sharingan piercing Naruto's gaze. "Why don't you come with us, Naruto-kun?"

"Why don't you take this instead?" Naruto yelled, splaying his fingers forward. "Tenshi Sendan!" His bones shot out at intense speeds, as none of the enemy shinobi even attempted to move. Kisame simply lifted his sword in the path, and blocked all the bones.

"A Kaguya? What the fuck?" Kisame said, amazed. "This day just keeps getting better and better."

Then, all of a sudden all the Shinobi burst into action. Sasori's hefty frame spat out several senbon, intent on striking down the Konoha-nin. They all leaped out of the way, as Kakashi yelled out. "Sakura, Sasuke, Sai! Run back to Konoha! Get help." They couldn't send Naruto, it increased his chance of capture if one of them managed to slip by, their interest in him irked Kakashi.

"Mokuton: Jubaku Eisou!(Curse-Binding Nest) Yamato cried out, intent on capturing Orochimaru. "I'll kill you!" Yamato continued his pursuit of Orochimaru, breaking off from the rest.

"Chidori!" Kakashi's voice rang out, as he seeked to pierce Itachi. Itachi's form blurred past him, intent on capturing Naruto. "Fuck!" Sasori blocked his path, intent on stalling him.

Zabuza smirked at Kisame, "Long time Kisame, long time."

"Indeed." Both Shinobi's sword clashed, their grunts of exertion echoing.

"Haku! Help Naruto" Zabuza cried out, as Kisame swiped at his arm, scraping skin and removing some of his Chakra.

"Itachi Uchiha. S-Class missing-nin of Konoha. Wanted for the slaughter of the Uchiha clan." Haku murmured. "Today is the day you are brought to justice."

"Makyou Hyoushou" Haku incanted, as various ice-mirrors formed around Itachi. "Here, I am god." Haku had a special bloodline limit, allowing him to form special ice jutsus, as well as he seemed to have great control over water, allowing him to form Ice anywhere, even where there was little to none visible water.

Naruto lunged into the ice-mirrors, his strategy with Haku intact and powerful. Naruto would keep an enemy-nin from striking at the mirrors, while engaging close-range. Haku would pepper them with Senbon and other Jutsu. Bones sprouted from Naruto, as he stayed wary of Itachi's eyesight. Yamato had warned him of their powers, the power that Itachi had attained. Itachi brought out his own katana, intent on disabling Naruto.

Itachi sprang back, moving to do hand seals, before Naruto interrupted him with a swipe at his hands. "No you don't!" He engaged Itachi in close range combat, attempted to force Itachi to submit, as Haku rained down Senbon at Itachi's back. Itachi grimaced at the feeling of several senbon inflicting pain upon his back, as he swung at Naruto again, forcing him to dodge.

'He's too fast.' Naruto thought, as he barely dodged another strike. Even with Haku peppering Itachi, it just seemed to make Itachi faster and faster. Itachi swung down again, as Naruto moved one of his blades to intercept, Itachi diverted his strike, and stabbed Naruto right through the soldier, piercing through his interior bone skeleton. Dislodging the blade with a squelching sound, Itachi launched a vicious kick, sending Naruto flying.

Itachi turned around, his eyes forming the Mangekyou, and said one word. "Amaterasu." Black flames flew from Itachi, engulfing several of Haku's mirrors, causing him to drop the Jutsu. Haku moved to strike Itachi, Kunai in hand, Itachi merely raised his sword, and pummeled Haku several times in the ribs, before landing a vicious kick, sending him skidding. Itachi wandered over to Naruto's moving body, as Naruto refused to submit, intent on piercing Itachi.

'Genin never learn...' Itachi thought, as he did the same technique, however was scraped by Naruto's knee-blades, but managed to obtained another stab on Naruto's other shoulder, forcing him to cry out. Itachi cut chakra-flow to his blade, as he hammered Naruto down with his fists. Deactivating his Mangekyou, Itachi moved to speak, but was interrupted rudely by the crashing body of Yamato, flying through several trees, slumping. Orochimaru dropped beside Itachi, smirking lightly.

From behind them came the sound of wood being torn through, along with a "Chidori!" Sasori swore as Kakashi ripped through his puppet, forcing him to abandon it, moving to his actual form. Itachi moved behind Kakashi, and managed to impale him through the thigh, following up with a vicious fist to the face, sending him crashing into the trees. Zabuza, likewise was struck down by Orochimaru, who had come from behind and managed to get in a strike.

"Yamato-Sensei!" Growled Naruto, as red chakra pierced the air, nearly bringing the other nin to their knees. Screaming erupted from Naruto, as he finally lost control. Two tails erupted from behind him, as a cloak of chakra erupted around him. Naruto red eyes stared at Orochimaru, as his palms shot up. A bone shot forward, intent on impaling him. Orochimaru's eyes widened, as Naruto followed up, his speed incredible, and hammered into the Snake-Sannin, his shoulder bone piercing through him entirely.

Naruto yelled out again, as his palm-blades stabbed into Orochimaru's shoulders, holding him in place. The bone's disengaged from Naruto's palms, as his fists fell upon Orochimaru with all his might. Naruto moved to strike him again, but was sent flying by Kisame's kick, who followed up by bringing his sword up, sucking up the excess Chakra. Naruto lashed out at Kisame, forcing him to back off, as the rest of the Kyuubi's cloak dissipated.

Kisame threw his sword, Samehada up, as it released all of the volatile Chakra stored inside of it. The Kyuubi's chakra shot forward, and hit Naruto in the navel, as the influence of the Kyuubi died down. Naruto attempted to getup, but groaned in pain, as it seemed the Kyuubi had damaged him quite a bit. Just as Kisame bent down to knock Naruto out, several chakra signals appeared, causing Kisame to jump back.

"Oooh, ooh, ooh. Sarutobi says go help out a team, and look at what I find! 4 S-Class Nin, lucky me I brought backup! These Genin sure weren't lying." Jiraiya of the Sannin said, stepping out. Following him were Tsunade of the Sannin, along with Tsunade's apprentice, and the three Genin.

"Two of the Sannin, a husband of the Sannin. Two fresh S-Rank Ninja, both being Sannin... This does not look optimal for us. We have failed the mission, I am issuing a retreat. We will meet again, Naruto-kun." Itachi said, before the other three nin joined him. They sped off into the distance, knowing that they had lost the battle.

Naruto groaned, still in pain from the Kyuubi wreaking havoc on his system. "Shizune and Tsunade, go check up on them, it looks like one hell of a battle." Jiraiya said, as they nodded in agreement.

Traces of red appeared around Naruto again, as the Kyuubi's energy reappeared, his visage moving to focus on Jiraiya. Sakura screamed as Naruto shot forward, aiming to strike down Jiraiya, but the white-haired man was already suspecting of such a situation. Slapping a seal to Naruto's forehead, he watched as the blonde slumped, knocked into his subconsciousness to wrestle control from the Kyuubi.

"What was that?" Sakura asked, frightened from the amount of power released in that instant. 'Was that Naruto's special ability?'

"Nothing you need to worry about, now help Shizune and me move these unconscious idiots onto the main path." Tsunade commanded, watching as Jiraiya set Naruto against a tree. Tsunade's hands glowed green, as she concentrated on healing the wound dealt to Yamato by Orochimaru's Kusanagi, its poison running rampant through his system. Likewise, Shizune was aiding her in healing Haku's wound, which was done pretty quickly. Shizune then moved forward to heal Zabuza, who had taken a blow to the neck, and had his skin scraped off. The assistant healed the arm, and then bandaged it, to protect it from its over tenderness.

Kakashi had likewise been poisoned by Sasori, who was well known throughout the Shinobi Nations for his abilities. He had inherited his grandmother, Chiyo's, poison creation abilities. However Tsunade had been renowned for being able to counter Chiyo, and by extension, Sasori's poisons. Orochimaru was no big deal, as he used simple snake poisons, preferring to outright slaughter enemy shinobi, rather than let them die to poison. Tsunade worked through Yamato in mere minutes, before moving onto Kakashi, as Jiraiya began slapping Naruto awake.

Naruto awakened at once, as several bones erupted him, nearly piercing Jiraiya. "Calm down there... Really. Would hate to be a girl in bed with you, you make a whole new term for a morning boning." Jiraiya berated. Jiraiya looked to continue on, but paled at the look Tsunade gave him.

"Who the fuck are you?" Naruto questioned, sitting up. He looked over at Yamato, and it seemed he was looking perfectly fine. Naruto looked down sheepishly, he had grown so attached to Yamato, even at his injury he had released the Kyuubi. Naruto had only released Kyuubi once before. The first time, was when they had been raiding a bandit camp, and Naruto's mother had been spoken of.

"Why me? I am Jiraiya of the Sannin!" Jiraiya exclaimed proudly. Naruto's eyes bored into him, disbelieving, while the three Genin behind him stared at his back, questioning his antics. Tsunade glanced over, already knowing the Genin's reactions. Jiraiya did it often enough that she had grown used to his antics.

Tsunade sighed, it seemed as if Sasori was still using his old version of the poison. It was quite easy to heal, once you knew what to look for of course. The poison acted by slowly blocking Chakra access to the brain, building up in the vestiges. If Tsunade just pushed some Chakra there, it would be completely eliminated. Standard medic's had problems with it because after the body was killed, Shinobi generally destroyed them. Tsunade however, had dissected into bodies killed by poison, and knew most of the markers.

"We have to get back to Konoha soon. Knowing Orochimaru, they'll be back sooner rather than later. We are lucky Naruto here managed to damage up Orochimaru so good." Jiraiya said, patting Naruto on the back.

"They – they fled?" Sasuke asked, unbelieving that his brother would be afraid of anyone.

"Itachi may be good, but even he can't catchup to two fresh Sannin in combat. The only ones there that could fight at full power would probably be Sasori and Kisame, and even then, it wouldn't be enough to handle me and good ol' Tsunade." Jiraiya boasted.

"Then you're powerful. Train me to be able to kill Itachi." Sasuke pleaded.

"Look, kid. People like Itachi and Naruto are rare specimen. They come one in a generation, if that. They don't need teamwork, they work better solo than anyone else. The Hokage placed you with your team for a reason, if you forsake them, then all the training that I can put you through would be to waste. Itachi fled because both me and Tsunade were here, I doubt anyone can compare to two out of the three Sannin in battle. Rely on your teammates, rather than on yourself. You will be a lot stronger that way." Jiraiya relayed, looking as if deep in thought. Sasuke looked to argue, but nodded.

"Trust me on this one. It's better to have a team of capable ninja, than one extremely powerful ninja. The only person, that I've ever met that can defy that law has been the Yondaime." Jiraiya continued on. "Get a strong team, and I guarantee Itachi will be groveling at your knees. Don't believe anyone else, teamwork is the way to win. Konoha has won three Shinobi Wars, not through pure might, but by teamwork. The Shodaime and Nidaime won the first one, together. The Sannin worked together to win the second one. It was the Yondaime's team that led us to victory, by destroying the Kannabi Bridge."

"Hai!" Sasuke answered, his resolve strengthening at that. He would not be like Itachi, he would be strong, his own way. He already had Sakura, who worked perfectly with him. Perhaps, he did not need a third member. Sakura was perfectly fine, and if Tsunade and Jiraiya were a good team, perhaps he and Sakura could be a great one as well.

Naruto finally stood up, silently listening in to Jiraiya and Sasuke's conversation. He moved to pickup Yamato, using bones that sprouted from his back to help support Yamato on his back. Jiraiya picked up Zabuza, handing the Giant Cleaver to Haku. Tsunade picked up Kakashi, and they began the movement to reach Konoha. Sprinting hard and fast, they would reach at the location within hours. The three Genin had taken to fly on Sai's eagle, as it required a lot less Chakra for him, as well as letting them keep up with the four Shinobi that were racing towards Konoha. It also provided a tactical advantage, due to they could scout behind to see if the cloaked nin were in pursuit.

They arrived at Konoha during the night, and everyone had recuperated. The fight had not lasted long, or else the damage would have been much more severe. They had been caught off guard by the fact Naruto was a Jinchuuriki, and had very little knowledge about him, other than his name. They wouldn't have that on their sides next time. The three Genin had been sent their way, while Jiraiya had dragged everyone else to the Hokage's office.

"Ahh, Jiraiya, Tsunade, glad to see you could make it. What brings you all to my office on this fine night?" The aged Hokage questioned. It was evident he had stayed awake for their report and arrival. His eyes seemed to notice the tears, scrapes, and rips everyone had in there clothing, as well as the tiredness exerting from several of them.

"Iwa initiated." Kakashi said, as the Hokage's eyes widened. "We were on route to Nami no Kuni, and were attacked by five Shinobi, sent by the Tsuchikage to halt Konoha from gaining anymore power. We would have come back, but that would have given them more time to report back, and request for more backup. We have their bodies, Hokage-Sama, we can't let Iwa get away with this."

"On our way back, we ran into some more trouble. It seems as if the Tsuchikage hired a mercenary group to do what his Ninja couldn't, kill us." Kakashi continued. "It was four S-Rank ninja, including Orochimaru and Itachi. We were getting our asses handed to us, when the Kyuubi power erupted from Naruto. They showed a lot of interest in Naruto, as if he meant something to them. He managed to heavily damage Orochimaru, before being restrained by one of their allies."

"By then, Tsunade and I managed to show up, and they took off. The other two of their number were Kisame of the Mist, and Sasori of the Red Sands." Jiraiya finished. "There two here are Zabuza Momochi, and Haku, both liaisons from Kiri."

Sarutobi nodded in their direction, acknowledging their presence. "I will arrange for the Council of Fire to meet in the morning. Everyone here will be there, Naruto as the last Uzumaki heir. Iwa will not get away with this. With the Chuunin exams coming up, it will provide us the perfect chance to bring in all the Kage and Daimyo, and initiate this war. ANBU will pick you up in the morning. Tsunade and Jiraiya, we will leave discussion until tomorrow. Dismissed."

"Hai!"

Naruto awoke in the morning, fresh and prepared for the days events. All of his wounds had healed completely, even though a problem had run in with Tsunade. Due to his odd bloodline, there wasn't much to go on for his internal structure, or anything really. So any damage he did take, it would be impossible to heal unless he had experiments done. Tsunade had extracted a promise, that she would be allowed to experiment on him, for personal curiosity and for future reference in case Naruto was ever badly injured.

After completing his morning ritual, ANBU arrived at his doorstep, saying that the Council of Fire would be adjoining within thirty minutes. Naruto quickly locked his front door, and made his way to the base of the Hokage tower. Entering, he caught sight of Tsunade and Jiraiya heading to the lower levels, and quickly caught up. They descended through the stairs, and eventually reached the door leading to the Council room.

The Council of Fire wasn't convened often. Only at the extinction of a major clan, severe tragedy, beginning or ending of a war, and the appointing of a new Hokage. It contained all the Shinobi Clan Heads, as well as the Heads of the Farming, Merchanting, and Supplies guilds it also contained one of the Twelve, who was an official liaison for the Daimyo. It had been convened with very little warning, and everyone was in wait of the Hokage. Several people had quirked their eyebrows at the appearance of the two Sannin, while some had been able to put it together.

Sarutobi Hiruzen graced the presence of the Council of Fire, taking a seat, he began. "Yesterday, I received the startling news, that Iwa has attempted to sabotage Konoha's attempt at fixing Nami no Kuni. They specifically said they had orders from the Tsuchikage to stall any attempts Konoha had at gaining more power. We will not allow this to go unpunished. We will call for war after the Chuunin exams. If I hear of any rash actions before such occurs, you will be heavily punished."

"We have allies in this war. Kiri has already offered their assistance in these trying times. I am sure Kumo will wish to join us, when we show them our... asset." He continued, pointingly staring at Zabuza, Haku, and then Naruto. "We will have a war, it would be better we do it on our terms, rather than theirs. Suna has forsaken us, while the minor villages will not take sides for the first bit. We have a greater economy, and I have prepared Konoha for this situation since the Yondaime's fall."

"All in favour of agreeing on War, say aye." Sarutobi said, eying everyone.

"The Sannin support your decision." Jiraiya and Tsunade nodded.

"We, the advisers, support your decision, Hokage-Sama." Danzou said. 'Finally, Sarutobi you are doing something correct. Konoha will not fall.'

Then came the talking from the merchants guild, and the clan heads, as they slowly discussed the options.

"The clans are in your favour, Sandaime-sama." Hiashi Hyuuga said, the various clan heads nodding.

"We, the guild heads, support your decision, Lord Hokage."

"I will talk to the Daimyo, we will send another one of the twelve back once he has come to a conclusion." He said, getting up.

"Dismissed." Sarutobi said, watching as everyone began to leave. "Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi, Yamato, Naruto. Stay behind."

"Tsunade, I appreciate you coming back. I am hoping you will still agree to train the future medic-nins, Konoha has now adopted your program for one medic per team." At this, Tsunade gave a small smile. "Jiraiya, I am hoping you will aid Yamato in training Naruto. Kakashi, you must help the other Jounin assist training the Genin. Danzou will likely take back the sleeper agent on your team, Sai. At this, Naruto will join your team." Kakashi and Jiraiya nodded.

"Naruto, I am giving you an entirely secret solo S-Rank mission." Sarutobi began. Naruto perked up at this, staring at him intently.

"Your mission is to," Sarutobi sighed heavily at this,"Your mission is to assassinate every Iwa and Suna Genin participating in the exam."

Jiraiya and Tsunade began protesting heavily, "You can't make him do that! Killing people his own age, possibly future friends? Sarutobi, what are you thinking? He's just a kid, you can't expect him to seriously do this?"

"We need the added edge. This will be a show of strength, if our Genin slaughter every other countries, it will show that we are by far the strongest ninja village." Sarutobi layed out, pleading.

"I'll do it."

A/N – I appreciate all the people reading. I don't mind if you don't review, however if you want input or want something added in, please do so. I purposely made the fight earlier oddly simple, as you will see soon why.

For Naruto's general appearance, think of Broly from Dragon Ball Z, but smaller, and less jacked.. He has next to no upper wear. He doesn't have a belt, and the pants are a bit lower. I can't seem to locate any good pictures of his potential hairstyle, so you guys will have to wait till the next update for that.

Review, PM. Still looking for a BETA. I can only edit so much before leaving it, and it is quite hard to edit through 6000+ words of your own work. Any suggestions, please PM. Any discrepancies, PM me.

I have ideas for more Jutsu for Naruto, so don't think combat will be bland. I am attempting to change up most of the story line, as most Naruto fics nowadays are pursuing a sort of linear

Wave-Chuunin-Tsunade-Timeskip-RapeAkatsuki-RapeMadara-yadayada

If you also have a good-fic to suggest that I take a look at, please let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

The sentence startled Jiraiya and Tsunade. "Look, kid. You may think you can do this, but isn't as easy as that." They began.

"No. You look! The Yondaime died, to place this beast inside of me. I am his legacy. As such, I will make sure that Konoha wins this war. He killed himself, to place this beast inside of me, to protect Konoha. If I can't do what he did, what good am I? You have no right to tell me what I can and what I can't do!" Naruto berated. They looked sheepish, as Jiraiya moved to interrupt.

"Actually... I don't know how to say this, but me and Tsunade here are your Godparents!" Jiraiya smiled, patting him on the back.

"You're what?" Naruto asked, disbelievingly. 'There is no way, no fucking way...'

"Your godparents." Jiraiya repeated. Sarutobi and Yamato were shaking their heads violently, knowing this was not the best time to notify him of this. Kakashi stared on, bemused by the situation.

* * *

"Fuck you." Naruto said, as he launched himself up the stairs. 'All these years, what the fuck were they doing?'

"Why is he so upset?" Tsunade questioned. They knew of him containing the Kyuubi, but for the safety of Konoha had disappeared, hoping to lull the other countries into a sense of power. Jiraiya had been sent by Sarutobi, using his spy network to figure out what was going on in the world of Shinobi. Tsunade had been "seen" having a falling out with Konoha, and had disappeared. The Sandaime and her had agreed that she should have taken a break, the Shinobi War had taken a great toll out of her. Evidently, Iwa and the now power-hungry Suna would be willing to attack. Without two of the Sannin, Konoha was significantly down on S-Rank ninja.

"Naruto's childhood, has been trying to say the least. Living without parents, the only real connection he has ever had has been with Yamato here. He's been his Sensei since he was eight. I know you have had next to no contact with the village, but Naruto was apprenticed at the age of eight." Sarutobi said.

"Apprenticed? At the age of eight?" Tsunade questioned, it was highly irregular to apprentice. But at the age of eight? "I noticed he was able to wield the Shikotsu Myaku, but that still isn't deserving of an apprenticeship..."

"He had severe emotional problems. He had no family, and no friends, allowing even the simplest of emotions to run wild. With his emotions, the Kyuubi's power ran rampant. We had to stop it before it got to much control" He continued. "Yamato, as you well know, is the perfect counter to the Kyuubi. He was also a previous ANBU Commander, and was able to school Naruto in his emotions. But that also made him Naruto's only connection. They have worked together for four years.

"Now that you've come, and shoved this on top of Naruto. You've shared no connection with him, but simply commanded him. He doesn't understand why you left him here, alone, even though you supposedly share a connection." Yamato added in.

"Well, I suppose we better go find him then... Come, Jiraiya!." Tsunade shouted behind her.

* * *

"He's likely on top of the Hokage Monument" Sarutobi's voice echoed behind them, as they nodded.

They managed to see Naruto, legs splayed off the mountain. He was resting atop the Yondaime's head, deep in thought. Jiraiya and Tsunade moved to sit on either side of him, shooting each other glances.

"Look. Kid, we aren't good at that touchie-feelie stuff. We had reasons to leave, and now we are back. Simple as that." Tsunade said.

"You did nothing. Left me nothing. I had no knowledge of 'Godparents'. Why did you leave, and never say a single thing? Never visit?" Naruto questioned, his voice oddly devoid of emotion. Jiraiya knew that without Yamato's training, Naruto would be a raging mass of demonic chakra.

"We couldn't!" Tsunade yelled, as her eyes teared up. "It was for the fucking village! Sarutobi devised a plan so that it would lull the other countries into showing their true colours. With the Sannin missing, other villages would make a ploy. If we were even seen near Konoha, or engaging in contact, it would have ended the farce. Now that Iwa has made its power play we were called back."

"We're sorry kid, but it was either us or the village, and I don't think you want to make that kind of decision, and neither do we." Jiraiya added in, noticing the recognition Naruto placed in his eyes. "Do you understand?"

"Fuck." Naruto enunciated, grimacing. "I understand, I fucking hate it, but I understand." He had godparents.

"Now that we are back, you'll be apprenticed under both Jiraiya and Yamato. I would help as well, but I don't think being a medic will help you much.." Tsunade said. "With the upcoming war, you're going to be Konoha's weapon. Sorry to say it in such a way, but that's the truth. You are the strongest of the nine, and Konoha's only Jinchuuriki. You are probably the most key player now, other than the Hokage." That seemed to uplift Naruto's mood. 'Training under a Sannin...'

"You have to understand Naruto, this just isn't about respecting the Yondaime. You will be Konoha's sword, and you will strike anywhere we tell you to. It's the sad fate of a Jinchuuriki, but it is their only fate." Jiraiya solemnly added in. "Come, I have more to talk to Sarutobi about, and most of it regarding you." Naruto nodded, moving to stand up, as Tsunade made to follow them.

They had wanted to make quick time, but with the Sannin reputation it was hard to avoid the general Shinobi population. Most of the Shinobi congratulated the two on coming back home, and were glad to see them back. The war hadn't become public knowledge yet, so many Shinobi did not know the actual reasoning behind the return. Civilians waved at them as they crossed the rooftops, intent on reaching the Hokage's office as soon as possible.

Making one last jump, Naruto followed Jiraiya has he maneuvered his way into the office. Instead of taking the stairs up, Jiraiya rather jumped in through the open window, ANBU did not even attempt to stop him. Naruto and Tsunade followed his lead, before standing in the center, as a sign of respect.

"What brings you three here?" The aged Hokage questioned, peering over his most recent bout of paperwork.

"It's about the four nin we encountered. After tracking Orochimaru for long enough, I found out about two things... First, Orochimaru created his own minor village, Otogakure, and helped Ame in the defeating of Hanzou. Second, Orochimaru is in some sort of group, called 'Akatsuki'. They number of about a dozen S-Rank Missing-nin, from all over the Shinobi nations. They seem to be a mercenary group, however they have a higher purpose.." Jiraiya informed.

"Higher purpose?" Sarutobi questioned, already beginning to take out his tobacco pipe.

"They are after the Jinchuuriki." Jiraiya stated, as Sarutobi's eyes widened. "That's all I know of their ulterior purpose. Apparently their leader was powerful enough to kill Hanzou single handedly. Word needs to be put out to the Shinobi of Konoha. They'll want to capture Naruto, sooner rather than later." Naruto stayed quiet, in thought, as he pondered the situation. S-Rank Ninja, after the Kyuubi?

"I'll be sure to notify the general population. What about training him? Surely your plans to train him must be fast-forwarded." Sarutobi questioned, earning a nod from Jiraiya.

"Since the Chuunin exams are soon, I can't teach him much currently. If he gets into the finals, which he will." Jiraiya boasted, patting Naruto on the back. "I'll have the month between to train him, and than after the whole Exam is complete, I'll be apprenticing him completely."

"Alright. Naruto, you have to meet up with Kakashi's team, as Sai was issued to not participate, by his caretaker, Danzou. Your chance is now to enter the Chuunin exams." Sarutobi said, much to the surprise of Naruto. 'A chance at the Chuunin exams? Yes!'

"Hai!" Naruto's voice echoed, as he shot out the window, into the distant training grounds.

"Tsunade, when will you be beginning your field medic program?" The Sandaime probed.

"I've decided to do a trial run, with this years and the previous years Genin. All of the Kunoichi have agreed to take it, and will be meeting with me tonight, as tomorrow the Chuunin exams begin." Tsunade answered. "If this works out, then it would be better to start molding the medics in the academy."

* * *

"Good luck."

Naruto approached the training grounds, the pitter patter of his feet hitting the rooftops seeming oddly melodic. He saw Kakashi, leaning against a tree, head in an orange book. What surprised Naruto was that Sasuke and Sakura were both practicing their swordplay. It seemed that both Sasuke and Sakura had stuck to their decision, and were willing to actually practice Kenjutsu. Naruto knew it was mainly in case they ever got in a fight with him, as it would be too risky attempting to impale him with a Chakra-imbued Kunai.

Deciding to play a joke, Naruto lunged in between both of them, startling them as they nearly impaled him. "You idiot! Do you feel like dying?" Sakura berated, her sword swinging wildly as she yelled.

"I can't die to a mediocre Shinobi, sorry." Naruto replied, much to their ire. Kakashi had to stifle a chuckle at that, they had walked into that one.

"Naruto, what brings you here on this fine day?" Kakashi questioned, already knowing why he was there. The Sandaime had told him of the mission, and that Naruto would likely be joining his team.

"Hokage-sama said that your team had a slot for the Chuunin exams, and so here I am. The Sandaime hasn't let me go to any other villages Chuunin exams, so I had to wait for this one." Naruto replied, as Sasuke and Sakura stared at him.

"Hmmn, indeed. Be here tomorrow at 10AM, as the Chuunin Exams start at roughly 12. Make sure you eat up." Kakashi said, as Naruto moved to sit down.

"Well, we are all already here, so I might as well get some training down. Kage Bunshin!" Naruto said, as five doppelgangers poofed into existence beside him. Immediately they launched off, intent on looking for an area that provided maximum visibility, but still allowed them to train their wind element.

* * *

"Smart." Kakashi said, his visible eye trailing over Naruto.

"All four of you are here today, to be trained personally as my apprentices. Our goal with this program, is to prevent a lot of Shinobi deaths out there, because we will have trained medics, you four, out there at all times. You four have submitted yourselves because you offer great potential, good Chakra Control, and are already on several Shinobi teams. I will not tolerate slacking, and I will not tolerate weakness." Tsunade boomed.

"From now on, if I catch another word of this diet bullshit, you will be kicked out. You are Kunoichi, not models or actresses. You will end up working out all the extra calories anyways, so if I hear another word of it, say goodbye." Tsunade watched the four Kunoichi in front of her.

Sakura Haruno had submitted herself, as well as Kakashi putting in a good word. She offered great chakra control, but had gone with her Yamanaka friend on dieting. Ino Yamanaka had been put in the program by her father and Sensei, saying they needed more medics. She had lived for her diet, and breaking her from it would be fun. Hinata Hyuuga had submitted herself, as well suggested by Hiashi and Kurenai. She offered a lot, being talented at Taijutsu and Chakra Control. Tenten had submitted herself, as well as had been placed by Maito Gai. Her and Hinata both did not believe in dieting, which struck Tsunade in a good way.

* * *

"So from now on, if I hear of this dieting, don't come back. This will be arduous and hard, however we will not start until the month between the Finals and the Preliminaries. Until then, you will continuously practice your Chakra Control and other such practices of your Kunoichi career." Tsunade said, as she began outlining the principals of the whole program to the Kunoichi.

Pein stared into the empty chamber, deep in thought. His team had failed. They had never failed before, but the fright of the Sannin had sent his team running. Ofcourse Itachi wouldn't be willing to fight the Sannin, neither would Orochimaru or Sasori. They were to intelligent to think they could fight and all escape alive. Onoki sure wouldn't be pleased. The Rinnegan user sent the signal out to the gem, awaiting Onoki's presence.

The Sandaime Tsuchikage appeared, his body more spectral than physical. He seemed nervous at the thought of being called there, usually he was the one calling them...

"The mission failed. The Konoha team managed to escape." Pein released, as he waited for Onoki to begin his tirade.

"How? I paid you! This is not proper work! I demand you make reparations at once. I will not tolerate thievery." He exploded.

"You did not tell us the entire situation. There were Two of the Densetsu no Sannin with them. I was not notified of their being close, thus making your point moot. You will not receive reparations." Pein argued, closing the case.

"The Sannin... Sarutobi you old schemer!" Onoki fumed, as his body phased away.

Pein had kept his cards close. He had purposely not notified of Konoha having the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. That would certainly cause more problems in his plans. The war would be a lot easier to move about in, as mercenary groups became quite popular during war times. However, his mercenary group wouldn't work for the villages, they would quietly capture each of the Jinchuuriki.

* * *

Soon, the world would know pain, and then and only then, would it heal.

Naruto groaned as Sakura and Sasuke finally appeared. He had a request to make of them, and no matter how much it killed his pride, he knew it had to be done. Naruto dismissed his five clones, and closed his eyes, willing the headache to slowly dissipate. Naruto motioned for them to move closer, as the headache began to leave.

"Look. I really don't want to say this, but I guess I have to. I apologize for my behavior, and I hope you will accept it. I was just playing fun because I knew I would get reactions out of you." Naruto asked, his eyes wandering between them.

"Ughm... Sure." Sakura answered. This was odd, Naruto never seemed the one to actually apologize for something he did. "Why are you apologizing now?"

"We are a team now, and we are going to need to think past our emotions or neutrality when we act in the exams. You two are going to need my help, and I will probably need yours." Naruto continued. "However, I have one weakness that will likely be exploited during the exam."

Sasuke's and Sakura's eyes widened at this. He was openly admitting he had a weakness? "I have a lot of trouble dispelling Genjutsu. I can dispel it, but it requires time, and we won't have time in the middle of a battle. You two will need to work together to make sure if I do get caught in one, that I am released, as soon as possible."

"We are a team, of course we'll work together. Won't we Sasuke?" Sakura exclaimed, nudging Sasuke. "Yeah, yeah. We'll help you."

"Well, then I guess I better tell you my ulterior motive. I was tasked by the Hokage to eliminate all Iwa and Suna Genin. You will find out why directly after the second exam." Naruto finished, as their eyes widened. He grabbed them by the front of their apparel, and shook them.

"You two can't help me with this. I'll be in so much shit if one of you gets killed because of me being distracted. We'll go through the second exam together, and then I'll double back to complete my mission." Naruto said, as they moved to argue.

"We can help you. You wouldn't be able to combat Genjutsu!" They berated him, each struggling.

"Anyone capable of trapping me within a Genjutsu would likely already have passed the second exam, so I would just be scouting for easy pickings. You guys have to listen, you can't help me unless we meet them on the way there. If its an entire team hunting down Genin it will look like a a mission, however if one Genin does it, it'll look like hes bloodthirsty. No Kage would be willing to send their Genin to their own death, however I was built to fight in multiple opponent situations." Naruto finished, awaiting their answer.

"Fine. You better not die, it'll look bad on us if our teammate ended up dying, yet we made it through perfectly fine." They said grudgingly.

"Great! Now where do we go?" Naruto asked, embarrassed.

Sakura and Sasuke led him towards a large building in town. Moving about the various Genin milling about, Sasuke moved to speak up. Sakura nodded to Naruto, proving his point that it was an illusion. Naruto tapped him on the back, signaling not to say a word, as they walked through the minor illusion. They moved to find a seat, as the rest of the Konoha 13 saw them. They were quickly joined by the rest of their Genin friends, as they all moved to see a seat around the table.

"Why didn't you let me say anything?" Sasuke questioned, clearly wondering on how Naruto's logic worked.

"You want to keep your abilities hidden. If you announced it, you would have been known as being able to detect Genjutsu, and those Chuunin out there probably would have initiated a fight. We easily avoided that by not talking, and merely walking in. We cannot allow enemy villages to see all our abilities so early, otherwise they will have strategies to counter when we do encounter them." Naruto replied, staring out at the mass of Genins.

"Yosh! Naruto-kun, your flames of youth flare brilliantly with your logic!" Rock Lee yelled, giving him a thumbs up. Naruto sweat dropped as the rest of the Rookie Nine stared at him.

"Lee, you might want to keep it down. I'd rather not have attention drawn anywhere near here. We have two Hyuuga, an Uchiha, an Inuzuka, and my facial markings obviously point out who we are. I'd rather stay quiet and out of the way, for now at least." Naruto whispered, as several of the Genin nodded.

"Naruto-kun, your logic is very youthful!" Lee bellowed, as Tenten struck him across the head.

"I couldn't help but hear you guys yelling, and noticed that this is all of yours first Chuunin exam." A silver-haired Konoha Genin said, moving into their vicinity, as Naruto groaned.

"If you need information about any of the Genin here, let me know. I got data on everyone. Yakushi Kabuto, at your service. Just say a name, and I'll get the information out for you." He said, as several of the Konoha Genin perked up. He placed his hands into his apparel, and pulled out a blank deck of cards. Placing them on the table, he stared at them one by one.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Sasuke said, earning a glare from Naruto. Kabuto quickly picked up one card, and with his fingertips coated with chakra, tapped it several times. Naruto's face appeared on the card, as his most recent ninja registration picture appeared.

"Hmm. Naruto Uzumaki, quite the catch here for Konoha. Apprenticed at the age of eight, for reasons unknown. Shown astronomical improvement over the course of several years." Kabuto began, if that had knowledge of the Kyuubi on it...

"No D-Rank missions complete, 65 C-Rank missions, 43 B-Rank missions, 35 A-Rank, and 4 S-Rank. You aren't a standard Genin, are you?" As the other Konoha genin gaped at Naruto, his ire increasing with every word. "Great Taijutsu and Ninjutsu ability, never known to use Genjutsu. Has a specific bloodline, not mentioned. Oh, and whats this, contai-" Naruto lashed out, striking Kabuto across the face, sending him skidding.

"Fuck you!" Naruto bellowed, as bones sprouted from his palms. Kicking the table out of the way, Naruto moved to chase after the silver-haired Genin. "You have no right to disclose that kind of information!" Naruto lunged after him, as Sasuke and Sakura held him back. All the other Genin in the room began to stare, watching on in amusement and curiosity.

"Calm down Naruto!" Sakura yelled, as he dragged them behind him, anger clouding his judgment. Lee latched on as well, managing to effectively stop him. They were lucky Naruto had not fully initiated the dance, as all three of them would have been impaled, quite severely. An opening of the door came, and there was a piercing voice that penetrated the crowd.

"What is the meaning of this?" Ibiki Morino, Konoha's resident torture and interrogation specialist yelled. "If I catch another fight, you'll be kicked out faster than Yondaime-sama with a Hiraishin! Now everyone, get in here!"

Naruto stayed behind, stewing in rage, attempting to calm himself down. 'FUCK! Now everyone knows I have the ability to wield my bones.' He thought out. At the urging of Sakura, he finally moved to enter the room. He managed to find a seat beside Hinata Hyuuga, well known for her easy-going and shy temperament.

Naruto knew that it wasn't hard to find that information. You could easily access the Shinobi Mission database, which showed a list of the amount of missions you completed, without any specifics. It was built so if any Daimyo or high ranking individual, they could easily access and see who would be powerful enough for it. Ofcourse the Kyuubi thing was well-known, however Naruto did not want someone else disclosing the information to those his own age, he would do it himself.

"Welcome, all foreign and Konoha Genin. I am the proctor for your first exam, Ibiki Morino. You have forty-five minutes to complete this written test, after that period, you will receive the last and final question. If you are caught cheating, you will be kicked out." He said, handing out the tests. "You have forty-five minutes, beginning now."

Naruto hated written tests. He had never gone to the Ninja academy, Yamato had personally tutored him in reading and math, and in some of history, but never none of this. The questions seemed too complicated, before remembering upon the words, "If you are caught", so he would just have to cheat without getting caught. He noticed Hinata scribbling away, as several Kunai flew past his head, impacting several desks, people who were caught cheating.

The veins popping out beside her eyes showed the Byakugan was active. Naruto felt a pair of eyes on him, and he started doodling on his test, as if he was actually writing. So, he would need a distraction... Knowing he would need a lot of chakra so he wouldn't get caught, as the evident bones would be visible, Naruto would need them to tear through the wall as well. Moving as much chakra behind his finger tips, and carefully avoiding the head of the Genin in front of him, he splayed his fingers out. Hinata stopped writing, as she noticed Naruto willing a lot of chakra to his fingertips in preparation for a technique.

"Teshi Sendan." Naruto whispered, as bones exploded forth, shooting directly at the proctors desk. Blowing through it, wood chips were sent everywhere as the bones continued, creating a lot of noise as they dug threw the concrete. Using his minimum amount of time, Naruto used one hand to cover Hinata's mouth as the other grabbed her test. Switching her test with his, Naruto thanked her as she glared at him.

"When I find out who did that, you will be spending some quality time with me." Ibiki muttered, as the clock had only five minutes left. Hinata and a few other Genin were left furiously scribbling, hoping to get it in before the deadline. Ibiki had a security camera viewing the entire situation, and he had recorded the time. When he found out who did that...

"Times up!" He yelled, startling several Genin. Hinata sighed in relief, she had finished. Several Genin teammates stared at each other, signaling that they had finished and completed it, or had completely flunked it. The room seemed quite a bit more empty, as several Genin had been caught cheating. Naruto gave Sakura a stare, who nodded, and Sasuke, who also nodded. Naruto smiled inside, however he had to find a way to pay Hinata back...

"Now, onto the tenth question. If you stay, and get it wrong, you will be kicked out of the Chuunin Exams in Konoha, and never to return. If you leave now, you can try again next time we hold it in Konoha. If you stay and pass, you will continue onto the second stage of the exam. Hinata stared pointedly at him, pointing out that he hadn't even answered a single exam question on his own. Naruto however, eyed Sasuke and Sakura, willing them to stay.

"Anyone willing to leave?" Ibiki said, peering at everyone there. At least these ones had a good basis in Ninja Fundamentals... When no one got up to leave, Ibiki sighed, Anko was sure to be disappointed.

"Guess not." Ibiki boomed. "Everyone here passes!" Many of the Genin yelled in agreement with his decision, glad of their passing. However, their celebration was ended when a shape burst through the window. Ibiki sighed, Anko and her antics...

"Alright brats! Wait. What the fuck Ibiki? There are so many left... Always leave me to do the hard part you lazy bastard. Meet me at Training Ground Forty-Four within thirty minutes for the next stage." Anko stated, before jumping back out the window. The Rookies of Konoha met up, much to the ire of Naruto, he knew he was going to get screamed at by Hinata.

"So, how did everyone do?" Kiba asked, staring at them. They slowly began walking towards the Forest of Death, as Training Ground Forty-four was aptly named.

"Well, I was doing good, before Naruto stole my test." Hinata condescended. "I had to rewrite it again, and it ended up for no reason." Naruto noticed the -kun taken off his name, and winced.

"Naruto-kun! You can't go around sabotaging fellow Konoha Genin!" Ino scolded. Naruto sighed, girls were always so temperamental.

"It wasn't sabotaging!" Naruto argued, "I created a distraction, and she happened to be the person beside me. I made use with what I had. For what its worth, I'm sorry." The Genin stared at him. He had almost killed their proctor, just to cheat on a test? Hinata responded with an unladylike 'humph'

"Anyways, we better get there soon, Yamato-sensei and I went on a mission once with her, and shes a bit psychotic." Naruto added in, as he bounded off. The rest quickly fell in line behind him, as they raced towards the meeting area. Naruto began calmly breathing to himself, if this was the standard Chuunin Exam, this would mean the beginning of his mission.

They arrived at the area with barely a minute to spare, as Naruto stayed back, taking notes of all those with Suna and Iwa headbands. Naruto began whispering to himself, trying to imprint the images of his enemies to his mind, prepared to dish out damage once they entered the Forest. Naruto was cut from his concentration by a Kunai slicing through the air, as it skinned his cheek. Feeling the presence behind him, Naruto darted backward, forcing a palm blade out. Aiming it towards the perpetrators neck, he noticed it was the exam proctor.

"Frisky aren't you? Don't worry, I like to play rough. I wouldn't mind you boning me either, if you know what I mean." She said, giggling. Naruto immediately schooled his face, as several other Kunoichi blushed at her language. "You'll get to have lots of fun in my forest, I assure you."

Jumping forward, she flipped and landed on the podium. "Now that everyone has graced us with our presence," as she winked at Naruto, "the goal of this exam is to see whether you are strong enough to ferry confidential documents to your home village. The tower in the center, will represent your home village. Each time of three will be given a scroll, Heaven or Earth. You must succeed in capturing the scroll that you don't have, and bring it successfully to the tower." Anko directed.

"You will have three days to complete this mission, during the entire time you must stay within the Forest of Death. If you leave, you are disqualified. If one of your teammates dies, you are disqualified. The entire team must make it, or none of the team. If you open up the scroll, you will be disqualified. Anything is allowed." Anko said, watching over the various expressions the Genin exhibited.

"To participate, you will all need to sign these waivers. Death is very likely in this scenario, as half of you for sure will not pass." Anko said, distributing the forms, watching as glances of worry and doubt began to manifest. Death was imminent for a Shinobi and Kunoichi's career, this exam and her wording brought it to the forefront, easily frightening the Genin.

* * *

'Iwa has 12 Genin left, while Suna has about 22.' Naruto thought out, after having completed his examination over the remaining Genin. He had signed the waiver form in an instant, knowing it was just a cheap ploy to frighten those with weak minds. He had reassured Sakura after she had shown some doubt, and reinforced Sasuke's opinion on the fact that they would make it through.

They were now waiting for the rest of the teams to obtain their own scrolls. They had obtained the Heaven Scroll, which was given to Sakura, due to Naruto's logic.

"My bones would make it awkward for me to carry a scroll, and I'm likely to get hit or struck by a Jutsu. We can't risk destroying the scroll. I would tell Sasuke to handle it, but he also shows decent Taijutsu capabilities, and thus we leave you. The other Genin will think of you as pretty weak, thus you are staying back. In reality, you can offer us much better support, and if anyone actually manages to get to you, they will be weakened by me and Sasuke." Naruto counseled, as she nodded.

Naruto's plan for completing the mission was pretty simple. They would get to the tower first, and setup camp. They would continuously pick off any enemy teams that came by, until they received their own scroll. Naruto would go with them towards the tower, where they would go inside and seek refuge, but not hand in the scrolls. He would then go back out, and stalk the tower, preying on Suna and Iwa teams. The Forest of Death was quite large, and so if they needed assistance getting to the tower, Naruto would carry them in shifts.

After receiving the word, Naruto's team was sent to Gate 1. From Naruto's knowledge, Gate 1 was the quickest way to the tower, and apparently the Hokage had pulled some strings to get him into position. Knowing the next part of the plan, Naruto spoke to the Chuunin standing by the entrance.

"Do you happen to know how big this place is?" Naruto questioned, as the underlying message was sent. The Chuunin didn't seem to reply, but a fist was formed, signifying the message was received. From the speakerphone, the message to open all the gates was sent out, and the Chuunin quickly opened it, before disappearing. Looking around, Naruto bent down where he stood, and picked up a piece of paper.

'So, Hokage-Sama has pulled more strings. Putting me the closest to the tower, while the Iwa and Suna teams are the farthest. They are also bunched together, but knowing their new alliance, they wont specifically target each other. However, knowing the main path they would take allowed Naruto's job to be much easier.

Stepping into the forest, Naruto smirked. 'The hunt begins.'

A/N – It seems my page-break system doesn't work. I'm going to have to go back through the first couple of chapters and fix it, sorry for the problems.

Note: I did not forget about Gaara, and he is in the Chuunin exams. Him and Naruto just havent gotten in a close range radius yet.

They story is going to start slowing down now, as it gets to the nitty gritty of things. I appreciate the reviews everyone left, even 1 review a chapter is great. Just as a note, dont think Naruto is overpowered for these Chuunin exams. Its just that hes been apprenticed to an ANBU Commander, for 4 years. He isn't that powerful yet, because his body hasn't hit complete maturity, however it is enough to be much stronger then others his age. THIS STORY WILL NOT BE YAOI.

I'll be showing skill levels from now, every time a character changes or goes through a change. Ranked from D- to S+. There is a small difference between D+ and C- but a large one between A+ and S-

Naruto = B (Kyuubi = A-)

Kakashi = A+

Yamato = A

Jiraiya = S(Sennin Mode = S+)

Tsunade = S- (From what you know, I know more, so her rank will change soon)

Sarutobi = S

Onoki = S

Everyone in Akatsuki = S- to S+

Sasuke = C+

Sakura = C-

Rest of Rookie Nine = C- to B-(Neji, Lee without Weights, potentially Shikamaru)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Appreciate all the reviewers, readers, and suggestions.

LOLOLOLOOLOLOL

Entering the Forest of Death, Naruto instantly turned to his teammates. "Our job, as Konoha Genin is to make sure Konoha goes as far as possible, while restraining any other country from outdoing us. We must do what we can to make sure all the Konoha Genin team make it as far as possible, while my job is to make sure none of the other teams get anywhere. Sasuke, you take middle position. Sakura, you cover the back." Naruto directed, as his teammates nodded in recognition. They might not like it, but Naruto clearly had leadership and more knowledge of the current situation, making him the leader.

"First goal is to cover the other Genin from Konoha in the Forest, as well as obtaining our own scroll. If we can, hopefully get to the central tower as quick as possible." Naruto said, as they hopped onto the tree-tops, falling into position. Naruto had to get his teammates a scroll as soon as possible, but judging by the little piece of paper, most of the Konoha teams were put on routes to fast track to the tower.

After only a few minutes of running, Naruto already felt a pair of eyes on him. Cursing mentally, he kept up the charade of running, however, had already signaled to Sasuke and Sakura to prepare for combat. There was no way they could already be caught up to, unless a team had run at full speed, giving them an advantageous position, however leaving them worse for wear if they got caught unawares. Hearing the bumping of the two separate sheaths, each belonging to Sakura and Sasuke, on their legs, Naruto grew assured that they hadn't been tampered with. The rhythm he had developed of hearing the noise had not changed at all, showing that nothing had occurred to them.

As soon as Naruto jumped past a rather large tree, he funneled more chakra, as he created several Kage Bunshin. Hoping that the enemy Shinobi were now behind him, and not in front, Naruto sent them out. Keeping his thoughts to himself, Naruto had send the two pairs of clones to cover beside Sasuke and Sakura. Waiting for the opportune moment, which happened to be finding a clearing quickly approaching, Naruto willed his plan to go smoothly, or else the enemy nin's scroll would be destroyed. As soon as they reached above the clearing, Naruto lunged back, flying past Sasuke, until he was level with Sakura.

"Move down!" Naruto boomed, as the next part of his plan went into action. "**Daibakuha**!"

An explosion rent the air, as Naruto flew behind Sakura, willing that they would not be too damaged from the ordeal. Seeing that Sasuke had landed correctly, and he had managed to move Sakura out of the concussive radius.

Watching as the explosion had eviscerated the tree, he saw three nin jumping down. Amegakure headbands on their foreheads, Naruto noticed that they seemed worse for wear. So they had expended quite a bit of their chakra to intercept them, and the blast had only made them waste that much more. Naruto nodded to Sakura, who jumped behind him and Sasuke, which would act as a buffer.

Looking at them, the Ame-nin chuckled. "Look, handover your scroll, and it'll all be good. No one has to die here." He requested, watching over them. His request was met with Naruto growling, before splaying out his fingers.

"**Teshi Sendan**!" The finger bullets tore through the air, screaming towards their targets. Not allowing them to obtain any reprieve, Naruto made to follow up. As they jumped in the air, in order to avoid the bones, Naruto jumped at them diagonally, moving to cut them off. Sasuke followed below Naruto, focusing on attempting to impale one. The nin Naruto was attempting to hit latched onto the tree, missing a death of an impalement.

The enemy quickly made some hand seals, before falling behind another tree. Naruto raced to catch up, seeking to end the fight. Immediately swinging as he went face to face with the ninja, his blade went through the enemy nin. 'Genjutsu!' There was no way Naruto could stop the entire flow of chakra to his body, and the re-release it, he simply had to much coming on constantly, from the seal.

Retreating back several steps, Naruto hoped neither Sasuke nor Sakura were caught in his Genjutsu. Instantly, Naruto felt a Kunai attempt to dig itself into his arm, but was stopped short by his internal barrier. Noticing that neither his teammates or any of the other nin were in the Genjutsu, Naruto hoped that Sakura would get to him soon, before they started adding chakra to their weapons.

Feeling another cut go in, Naruto began growling. This was beginning to get annoying, as soon as he was released, someone was going to die. Reality hit Naruto as soon as he felt two chakra coated fingertips strike his neck. "**Yanagi no Mai**." Naruto thought, as the bones pierced his skin, sending fear into the enemy nin. Noticing Sasuke was taking care of his pretty handily, Naruto aimed for the two Sakura was handling. Coming up from behind and crashing down on one, who hadn't seemed to of noticed Naruto escaping the Genjutsu. Shoving his palm bones through his shoulders, Naruto lunged off of him, allowing him to scream.

Kicking the next one, Naruto hunted him down as he tried to maneuver around him. A vicious axe kick brought the Genin down to his knees, as Naruto raised his palm towards his throat, blade extended. "Where is your scroll?" Naruto questioned, his hand not wavering.

"Fuck you." The enemy Genin responded, as Naruto pierced his neck, allowing him to choke on his own blood. Naruto sent his now bleeding body flying with another kick, into a head-on confrontation with a tree.

Sasuke had handily killed handicapped his Genin, tossing him beside his shoulder-impaled teammate. Stomping on the moaning boys chest, Naruto extended a blade to his neck. "Where is your scroll?" He questioned again. This screaming was going to alert the other teams of their being here, they had to hurry up.

"He -s it." He groaned out, as Naruto ended his suffering with a thrust through the throat.

"You didn't have to kill him! He told us where it was!" Sakura berated him, not understanding.

"Amegakure is not associated with Konoha. They have no trade and no alliance, therefor if we kill them, it is only making Konoha stronger." Naruto said, moving over the the unconscious boy. Checking his various pockets, Naruto removed the boys supplies pack, handing it over to Sakura. Likewise with his weapons pack, Naruto managed to locate the scroll, hiding on the inside of the boys outfit. Picking it up, he sighed. "Heaven scroll." Allowing his various bones to drop off his body, Naruto sighted the other bodies.

Moving around the battle area, Naruto gathered the rest of the enemy teams supplies. Picking up several of their ration bars, Naruto placed them on his own body, as he opened the packaging of one. Taking what was needed, Naruto began the procession again, as they moved closer towards the tower. Taking it slower, as he knew Sasuke and Sakura could not prolong to run for much longer, and that they would need to break for camp. Naruto turned around as he heard the rhythm of Sakura's beat stop, listening to a scream come over the forest.

"That was Ino-chan!" Sakura yelled, as she moved to pursue the the origin of the sound.

Naruto quickly stopped her, before putting himself in position. "We will go, just stay in standard formation, we don't know if we will get caught unawares." Naruto said, as he bounced off into the forest, moving at a much faster pace. Keeping track of where the sound came-from, Naruto knew that Ino's team must have been closer to the Suna side rather than the mixed or Iwa side.

Knowing that if a Konoha Shinobi died while he was around would look bad on him, Naruto willed himself to hope that they weren't already dead.

ASDASDASDASDASDASASD

Sarutobi sighed as he looked over the piece of paper in his hands. All five Kage had accepted his offer to convene in Konoha. Every Kage also looked to have some team worth watching in the exam. The Kazekage had enter his own three children. The Mizukage had sent Haku, her liaison, along with two others. The Raikage had sent Team Samui, famed for being trained by Kirabi, the Jinchuuriki of the Eight Tails. The Tsuchikage had sent several of his own astute Genin teams, though no names had stuck out.

It was entirely risky, allowing several Kage to be in his home village, with their own body guards, but no Kage was willing to try anything on foreign soil, as they would only have the advantage of surprise. This would be the first time all the Kage convened in a separate Shinobi nation, that wasn't setup by one of the minors, or in another country in of itself.

Sarutobi would have to convince the Raikage to take their side on this battle. If they did, then the prospect of war wouldn't look so bleak.

ASDASDADASDASDASDASDASD

Shikamaru Nara considered himself a decent Shinobi. A decent Shinobi with a troublesome amount of intelligence. However, he knew one thing. Shinobi didn't get beat like rag dolls. His team was currently in combat with a team from Suna, with an incredibly troublesome redhead. They had been ambushed, and Chouji had offered to take on who seemed to be the leader, Gaara. Shikamaru had taken on the puppet user, Kankuro. Ino had attempted to combat their wind specialist, Temari. They had been beaten brutally, and were now on the retreat, as Gaara's odd ability of wielding sand tortured them.

The Wind Mistress had mis-fired one of her Jutsu, and had sent them flying. Using it as an opportunity to escape, they ran in one direction, hoping to meet another team to provide as a distraction, or to find help. They had been defeated pretty soundly. Gaara's sand had stopped Chouji in his tracks, while Temari had wiped the floor with Ino. Kankoru had been forced into a stalemate with Shikamaru, who then was sent running by Gaara.

They felt their pursuers catching up, and groaned. Their injuries had slowed them down too much. Shikamaru closed his eyes as he saw the sand leaving the gourd again. Hearing the rustling of feet and clacking of sheaths on legs, Shikamaru smirked. 'Leave it to them to make a dramatic entrance.'

Naruto flew into the clearing, batting the sand. Sakura moved to check up on them, giving them the medical supplies they had looted from the previous team. Sasuke landed beside Naruto, staring intently. Naruto's eyes clicked to their headbands, he had noticed the redhead from Suna. He had an odd foreboding aura surrounding him, as if he was insane.

Suddenly, Naruto felt a presence enter his mind and control his body, coming completely by surprise. "**SHUKAKU.**" Everyone in the clearing stared at Naruto, that wasn't his voice. However, Gaara and his sibling's eyebrows rose. So he knew. Naruto moved into a defensive position. He noticed that the Jinchuuriki had capabilities of controlling sand, but not what others. Watching intently, Naruto jumped backwards, away from the sand laying on the ground. Following his lead, Sasuke moved beside him.

The Kyuubi had never overcome his defenses like that. It had never even pushed into his mind before, only coming in when his emotions had run rampant, or when he was kicked into unconsciousness, and was forced to deal with its presence. The Kyuubi apparently had acted because of detecting another Tailed-Beast within Naruto's vicinity.

"Ichibi no Shukaku. I see." Naruto said aloud, waiting for the redhead's reaction.

Gaara immediately began laughing, his eyes focused directly on Naruto. "Mother says kill! So kill I shall! He's mine!" Gaara screamed, as he directed his sand, using his hands. The sand rose up, shot forward, intent on striking Naruto. Naruto jumped, sending several finger bullets at Gaara. Instantly, another barrier of sand surrounded Gaara, protecting him. Two barriers, possibly a third. Naruto used the tree-limb above him to launch at Gaara, as blade's extended from his heel. Launching himself fist first, the initial defensive sand blocked him, and Naruto flipped, bring his blade down on Gaara's head. Instantly, the offensive sand chased after Naruto, who darted and flipped away.

"He has at least three types of sand," Naruto began, speaking aloud. "First, the initial offense, which he is using to attack. Then his initial defense, which is the one that defense him from projectiles and standard Taijutsu and weak Ninjutsu, and because he isn't dead right now, he has a third, densely compact sand armor, capable of blocking strong Taijutsu strikes, and possibly weak to medium strength Ninjutsu." Gaara growled at this, dropping his initial defense barrier.

Several cracks adorned his face from the high impact blow Naruto dealt. Apparently his barrier was automatic, otherwise it would have blocked him because of his bones. Naruto's mind ran through strategies, not being able to figure one out that wouldn't leave him open to a retaliation. 'If this was a one on one, I could surely win. However, with his teammates and Sasuke standing by, I wouldn't be allowed any mistakes, which is impossible. I guess retreating would be the best option.' He thought out.

Naruto began slowly walking backwards, but was stopped by Gaara's voice.

"What is your name?" He asked, his gaze still staring intently at the blonde.

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto replied, as he lunged backwards.

"Father told me to kill you. I won't kill you here, Uzumaki. Wait, wait until everyone is staring, there you will meet your death." Gaara grimly stated.

"Retreat!" He yelled, watching as the rest of the Konoha Genin scrambled to catch up to him. He would meet Gaara in the finals, and exterminate him there. He would not fail his mission with the Sandaime.

ASDASDADASDASDASDASDASD

"Gaara, aren't we going to chase after them?" Kankoru asked him, Temari nodding in agreement.

"No. I will kill him in front of everybody, so all may know that the Shukaku no Ichibi defeated Naruto Uzumaki." Gaara replied, as he turned around, walking away from his teammates.

ASDASDASDASDASDASDSDASDASD

Naruto stopped after about a minute of jumping, not feeling the intent of his enemies close by. Waiting for his teammates to catchup, he breathed a sigh of relief. He knew he could have won, there was no issue with that. The problem was that he would be left open after wards, and Gaara's teammates could have easily passed by him, or attacked him with Gaara.

Seeing his teammates approaching, Naruto awaited the inevitable questioning. Naruto finally got a good look in on the Nara's teammates, and grimaced. Chouji, seemed to have several bruises and possible broken bones from being repeatedly struck by the sand. The Yamanaka had several gashes and scratches on her body, easily given by the wind user. Shikamaru seemed to escape from harm mostly, but seemed tired.

"Why did we retreat?" Sasuke questioned, clear that he was willing to fight.

"First, we had three liabilities. They could easily have been struck down if one of us got beat, or sneaked around. Second, we didn't know the abilities of his two teammates. I'd rather retreat, and all of us live, or we fight, and someone dies." Naruto answered, as he began to pull out another ration bar, his adrenaline rush over. Receiving nods in confirmation, Naruto groaned.

'Got to deal with fending for another team, as well as obtaining another scroll for them.' Naruto thought. 'I can't just leave them here, Hokage-sama would be rather disappointed, and so would Yamato-sensei and Kakashi-Senpai. Being a bigger group will scare away some of the weaker teams, however makes it much more dangerous to move about quickly.'

"I guess you guys are coming with us then. I would prefer not having any Konoha-Shinobi dead because of me being selfish." Naruto said, as Team Asuma sighed in relief.

ASDADSASDASDASDASD

Most of the Jounin-Sensei and Yamato had gathered together in the central tower, and were watching what was going on throughout several of the cameras planted throughout the forest. Several other Jounin had joined in, as well as other ninja throughout the village. The Jounin were supposed to be there anyways, and just used it as a way to pass the time. It also allowed them to get information on who they could bet on for the actual matches, that would occur in the central Konoha stadium.

"Yamato-san, I'm going to have to take the Uchiha's side over yours! There's no way Naruto-san can beat the Sharingan!" A Chuunin muttered, gaining a few glances in response.

"Maa, maa. I'm sticking with Naruto. There's no way he can lose this." Yamato responded, getting a few nods. The Chuunin Exams were popular as people often gambled over winners and losers, allowing it to be considered as a sort of sport. Rivalries started and ended in the Chuunin exams, as when someones Genin lost they would continue to bet against the winner.

"Ibiki-san, did you ever figure out who managed to destroy your desk, and get away with it?" Kurenai asked, she had heard about the commotion from several of the Chuunin that had monitored it.

"Actually, after viewing the footage, yes. It seemed that Yamato's pupil, Uzumaki, decided to go through a different way of cheating. You see, instead of using a technique to specifically get the information, he caused a distraction, then stole your student's test, the Hyuuga's." Ibiki said, as raucous laughter started.

"Well, Naruto was always a believer in fighting his way out of predicaments, and I guess he took it literally there." Yamato murmured, eyes intently viewing the screen.

Everyone's eyes seemed to glue to the screen as Naruto began the fight with Gaara. After a short burst of combat, it seemed that Naruto had deduced most of Gaara's capabilities with his sand, and his weaknesses. They watched as Naruto sounded the retreat, and offered protection towards Asuma's team.

Letting out a whistle, Kakashi said, "Seems like you taught him right, Yamato. I was afraid he wouldn't work with a team, but it seems hes gone beyond my expectations." Yamato smiled at this, but kept his eyes on the screen. The mission the Sandaime has entrusted to Naruto was sure to be difficult, and Yamato knew that if anyone could do it, it would have to be Naruto.

ASDADASDASDASDASDASDASDASD

Danzou smiled, as he watched the Uzumaki's progress. He was exactly what Konoha needed. High potential, and willing to do anything to please the Hokage and the village. Things didn't seem to need Danzou's interference anymore, Sarutobi was doing it all himself. Sarutobi had ordered the boy to kill all the Genin under the enemies influence, and he had accepted. Danzou could actually grow happy, watching Konoha flourish without as much of his power as before.

He had taken Sai off of Team 7 just for that purpose, so that Uzumaki would have a chance to further himself in his Shinobi career, as well as do some damage to the enemy Genin forces. Konoha would retain its spot as the strongest of the Five, and when the war came, Uzumaki would be Konoha's weapon.

ASDASDASDASDASDASDASDASD

Naruto grunted as they continued their pace. It had been an hour and thirty minutes in the forest, and a lot of crap had already happened. Killed one team from Ame, and had engaged Suna's Jinchuuriki in combat. They were now traveling with Team 10, who were quite injured. Chouji had been pretty much okay, only suffering from some severe bruising. Ino, who was now riding on Naruto's back, had taken the brunt of the beating. He had to get both teams into the tower before beginning his mission, and the only way to accomplish that was by rushing.

Naruto had two bones sticking out of his lower back, to help keep Ino supported. Sakura had managed to bandage up most of Team 10, giving them some type of comfort. They had been given an earth scroll, which they had luckily kept through the Suna team's onslaught. Giving them their second Heaven Scroll, Naruto had told them he would guide them towards the tower, where they could get three days respite, and possible healing.

"Yamanaka, you owe me a shirt shirt after this. Made me ruin it just so you could be comfortable." Naruto complained, much to his teams humor. Ino had complained that his back was too rough, and had made him place his shirt between her and his back, much to his annoyance. She mumbled something incoherent, and continued hanging on. She was too injured to run, however still had enough energy to do so.

Naruto looked up at the sun, wishing that nightfall would occur soon. There were still several hours left in the day, not giving the team enough time to actually have a break. Moving to stop for a bit, Naruto adjusted himself, so Ino wouldn't get punctured by his bones when she fall backwards. Setting her down against a tree, Naruto summoned a few clones to maintain a lookout, while Sakura, Sasuke, and Shikamaru worked on setting up a wire trap.

Jumping to the top of the tree, Naruto viewed the distance to the tower. 'At least a good two hours of running would get us there.' Naruto dropped back down, watching them put the traps together, before noticing a Sasuke continuously scratching his side, meaning that they were being watched. Calling Chouji and Shikamaru over, they stooped by him, around Ino's form.

"We are being watched, at least 3 people, possibly more. When I give the signal, I want you three to run, and locate a hiding spot not too far from here, when we are done from here, I'll come get you guys." Naruto whispered, receiving nods of confirmation. "Shikamaru, you are going to need to pickup Ino here, and run for it."

Mentally calling his clones back, Sasuke moved closer to Sakura, prepared for Naruto's strategy.

"**Daibakuha**." An explosion rocked above their heads, as the three of them dove to the ground. "Go!" Naruto yelled, as Team 10 began their run. Watching as smoldering leaves fell around them, Naruto noticed something too late.

They ran, tripping the wire the enemy had setup beforehand, as a trio of mud wolves formed around them. Moving quickly, Naruto sprang up, bones piercing out of his skin, their white glinting at the suns rays. Crashing down upon one wolf, as his palms impaled the other two, giving the trio of Genin time to run. Watching a Kunai with an exploding tag attached stuck to the wolves, Naruto flipped backwards, avoiding the explosion. The wolves began reforming, as Naruto's eyes traced the pathing of the Kunai.

Watching six Iwa-nin drop down from the trees, Naruto grinned. All these Genin didn't seem to understand that expending a lot of their chakra moving fast, was not a good way to start a battle. They might get the surprise, but after that they would be fighting against people who were better rested, and had much higher chakra reserves. Most Genin had only enough chakra to do around five decent Ninjutsu, before having to stop and engage in Taijutsu. Traveling at such a fast pace, would lower that amount to around two or three.

Watching the one who seemed to have ink on his hands, as well as quite a bit of mud, Naruto grinned. 'He's already tired, if we damage the wolves enough, he'll have to risk collapsing or calling off the Jutsu.'

"Sensei said to eliminate all you foolish Leaf-nins, and so we shall." One of them spoke, sounding confident. They looked awkwardly at Naruto's bone wielding capability. It had its origin in Kiri, what was it doing in a Konoha nin.

"Funny, cause last time didn't a foolish leaf-nin send your entire army packing?" Naruto rebuked, earning himself several glares.

"We'll see what happens now, scum." He said, flying through several hand seals, mirrored by two others. "Doton: Gansetsukon!(Rock Staff)" Three staffs flew up from the ground, awaiting to be handled. Grasping them, they nodded at their other teammates. It seemed these six had a six-man strategy, however it would be sufficiently weakened due to their haste in ambushing a team.

Dropping his palm blades, Naruto spoke calmly, raising his arm. "**Tsubaki no Mai**. (Dance of the Camellia)" A bone sword grew out of his arm, as Naruto poured more and more chakra, making it much denser than steel. Watching as Sasuke and Sakura unsheathed their swords, they prepared for battle.

"What about the other three?" An Iwa-Genin questioned. Naruto hoped that they actually attempted to turn their backs to him, it would not be a pretty sight. The trio of wolves circled the three Leaf-Genin, pushing them into a defensive stance.

"They are injured, couldn't have gotten far. Let's deal with these three first." One wielding a rock-staff answered.

Instantly, Naruto went with his basic strategy. Raising his left hand, splaying the fingertips, he aimed not at the nin, but at the wolves. "**Teshi Sendan**!" Impacting the wolves almost immediately, piercing right through all three of then. Watching as the Iwa-nin started sweating, Naruto grinned.

The three Iwa-Genin charged instantly, bent on striking down the Konoha-nin. Moving forward with a jab, causing one of the Iwa-nin to break off their formation. Moving closer, so he would be wary of the other bones from Naruto's body, Naruto engaged him in a dangerous dance of death. Naruto allowed himself to get struck in the bicep, so he could impale the others thigh, Naruto winced in pain while the other screamed.

'So they are chakra coated.' Naruto thought, as his arm stung with pain. Watching as Sasuke dispatched a wolf again, by decapitating it, Naruto rushed back into battle. Keeping half on eye on Sakura to make sure she wasn't killed, Naruto managed to capitalize on the enemy nin's handicap, as he slashed his other thigh, sending him to the ground. Naruto lashed out the wolf again, before throwing his hilt-less sword at the wolf attacking Sakura. Watching as both wolves reformed, much slower than the first time, Naruto grinned at the weakening Iwa-nin.

'One down, another one just about to go.' Naruto moved to go help Sakura, before struck in the knees by a rock staff, crippling him with pain. 'That's it!'

Turning around, Naruto faced the Genin on the ground directly, his fingers splayed forward. His eyes widened, as he realized his fate. "Teshi Sendan!" Almost all the finger tips struck his face, mangling it beyond belief, as the other four behind him cried out.

"You'll pay for that!" All four began flying through hand seals, prepared to do their finisher on Naruto. The wolves dissipated, as Sasuke managed to land several blows on the enemy-nin without the distraction, along with Sakura. "**Doton: Gansetsukon**!" However, instead of one staff appearing, three appeared, intent on bearing down upon Naruto. Each grasping a staff, as the next jutsu went into effect.

"**Doton: Doryuso**!(Rising Stone Spears)" Naruto's eyes widened, as he made to lunge off to the side, but he realized their plan to late. They picked up their spears, intent on throwing them at him.

Naruto's mind raced, attempting to think of anything that would get him out of it. "**Kage Bunshin**!" A dozen clones appeared around him. As the first spear raced towards him, a clone pulled him out of the way, before charging forward, attempting to land a kick. Three other clones raced to help Sasuke and Sakura, intent on helping them defeat their enemies. Two more spears launched from their enemies, intent on striking down Naruto. Naruto's clones tossed him up, easily avoiding the spears. Rushing forward, the clones were easily dispatched by the remaining Genin.

Naruto instantly noticed someone missing, but it was too late, as Naruto was pulled underground, until only his head was left. "**Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu**!(Groundhog Technique Decapitation)" Naruto grinned, as he would finally attempt a new technique. Kaguya scriptures had talked of a move capable of killing an entire army, and Naruto wanted to finally test it on the field.

"Sasuke, Sakura! Get up on the trees!" Naruto yelled, startling all the Genin there. Pushing chakra all around his body, and lacing the air around him. The Iwa-Genin stared at him in confusion, unwilling to believe he could strike them down all at once. Sakura and Sasuke's opponents looked to pursue, their faces heavily sweating and injuries marring them, but curiosity seemed to kill the Iwa-Nin this time.

"**SAWARABI NO MAI**!(Dance of the Seedling Fern)" Naruto yelled, as he felt his body tear and stretch, as bones poured out of his arms and legs, and after a second, all shot up at once, impaling everyone that was still on the ground. White bones seemed to be attempting to pierce the sky, as Sasuke and Sakura stared in disbelief. The Iwa Genin had been pierced in several locations, instantly killing them. The bones covered the entire clearing, decimating anything that stood within their range.

Warping out of one of the exterior lining bones, Naruto slumped to the ground, breathing heavily. The chakra usage for that was astronomical, even for him. Grasping one of the bones, Naruto noticed all of his injuries had healed. 'So, providing me with the ultimate Jutsu. Great offense, great defense, and the healing of all injuries retained.'

"Lets go collect the other three." Naruto said, standing up, his breathing shallow and difficult. "We could use their help looking for the scrolls in this mess."

ASDADADSASDASDASDASDASDASD

A pindrop could be heard throughout the lounge in the central tower, as they all stared at the large screen, hooked up to the camera overlooking the Uzumaki's battle. It had started as an unfair battle, and the Uzumaki had easily abused his abilities of deduction to pick apart weaknesses, and when they engaged him in any form of close-combat, they had automatically lost that person. Yamato had even stated that he could not face Naruto in pure Taijutsu combat.

"What the fuck?" A stunned Anko Mitarashi said, having come back from her rounds just a few minutes ago. "What the hell kind of Jutsu is that?" That kind of instant-massive area kill would be quite dangerous in any kind of situation. The amount of chakra it would take to actually use it would be insane. No wonder Hokage-sama had delegated the task to this brat.

"I'm switching my bets to him." "Same!"

ASDASDADADADASDASDASDASD

Naruto grunted in exertion, just getting the other three Genin and returning had been painstakingly painful. It was nigh impossible that he would be able to fight again, he needed to rest.

They had found the scrolls in decent condition, hiding in a concealment scroll on the Iwa-nin who had controlled the wolves. Sakura and Sasuke had not appreciated picking apart a body which had been nearly shredded. Team Asuma had shown great surprise when they encountered Naruto's technique and what appeared to be the everlasting effect of his bones. Watching Sakura put the Earth and Heaven Scroll away, Naruto spoke up.

"We have roughly two hours of daylight left. We should setup camp, I had hoped that we would reach the tower today, but it appears that we cannot. That Jutsu's toll is too much. Set the trap's up, we have to rest." His voice had a weakened tone to it, and his skin tone was much paler than his usual tan. His fatigue showed through his movements, as he couldn't run without stumbling or faltering.

Receiving several nods in confirmation, Naruto placed himself down in a clump of closed off trees, the branches large enough to support the six of them. Too tired to object to any ideas the group may have come up with while he was out of it, Naruto leaned against the tree. Sleep slowly came over Naruto, as his body resonated with tiredness and exhaustion.

ASDASDASDDADSDSAASDSDASADSAD

"NARUTO!" The scream tore apart Naruto's world, as he shot up, as pain roared throughout his body. Wincing from the still powerful aftereffects of using his technique, Naruto stood completely up. His body screamed in pain, but his chakra reserves and overall appearance looked to be perfect. A sheen layer of perspiration showed that he probably had a fever throughout the night, and it was still running rampant through his system.

Grimacing, Naruto finally opened his eyes to analyze the reasoning behind his waking. What he awoke to was shocking. Sakura and Sasuke were on their knees, eyes blank, as Yakushi Kabuto attached seals to their backs. Ino was being held by hostage by Kabuto's teammate, while Shikamaru was being held by the other one. Chouji layed there, slumped, hopefully unconscious. Naruto coughed as the pain coursed through him again, eliminating all of his previous thoughts.

"We are fellow Leaf-Nin, what is your problem?" Naruto asked, raising a hand against the tree-trunk for support.

"Fellow Leaf-Nin? Haha, that would be true, Naruto-kun, if I was a Leaf-Nin." Kabuto answered, smirking as the seals finally attached to Sakura and Sasuke's back. Instead of their eyes now being open, they closed, as their bodies slumped to the ground, as if unconscious.

"Let them go, Kabuto. If you have a problem with me, fight me instead of hiding behind hostages." Naruto demanded, eyes flickering to Ino as she let out another loud yelp. They were in a bad situation. He could potentially fight, however he knew none of their abilities, nor his own limits in his current state. Pain racked his body again, as Naruto growled.

"Now, now Naruto-kun. My quarrel isn't with you. However, Orochimaru-sama showed an interest in these two, so lets see if they pass the test, hmn?" Kabuto cajoled. He pulled two separate needles out, each containing a black substance. "Let's just say, you wont be the only one carrying a seal around.

"Fuck you, Kabuto!" Naruto cursed. Knowing he couldn't rely upon the Kyuubi in this state, Naruto prepared to fight through the pain. Willing his bones to obey, Naruto forced them through his palms, forming blades. Instantly, Naruto screamed in pain. Kabuto looked up, smiling, before plunging the needles into his teammates necks, instantly causing them to go into convulsions.

"Ahh. So you used the Shikotsu Myaku's ultimate technique did you? Yeah, I know all about that, you see, I know one myself. Your going to be in a lot of pain, Naruto-kun." Kabuto smiled, as he lifted a hand, and him along with his teammates dispersed. It seemed that initial tiredness and chakra consumption weren't the only drawbacks to the heralded technique.

"I'll be seeing you soon, Naruto-kun." Kabuto's voice echoed, as he left the vicinity. Cursing, Naruto thumped his fist against the tree, earning another ripple of pain. 'I can't do anything in this state, I just hope most of the Suna-nin are eliminated. I already killed 6 of the Iwa-nin.' Naruto thought out, shuffling over to his teammates bodies.

"Ino, Shikamaru, wake up Chouji. We have to move, now!" Naruto coughed, as Sasuke and Sakura stopped their convulsions. Seeing Ino nod, he noticed her wince as she got up. 'We are all injured. Sasuke, Sasuke and Chouji are out of commission. My bloodline is ineffective, and I'm in constant pain. Ino is injured, while Shikamaru is still chakra exhausted.' Naruto thought.

"We got another few hours of running. We have to hurry, and move while it's still dark out. If daylight hits, we'll be in more trouble." Naruto calculated, lifting himself to his full height. Willing his chakra to co-operate, and hoping that it wouldn't send massive amounts of pain, Naruto invoked his technique. "Kage Bunshin!" Feeling only a twinge of pain, Naruto gave a smile before grunting. They would be there only defense if anything happened, and their only way of movement.

Watching as Chouji regained consciousness, Naruto sighed in relief. It could have been a lot worse if Chouji had been killed. Seeing the bulging pockets of Sakura, as his clone hefted her onto his back, Naruto gave another sigh. At least they hadn't taken the scrolls. Naruto called Ino over to him, as she crawled onto his back, making him hiss in pain. It would be better to have as many clones free as possible, so he wouldn't have to expend more chakra in case of an emergency.

"Are you okay?" Ino asked, a worried glance cast at him, as Shikamaru began taking the lead, followed by Chouji, and then his platoon of clones surrounded them, forming a defensive perimeter. Naruto made the lunge after them, clearing the distance to the next tree trunk, as his entire body screamed in pain, at what seemed at a bone jarring impact. Letting out a small yelp, Naruto answered.

"Yes." She looked confused at him, wondering why he was putting up a front, but in the end, accepted his answer, though cast him worried looks from over his shoulder. Continuing to follow after the lead, she began noticing him wince at the end of every jump. After what seemed about ten minutes of running, filled with pained gasps on Naruto's part, he lunged across a rather large gap, and fell to his knees on impact.

"Holy shit! FUCK!" Naruto cursed, as Shikamaru and Chouji stopped, clearly out of breath. The pain had been too much that time, it had even overtaken all that Yamato had told him. 'As a Shinobi – overlook the pain.'

"We have to move to the ground, its too painful to keep making these jumps." Naruto breathed, as he slowly dropped down, branch for branch. Half of the clones stayed above them, while the rest spread out, keeping up a defensive perimeter. Starting their run again, this time much faster, Naruto sighed in relief. There were no impacts to be met on the ground, only the flashes of pain at the soles of his feet.

The run became standard, as it continued for the next hour. Keeping his arms to hold Ino up was uncomfortable instead of his bones, but he didn't feel like having pain course through him again. However, having Ino feed him ration bars made him feel great. Mindless of his bodies complaining, Naruto kept up the fast and furious pace, as he easily outran Chouji and Shikamaru. Watching them climb onto his clones once he ran past them, Naruto nodded. Sasuke and Sakura hadn't even stirred since the injection, though his clone had commented on an odd marking appearing on the base of both of their necks.

As soon as peace overcame Naruto, he regretted it. Watching as a Kunai struck the tree root beside him, an exploding note tagged to it. Launching himself to the side, Naruto willed all his clones to attack, as he attempted the only strategy he knew was effective. Keeping the clones holding his allies at a safe distance, Naruto activated his technique. "Daibakuha!" Explosions pierced through the serenity of the Forest of Death, as one of the Ninja screamed, as his fate met death. Watching as two Shinobi escaped the blast, Naruto grunted in exertion of wasting that much chakra. Seemed his body couldn't handle his bones nor his chakra at the moment.

"Ino, hold on, its about to get a lot rougher. **Fuuton: Daitoppa!**(Great Breakthrough)" Naruto incanted, as he willed the chakra to his lungs, before blowing. Pain flared through his lungs, as he faltered, crashing his knee to the ground. Watching as the Shinobi flew farther backwards, Naruto willed more chakra forward. "**Kage Bunshin**!" Two dozen clones appeared, intent on providing a distraction and needed time to get to the tower.

"Come on! We have to rush!" Naruto murmured, as him and his clones picked up speed. Naruto heard another scream pierce the air, followed by yells of "Hinata!" Naruto groaned, as he made some quick decisions. He could leave, and make it to the tower, and to safety... Or he could go, and possibly save a Konoha team... Mission, or allies... Thinking of an answer, Naruto handed Ino off to a clone.

"I got to go help them! Go! Get inside the tower!" Naruto yelled, as he darted sideways, going through the brush towards the base of the sound. Feeling a rustling above, Naruto heard "**Konoha Senpuu**! Smiling at the perfect distraction the other Konoha-nin gave him, he moved quicker, wincing.

Locating the area of the scream, Naruto groaned, more out of annoyance rather than pain. There, stood Gaara, encircled by sand. However, his enemies proved to be more astute then he believed. Kankoru and Temari seemed to be knocked out, as Shino was constantly bombarding Gaara with his Kikaichu, while Kiba and Akamaru battered away at his sand. Hinata seemed to have been swung into a tree, as she lay in a prone form, eyes closed, as blood pooled around her.

Coming out of the dense underbrush, Naruto considered the situation. The only way he could even attempt at combating Gaara was if he released Kyuubi... He would have to take that chance, for the future of one of Konoha's Genin. It seemed as if Kiba and Shino were doing all they could to keep Gaara from attacking, however their attacks weren't actually damaging him. Letting his presence be known, Naruto stood to his full height, ignoring the pains in his joints.

"Take her and go." Naruto exclaimed. Shino and Kiba looked in his direction as if he was crazy.

Naruto stretched a bit, prepared to release the Kyuubi at a moments notice. 'I'm going to need you're help here Kyuubi.' Naruto thought, willing his thoughts to connect with the Kyuubi. He hadn't attempted this, it was merely a theory Jiraiya had told him of.

'**MY POWER**?' it questioned. '**SHUKAKU WILL LEARN HIS PLACE**.' Naruto heard, as its speech reverberated through his mind.

"Uzumaki-san, are you sure? You are looking quite pale..." Shino questioned. Shino had prided himself on his observational skills, and had easily picked out the difference between a standard Naruto and a weakened one.

"Don't worry. Just go!" Naruto commanded, as they nodded. Disengaging, they gingerly picked up Hinata's body, before fleeing. Giving him a last glance back, they broke off, heading towards the tower. Willing his body to prepare for battle, Naruto stared at Gaara, who's eyes gleamed, with blood lust and insanity rippling through them.

"UZUMAKI! Are you that ready to die, you challenge me early!" Gaara questioned, his voice having a darker tone then before. Sand lazed about Gaara, rather than sitting idly, it shot off in random directs, before spinning back together. Naruto realized that Gaara had been possessed by Shukaku, who need seemed intent to kill Naruto.

ASDADADASDASDASDASDASDASDASD

"Asuma! Kakashi! Kurenai! You're teams are here!" Anko called, watching the entrance footage. Watching the three Jounin puff, just as the scroll's were triggered, Anko pulled up into the main room. It seemed Uzumaki would be going at with Gaara, again. However, this time he was saving another team. "You're boys just a natural hero, ain't he Yamato-kun." Anko said, sitting down.

ADADADASDASDASDASDASDASD

Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma all poofed into the same room, and paled at what was wrong with their teams. Sasuke and Sakura were passed out on the ground, some kind of seal running rampant through their systems, while Naruto seemed to still be outside, fighting Gaara. Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji were all injured, and severely exhausted. Shino and Kiba seemed to be exhausted, while Hinata was knocked unconsciousness, and severely bleeding.

"Naruto can explain much better than any of us, when he gets back..." Shikamaru muttered, attempting to stay out of a troublesome situation. The Jounin seemed to accept his answer, knowing that Naruto would indeed be able to better explain than any of them could.

"You three! In the lounge room now! You have to see this. Medics will be here any second to tend to the Genin..." Anko stated, before poofing away. Medic support was offered to any Genin that made it into the tower an hour before the dead-line, as preliminaries weren't always going to occur. If you came within the hour of dead-line, then you were left to your own devices, and generally had to forfeit.

The Jounin nodded, understanding, as they Shunshined back into the lounge room, eyes immediately dragged to the big screen display. It seemed to be round two, between Naruto and Gaara.

ASDASDASDASDASDASDASDASD

Naruto had never done this before. Never asked for the Kyuubi's power, and had never consciously used it. Every time he had been in an emotional state, the Kyuubi had taken over. It would be Jinchuuriki vs Jinchuuriki. Strongest of the nine, versus the weakest of the nine. Naruto slowly felt as the power came through his stomach, overwhelming the pain, as more powerful chakra then he could ever dream of, entered his system. Looking up into the manic eyes of Gaara, Naruto was ready. Red chakra swirled around him, showing him the amount of power even a fraction of the Kyuubi could provide.

"**The Kyuubi? AHAHAHAH KYUUBI! YOU WERE SEALED AS WELL!**" Gaara-Shukaku said, as he began mutating, sand clumping to his body, forming the body of a miniature Tanuki. Once the sand completely covered him, he charged. Naruto, empowered by the Kyuubi easily dodged.

Naruto lunged at the much larger being, intent on testing out his new found powers. Sending it flying with a horizontal kick, Naruto grinned. 'No pain...' Moving to run and continue the combo, Naruto noticed his speed had increased by an incredible amount as well. Catching up the sand creature, Naruto launched an uppercut, before laughing.

"Come and play, SHUKAKU!" Naruto yelled, his voice a morph of both Kyuubi's and his own.

AASDASDASDASDASD

Several of the Jounin and Chuunin had stood up, ready to combat the threat. Kakashi easily calmed them down, pointing in Yamato's direction. Yamato stared intently at the screen, watching Naruto's facial features and the overall battle, before saying anything.

"He has complete control currently. There is nothing to worry about, at the moment. You all don't need to go rushing towards your deaths. If the Kyuubi does come out, I should be able to contain it well enough, if not Jiraiya-sama is in the village somewhere." Yamato responded, calming everyone's nerves.

ASDADSASDASDASDASDASD

Hammering the Tanuki from one edge of the clearing to the other was great fun. Everything it attempted was either dodged, or simply deflected. Naruto knew he would have to end this soon, Jiraiya and Tsunade had warned him of extended exposure to Youki. It would slowly eat away at him, and eventually begin taking time off of his life-span. Hoping that all of the fellow Konoha-nin had gotten to the tower already, Naruto began his plan of action.

Launching forward, Naruto moved underneath the beast's wild swing, and drove his arm all the way into its stomach, sending it flying back. Following up with an uppercut, sending the beast up. Not willing to follow it up in the air, where its air affinity would easily overwhelm him, Naruto began stage two.

"**Kage Bunshin**!" Several Kyuubified clones appeared, each ones intent the same. Naruto quickly fled the battlefield, as he hoped that the damage wouldn't be too extensive.

Uttering one word, Naruto gave a glance back. "**Daibakuha**!" Naruto was instantly sent flying, as the concussive force pulsed, tearing through trees like butter, only thing keeping him alive was the Kyuubi's cloak. Naruto willed his bones forward, but all he received was shocks of pain from his palms. It seemed as if his ability still hadn't regenerated. Sent tumbling edge over edge, Naruto finally stopped. Looking backwards, Naruto paled. The entire area was decimated. A giant crater had formed where all the clones detonating, leaving nothing but Gaara's yelling form in the center.

Naruto watched as both of his siblings came out of the woodwork on the other edge of the crater, sending him a glance. Naruto's grinning form turned towards the tower, as he raced towards it. He probably drew the attention of quite a few teams by the large explosion, and probably shaken the tower as well. Naruto smirked, as he reached the tower. He won round two.

ASDASDASDASDASDSAD

New page-break system. I will also be bolding all Jutsu cast from now on, as it makes it easier for me and probably readers to tell. The battle between Gaara and Naruto wasn't really a battle, Naruto was really just stalling to the rest of the leaf Shinobi could escape Gaara's wrath(also just a teaser, whoever Gaara faces in the finals, the battles will be epic). Gaara was just too hyped up on blood lust. At the end, Gaara didn't transform into Shukaku cause he wasn't knocked out. Just damaged up, as Shukaku had protected him for the blast, however left him back in control.

Thanks for the reviews, PM's.

Preliminaries will take atleast a chapter.

The month between will take two chapters.

Finals will take 2+ chapters.

Now, the plot begins to thicken.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 5

Glancing over his shoulder to make sure he wasn't in pursuit, Naruto laughed. This much power was exhilarating... However, knowing the drawbacks Naruto knew he was going to be in a lot of pain, and soon. Preparing for a burst of pain, Naruto cut off the Kyuubi's supply of power. Intense pain hit, striking him all over his body repeatedly, before he finally succumbed to unconsciousness.

"Yamato! Kakashi! Your boy is passed out in the entrance!" Anko yelled, jolting them out of watching the blank screen. The explosion had killed several of the cameras, leaving them with a decent bit of wonderment. The kid had unleashed barely even a fraction of the Kyuubi's power, and had tossed a miniature one-tail around. If he was capable of bringing out one of the tails, then it would extremely dangerous for even a Jounin to face him.

"Yamato! Fetch Jiraiya and Tsunade-sama, the seal has finally finished forming on their necks. We could use Tsunade's healing on Naruto at the moment. Quickly." Kakashi commanded, as he began the process of moving Naruto's prone form over to the room where his teammates lay. The medics had worked hard and furious, but not knowing what actually ailed the other two, other than a lethal injection, was hard to deal with. He had been notified of the seal, and had seen Anko pale. It seemed Orochimaru wanted a pair of new toys.

ASDADADADADADADADASDASDASD

Yamato rushed through the underground passage, it was made for the Hokage and other such clan-heads who wished to view the second exam, as well as the preliminaries. It still took quite long to maneuver through, as it was quite a large distance, however because of there being no obstacles, the run would only ten minutes at Yamato's heightened speed.

When the Hokage heard of Naruto, Yamato was sure he would be proud. Naruto had sacrificed the mission, sure, but he had made sure every Konoha Genin he encountered, stayed alive and made it through. That was a lot of debts the clan heads now owed him, which he could cash in on at anytime. Naruto had proved himself far beyond a Chuunin's ability, on several levels. Power, he was definitely above a Chuunin, he had easily dispatched several Genin, while maintaining enough stamina to lead his team through the forest. Leadership, he had made the best decisions he could at the time, with well thought out reasoning. Teamwork was great, he had risked his own life to save several Genin, and made sure that the team was solid in every aspect.

Reaching the end of the tunnel, Yamato was jolted out of his thoughts as the perilous situation his student was in reformed back into his mind. Jumping out, and racing along the rooftops, headed straight for the Hokage tower. Not noticing any ANBU presence, immediately notified Yamato that the Sannin were in his office. Bursting in, Yamato was interrupted before he could even speak.

"Ahh, Yamato... I thought the second exam lasted until tom-" The Sandaime began.

"It's Naruto! He was injured. He attempted the Shikotsu Myaku's ultimate move. It proved too much, and when Naruto had to defend another team, he had to go to the Kyuubi!" The eyes of the Sannin opened, as both Tsunade and Jiraiya moved to stand up. "Orochimaru's seal was also placed on his teammates!"

"Orochimaru's here?" Sarutobi began, before standing up, preparing himself to encounter his wayward pupil.

"It was a spy, a Genin of Konoha it seems. Kabuto Yakushi. Come!" Yamato uttered, as he quickly jumped out the window, awaiting the Sannin.

The Hokage visibly calmed down, as he called upon his ANBU. Issuing them orders to guard the exits for the Forest of Death. He would not allow Orochimaru's spy to leave alive. It would be another victory on his pupils part. Resting in relief, the only worry the Kage had at the moment was for Naruto. Leave it to that boy to attempt something so dangerous.

ADASDASDASDASDASDASDASD

Jiraiya bit his thumb, running through several hand seals. Slamming his hands to the ground, Jiraiya invoked his technique. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Sending them high into the air, Yamato was met with Gamabunta. "**Eh, Jiraiya, what is this?**" The giant toad stared in confusion. It had been quite a few years since he had last seen Konoha...

"Bunta! No time to talk. Get us into the Forest of Death." Jiraiya boomed, as the Toad Boss grunted in response. "**Nice to see you too, and Tsunade-Hime! Long time no see!" **His voice boomed over the village, easily shaking the building next to him as he lifted off. One leap later, they stood in front of the Forest of Death. Leaping again, this time with much greater force, the three Ninja atop him grinned at the feeling of air rushing by them.

Startling many Genin below them, Gamabunta flew through the air, doing what took Yamato minutes in seconds, he dispelled in mid-air, much to their surprise. Flying through the air, the three ninja flew through the air, impacting the ground with great force. Rushing through the entrance, Yamato guided them directly to Team 7's room, where they stood in the entrance, confused.

ASDADASDASDASDASDASDAD

It had only been seconds, and Sarutobi had already suffered another announcement.

"The Daimyo has agreed with you, Hokage-sama. Konoha will go to war." One of the Twelve said, the liaison between the Daimyo and the Village. Sarutobi stared at him, nodding, as a dismissal. That made everyone. Sarutobi would have to begin preparations to tell the entirety of the ninja village, and then work on obtaining the minor countries... He and the Sannin would personally speak with the Raikage when he arrived with his entourage, which would be in a few days.

It seemed as if the Fourth Great Shinobi War was inevitable.

ASDADADASDASDASDASD

Naruto had been a perfectly able Shinobi when they sent him off to Kakashi's team for the Chuunin Exams. There, he lay, shivering and pale, obviously in pain. He was awake, as the pained screams seemed to indicate. Tsunade quickly ushered over, as Jiraiya spent more time investigating the seal on Sasuke and Sakura. Kakashi and Anko both stood by, for Jiraiya would eventually need their help. Checking the back of their necks, Jiraiya instantly noticed another, much more dangerous seal.

Instantly flipping Sasuke over, Jiraiya examined the seal. 'Possession, with a fail-safe self destruct...' Jiraiya thought out. It seemed Orochimaru was becoming more and more cunning by the day. If the seal was removed, the two bodies would instantly lose all all control of their spine, forever. The best bet would be either to let Orochimaru play his part, as the seal would only possess for roughly five minutes, before disintegrating. They would just have to be monitored closely. The seal could be activated at any time...

Guessing that the girl had the same seal placed on her neck, Jiraiya sighed. "We can't do anything until they are awake. The only thing that will seal it, will depend on their own will. If I place it now, it will just be overwhelmed..." Jiraiya stated, receiving nods of confirmation. Moving over to Naruto, Jiraiya stared in confusion.

'How could the boy deteriorate so quickly? He had been perfectly normal...' Jiraiya thought, watching as Tsunade worked on him. She had tried placing him under sedatives, but they seemed to be completely ineffective. She had attempted the standard healing method, but no change had occurred. His body being a wielder of Shikotsu Myaku, she couldn't penetrate his interior defense. She was going to have to cut him open to see what had happened to his interior. "This is going to hurt, Naruto-kun.. " Tsunade murmured, as she prepared for the incision.

Having Yamato stand by to hold him down, Tsunade slowly began slicing open his bicep, to reduce the amount of collateral damage and pain. Ninja were far more used to have their limbs pierced than major organ areas, so it would be much easier for her to pierce there. Ignoring his already piercing cries, Tsunade brought the knife down. Cutting open his bicep, she stared surprised at what lay underneath it. Pure, white bone. "That's his interior bone armor. The only thing that can pierce it is chakra enforced material." Yamato input.

Poking it with a with scalpel, Naruto let out a much more higher pitched scream. The scalpel sank directly into the bone, much to Yamato's and her surprise. "His ultimate technique..." Yamato murmured. "There must be a higher price to pay other than just chakra..." Nodding, Tsunade agreed with him.

"However, using the Kyuubi directly after must have prolonged the time it needed for healing. However, because of the Kyuubi it will heal faster, and probably be stronger after it is completely healed." Tsunade said. "That technique he used, it must only be used in emergencies."

"That's the reason he didn't use bones against Gaara..." Kakashi murmured, understanding. His technique completely used up all the bones in his body, and regenerated only the ones he needed to maneuver basically, causing extreme amounts of pain because not all of them completely regenerated. It seemed that all Naruto would have to do was rest, although rather painfully.

"His muscles were also shredded beyond belief, and would have several more injuries if he hadn't stopped when he did." Tsunade added, applying more chakra over the cut, examining more deeply. "I can't tell other problems when the Shikotsu Myaku's regenerating, it runs too much interference." Tsunade murmured, annoyed.

"Hold in there kid, you still have another day to heal. If there are preliminaries, you are going to have to fight. Lets hope the Kyuubi does its job, because I can't." Tsunade finished. "Come, Jiraiya. We might as well wait for these two to wake up before applying the seal to them." Tsunade moved over to the two other Genin, intent on scanning them while the seal went rampant. If she could figure out how it worked, perhaps they could come up with a more effective seal.

ASDASDADADADSASDASDSDASDSD

It was the day after, with only a few hours left before preliminaries. Too many teams had gotten through, and preliminaries were assured. They had examined the seals for hours, but no seal had come up to Jiraiya directly that would combat the Cursed Seal, without effectively destroying their own chakra, or their lives.

Jiraiya had obtained the help of Kakashi, and both had used the **Fuuja Houin **to seal the cursed marks. The Evil Sealing Method required an iron will by both the caster and the recipient, and if kept up long enough, eventually the cursed deal would dissipated. Jiraiya had warned them, that if they used it in a superficial way, then they had a chance of being executed. Only to be used in an extreme emergency, and other than that, it was not to be used. If it was used, they would go straight to him or Kakashi, for it to be resealed.

Instructing them that every time they would attempt to use it, it would slowly suck their life force away. It was Orochimaru's way of manipulating the, and if they succumbed to it, they would eventually leave Konoha. Knowing that Itachi had betrayed Konoha and his family, Sasuke vowed not to use, Sakura vowing just after him, their will steadfast of gaining power their own way. Kakashi and Jiraiya had nodded in conclusion, glad that they wouldn't have two new missing-nin.

Naruto had made a stead fast recovery, surprising everyone. From having most of his muscles ripped to shreds, and bloodline limit completely unresponsive, he had gained a major boost in speed and strength. It seemed that because of the Kyuubi, his bones were now denser as well as sharper, as it seeked to strengthen Naruto beyond belief. Any injury Naruto had obtained in his moments of weakness were healed completely, shocking Tsunade into disbelief.

Currently he was bashing his fist against a training post Yamato had setup, intent on seeing his new found strength and speed. Sakura and Sasuke were slowly practicing their various techniques, as they didn't know how far they could go with the sealing. Naruto had been surprised at the amount of Genin that had passed the exam, though had been glad at only one Iwa Team and one Suna team reaching his stage. Driving his fist into the pole again, Naruto grinned at the indent it left. It still pained him to sprout bones, though not to the extent it had taken before.

Naruto glanced at the clock, noticing that the preliminaries were set to begin soon. Calling his teammates over, they hurried to the waiting area, catching Kakashi and Yamato standing on one side with several other Konoha Jounin. Catching Haku speaking with Zabuza, as well as with two other of his teammates, Naruto nodded in his direction, before moving to meet with his sensei. As soon as they reached their sense, they were acknowledged.

"You three are needed down there. Hokage-sama will be making a message soon." Kakashi notified, receiving nods as they dropped to the miniature stadium below. Mingling in, the three Genin lined up with the others as the Hokage made his appearance. Standing before them, with all his respected Jounin by his side, he began his speech.

"The Chuunin Exams are held every three years throughout the Great Five Shinobi villages. They are the few ways to obtain Chuunin, this being the one of the only ways when the villages are out of war. They are held as a sport, a game, and as a way of war. Genin are able to show off for their country, showing their mettle and abilities, thus being a symbol for their country. You are each a Genin of the Great Five, and will fight here, in the preliminaries, to see who gets to fight in the large stadium, within a month. There, the Daimyo's several countries, all five Kage, and several important dignitaries will show to examine your potential." He began. "You can earn your respective villages more business, or lose it by showing weakness. Every fight from here on now, will be one on one."

"Good luck to you all. Be the best Shinobi you can be, because everyone else will be attempting to strike you down." The aged Hokage launched backwards, on top of his raised podium in the stands. By his sides, both of the Sannin stood, as regal guards, well as regal as a pervert could be. After the introduction, a Jounin jumped forward.

"I am the proctor for the third exam, Gekkou Hayate. Whoever is not fighting will wait up in the stands, while the fighters stay here. Anything is allowed, however no prolonged torturing. I will step in if I deem something to be over-excessive." He coughed. Behind him, a board lit up, shuffling through various names. Immediately all the Genin vacated the area, jumping up to the stands. Left only was Hayate, coughing.

After a few seconds of shuffling, the rapid movement stopped at two names. "Would Chouji Akimichi and Suigetsu Houzuki please come into the arena." Hayate stated. Chouji had healed perfectly with the help of the medic-nin, and now stood confidently across the ring from his opponent. Naruto noticed the Kirigakure headband proudly displayed, as the blue-haired nin removed his sword from his sheath. Knowing that Suigetsu was Zabuza's student, instantly put Naruto on edge, he would be good with a sword.

"Hajime!" Hayate started, as Suigetsu shot off, bringing his sword back above his head. Bringing it down upon Chouji, but Naruto noticed the feint, as the young swordsmen flipped over him, landing a kick to Chouji's head. Enraged, Chouji turned around, aiming to plow the Houzuki's head with his fist. Ducking, Suigetsu swung his sword, aiming to chop off the Akimichi's legs. Jumping back, Chouji formed chakra around his stomach, preparing for his technique.

"**Baika no Jutsu!**" Chouji's stomach immediately expanded, becoming several times bigger than it was before. Immediately forming handseals after, Chouji formed into a large ball. "**Nikudan Sensha**!" Rolling at Suigetsu, aiming to pulverize him under his weight. Suigetsu merely jumped away, before beginning his own technique.

"**Suika no Jutsu!**(Hydration Technique)" Instantly, the pale ninja turned into liquid, while still retaining his overall body shape. Chouji instantly reared back, attempting to run him over. Suigetsu laughed at the effort, his garbled voice still somewhat clear. Naruto's eyes widened, that made Suigetsu basically a direct counter to Chouji, who from what he knew, only relied on physical attacks. Disengaging his ball form, Chouji lashed out, striking Suigetsu with a fist. The liquid merely formed back, showing his laughing face.

"Come on, or are you to fat to manage to hit me?" Suigetsu taunted, as Chouji struck out over and over again, not managing to do anything. Jumping back, Chouji launched a Kunai with an exploding tag attached, intent on blowing up the hydrated ninja. Suigetsu laughed, as it pierced his body, flying past him. Instantly the tag ignited, blowing up, sending water particles everywhere. The Akimichi smirked, happy he found the way to defeat his enemy, while Suigetsu simply reformed in front of him. "Tired yet?"

Chouji screamed in rage, as he ran at his opponent, intent on battering away at the water until he finally went physical again. Suigetsu simply side-stepped, becoming physical again. Swinging the pommel into the back of Chouji's neck, Suigetsu smirked as the boy collapsed. "Too easy..."

"Winner, Suigetsu Houzuki." Hayate decided, as Asuma picked up his student, knowing that there were no severe medical injuries. Suigetsu jumped back up to his team, receiving pats on the back from his astute victory. The screen instantly started shuffling through the names, as Hayate stared up at it. When it came to a decision, Hayate began saying the names, but was already knocked out of it as the two Genin appeared in the stadium.

Naruto nodded, it would be the first time he would get to see a Hyuuga in action. Warned of them by Yamato, as incredibly dangerous close range fighters, Naruto wanted to see their tactics first hand before he had to fight one. He also wanted to see what seemed to be a puppeteer in action. He had heard of Sasori, he had personally seen him, but never had a chance to scrutinize him in action. He would have to pay close attention, he had no knowledge on either of their fighting styles.

"Hajime!" Hayate stated, as instantly the Hyuuga activated his famed bloodline. "**Byakugan**!" Instantly on the offensive, Neji moved closer to Kankuro, before noticing a glaringly obvious fact. The boy in front if him had no tenketsu, however the being on his back did. Instantly jumping back, Neji dodged a poisoned Kunai, that had shot out by the now noticeable puppet. The controller stepped out from behind his puppet, cursing.

"Yosh! Neji! Youthfulness flows through you!" He heard Lee screaming from his position.

"Stupid bloodline..." Kankuro stated, knowing that he would be in a tough fight. Hyuuga were dangerous close-range masters, capable of shutting down a ninja in a single hit. Moving his puppet, Karasu, around would be much harder, as he couldn't allow any openings. Armed with the Juuken, Neji moved forward. Playing a dangerous dance with a puppet was incredibly difficult. If you were hit once, you had a high chance of being invaded by poison.

Lunging forward, Neji struck out at the puppet, testing its defenses. Seeing no visible damage occur from his strike, he launched himself backwards. He would either have to strike at the visible chakra lines, or at the user directly. It would be difficult to manually destroy the puppet, as usually they had detachable limbs.

Kankoru lifted his finger, as the reaction coursed through his puppet. Immediately shooting out several poisoned smoke bombs. 'Nice try.' Neji thought, as he jumped backwards, in order for the smoke to take longer for him. Noticing the puppeteer moving more, and watched as the puppet proceeded to unleash several senbon, Neji activated the Hyuuga clan's famed defense.

"**Hakkeshou Kaiten**!(Heavenly Spin) Instantly, the smoke blew away from him, as the various senbon deflected off of his rotating form, the chakra forming a translucent barrier. "Forfeit. You may be good, but I directly counter your puppets abilities. Save me the time." Neji expressionlessly said. Growling, Kankoru forced his puppet to spray more Senbon. He had wasted his gas-poison bombs as a distraction. Watching the Hyuuga rotate again, Kankoru grunted in annoyance. Detaching Karasu apart, Kankoru repeated the assault endlessly, as several knives appeared on the ends of each limb and body part.

"KAKASHI! LOOK AT MY YOUTHFUL PUPIL! DEMONSTRATING HIS YOUTHFULNESS IN COMBAT!" Gai screamed from across the arena, much to Tenten's dissaproval.

Naruto's eyes widened at the sight of the Kaiten. Combined with one of his newly learned dances, it could potentially be much more dangerous... Watching as Kankoru kept up the assault, Naruto noticed Neji's subtle movements, as he moved to get closer to Kankoru. Kankoru was in an extremely bad position now, but didn't seem to realize it. Stuck between a wall and a deadly rotating force, he had to wait until Neji ran out of chakra. Seconds later, Neji broke out of his Kaiten, intent on disabling the puppet user.

Smirking at his fortune, Kankoru moved his index finger, as Karasu's head opened, exposing a large senbon needle, glistening with poison. Wincing in pain, as Neji lashed out, Kankoru smiled as the needle shot forth. The Hyuuga simply smirked, before dodging out of the way, leaving Kankoru to take his own poison.

"You forget, Suna-nin. I have the all-seeing eyes, nothing you can do can trick me." Neji uttered turning around, as his opponent passed out after one last strike. Watching as several medic-nin flooded into the area, Hayate called the match.

"Winner is Neji Hyuuga!"

"NEJI! I WILL RUN 100 LAPS AROUND KONOHA TO SHOW MY APPROVAL IN YOUR ABILITIES!" His sensei, Maito Gai, yelled. Watching as people around his sensei winced at the loud volume, Neji nodded at the proctor as he made his way back to his team.

"The kid is pretty good for a branch member." Jiraiya stated, closing his eyes. "Seems just like Hiashi-san when he was younger, a prodigy of the Hyuuga."

"Alas, it was his father who paid the price when Kumo attempted to steal the Byakugan." Sarutobi acknowledged, the Raikage had spoken of it, willing to show remorse over what he had done in his younger years.

"Hmm. What people will do to obtain a bloodline. They don't mean anything." Tsunade remarked. It was true, the Sannin were all bloodline-less, yet were three of the most feared ninja throughout the shinobi nations.

Watching as the board shuffled through names, Naruto grimaced at what appeared. "Would Ino Yamanaka and Haku please come down to the stadium." This would be incredibly one sided for Haku. Ino might be a decent kunoichi, but Haku was a shinobi that could probably take on Naruto evenly. When they had trained, Naruto had seen most of Haku's techniques, and they even built a strategy on working together. Haku had abilities like the Nidaime, capable of using Suiton and Hyouton without any source of water nearby.

Nodding at both of the participants, Hayate shouted, "Hajime!" Ino automatically released the clasp on her shinobi tools, picking out a kunai. Knowing that capturing the mind was not possible unless they were held down, Ino knew this was going to get dirty. Deflecting a single senbon that was tossed at her, she received a smile from Haku. "Hi." Ino moved to respond, before instantly she felt herself being punctured by several senbon. Turning around, she maneuvered with the boy, keeping her in his sights.

Naruto's eyes widened as he realized Haku's basic strategy. Using only his speed, analytical skills, and knowledge of the anatomy, Haku was aiming for a nice and effective knock out, instead of showing off all his techniques. Knowing that they would be analyzed, Haku had developed an easy way to counter anyone paying attention to his techniques. Luring the Yamanaka closer and closer to the center, Naruto noticed the amount of senbon the boy had. Ofcourse he would pack quite a few more, he wasn't willing to create them, and so had several packages clasped around his waist and thighs.

As they reached the center, Haku showed off one of his skills, his intense speed. Moving circles around the girl, who had no way to retaliate. Throwing a dozen senbon per each round made it nearly impossible for Ino to move and attempt an attack. Clasping a Kunai with an attached tag, Ino tossed it into where the boy would eventually stop, and jumped away as it blew up. Haku half halfheartedly jumped out of its radius, before sending several more senbon her way.

"Admit defeat. You could have been killed any of those times I threw senbon. I will not hesitate to do severe damage if you do not forfeit, now." Haku calmly spoke, staring at the blonde on the ground. She nodded in Hayate's direction, before getting up and shambling towards the stairs up, evident that her movement was impeded by the needles.

"Winner, Haku!" Hayate called, as Suigetsu smacked his teammate on the back, much to Haku's annoyance.

Naruto smirked at Haku's smart play. Instead of actually attempting to harm the girl, he had boasted he could. Now, no one would know what he could and could not do. Lounging against the railing, Naruto stared at his teammates. He had been told of their predicament, and that he should watch over them carefully. The Cursed Seal was nothing to play with, it was as close to a drug as they came. Once you used it once, you had a high chance of becoming addicted to the power it offered, no matter the cost.

Watching as the names popped up, Naruto's eyebrows furrowed. "Would Hinata Hyuuga and Roushi Yoton please make their way down." Hayate stated. When Roushi made his way down, Naruto's eyes widened. Red hair, and the slight build of a monkey pierced through Naruto's brain. The Kyuubi intervening answered his question. "**YONBI NO SARU.**" Three Jinchuuriki, two of them sent by now enemy countries? That was an oddity, that's for sure. Watching the Hokage's expression, Naruto grimaced. He didn't know of the Yonbi contained within the boy. Ofcourse Iwagakure would have kept it a secret from Konoha, they wouldn't want anyone countering their Jinchuuriki.

Noticing Hinata Hyuuga not showing up, Hayate sent a stare at her sensei. "Hinata is currently incapacitated, she forfeits." Much to Naruto's annoyance. He would have liked to see some of the Yonbi Jinchuuriki's abilities. Now, it would be a total surprise come finals time. The one and four tails, attempting to take down Konoha's nine tails, that's going to sound great to Hokage-sama.

"Winner, Roushi Yoton!" The boy gave Hayate a small smile, before meeting back up with his teammates, who stayed silent. His appearance as a Jinchuuriki was definitely odd. A metal plate guard covered his nose and most of his cheek bones, ending at his ears. He had a large headpiece, like a crown, with the Iwa headband branded onto it. Brown armor, along with what seemed as a purple outfit on underneath. Staring at him intently, hoping that he wouldn't have to face him directly at the beginning.

Receiving a questioning glance as to why he was staring so intently by his teammates, Naruto shifted his vision back to the board, he would have to tell Hokage-sama about this soon. Hoping that he would fight soon, Naruto hoped that his name would appear. It wasn't like him to be anxious, but he just wanted it to be over, so that he could begin his training with Jiraiya. However, he had been taught patience by Yamato, and so he calmly waited.

"Would Samui Bee and Sakura Haruno please come down." Hayate stated, watching the board. Shouting with glee, Sakura jumped down to the platform after getting wished good luck by Kakashi. Her opponent, an older blonde, easily dropped down, almost looking lazy. Standing across from her opponent, Sakura released her blade, a tanto, from his sheath. Watching her opponent stand there lazily, waiting for the proctor to begin the match, Sakura prepared for any technique.

"Hajime!" Sakura shot forward, intent on stabbing the other Kunoichi before she had time to retaliate. Sakura was met with surprise when her sword connected with a longer katana, seemingly pulled from the girls backside. Deciding on testing the older Kunoichi's strength and speed, Sakura disengaged, pulling herself lower to stab. Still, being blocked again, Sakura did it again, this time aiming for the neck. Blocked again, Sakura drew back, putting space between her and the blonde.

Re sheathing the tanto, Sakura sent an explosive kunai the older females way, intent on blowing her up. Watching her fly up, Sakura smirked. Flying through handseals, she incanted her next move. "**Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!** (Phoenix Sage Fire Technique) Several small fireballs blew out of Sakura's mouth, intent on smashing into the Kunoichi. The girl nimbly flipped, moving forward with a speed much faster then her.

Sakura ran through more handseals, as her opponent moved closer and closer. "**Genjutsu:** **Hanachiri Nuko**. (Flower Petal Escape) Sakura merely dodged, while her enemy was enshrouded by her illusion. Samui immediately stopped all chakra flow, moving quickly as she knew she could be struck in reality at any time. "**Kai!**" Noticing the missing presence of the pink-haired girl, she turned around, intent on blocking.

Noticing the sword was too close to fully block, she rose her left wrist guard, content with taking a major bruise rather than impalement. Lashing out, she struck the girl with her right fist, the sound echoing throughout the stadium. Shaking the stars away from her face, Sakura winced as she realized that she would be bruised. Knowing the enemy Kunoichi was holding back, not wanting to show all of her techniques and talents, Sakura had to move much faster, before the other one stopped playing around.

Moving forward, Sakura feinted left with her blade, forcing the girl to raise the wrong wrist guard, as her blade made contact with the girls right tricep. Too slow to remove her blade from its position, Sakura suffered a mighty horizontal kick, sending her skidding, her weapon clattering to the ground. Cursing, Samui stared at her wound, annoyed. Knowing that the girl was good with Genjutsu, Samui made sure to keep her chakra in check, prepared to stop it at any moment to override any Genjutsu.

Moving forward, she lashed out with another kick as the girl cried out, obviously bruising her ribs from the force behind it. Watching the girl flip over, intent on still fighting, Samui grunted.

"Maa, maa. Taichou, she's getting better, no? " Yamato questioned, noting the girls vast improvement since the Wave Mission.

"Yeah, she could still use some fine-tuning, but definitely a lot better than before." Kakashi replied. It seemed that week of training with Sasuke had vastly improved her, he wondered on Sasuke's improvement. Watching the battle commence, Kakashi knew it was already over. Sakura may have improved, but the girl from Kumo had more experience, as well as more stamina and chakra, as well abilities.

Sakura grunted as she moved back, trying to reclaim her weapon. She could use a kunai, but she wasn't as experienced at using one to defend a blade, plus the other girl obviously overwhelmed her in the strength department. Bending over to reclaim her tanto, Sakura managed some hand seals, activating her last technique. "**Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu!**(Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique)" Kakashi had personally taught her the technique, as it was quite powerful if used on the right person.

Noticing a presence behind her, Sakura turned too late as she felt a blade impede the movement of her head, resting next to her jugular. Instantly activating the Jutsu, causing the girl to freeze up, allowing Sakura to free herself. Samui caught on to the Genjutsu almost immediately, and within seconds freed herself from it. Watching as the girl appeared above her with the ending of the Genjutsu, Samui raised her blade, content on just blocking. Blocking her strike, Samui immediately grabbed the girls arm, swinging her closer. Twisting her sword arm, and placed the sword at her neck, she said one word. "Concede."

"I forfeit." Sakura said, standing up. She would rather wound her pride, and lose, than act tough and face death for it. She received nods of acknowledgment from various Genin from Konoha, knowing that she put up a good fight. Watching Samui go back to her teammates, refusing medical treatment, showed just how strong willed she truly was. Sakura received approval from her teammates and sensei, stating that they were proud on how good she had done. Naruto simply nodded in her direction again.

Watching the screen flare to life again, Naruto hoped he wasn't against Gaara. He needed more time to train to defeat him without the use of the Kyuubi. If he did unleash the Kyuubi while fighting, than Konoha's gig would be up, and the enemy nations would know of Konoha's vast power. Knowing that Gaara was too stubborn to release the knowledge he had of Naruto put a damper on his worries.

Knowing that a fight with Gaara was soon, and could be potentially him or Sasuke, Naruto began a whispered conversation with Kakashi, away from the team. "Senpai, you can't allow Sasuke to fight the Gaara. Even I couldn't fight him without using the Kyuubi... Make him forfeit if it comes up." Naruto whispered, throwing looks at his teammates to make sure they weren't listening in. receiving a nod of confirmation from his elder, Naruto moved back to the railing, intent on watching the screen as names flew by.

"Would Sabaku no Gaara and Mangetsu Houzuki please come down here." Hayate said, as both aforementioned ninja arrived in the ring. Naruto gave a sigh of relief, but still kept his eyes on the battle. The brothers shared the same looks, while Mangetsu seemed a tad older. Both impartial to the same type of sword, and probably the same bloodline, judging by similarities. It was a pretty good bloodline, having the ability to reform yourself into water, but easily counter able if the opponent knew any lightning moves, or if they kept you in a specific element long enough, so you wasted chakra on repeatedly reforming. Judging by Suigetsu, you had to activate it, and once your chakra depleted, you would return to a fully solid build.

"Hajime!" The lid popped out, allowing the sand to flood through. Knowing at least a bit of the red head's abilities, Mangetsu easily activated his bloodline. "**Suika no Jutsu**!" Watching as Gaara whipped a piece of sand at him, easily passing through, quirking an eyebrow at the odd ability. Naruto noticed the sand absorb the water, which technically meant bad news. Watching Mangetsu expend his chakra to reform, as he charged, all Gaara had to do was keep evading till all of his chakra was gone.

Solidifying himself, Mangetsu charged with intense speed, aiming to strike Gaara's neck. Faltering as he felt his sword stopped by sand, Mangetsu watched as Gaara stared at nothing in particular. Feinting a strike from the top to a strike from the left, he grew annoyed when Gaara blocked again.

"Come on Mangetsu!" He heard his younger brother yell, as he grew further and further annoyed. This guy just didn't move, nor did he have a care in the world. Feeling sand crawling up his limbs, he reactivated his bloodline, slinking past what seemed like the only axis Gaara defended on. Within Gaara's personal space, Mangetsu solidified again. Swinging his sword at the now exposed Gaara as the sand closed in on him, he willed it to strike. Feeling it hit, Mangetsu transformed back just in time, as the sand crushed his liquid form.

Expending more chakra to reform, Mangetsu smirked as he slunk back, watching the sphere of sand as it slowly lowered, wanting to see the damage he had wrought. His grin slipped away as he saw the cracked skin, exposing Gaara's interior defense. Naruto watched in amusement, the day just seem filled with people countering other people. Gaara expended virtually no chakra controlling his sand, while Mangetsu had to keep a constant stream of it to keep from all of his liquid body being absorbed. Unless Mangetsu forfeit, then he was as good as dead.

Gaara seemed enjoyed as his interior cracked. He began his booming laughter, obviously enjoying it as if it was some sort of game. "UZUMAKI! DO YOU SEE MY POWER NOW?" Gaara yelled, as his eyes dragged straight to Naruto's, playing a game of wills. "I WILL BE THE ONE TO KILL YOU!" Everyone had their eyes on Naruto, as he contested Gaara's will with his eyes, showing that he would not be quelled.

"I am your opponent!" Mangetsu shouted, warping close in to Gaara, letting anger get the better of him. Swinging his sword down upon Gaara again, abusing the close-range radius, the steel struck skull again, as Mangetsu jumped back. He knew Jutsu would be useless, only assassination techniques would work against Gaara, and Mangetsu knew none. He would just have to hit the same spot multiple times.

Running forward, as a plan formed in his head, as sand sloughed through his body. Willing himself to expend more chakra as the sand forced itself on him, he moved close to Gaara, as the sand pooled around his knees. Forcing only his arm to go physical, Mangetsu lashed out, striking Gaara across the neck. Going completely liquid, and traversing around Gaara's body, he willed his arm physical again, lashing out at the same area, as Gaara growled in anger. The armor cracked and chipped, close to exposing real skin.

Going completely again, Mangetsu sped around Gaara, keeping the sand distant apart from his legs. Moving so there rested barely a foot between his body and Gaara's, Mangetsu moved to impale his enemies neck. The blade seemed to glance off, as the sand cracked some more, while Gaara continued his maniacal laughter. Cursing, Mangetsu continued the plan. He was too low on chakra, he had never met someone that completely made him reform his liquid body over and over again. Knowing that he had to use his last ditch maneuver to kill his enemy, Mangetsu ran through handseals.

"**Suiton: Gousiwan no Jutsu!** (Great Water Arm)" Being pushed into his physical form because of the technique and very little chakra left, Mangetsu swung, his arm pulsing and rippling with muscles and strength. Tearing right through the sand, until it connected with the broken armor of Gaara's neck, sending the Suna-nin flying into the concrete wall. The immediate silence caused Mangetsu to smirk, he was victorious. Looking at the downed boy, Mangetsu used his sword for support, already having won the fight.

Waiting for the proctor, Mangetsu looked up at the Suna-nins team, who stared at him in disbelief. To their knowledge, no one had been able to damage Gaara, yet in the Chuunin Exam it had been done twice. Watching the proctor raise his arm to call the match, Mangetsu questioned the halting. Instantly, he paled. Sand coursed over him, as his downed opponent stood back up. Feeling the sand encase him quickly, Mangetsu struggled to call for a forfeit, knowing he was out of chakra to transform into a liquid.

"I fo-" He was cut off by the manic Gaara's voice. "**SABAKU SOUSOU! **(Sand Waterfall Funeral) From the body-shaped cocoon Gaara had formed around the Kiri-nin, Naruto already knew it was too late, as it pressurized, forming a compact ball. Feeling the shocked looks of a life ended so quickly, Gaara began laughing, watching as the proctor shook his head, and called the match.

"Winner; Sabaku no Gaara." He stated, as the sand departed with the boy, leaving a mashed up body with bones sticking out. Suigetsu immediately jumped over the railing, running to his brothers misshapen form. "Mangetsu! MANGETSU!" Suigetsu yelled, letting emotions overcome him. Instantly, Zabuza and Haku appeared by his side, Zabuza moving to seal the body within a scroll.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Suigetsu yelled, thrashing against Haku. Haku merely held him back, knowing the emotions that would probably be running through him. It would only lead to him making a rash decision, disgracing Kiri, and probably himself. Gaara merely looked amused, as he walked directly towards Naruto. Jumping up on top of the railing in front of Naruto, Gaara laughed at his teammates hostile reactions. Manic eyes met confident ones, trying to overwhelm each other.

"Did you see my power Uzumaki? That will be you, but it will be much more painful. Train hard Uzumaki, train hard." Gaara murmured, as he floated back to his team, a cloud of sand encircling him.

"Fucking wackjob is what he is." Sakura murmured, staring intently at the retreating boy. "What does he even want from you Naruto?" She questioned.

"You'll see." Was his simple response, as she stared at him quizzically, along with Sasuke.

"I don't understand how the Kazekage allowed his son to be turned into that..." Tsunade questioned, staring in disbelief at the psychotic display.

"I agree. And he seems to be having a spat with Naruto as well." Jiraiya responded, while the aged Hokage narrowed his eyes, hard in thought.

As everyone attempted to erase the sight of a broken and squished body from their sight, the board behind Hayate went back to life. Two names appeared, that seemed to make Naruto very happy.

"Would Naruto Uzumaki and Shintai Kamizuru please meet in the arena." Hayate said, as Naruto hopped off the stands, landing in the arena. Watching his opponent come down, Naruto noticed the differences in appearance from him and the rest of his clan. The members that had been in wave were much lankier, and taller. This one seemed to be short and stocky, a complete opposite from his bee summoning kinsmen.

"Go Shintai!" Roushi called from the stands, accentuated by his other teammate yelling in acknowledgment. Naruto stared at his enemy for a few seconds, as he moved to get in some quick stretches, and smiled cunningly at Naruto.

"Let's see this brat in action, and new and improved as well." Tsunade said, a smile gracing her features. They had only seen the Kyuubified version of him fight Orochimaru, back when they first met. Seeing him actually fight would be entertaining, and an eye opener.

"Hajime!" Hayate called, as his hand swung downward, signaling the beginning of the match. Watching as his opponent proceeded to crack his knuckles, in anticipation of the fight, Naruto didn't move.

"How come you are different from your various kinsmen?" Naruto remarked, getting a raised eyebrow in return.

"I was adopted in the Kamizuru. They raised me like their own, and then got me sensei'd under one of Iwa's noted maijutsu masters." He replied, giving away a significant amount of his abilities. Naruto simply smiled in return.

"Oh... How did the clan take it after my team ended up killing five of your kinsmen? I killed two personally..." Naruto exclaimed, trying to draw on his opponents emotion.

"You were one of the ones they attacked? I GUESS I WILL AVENGE THEM BY KILLING YOU!" He yelled, running through several hand signs.

"**Doton: Domu! **(Earth Spear)" He said, as his visible skin color changed to a dark brown, nearly black. "Try killing me now, Konoha-scum!" He yelled, charging. Evidently the insult caused a reaction in Naruto, as he grew annoyed.

Naruto growled in return, as his enemy approached at a quick speed. Naruto dodged at the last second, as Shintai brought his fist down, striking the ground. Instantly a crater appeared, shaking the ground Naruto stood on. 'So, it increases the damage given by a strike... What else does it do?' Naruto thought out. Because it was a Genin, and Naruto felt the chakra that had been expended at the use of it, he knew it was one of the Genins only tactics, if not the only one.

Flipping backwards, Naruto smiled as he splayed out his fingers, the enemy easily inside of the widespread fire. "**Teshi Sendan!**" Feeling a twinge as the bones left his finger, Naruto noticed the much faster speed they went at. Seeking to block the projectiles, Shintai brought his arm up. The bones managed to cause an indent in his skin, not completely puncturing it. So, it seemed to increase his defense as well. Naruto noticed as the skin didn't heal automatically, though the technique did seem to increase the regenerative abilities of the user.

The dark colored Genin rushed at Naruto, intent on physically pummeling him into the ground. Naruto nearly scoffed at the slow speed, his own speed had increased, but not enough to make him this slow. Jumping over the Genin, Naruto finally kicked himself into a fight.

Speeding behind the enemy ninja, Naruto gave him a deadly horizontal kick to the head, making him stumble. Following up with an axe kick to the top of Shintai's head, Naruto barely even felt the added defense, as his interior bone armor supplied him with enough strength and force to not feel the pain whenever he struck out. The boy stumbled even heavier, as he whipped around, arm's swaying half-haphazardly. Naruto meant to grip the arm, but it seemed the strength the armor provided overwhelmed him, as he was sent flying from the hit to the face.

Getting back up rather quickly, Naruto dodged to the side as the fist missed him by inches, decimating the wall behind him. His enemy followed up with a high-strung kick, which Naruto dived under. Willing the chakra to his arm, Naruto formed his bone sword. "**Tsubaki no Mai**!" The bone seemed much more denser and powerful to Naruto, as he evaded another strike aimed at his head. Naruto brought the blade down upon Shintai's forearm, as it dug in just a bit, before glancing off.

'Only penetration will work it seems.' Naruto thought, as his opponent brought down another fist, shaking the floor.

"Is this really the work of one of Iwa's Taijutsu Masters? This is fucking pathetic. Konoha's academy comes up with better styles then this..." Naruto remarked, earning more and more ire from his enemy. Chasing after him, Naruto tried parrying the strike, but was easily overwhelmed by the others strength. Moving his center of gravity lower, Naruto placed his hand on the ground as he launched a double kick to his enemies midriff, forcing him back. Launching off of the one hand, Naruto flipped right over him, and brought down the sword with frightening might, seeking to destroy his enemies spine.

"**Kai!**" His enemy shouted, as an ethereal glow overcame him. "I was hoping I didn't have to do this until the finals, but I guess not." A seal appeared over his chest, showing off that he had purposely placed an inhibitor seal on himself. It was an insult to Naruto, that he had been fighting an enemy with an inhibitor seal. Much to the shock of the audience, he speed increased by a decent amount, as he easily struck Naruto, interrupting him from severing his spinal chord.

"You want to play tough? You got it." Naruto said. "**Yanagi no Mai!**" Several bones sprouted from his various limbs and appendages, as Shintai jumped backward, intent on obtaining information before striking. "**Karamatsu no Mai!**"Naruto shouted, as even more bones sprouted, this time layering up his arms, each facing outwards. Even blocking a strike would impale the enemy, and it would be extremely painful pulling the arm away, judging by the angle of the various bones.

"Seems like Naruto's gotten lots better, judging by the new dance he just displayed." Kakashi said, earning a glance from Yamato.

"Hmmn. Yeah." Yamato replied, halfheartedly.

Shintai launched forward, his new speed not a surprise to Naruto after the first occasion. Tossing his bone sword at his enemy, who dodged, Naruto formed his palm blades, intent on using them to defeat his enemy. Shintai launched himself at Naruto, using his incredible strength to bring a hammer fist down upon Naruto. Naruto smiled, before raising his arm, watching as Shintai's own strength got him impaled upon Naruto's bones. Hearing several winces from the audience, as well as a scream from Shintai, Naruto pulled, smiling with glee.

Shintai tried pulling his arm back, ripping his arm from Naruto's bones, much to the cost of more wounds. The arm had been forcefully ripped from being stuck on Narutos bones, which had torn the arm up to a bloody mess. Shintai nearly screaming in agony, pounded his other first into the ground, as he made his way farther back, gaining distance between himself and Naruto.

"What's wrong? Too hurt to play now? Too bad..." Naruto said, as he raced towards him. If his enemy ignored him, they got impaled by either his bone palms, if they attempted blocking, their arms would be pierced. If they tried lashing back, Naruto would block, thus leading their limb to being pierced. Deciding to try out his new technique close range, Naruto's eyes quite the Hyuuga's clear ones. Staring in confusion at what Naruto was attempting, he continued looking on.

"**Hone Kaiten!**(Bone Heavenly Spin)" Naruto said, much to the shock of the audience. Spinning at insane speeds, Naruto moved close range, when Shintai moved to strike him, he had to pull away almost immediately, as his arm got severely scratched. Stomping his foot to shake the ground, Naruto launched himself high into the air, continuing his spin. Shintai jumped backwards, evading the deadly spin, as Naruto tested the limits of his bloodline.

"**Teshi Sendan!**" Naruto said, still spinning, as bones spot out of his fingertips, impact the concrete or Shintai, the rotation pushing them to move even faster. Repeating the technique, not even caring if they struck his opponent, Naruto let out a laugh. "Give up yet, Shintai?" Naruto questioned, his voice garbled because of the quick rotations, as Shintai was pelted repeatedly with more and more bones, letting out more and more screams, as his bloodied arm was torn apart even more.

Looking through the opening, he realized Naruto had two openings. One directly above him, and a much more dangerous one by striking out at his legs. Choosing the safer route, Shintai hefted himself off of the ground, his bloodied arm leaving trails, as he rose directly above Naruto. Bringing his foot mid level with his waist, the resilient Iwa-nin launched himself down, intent on pulverizing Naruto's head. Breaking his spin midway, as he dodged out of the way, Shintai felt upon the ground, akin to a hammer.

Striking the ground, the floor beneath him shook with his increased strength, destroying the ground below him. Looking directly at Naruto, who stared at him with frightening resolve. Naruto rushed forward, blinding speed, bone palm raised. Keeping one arm dragging low to the ground, while the other high in the air, prepared for any movements, Naruto struck as the unmoving Genin stared on in horror. Using one more burst of energy, Naruto willed all his might behind his arm, as he dived, pushing his bone palm through the Genin's heart, effectively killing him. Pulling his bone out, Naruto allowed the body to drop, as the Iwa-nin's technique ended.

The audience stared disbelievingly at Naruto. He had just killed in cold blood, when it was evident the other was going to concede. Spitting at the prone form, Naruto spoke up. "Don't call Konoha scum, fucking Iwa-scum. Back up your talk with action next time." Naruto moved to walk away, as he was declared the winner, but was confronted before he could leave the ring.

"You had no reason in killing him." Roushi said, obviously containing rage. Behind his eyes raged a storm, there was nothing stopping him from attacking right now, other than starting an international incident. "You could have let him live." He had killed one of his only friends... As a Jinchuuriki, find them was hard enough. You were considered a village's weapon, nothing else. Everyone's eyes were on them, as Medic-nin quickly moved onto the field, intent on sealing the body, since the team had brought no Jounin-sensei.

"I could have, but he insulted me, and my village." Naruto said, staring emotionlessly into the eyes of his opposer. "You can try too. Face me in front of the entire crowd, and then call me Konoha-scum. I'll show just how much Iwa pales in comparison to Konoha."

"Just watch, those finals. I'll avenge his death. You Konoha-nin think your so tough, you'll be on your knees pleading for forgiveness, in front of everyone you know." Roushi replied, his eyes ruthlessly attempting to overtake Naruto's. Jumping back up to his team, he received a nod from Kakashi, and a pat on his back from Yamato. The Hokage stared at him, evidently disturbed by the coldness shown by Naruto, but proud that Naruto still continued his mission. The other Konoha Genin stared at him, either in concern or interest.

"He just bastardized the Hyuuga's Kaiten, and personally made his own move out of it. Can't wait till Hiashi hears of this, he'll be pretty angry." Jiraiya chuckled. "That took guts though.. I don't think I can even kill in that much cold-blood out of a war."

Watching the board come back to life, Naruto watched as the names repeated over and over again. There were only a few matches left, and Naruto didn't see Roushi's other teammate within sight. No wonder he was so distraught, his Jounin-sensei was probably with his other teammate. Watching Sasuke's name appear on the board, along with Kira Gakido.

"Would Sasuke Uchiha and Kira Gakido please make their way into the stadium." Hayate called, ironically, most of the stadium had ruptures and destroyed parts, from Naruto's battle. Sasuke hopped off of the railing, into the arena below, as they awaited his opponent. Watching as Roushi gripped the bar tighter when he kept watch on the doors, he eventually spoke up for his away teammate.

"He was injured in the Forest of Death." Obtaining a nod in response, Hayate called the match. "Winner, by forfeit, Sasuke Uchiha!" Sasuke grunted in annoyance, he had been anticipating a fight... Going back up to his teammates, he voiced his complaints.

"Sasuke, its much better this way. No one else here knows your abilities other than Naruto. You now have surprise on your side." Kakashi cajoled, as Sasuke nodded, still a bit upset at having his fight byed.

The board instantly came up with a pair of fighters, it seemed to ignore the shuffling stage, and directly the names showed up. "Rock Lee and Sabaku no Temari, please come into the arena." Hayate called, as both fighters acknowledged and jumped down.

"Lee! Prove your youthfulness in combat, may you prove yourself in all your youthful glory!" Gai yelled, giving a thumbs up.

"Yosh! Gai Sensei, I will defeat my enemy, and if I don't, I will run 150 laps around Konoha to show my youthfulness!" Lee yelled back, standing before Temari. Naruto eyed the combatant, he had heard from Yamato that Gai was a renowned Taijutsuist, and he had undertaken his own pupil, Lee, a boy that had a disease that stopped him from wielding chakra. Naruto knew that he looked like a faulty ninja, but probably had his own ace up his sleeve.

Watching as the Suna-genin unlatched her fan, using it as her medium for her air techniques. Naruto knew the rarity behind the air elemental, and when people did have it, it was usually weak enough that it had to be used as a medium. Watching as Lee rushed forward, with speed equaling his own, Naruto watched on in interest.

Darting forward, Lee moved to strike with a fist to the chest, she swung her fan at him, forcing him to dodge. Opening her fan by a third, she smirked.

"One moon, once they hit three, you will lose." Naruto watched on as a purple moon appeared on the inside of her fan. Obviously increasing her ability to move the wind, she waved her fan, sending Lee further back. Wincing as slashes appeared on his arm, Lee flipped back some more. She swung the fan again, sending small bites of concrete and debris at him.

Loosening the fan so the second moon was visible, Temari swung again, the winds power even stronger. Dodging, Lee acknowledged his sensei."Gai-sensei! I must remove them!" Lee yelled, as his sensei nodded. Naruto watched on, wondering if Lee had more abilities that he did not know of. Temari perfectly countered Lee currently, if he couldn't get in to strike, then he was useless.

Jumping beside Hayate, Lee lowered himself to his legs, slowly removing the cloth. Naruto watched as weights appeared, strapped around his calves. Unfastening them, Lee tossed them to his side, causing a large reaction. The concrete immediately shot up, nearly destroyed by the intense weight. The various Genin paled at the amount of weight the boy was carrying. 'His speed before the weights was equal to mine... How fast could he be?' Naruto thought.

"Prepare to lose, Temari-san." Lee said, as flexed his legs.

Instantly opening her fan to three moons, she moved to fan away at Lee. The green-clad Genin instantly disappeared from view, as her eyes widened. The wind scratched and tore at the arena, yet no blood or screams of pain was seen or heard. Appearing out of nowhere in front of her, Lee lashed out swinging his fist. Instantly her fan was up in an attempt to block it, as it was sent flying, ripped from her hands.

"So fast..." Naruto heard Sakura murmur, surprised himself at the speed, it was incredible. The only speed he had seen faster was from the ninja they had encountered on the way back from wave.

Crying out, Temari aimed a kick at the position of the younger Genin, but Lee had already disappeared. Appearing behind her, Lee sent a forceful kick, impacting upon her ribs. Sending her skidding, Lee quickly followed up, hammering his fist into her head. Instantly, she was knocked out as her body cracked into the concrete.

"Winner; Rock Lee." Hayate said, calling the match, as Lee hopped and jumped to his sensei in happiness and pride. They began to initiate some sort of hugging competition, screaming each others name in happiness.

Apart from the screaming across the room, Naruto managed to think of what Lee was capable of. His speed was incredible, but if that was the only tactic had, then Naruto had a good enough counter to avoid it. His Karamatsu dance would easily defend him from any close range attacks. No matter how much speed you had, if Naruto managed to block with his arms once, you would likely be punctured, repeatedly, and severely.

"Would Shino Aburame and Karui Bee-" Hayate was interrupted, as a dark-skinned Kunoichi and Shino jumped into the arena.

"We're here, lets get this started." She brazenly said, preparing to combat Shino. Unsheathing her sword, she rushed forward, prepared to strike Shino down. Naruto knew little about the Aburame clan, only what Yamato had told him. They were a major part in the defense of Konoha, as well as tracking teams. Their Kikaichu all had special tendencies, the most popular being the sucking of chakra. Most Aburame didn't use Jutsu, as their chakra reserves were contained within their Kikaichu.

Swinging her sword in a down ward arc upon the coat wearing Genin, she smirked as it went through him. She shouted in annoyance as the body exploded into a shroud of bugs, moving towards her. Spinning around to locate her opponent, she charged again, intent on striking him down. Puncturing him, she grew annoyed when bugs again poured out of the wound, as the clone dispelled.

"You seem to be having trouble with my **Mushi Bunshin**, perhaps you should forfeit?" Shino simply stated, as she turned around, deciding to stare at him. Several bugs flew from the sleeves of the clone, seeking to overwhelm her and feast on her chakra, as she flipped away. Moving towards the speaking copy of the sneaky Genin, she punctured him, and growled in frustration as more bugs flew out of him, this time enveloping her.

"Perhaps you should die?" Karui responded, angered.

"**Hijutsu: Mushidama!** (Insect Sphere) Shino incanted, as Naruto stared in awe. He was a strategical and analytical genius. From the beginning he had noticed her brazen tendency, to rush things and fly into things to quickly. He had hidden himself away, probably within one of the cracks, and simple ushered all of his bugs out, using them as mediums for his Jutsu and techniques.

Her failure in repeatedly attempting to kill him got on her nerves, letting her sink into anger. When she sank into anger, she wouldn't be able to think and rationalize quickly, thus never having the chance to figure out where the actual Shino really was. She was probably powerful, but Shino had just outsmarted her, and used her own mind against her.

Watching as the bugs poured over and around her, slowly beginning to leech away at her chakra. She managed to **Kawarimi** away, as the bugs proceeded to chase her. Flying through handseals, she placed her hands before her, palms facing outwards. "**Raiton: Kangekiha!**(Wave of Inspiration)" She laughed as all the bugs fell to the floor, evidently fried because of her technique.

She stepped over the bugs, moving closer to the clone Shino, who she suspected was the real one. Starting her run, she showed her appreciation for the death of the bugs by laughing at the crunching sound under her feet, before swinging at Shino, who nimbly dodged. Swinging again, she feinted as he ducked, driving her knee into his stomach. An 'oof' escaped him as he fell, coughing. Smacking the pommel of her sword into his neck, she grinned.

Instantly, his body transformed into a mass of bugs, as he disappeared from sight. Naruto laughed at how she had to repeatedly dodge the bugs. The Aburame truly were a gifted clan. Yamato had said they were highly logical, and happened to show very little emotions. Using that, they were perfect for facing a myriad of opponents. You had to have the Byakugan to even attempt to effectively counter them, coupled with enough speed and power to knock out or kill the real one. Using their bugs, they were never really in the battle, or you could bypass that and use a large explosive or fire technique.

Watching as the bugs enveloped opponent again, Shino stared, no emotion piercing his face. His opponent did not have the right mindset to be a kunoichi. Easily tempered, she had already fallen into his trap. She might be good at technical skills, but if you failed at controlling your emotions, then you are useless. It was in the Aburame genetics to be extremely logical, and controlling of your emotions.

Watching as his opponent was devoured by his Kikaichu once again, Shino smirked as more bugs poured from his sleeves. If Konoha was every targeted by a large scale assault, then the central hive of the Aburame was released. It was capable of being stored in thousands of bodies, and once released they were under the direct control of the Aburame. Forcing his opponent to submit would be easy, she was already drained of over seventy five percent of her chakra. Her slowed movements showed that his bugs were causing her to lose stamina over a much more rapid pace.

Her body covered by bugs, Shino took a step forward, intent on finishing the match. His strategy had been simple. He had jumped into the stadium then instantly cloned himself, as he lounged on a piece of uplifted concrete, watching the battle unfold. He had sighed at the loss of his bugs from her Raiton jutsu, but quickly resupplied his army with more of his bugs. He felt her chakra levels nearing none, signifying chakra exhaustion as he recalled his bugs. The match was over.

She slumped to the ground, as Hayate nodded.

"Winner; Shino Aburame!" Nodding in acceptance, Shino jumped back up to his team. Receiving a good job from his teammate, and a pat on the back from his sensei, he had shown his abilities, sure, but that wasn't a big deal when it would be difficult to figure out a counter.

"Shibi seems to have taught his son well. Looks like this generation is looking pretty good." Sarutobi remarked, earning nods from his two pupils.

"Would Shikamaru Nara and Omoi Bee please make their way down into the arena." Hayate read, peering at the large screen.

"Troublesome.." The Nara said, as he jumped over the railing, while the other dark-skinned Genin walked down the steps.

"I could potentially shatter my legs if I jumped from such a height..." Omoi said, evidently over analyzing the situation to the extreme.

"Hajime!" Shikamaru instantly leapt back, tossing several shuriken at the dark-skinned boy, who nimbly dodged.

Omoi, not knowing any of his opponents techniques, decided to stay back. Carefully avoiding a misstep on the dangerous terrain, he withdrew his sword from its sheath. Withdrawing a Kunai, Shikamaru met him head on, but quickly pulled back. The older genin had him beat in the strength department, and engaging directly wouldn't be smart. Omoi, deciding to press his advantage went through a series of jabs, forcing Shikamaru to dodge.

Knowing that he only had one shot to catch Omoi's shadow, or risk losing his only surprise, Shikamaru waited, attempting to setup a trap. Jumping around the other Genin, Shikamaru released several shuriken at the prone form, who spit his lollipop to shoot one of the shuriken off course.

"Man, you owe me a new lollipop." Omoi calmly stated, as he watched the Nara move about. Shikamaru realized that if he could just catch Omoi's shadow, he could force him to forfeit by placing the boys sword at his neck. Knowing he could only attempt the technique five times in a row at his current level, and only hold it for a maximum of three minutes, with a five minute interval, he had to make it count.

Dodging another sword strike, Shikamaru jumped further away as Omoi ran through some handseals. "**Raiton: Kangekiha**(Wave of Inspiration)" Omoi said, as his sword lit up with lightning chakra. Shikamaru paled, knowing that if he was struck once, it would be over. Without being able to go close-range, that limited his ability to catch Omoi's shadow, he would have to use a different tactic.

Tossing several exploding tags in front of Omoi, Shikamaru ran around the explosions, intent on catching Omoi's shadow from behind, instead of risking a frontal assault. Watching the Genin jump back, Shikamaru willed himself to go faster, running underneath the Genin, Shikamaru smirked. "**Kagemane no Jutsu.**(Shadow Imitation Technique)" His shadow stretched forward, catching the other Genin, who dropped to the floor.

"Hey, what is this!" He yelled, annoyed at being unable to move. Feeling his arm moving without his permission, as his sword raised to his own neck, he heard a voice speak from behind him.

"Forfeit. I don't think you'd like to impale yourself upon your own sword..." Shikamaru finished, his hand mimicking Omoi's, however nothing was in his hand. Struggling for a few seconds, before finally giving up.

"I give up." Omoi said, nodding at the proctor, who nodded back. Shikamaru sighed in relief as he dropped the technique. It was getting difficult to keep it up that long. Hearing 'good jobs' from his teammates, he walked back up the stairs, intent on taking the more peaceful route. He just hoped he didn't have to fight one of the harder genin, someone that was troublesome.

Hearing a 'finally', Naruto looked over at Kiba as he jumped into the ring. It appeared that him and Lee's teammate, Tenten, were the last two fighters.

"Yosh! Tenten, show Kurenai-sans student the meaning of youth!" Her sensei, Gai, yelled.

"Tenten! Your youthfulness knows no limits!" Lee yelled, appreciation shining in his sensei's eyes, as they both smiled and gave her a thumbs up. Most of the people snorted at their antics, knowing that were both quite eccentric. Naruto knew of Gai's prowess, Yamato had put him on Kakashi's level, perhaps higher if he opened the "gates". Yamato hadn't been willing to go further into talking of the chakra gates, which annoyed Naruto, but knew not to pry.

"Hajime!" Hayate yelled, as the boy and his pet both rushed at the girl. "**Gatsuuga!**(Fang Passing Fang)" The two forms turned into spirals, as they charged towards the girl. Damaging the already ruined ground, they rushed at the girl, intent on striking her. Tossing a kunai at the rotating body, she winced as it glanced off. Dodging nimbly by jumping high into the air, she opened a scroll, as several dozen shuriken launched out, intent on impaling one of the two cyclones.

Watching them glance off again, she landed on the floor smirking. When the technique stopped, Tenten smirked at the expression on Kiba's face. He was surrounded by ninja wire, restricting most of his movement.

"Go Tenten!" Lee yelled from the sidelines, earning a smile from her. Kiba growled, before sending speaking.

"Akamaru! **Gatsuuga!**" The boys dog formed back into the cyclone, targeting then ninja wire directly. Watching as her wire was shredded, she pulled out another scroll, intent on ending it. Kiba and Akamaru moved side by side, as the feral boy began moving through handsigns. "**Juujin Bunshin!** (Beast Human Clone) Cursing as the dog re transformed, this time into a replica of Kiba, she moved nimbly as they both rushed her.

"**Gatsuuga!**" Unleashing the scroll, as dozens upon dozens of Senbon shot out, with force equal to her throwing capability, intent on ensnaring her opponent. Watching as the Senbon still deflected off the moving bodies, as they moved closer. She felt herself be grabbed by her legs, swinging down towards the ground. Opening her pocket, she released a stink intensive smoke bomb, making the boy and his dog yell in annoyance.

Watching as she was trapped with her opponent, as her ninja lines wound around them, Tenten smirked. As they crashed upon the ground, one Kiba stuck to her while the was a ways off, she wiggled her arm until a Kunai found itself under the boys neck. "Surrender." She was met with a puzzled glance, as smoke enveloped the boy. A dog barked at her as it ran away, moving back to its master sides, as the wire loosened around her. Loosening the wire around her, she moved, prepare to use her final technique.

Placing two scrolls upon the damaged ground, she grinned at her opponent, as her teammate and sensei began to yell in earnest, back upon the stands. "**Soushouryuu**(Twin Rising Dragons)" Jumping up along with her scrolls, as her opponents began their own movement, impeded by constantly rubbing their noses and watery eyes. Watching as her opponents dog ran straight into the smoke below her, Tenten grew worried. Kiba began his technique from where he was, intent on at least deflecting all of her weapons.

"**Gatsuuga!**" Kiba yelled, as he rocked forward as a cyclone with tremendous force. Weapons glanced off his cyclone, the wires entrapping him. Still continuing, he pushed farther as she maneuvered her fingers, pushing the weapons to strike him again. Feeling the air shift below her, she nearly screamed as a second cyclone flew through the smoke, mauling into her side. Easily being shot to the side from the force of the hit, she was carried along with the cyclone as it dragged her through the air, continuously pummeling and scratching her.

Most of the Genin winced as they watched her be viciously smashed into the ground, as various weapons littered the ground, her control long lost. She slowly lost consciousness, her side and torso scratched and bloody, as he sensei came and collected her.

"And the winner, for the last match is Kiba Inuzuka." Hayate called, as various people sighed in relief, the fighting was finally over. Watching as the Hokage left his seat, moving towards the screen end of the stadium, he called the winners down. His Jounin standing behind him, Genin prospects in front of him, he began talking.

"One month from tomorrow, we will stage a tournament. Held only once every three years, this tournament is available for any foreign entity to view. All four of your Kage have accepted my requests to view the tournament. They will be arriving here shortly, within days. I have already explained what it means for your home country. You will be seen by the greatest of dignitaries, and possibly several Daimyos. It is up to you how far you wish to go, as it will be continuous one on one battles, there will be no rest, and no stopping." The aged Hokage communicated. "Due to the odd numbering, the last fight will be a three-way brawl." This gave way to surprise, as the Genin mulled over the comment. Three way fight? That would be difficult...

"Now, if you would each come up here and pick a ball. You will fight in pairs, one and two, three and four, and so on." He said, motioning for a Jounin with a large bucket, and the screen displayed the numbers, no names on it yet.

Moving in single filed, the Genin began picking up balls, and stating their numbers.

"One." Haku stated, moving to the side, as he nodded at the Jounin. Haku's name popped up beside the number.

"Two." Gaara simply remarked, flicking the ball away.

"Three." Suigetsu cursed, mashing the ball, angry at missing his chance to combat Gaara.

"Four... Troublesome." Shikamaru complained, annoyed.

"Five." Naruto droned, nodding at the Sandaime and Sannin.

"Six." Samui said, staring intently at Naruto.

It continued as such, each Genin picking a number, and then analyzing their opponent.

"Alright. As seen above you, the fights will be as suck. Haku vs Sabaku no Gaara, Suigetsu Houzuki vs Shikamaru Nara, Naruto Uzumaki vs Samui Bee, Shino Aburame vs Roushi Yoton, Rock Lee vs Sasuke Uchiha, and Kiba Inuzuka vs Neji Hyuuga. Train hard, I will see you in thirty days." He breathed, as he began to move away, Tsunade following him.

Jiraiya would be taking Naruto for the month, and what a hectic month it would be.

ASDADASDADASDASDASDASDASD

A/N – Since we aren't given the names of Team Samui, I simply gave them the last name Bee, signifying that they are Killer Bee's students. Every skip/bye was for a reason, don't think I'm being lazy. I'm going to try and alter my writing style, by placing more speech inside chapters. I find it difficult to add it, as it seems that sometimes when writing characters as they talk, it gets boring rather quickly.

Everyone will gain abilities over the month, don't think it'll be the same moves over and over again.

Thanks for Reading. Suggestions, as always, PM or Review.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 6

Naruto sighed, as Jiraiya pulled out the telescope again. He had come out here for training, not for being dragged around for his godfathers perverted tendencies. The preliminaries had ended yesterday, and Jiraiya had automatically dragged him out into the wilderness, onto one of the highest mountains surrounding Konoha. Jiraiya had told him to rest up, and Naruto awoke, and this had been the ritual for an hour. Jiraiya would begin his speech, be interrupted, be perverted, Naruto would drag him, back, rinse and repeat.

"Jiraiya-sensei. If you aren't going to teach me, I might as well leave." Naruto said, attempting reverse-psychology. He wanted the Sannin's tutoring, after all, he had trained his father, the Yondaime. Naruto watched as his sensei quickly put away the telescope, turning around to meet his gaze.

"Now, now, don't be so hasty. Here, I'll teach you a great move right now." Jiraiya boasted. "How would you like to summon the great toads, just like your father?" The question rose Naruto's eyebrows. Summoning was a heralded technique. It was passed down in families and apprenticeships. Naruto guessed that because of the fourth's early demise, Jiraiya had to locate a new summoner, and Naruto was the perfect choice.

"Summoning? Yeah, of course. Anything that will benefit Konoha." Naruto stated, watching Jiraiya.

"Alright, pay close attention." Jiraiya said, as he bit the skin off of his thumb. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**" Instantly a poof of smoke showed up, as a toad carrying a scroll arrived.

"Jiraiya! What a nice surprise... Got a new summoner for us, eh? Tragic what happened to Minato..." The toad spoke, as Jiraiya explained the instructions to Naruto.

"Draw some blood, yeah just like that. Sign your name, directly under your fathers, and then place a hand print beside it." Jiraiya said, and Naruto mimicked his instructions. Finishing off, the scroll rolled itself back up, as the toad nodded at both of them, before disappearing in a show of smoke.

"Alright, now comes the hard part. You have quite large chakra reserves, which will easily rival my own soon, along with decent enough chakra control. However, summoning is all about chakra. You want to aim to get Gamabunta, the Toad Boss. If you can swing him over to your side, then you are good to go for the toads. Although sometimes he can be... a bit troublesome." Jiraiya explained, earning himself another nod from the blonde.

Using the blood still on his hands, Naruto began the Summoning Jutsu. Willing all his chakra to come forth, as he didn't know the exact amount it would take, Naruto felt it course through him. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**" A gigantic plume of smoke rose up, surprising Jiraiya, who rose up along with Naruto.

"**JIRAIYA! WHAT IS THIS? I DON'T SEE A BATTLE. IF THIS IS ANOTHER PRANK, I'M GOING TO TELL FUKASAKU-SAMA**" A deep voice boomed, startling Naruto. Feeling the rough bump skin underneath his feet, he saw Jiraiya jump off, the toad, attempting to explain to the giant toad.

Showing his hands in an attempt to stall the toad's violence, Jiraiya spoke hesitantly. "It's a new summoner! I'm surprised he even summoned you! I thought he'd get one of your children, or perhaps one of the others, but not you! I'm sorry!" The toad seemed to take in Jiraiya, and then felt the presence on his head.

"**The presence, it seems similar...**"Gamabunta spoke, reminiscing. He had last felt the presence when he fought against the Kyuubi no Yoko, something he was able to brag about to the other summons, whenever they met.

"That's because its Minato's child! Gamabunta, you can't deny him his father's abilities!" Jiraiya pleaded, watching the shifting emotions on the toad's face.

"**Hmm. Whats your name brat?**" Gamabunta called, eyes raising to acknowledge Naruto's presence. "**Quite the strong one, aren't you... I feel that that monster... The Kyuubi, from down here.**"

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto." The Jinchuuriki called down, surprised. Each of the Sannin could summon something of this size? No wonder they were so feared. So having Jiraiya and Tsunade in the village would provide more than just raw strength, it gave Konoha back two summoning contracts as well.

"**Alright, Uzumaki Naruto. You are hereby accepted by the toads. Ofcourse, you still have to go drinking with me, but that can wait for another day, no? Call upon any of us toads, and we will assist you to our best ability. We shared a bond with your father, and we hope to share one with you as well.**" Gamabunta concluded, before wishing goodbye to both of them, and disappearing.

Summoning gave Naruto quite a lot more skills. When you were accepted by your specific summoning animal, you received several benefits. You had several allies that you could call upon, ranging from small to large. You gained training partners, as well as companions. You gained special techniques, handed to you by the toads. However, you had to reciprocate. If the toads called upon you, you had to answer.

Jiraiya grunted in annoyance. 'There goes a week of my plans to teaching the boy about summoning. I would have thought he needed the Kyuubi's assistance.' Thinking, Jiraiya thought of something to teach the boy. He already had his fathers summoning legacy, why not one of his father's own techniques?

"How would you like to learn one of your fathers personal techniques? It's an A-Rank potential heavy assault and assassination technique." At heavy assault and A-Rank, Naruto's eyes shot forward. His heavy breathing from expending chakra was immediately lost, as the boy questioned him.

"His own technique?" Naruto asked, perplexed. The only technique he heard unique to the fourth, was his deadly Hiraishin, which had caused Iwa and Kumo to retreat.

"Ofcourse! I don't believe he left anything behind with Hiraishin, other than the Kunai, but he did create another, the Rasengan." Jiraiya notified, as his student nodded.

"Perfect! Luckily I brought the supplies, even though I didn't think you'd be through with the summoning so early, however it gives you more time to train." Jiraiya declared. Leading Naruto off the side of the path they were residing on, they quickly came upon a stream. Sitting down, Jiraiya patted the ground beside him, motioning for Naruto to sit.

Reaching into his outfit, Jiraiya removed a package of balloons, raising a question within Naruto.

"You'll need these for learning the Rasengan. It took me quite a while to learn it myself, along with your father. The first stage is to fill it up with water, and then use your chakra to rotate the water inside, causing it to burst. Once you have accomplished that, we will move onto step two. Now, if you'd help me fill up water balloons we can talk." Jiraiya disclaimed, the word talk causing Naruto stare at him.

"Talk? What do we need to talk about?" Naruto questioned, not receiving a response immediately.

"Do any of your friends your age know about the Kyuubi?" Jiraiya questioned, earning a sharp glare from Naruto.

"Ofcourse not. Why would I tell them?" Naruto asked, clearly startled by the change in topic. Jiraiya sighed at this, preparing to delve into a long and emotional talk.

"Naruto, they are some of your only friends. They are eventually going to find out that you are a Jinchuuriki, especially now that the village is on war-alert, and on alert for Akatsuki. They'll still be your friends, that's just how Konoha is. They have to know why you are special, why you are Konoha's weapon, and the Yondaime's legacy. Without that, your just some brat that steals attention, and that will drive them further than the Kyuubi ever will." Jiraiya advised.

"They aren't completely without minds, they will figure it out. Especially if you manage to fight the Gaara kid in the exams." With the word Gaara, memories instantly snapped back into place.

"Two Jinchuuriki! We have to tell Hokage-sama." Naruto ushered, quickly standing up.

"Wait, wait. What are you talking about?" Jiraiya questioned, earning the ire of Naruto.

"Two Jinchuuriki! Gaara from Suna, and that Roushi fellow from Iwa!" Naruto boomed, as he began sprinting towards Konoha. Realizing the threat, Jiraiya's eyes widened as he followed after Naruto. Reaching Konoha within minutes, they sprinted throughout the village, appearing extremely hurried. Receiving glances from civilians and other ninja, Jiraiya and Naruto ushered themselves straight into the Hokage's office.

Slamming the door, and shutting the window. Jiraiya instantly raised a hand sign, activating the seals that covered the various surfaces of the Hokage's office. "Invasion, there's going to be an invasion." Jiraiya breathed, appearing flustered.

"Jiraiya-kun, slow down. What are you talking about?" Sarutobi questioned, eying the harried appearance of his student and subordinate.

"Suna and Iwa, they brought both Jinchuuriki. It's purposeful! There is going to be an invasion, Sarutobi-sensei!" Jiraiya yelled, as the aged Hokage's eyes widened.

"Are you sure about this Jiraiya?" He questioned, wanting to be absolutely sure. "There can't be any doubt, if we are the ones to make a misstep, it was have large consequences..."

"I don't know how I didn't notice this earlier. Everything's there, the stockpiling, military movements, and them letting two of their own Jinchuuriki to participate in foreign Chuunin exams..." Jiraiya exclaimed.

"We have to let the Mizukage know, she must bring her own forces to supplement our own, and aid us in this battle. When she arrives, in the next few days, I will have her send a messenger. During the Chuunin Exams, I will make sure everyone is on high alert. We will not be caught off guard. Notify Tsunade, we will need her and Katsuyu's abilities when the time comes." Sarutobi thought out, as his eyes flicked to Naruto.

"Naruto, you're job will be to get to the finals, and knowing the other two Jinchuuriki, they will as well. It'll be illegal, but lead them out of the village. If they allow their Bijuu to take over, then Konoha will suffer irreparable losses. I will have help sent to you, if we can manage it, but if not you will have to hold them off, until someone can come to your assistance." Sarutobi directed, earning an affirmative from the blonde.

"Your mission from the Chuunin Exams will not be considered a failure. You had to keep your teammates alive, and did what you had to do. I am proud of you for keeping fellow Konoha nin alive." Sarutobi approved. Even though Orochimaru's spy, Kabuto Yakushi had escaped the forest somehow, they now knew to watch the Uchiha and his pink-haired teammate much more closely.

Knowing that Orochimaru would never attempt something so soon, they just had to act complacent, and hope that the traitor snake revealed his plans early. Sighing, Sarutobi's thoughts went to all the planning this would require, as well as tending to both the Kazekage and Tsuchikage so that they did not know the Konoha-nin were in on it.

"Jiraiya, you must train Naruto to your maximum capability for the next month. He will need to be in excellent shape to hold off two Jinchuuriki, especially while seeking to protect his village. I will inform the Jounin Council as well as ANBU, your job is to get Naruto trained up, and if you can, find out more information on the invasion." Sarutobi said, dismissing the two.

Sighing afterwords, Sarutobi told his ANBU to retrieve the Advisory Council, as well as the Jounin Council and ANBU Commander, he would need to brief them on his current knowledge. Watching as the time trickled by, he knew that it would be better to tell everyone know, before the other Kage and their guards came, it would be much harder to keep a secret in front of them...

Lighting up a pipe to smoke as the time trickled by, Sarutobi mulled over Naruto. The Yondaime had wanted him seen as a hero, Sarutobi had even enforced it, but it had not happened. Civilians worked to ignore Naruto, though never completely denying or hating his presence. The shinobi respected Naruto for his job as Konoha's weapon, as well as the motivation he showed to getting better. Naruto even viewed himself, judging by the conversations his teachers spoke of, as Konoha's weapon.

Naruto had never been that social when he was younger, usually preferring to keep to himself. When he had been apprenticed under Yamato, he had grown more social with those older and higher rank than him. Yamato hadn't allowed for Naruto to have much free time. He believed in learning to live as a ninja, so you wouldn't falter as you grew older, then learning to live your own life. Now that Yamato had semi-ended his apprenticeship, Naruto had been more outgoing socially with his own peers.

Before the Chuunin Exams, Naruto often went along with his two teammates to various places for food and just talking. Though he was still reserved and generally stoic, Sarutobi had seen Naruto opening up to camaraderie and having friends in general. Hoping that friendships would bring Naruto further from living as Konoha's weapon, to Konoha's shinobi, potentially most powerful one. Though it showed that Naruto would possibly never forsake Yamato's training, it had been shown in the Forest of Death that even in high tense situations, Naruto stayed completely in control of both himself and the Kyuubi.

Grunting as a greeting for his ANBU Commander, Sarutobi nodded in her direction. With Yamato's early retirement from ANBU, it had sent Sarutobi scuffling to locate a new one. Initially going back to Kakashi, who rejected his offer, Sarutobi had been presented with Uzuki Yuugao. She had shown great abilities in ANBU, and was his best choice it seemed. She had taken the responsibilities well for the last couple of years, watching for new troops and seeding out the bad ones. She had a critical role to play within Konoha, one that allowed for no exceptions or laziness.

Watching as Tsunade and her apprentice, Shizune, stepped in, Sarutobi mulled over their position. Coming back into the ranks, Tsunade was obviously above Jounin, yet didn't want to take the job of Jounin Commander. Her and her apprentice were both of Jounin level, yet they had delegated themselves to improving Konoha's health and stability. Shizune very seldom went on missions, only at the direct request of the Hokage, while Tsunade was training medic-nin to be as well as managing the Konoha hospital.

Watching his advisory council come in and stand behind him, Sarutobi nodded in their direction. Made up of his trusted teammates and Danzou, they were good enough advisers. Sarutobi knew about Danzou's secret ROOT program, how could he not? Foreign ninja that barely bore their Konoha hitai-ate in his own village. He allowed it to go unnoticed though, because it helped Konoha vastly. If they were captured, they would release no information, and even though it was despicable what Danzou did, it allowed for Konoha to further their lead in power and might over the other four.

The rest of his highest ranked and trusted Jounin began trickling in, faster and faster. Waiting for the last one, who happened to be Kakashi, Sarutobi sighed. Kakashi had a great reason to be late this time, as he had taken Sasuke out of the village, training him. Sakura was being tutored with several other girls by Tsunade, and Sasuke was being shown different techniques by Kakashi.

"I was recently disclosed some harrowing information from Jiraiya and Naruto-kun. Iwa and Suna have indeed allied up, and are attempting an invasion." Quelling the instant amount of voices that arose with his hands, Sarutobi continued. "They sent both of their Jinchuuriki, Sabaku no Gaara, and Roushi Yoton, apparently with explicit orders to not leave the village at any cost. We cannot attempt to assassinate, as we can't risk losing our own Shinobi forces and the destruction it would cause in Konoha would last for a much longer time, leaving us open." The silence was odd in the room, as if tension existed.

"Using their two Jinchuuriki, the two villages will attempt to invade during the Chuunin Exams, striking down in what will seem to be our moment of weakness. However, now that we have pre-existing knowledge, we can create possible strategies based on the information we currently have. We automatically have the support of the Mizukage and her forces, and we can perhaps garner the support of the Raikage as well." Sarutobi said, as the various underlings began looking at each other, perhaps deep in thought. "Shikaku, as Head Jounin you will lead the forming of strategies. Have me debriefed on them once they have been completed. Please take in count, that Naruto will be attempting to lead both other Jinchuuriki out of Konoha, to reduce the amount of damage taken." Immediately, remarks exclaimed of how a child could not contain two other Jinchuuriki alone, meanwhile Shikaku merely gave Sarutobi a nod in confirmation.

"I know Naruto-kun is still young, however he is Konoha's own Jinchuuriki, and holder of the Kyuubi. If worse comes to worst, than he can combine the Kyuubi's power with his own, and work on defeating them. Jiraiya has taught him summoning, and he has shown capable of summoning Gamabunta, which will greatly aid him in the fight. However, if you still think he is incapable, then I urge you to complete your part in the strategy of defense, and then make your way to aid him in combat." Sarutobi admonished, instantly furthering their respect for Naruto. He had offered to take on two direct threats to Konoha, and did not complain about it, merely worked harder.

"Shikaku, I suggest you wait for the Mizukage's arrival, as perhaps she can offer some advice and we can figure out how much support we can obtain from her." Sarutobi suggested.

"I hope you all are working hard to defend Konoha in its time of need, dismissed." Sarutobi said.

"Hai!" They echoed, making their way out.

ASDASDASDASDASDASDASDASD

"I guess we can move back into the village now, because you can actually summon. I was thinking it would have taken quite a bit longer, but I was proven wrong..." Jiraiya said, as Naruto smiled in confidence.

"Alright, will I still be working on the Rasengan?" Naruto questioned, calmly picking up the supplies Jiraiya had brought to their retreat outside of the village.

"The Rasengan is for your own time. I'll be helping you with your wind element as well as other strategies and techniques. Once you complete the first stage, then you can consult me for information regarding the second stage." Jiraiya answered, standing back up at full height, his supplies gathered.

Naruto mimicked him, yawning as he stood up. They had raced out of the village at a much calmer pace, not wanting to go as fast and furious as they had before. Heading towards the village had been easy, as they headed towards an unoccupied training ground. Many of the Genin in training had moved towards their own refuges, not willing to disclose what they were learning. However, Naruto didn't care if someone else saw what he was doing, there were very few ways to counter a Shikotsu Myaku wielder in direct combat, and Naruto had already shown himself capable of defeating Gaara.

Reaching the training grounds after a good bout of running, both ninja stopped, Naruto mimicking Jiraiya. "Soo.. Naruto, what do you know of the Shunshin no Jutsu?" Jiraiya questioned, as Naruto stared at him, his eyes aglow.

"It allows the user to move at high-speeds, almost untraceable without a Dojutsu or chakra sensory capabilities." Naruto replied, earning a hesitant nod from Jiraiya.

"In a sense, yeah, but there are many more aspects to it. It's chakra requirements are a variable, depending on the location. Length and height change how much chakra is required, as sometimes it can be a quite large expenditure. All it requires is the ram hand sign, while flooding your bodies muscles with chakra. Eventually after prolonged use, you will probably be able to do it with only one hand. However, there are several downsides to using it as well." Jiraiya said.

"Downsides? I always see Jounin using it." Naruto questioned.

"You only see them use it once or twice a day. Shunshin takes a great toll on the body, and prolonged use can damage your skin from moving so quickly, as well as your muscles. There is also the chance of you using it, and your opponent waves his weapon around, or fires a large radius Jutsu. You would instantly die from striking a weapon at that speed, as it would slice right through you, and a Jutsu could potentially kill you if you were not aware of its existence." Jiraiya admonished, earning a sigh from Naruto.

"I was hoping I could actually use it in combat..." Naruto sighed, annoyed. Shunshin would have been his shortcut while he was training his speed manually.

"Yes, but I wouldn't be telling you about it if I didn't think you would learn something from it, and I think you are as close to a Shunshin master as they will ever get. Kyuubi will instantly heal any damage you obtain from it, internal and external, and your virtually endless chakra reserves will allow you to literally abuse it to its maximum potential. Now if you'd try it..." Jiraiya asked, receiving a nod from Naruto.

Naruto grinned, accepting the offer Jiraiya displayed before him. Forming his hands into the ram seal, Naruto envisioned himself standing beside Jiraiya, before flooding his muscles with chakra. Instantly, Naruto felt a pull as instantly he was transported by Jiraiya. Receiving a clap on the back, Naruto pushed chakra again as he instantly felt his body warp through the space and arrive. Feeling a slight sting on his skin and muscles, Naruto winced, but within seconds it was gone.

"If you push chakra outside of your body as well, you can arrive in a fashion of your choosing, swirling leaves or smoke." Jiraiya added in. "Also, don't use it several times in succession, you probably felt the burning on your skin and muscles. It gets worse for standard shinobi, however because you heal so quickly, I'd say after using one wait two seconds, or after using two consecutively, wait four seconds before attempting again. If you do it while running, it looks much more realistic to high speed, and standard shinobi won't catch up to your tactic." Naruto nodded in confirmation, as Jiraiya moved to speak again.

"Now, if you'll attempt it while moving, I'll show you another negative that the Shunshin has."

Instantly, Naruto sprang into action as Jiraiya withdrew a kunai. Running forward, Naruto shunshined, as he felt a stinging pain erupt near his torso. Jiraiya had seemingly placed the kunai beside him, and Naruto had unknowingly shunshined into it, and had ripped it from Jiraiya's hand. Feeling the stinging pain, Naruto let out a strangled groan, as he moved to grip it. Pulling it, Naruto winced as it seemed to half sunken into his interior bone armor, yet not completely through. Hearing the squelching sound as it completely exited from his body, Naruto landed on his rump attempting to fend off the pain.

"And that is why, you never use Shunshin against someone with a sword or a tendency to use weapons. It will enforce there weapons and the speed you are traveling at will not allow you to dodge. Shunshin only works in two ways, in one direction and one elevation. To change directions, you have to end your current one and then reform it. That kunai would have sunken a lot farther had I imbued it with chakra, and sword-users always imbue their weapons with chakra. However, if you are facing a Taijutsu user, and attempt to block your shunshin with their fist, your interior bone armor will likely suffer a crack, while their entire hand will be shattered from the force and speed." Jiraiya explained, as Naruto winced from the ground.

"Once you are capable of using Shunshin with one hand seal, I suggest attempting to run through your opponent with one of your bone blades, as it takes an incredible amount of speed and skill to dodge a shunshin." Jiraiya informed, amused from the pain Naruto was showing. Watching as within minutes, Naruto's maim was non-existent, Jiraiya was surprised at the speed Kyuubi actually healed.

"Brat, next time you get injured enough, I want you to visit Tsunade-hime at the hospital. Perhaps she can give some more information on the Kyuubi's healing, and then we can work with what she gives." Jiraiya offered, as Naruto stood back up, completely repaired from the damage.

"Alright. I've never actually been to the hospital. Even when I was younger, my injuries would heal before I was even ushered into the hospital. Thus, I've never seen a doctor probably since I've been born." Naruto responded.

"Anyways, I'll leave you to practice on those two techniques for a while. Lets go back to our earlier discussion about the Kyuubi, and disclosing that information to your friends." Jiraiya reiterated, ready to continue an emotional talk.

Naruto sighed at this. He really did not want to tell his 'friends' about his tenant. It would just lead to more complications and problems. Naruto grew used to being alone, and now that he had a purpose, he was afraid of being hated by his own comrades and peers, of losing the respect he had earned under Yamato. He had worked diligently so he would be useful as Konoha's weapon and as the Yondaime's legacy, yet if no one respected him or appreciated his presence, what use would there be?

"Your friends will respect you all the more, Naruto. I know what you're thinking. You've been handed a rough hand by life, and they would realize that, yet you still work so hard. You saved several of your teammates lives in that forest, you think they'll just forget that? Konoha prides itself on its shinobi, not just because of their power, but because of their ability to understand and wield there emotions into a weapon." Jiraiya finished. "Do you understand?"

"Hai." Naruto said, contemplating Jiraiya's words.

"Well, I'll leave you to your thoughts. Remember to work on those two techniques! You'll know where to find me once you've gotten the Shunshin and Rasengan down! Don't forget about your air element as well..." Jiraiya said, as he walked away.

Naruto gave a groan of annoyance as he collapsed on his back. Staring at the clouds, he would have to tell the Genin soon, otherwise it would risk giving his abilities away to the other Kage. Sighing, Naruto began training for the rest of the day.

SDASDASDASDASDASDASDSAD

Washing himself off into the stream by the training ground, removing the sweat from the days workout, Naruto finally came to a conclusion. Having already been invited to eat with the rest of the Konoha genin, by a stroke of luck, he would disclose the information during the meal. He had encountered Team Asuma while he was training, they had been ambling by when they heard him, and offered him the invite. Kakashi had already stated he would bring back Sasuke, so it seemed everyone would be there.

Annoyed that he needed a new shirt, and both Yamanaka and Jiraiya hadn't payed him for ruining two of his own, it seemed that he would have to go shopping for a new one. Forcing himself to get out of the frigid stream, Naruto quickly shirked some of the water off while donning his clothing, feeling its dampness sticking to his skin. Placing his headband on his forehead while removing the wet hair, Naruto quickly tied it up before making his way back to town. It wouldn't look to good if he appeared in a bloodied shirt to dinner with his friends.

He had roughly two hours before meeting up with his friends, and he would have to obtain his shirt and put his supplies in his apartment before hand. Jogging out of the training ground, Naruto leaped forth onto the buildings and made his way into the apartment. He could obviously afford a much better apartment, at a much better location. The Hokage paid for his apartment as well as his allowance and groceries. That allowed for a lot of stockpiling considering all the missions him and Yamato went on. However, Naruto put that off until later, he would rather save up a bit more so he wouldn't lose a big chunk of his money at once.

Placing the supplies Jiraiya had given him, Naruto locked the door before shunshining straight to the window, and then leaping out of it. Moving toward the clothing sector of the merchanting section of the village, Naruto quickly began searching for his standard shinobi apparel shop, it had been suggested by Yamato, who knew that most Jounin and other ninja frequented it. Entering the shop, Naruto froze as he encountered someone else.

"Naruto!" Ino Yamanaka shouted, who by public knowledge, loved dressing up people. Sighing as his fate moved closer to his own demise, Naruto greeted her.

"Ino." Naruto nodded as her eyes shot up in hope.

"Looking for a new shirt? I saw that Jiraiya-sama must have damaged yours..." Ino questioned, as Naruto groaned in defeat. "Please, let me pick it out for you!" Ino begged, as Naruto nodded again, submitting himself to his early demise. "I already owe you one, so I guess I'll be paying."

Instantly being dragged towards the shirts section, Ino made Naruto take off his own. She would have blushed had she not seen him training and often fighting with such an appearance. Naruto was built more than standard ninja. Instead of going for the long and well defined look, Naruto went for the more muscular and strength look, packing as much power as he could into his frame, without having muscle restriction.

Looking through the racks filled with standard clothing, Ino found something that would look perfect on Naruto. Handing him the distinct long sleeved shirt, she saw him slip it on. It was black, with random red markings about it, as if it was struck with a kunai that wouldn't cut. The sleeves went much farther than Naruto's own hands would reach, who gave her a questioning look, as he buttoned it up. Finishing, he dropped his arms as the hem of the sleeves reached several inches longer than the end of his finger tips.

"You don't get it do you? It's a rather smart strategy if your against people who don't specifically know your abilities... Why don't you form one of those bone blades out of your palm?" Ino asked, as she looked at him in ernest.

Naruto stared at her confusion, but complied with her wishes, forming the bone blade. Feeling it come to life, Naruto watched as she smiled.

"See! They won't even be able to see the blade, allowing you to jump them in surprise. And, if you do have to lower it, it is just a few buttons, and it will pool at your waist! I think it look's pretty nice, and has good strategic value." Ino remarked, hoping for a response.

"Hmm. Seems like you got brains in there as well, Yamanaka." Naruto proclaimed, waiting for her response.

Her visage instantly turned to anger as she raised her arm, prepared to strike him in the crotch. "And you think I didn't before?" She quirked, hand balled into a fist.

Raising his hands into a placating manner, Naruto paled. "Don't need to go that far Ino. I understand that you are still shy of your mental deficit, and that you are still learning on how to use a brain." Swinging her hand down, Naruto quickly moved out of the way, sprinting out of the shop as she yelled in annoyance.

"See you soon!" Naruto's voice echoed back, as his mood instantly turned somber. Ofcourse he was able to control his emotions to their complete extent. It's not that he didn't feel happiness or joy, he just limited it for himself. Knowing that the training would break down if he enveloped himself in emotions, he allowed it to happen very seldomly. It would not do to break all of Yamato's hard work.

He still had an hour to go, and Naruto needed a place to think. Deciding that the Yondaime's head would be perfect, Naruto continued on his path. It would take a while to contemplate how he would let his teammates know. Eying his father's face, Naruto thought of one thing. 'What would you have done, father?'

ASDASDASDASDASDASDASDASD

"Pein, you fucking heathen! Jaishin's warriors are not summoned at anyone's beck and call!" Hidan yelled, receiving a sharp stare from Pein and various other ninja.

"Silence Hidan. You know not when your voice is needed to be heard." Came Kakuzu's sharp reprimand. Some grumbling could be heard from Hidan's silhouette, but the rest stayed quiet.

"I have a very good bout of news for you all. First, we have gained additional member, whose aid is not currently needed. His name is Tobi. And-" Pein was interrupted, as a silhouette spoke, hopping around the giant construct that Pein had summoned.

"Tobi's a good boy! Yes he is! See, Tobi is very fast!" The nin yelled, as his silhouette zipped around the statue. The other Akatsuki members stared in amusement or mock horror, of how could such a foolish nin become capable of joining their organization.

"He is very fast. Yes, Tobi we realize that. Now if you would quieten yourself." Pein said, as Tobi began again.

"Tobi is a good boy! Tobi be quiet!" He yelled, as he finally stopped moving, he currently sat still, as his legs dangled off the edge of the giant sealing statue.

"I have some very good news after that. Due to the Chuunin Exam's, it seems all the Kage are going to view their respective Genin fight, and for Iwa and Suna to both siege war against Konoha. Orochimaru and Sasori will be assisting them in combat, as the weaker Konoha gets, the easier it is for us to capture the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki." Pein began. "It seems that Onoki requires some help in holding off the Sannin." Evident of not being afraid to give away his clients name's, the various member's eyes widened as they realized that they had done missions for the Tsuchikage.

"With the various Kage forsaking their villages, we can finally make our move. Most of the villages left their Jinchuuriki in their villages, thinking it too dangerous to take their most powerful of Shinobi out of the village, however now is when we strike. From now on, all of you have different assignments." Pein continued, their silence his motion to continue.

"From Kirigakure, we already have Yagura of the Sanbi ready to be sealed. I will be sending you, Kisame and Itachi, to fetch the Ronbi. Kakuzu and Hidan will be getting the Nibi, as the Hachibi has left with their Kage. She is often away from the village, in the mountains. Tobi and Zetsu will be retrieving Han no Gobi. Myself and Konan will be retrieving the Nanabi, from Taki. Understood?" Pein questioned, retrieving nods in understanding.

"Now, we may begin the sealing of the Sanbi. Zetsu, if you would." Pein said, as the form of a fly trap came out of the ground in the center, carrying the body of Yagura. Placing him in the center, and then jumping up to his position on his finger, Pein nodded.

"**Fuuinjutsu: Genryuu Kyuu Fuujin!**(Illusionary Dragon Nine Consuming Seals)" Instantly, chakra saturated the air as the various members, except for Tobi, worked together in harmony to seal the beast from Yagura. Nine dragon like tentacles sprouted from the monument, much to the fright of Tobi, who began screaming in fright. Shooting towards Yagura, they impaled his body, beginning to bring forth the Sanbi, as a silent scream echoed from his lips.

ASDASDASDASDASDASDASDASD

Opening the door for the establishment, Naruto immediately headed towards the only people in the restaurant, the various Genin from Konoha. Catching the smell of BBQ, Naruto ushered himself over to their location. Naruto of course had to eat a lot, eating several ninja ration bars, while eating more then his fair share of full course meals, meaning Naruto had to eat a lot for his own upkeep.

Receiving various greetings, Naruto seated himself next to the Sasuke. The twelve Konoha Genin, as Sai wasn't there, began eating and cooking. Naruto saw the glower Ino gave him from across the table. Spearing a piece of meat on his fork, Naruto lifted it to his plate, as conversation circled him.

"So, Naruto-kun, how was your first day of training with Jiraiya-sama?" Tenten asked, clearly envious of him getting personal training from a Sannin.

"Other than the fact that he is probably the biggest pervert across the Five Shinobi Nations, he is pretty good at what he does." Naruto said, being vague on purpose to not give away his specific training. "I heard you Kunoichi are getting training from Tsunade-hime and Shizune?" Naruto had delegated that title to Tsunade after Jiraiya had spoken to him, and that she was the famed heir of the Senju line, making her in reality, Konoha's princess.

"Yeah, she's taken us under her medic nin program. Apparently, it was denied in the Shinobi Wars, but the Sandaime wants it to happen now. The plan is to have every Shinobi team have a capable medic-nin on their squad, making survivability much higher." Tenten replied. "We've only begun basic technique theory and anatomy theory so far, but apparently we'll be able to do first-aid by the end of the month."

Nodding at the girls, another question popped up. "Naruto-kun, why were you so bloodthirsty against that Iwa-nin in the preliminaries? It was most unyouthful to kill an enemy in cold-blood..." Lee questioned, staring at Naruto intently.

"When one is ordered by the Hokage, he must go to great lengths to comply with his wishes. I was ordered to do something by the Hokage, and thus I did my best to see the mission through." Naruto replied, watching Lee's face on him. "I can't just drop the mission if it doesn't comply with my brain, we are ninja, we are the Hokage's weapons. I will not allow myself to fail a mission because my heart wasn't in it."

"What makes you so special, that the Hokage himself dictates you missions?" Neji arrogantly questioned, unbelieving.

"What makes me special? There are many things, things that can go beyond your own scope." Naruto replied. A gasp came from Hinata and an outraged yell from Neji.

"Go beyond our scope? What could be so incredible that it goes beyond my own, or any Genin here? I am a Hyuuga branch member, a seal upon my brow halts me from ever defecting! I can be killed with but a single hand seal. What goes beyond that scope!" Neji yelled angrily, annoyed at the blonde Genin's audacity of questioning the scope of his own sufferings.

"You want to know why they call me the Yondaime's legacy? The Yondaime never killed the Kyuubi, as it says in your fanciful textbooks! It was sealed inside of me, the only new born baby that night! I've been hated until I was taken in by Yamato at the age of eight, and now I am simply ignored by the civilians, while Shinobi can only respect me. I was apprenticed because they needed me to be able to harness and control its energy, not because I am somehow great." Naruto nearly shouted, as tears glistened in his eyes from the emotions. "I am a Jinchuuriki, a power of a human sacrifice! And you know what Jinchuuriki are made for? They are made as fucking weapons, I am Konoha's only and happen to be the strongest weapon of them all! Try touching my scope, before talking again, Hyuuga." Naruto shot up, leaving the Genin shocked as emotions tumbled in his wake, exiting the area and into the night.

Jiraiya and Tsunade sighed along with the other Jounin senseis, having seen Naruto's tirade. Naruto had never given out an opinion on his own self-being, on how he was viewed. This was their first viewing of the blonde actually letting his emotions blow. They watched the shocked expressions exhibited from the Genin. Jinchuuriki was a well known term throughout the nations, and usually used as an insult. It did mean power of a human sacrifice, but it also meant that you were not completely human, that you were not be gotten close to, that you were a weapon, and would always be a weapon.

They watched as Naruto left, probably to blow off steam, moving towards the training ground Jiraiya had taken him too. Jiraiya and Tsunade moved to follow, dutiful as his godparents, but were halted. The Jounin stood in their way, Yamato at the forefront.

"Let him handle it on his own, if you arrive it will just make it worse. It would be better as the Genin themselves went to approach him. Surely the Kyuubi is in a joyous mood, Naruto's emotions haven't been this high out of battle since he was eight." Yamato said. Both Sannin sighed, knowing that it would indeed be better.

"We will round him up if they fail to do so." Kurenai added in, as the various Genin exited the restaurant, moving to follow Naruto's path. Following them from a safe distance, the Jounin stilled as they felt the Kyuubi's youki erupt from where Naruto was. Watching the Genin continue onward, even with the oppressing presence hovering over them. Jiraiya led the way, for the Jounin, as he quickly withdrew a seal, in case the Kyuubi proved too dangerous.

The jumped around Naruto, forming somewhat of a circle. He was screaming, holding his head in his hands, while on his knees. The Kyuubi's power would erupt every so often, shrouding Naruto in red before dissipating.

"He's fighting." Yamato whispered to his allies, as they hid up in the tree's, avoiding the Genin.

"Naruto! We don't care you are a Jinchuuriki. You saved us while risking your own life!" Ino yelled, as she moved closer. She screamed in pain as the youki erupted again, scorching her outstretched hand. They saw the various Genin take a step back, scared out of their wits from the killing intent shooting off of Naruto.

"You're more than human Naruto! You showed it to us when you faced Gaara so we could escape with Hinata-chan." Kiba yelled, as Akamaru whined in fright.

ANBU were drawn to the location, as Jiraiya signaled them off. Knowing that they would obey, Jiraiya continued watching, prepared to lunge at a moments notice.

"C'mon Naruto. You may be Konoha's weapon, but we'll be there with you! You won't be alone. It doesn't matter if the civilians ignore you, you'll still have great friends!" Sakura encouraged, as the other Genin began helping Naruto along. The more they talked, it seemed the more Naruto screamed, pushing his nails further into his forehead.

"Naruto, I took up teamwork so I could somehow defeat you, yet it's made me so much stronger, and I know it will be the same for you! Konoha is with you, you aren't alone. We are a team!" Sasuke encouraged.

At once, the Jounin and Sannin froze as Naruto gave out an earsplitting shriek, before an ominous voice overtook them.

"**My tenant is proud of you all. Yet, now you will perish!**" Came from Naruto, the Kyuubi's voice completely dwarfing his. The Genin froze as Naruto's screams came at an all new level, as Kyuubi dominated him in both mind and now had control over his body. Red chakra poured from Naruto's pores, as a cloak overcame him. The Genin froze up as two red chakra tails erupted from Naruto.

"**DIE.**" The voice echoed, as the body came to a rest, only the sound of Naruto's bubbling skin and tails swishing was heard. Instantly, the entire training ground burst into motion.

"Yamato! Go!" Jiraiya yelled, as Naruto moved to strike at one of the Genin. The Jounin each moved, at speeds quicker than most of them could perceive, grabbing their students and ferrying them to the safety of the trees.

Jiraiya and Yamato battled with Naruto, trying to quell the beast. "**Mokuton: Shichuurou no Jutsu!**(Four Pillars Prison)" Yamato incanted, striking his hands upon the floor. The prison instantly sprouted up, covering the form grappling with Jiraiya.

"**YOU CAN'T DEFEAT ME WITH SUCH PETTY TRICKS. EVEN IN MY WEAKEST FORM I WILL KILL YOU ALL.**" The voice shouted, Yamato cringing as the sound of sawing wood came forth.

"Jiraiya-sama, get the seal ready!" Yamato yelled, as the form broke out, intent on striking down Yamato. Kakashi intercepted the beast, wincing as the violative chakra burned his skin, ushering it towards Jiraiya, who was layering the sealing paper with more and more chakra. Throwing off Kakashi with a resounding hit, sending him flying into the trees, he moved towards Yamato, intent on striking him.

Tsunade moved with great force, punching the blonde as he was sent skidding in the opposite direction, wincing as the chakra burned her hand. "Come on Jiraiya!" Tsunade urged, as the Jinchuuriki got back up, giving a shout of laughter. Yamato instantly began doing handseals, to control a Bijuu it took great chakra and great skill, and a great amount of time to do it. Yamato was batted aside, as the Kyuubi bore down on Tsunade.

"Hime! He has too much chakra, it'll just burn out, you have to stall him!" Jiraiya said. He would have sealed the gate with his fingers, but he would probably lose his entire arm in the process. Yamato could have easily controlled it, had he the time or experience. He had only controlled the cloaked Naruto form, as Naruto had never gone into the tail stages.

"I'll try!" Tsunade yelled, sending Naruto flying again, as the Kyuubi laughed in enjoyment. The Genin watched in amazement as the two Sannin worked together to quell Naruto, the Jounin staying out of it, they would only get injured, akin to Kakashi and Yamato.

"**Mokuton: Daijurin no Jutsu**!(Great Forest Technique)" Wood came flying from out of the tree's, encircling the form of Naruto. Yamato winced at the great chakra reduction it took to keep the wood up in the Kyuubi's presence.

"**KEEP THIS UP!**" Kyuubi's voice tore throughout the clearing, as Naruto's scream overcame them again.

"JIRAIYA! HURRY UP!" Tsunade yelled, her face showing worry towards Naruto's presence. Another tail began forming behind Naruto, causing more and more pain to the recipient. "He's transforming again!" They couldn't allow it to go much further. They were lucky that only ANBU had come so far, and were keeping a perimeter. If one of the enemy Jounin Sensei or Genin saw this, they could easily capitalize on their knowledge.

"**DIE!**" Kyuubi's voice broke out, shattering the wood as Yamato collapsed. Shooting towards Tsunade at heightened speeds, Tsunade dodged out of the way of the swipe, feeling residual effects from just the chakra. Jiraiya forced himself in, slapping the powered up seal onto Naruto's forehead. The standard chakra and youki clashed, as the seal fizzled and pulsed with resonating chakra.

The youki began receding, as the Kyuubi yelled and screamed with defeat, of being pushed back into the boy's mental construct. Tsunade choked as she felt her heirloom, a green gem on a necklace, pulse. Green beams shot forward, ensnaring the boy and washing away all signs of the Kyuubi, leaving an injured mess. Naruto's prone form lay there, most of his clothing in tatters, completely unconscious. His skin was openly bleeding from where it had been melted and transformed.

Jiraiya sighed as he sat back down, viewing the boy. Shizune came tearing onto the scene, along with the Genin and Jounin-sensei. Asuma and Kurenai brought the unconscious forms of Kakashi and Yamato, evident sighs of breathing. The Genin came up from behind Jiraiya, before viewing Naruto, and instantly turning around. The females gave out horrified sobs, as the boys instantly turned around to puke. Tsunade and Shizune were working restlessly, pouring as much chakra as they could within their techniques, working alongside the Kyuubi to heal the boy.

"That's whats inside Naruto?" Hinata murmured, in awe of the power and damage it had wrought. Striking down two Jounin, as well as being forced to place two Sannin to confront it, it showed the power of the monster inside of the boy.

"That isn't even a quarter of the Kyuubi's power. We are lucky he's inside Naruto, and that Naruto actually kept it to its two-tailed stage. If it had gone any higher, then we would have been in serious trouble.." Jiraiya questioned, giving out a sigh of relief. He had dumped almost twenty five percent of his chakra into that, along with Yamato's Mokuton techniques, and they still had barely stopped a two-tail Naruto.

"I see. The true monstrosity that Naruto has had to bear with his entire life." Neji mulled over, after having emptied out the contents of his stomach at the sight of Naruto's prone and bloodied form.

"Because of the mood-swing Naruto suffered, from being extremely negative to highly positive, it allowed the Kyuubi to run rampant. That is why he attempts to keep himself under lock and key. If it was just highly positive, or pleasurable than Naruto will not exhibit Kyuubi's more feral side. However, should Naruto feel a strong negative emotion without quelling it quickly, then Naruto will release the Kyuubi." Jiraiya explained, eying each of the Genin.

"He of course can control it he asks for the power, but under such situations the Kyuubi runs rampant, stripping Naruto of control. Even if Naruto is in control, then your best bet is to get out of the way, as the Kyuubi's own chakra is formed of hatred, and that will be projected at anyone after his enemy is vanquished. If Kyuubi takes over, then you must run. I will be working on a much... better sealing method that will hopefully stop this from happening again." Jiraiya said.

"Jinchuuriki aren't just containers to hold their Bijuu for them to release themselves. They gain special abilities as well. That Gaara kid from Suna gets the ability to wield sand. Naruto here gets insane amounts of chakra and stamina, as well as incredible healing rate." Jiraiya added in, and to prove his point, he gestured at Naruto.

It shocked the Genin. What had once been shredded and melted skin, which had been showing Naruto's own interior bone armor, was now mostly reformed, looking the exact same as it did before Naruto's eruption of Kyuubi. Tsunade and Shizune were still continuing to aid the healing process, focusing on the parts that were worst off. The Kyuubi pushed their healing to incredible speeds, as his tenants body was reforming before their very eyes.

"Naruto's job as a Jinchuuriki of Konoha, is to combat the other Jinchuuriki from the other villages. If Naruto does ever show powers of the Kyuubi, do not be pigheaded and be in his way. I however, will be working on these seals and will leave them with you." Jiraiya finished. "The Bijuu in these boys aren't just power tools. Naruto has to deal with its presence in his brain, and work against its urgings. You have to realize that it is not an easy job, made even harder for Naruto now."

"But- Jiraiya-sama, why is Naruto called the Yondaime's legacy completely?" Tenten questioned.

"Indeed. Older ninja often call him as such." Shino added in, receiving a nod from Jiraiya.

"The Yondaime was renowned for many things, but one of many was being able to push Iwa back with just one technique, Hiraishin. This won us the war. And then, at his death, he leaves a baby sealed with the Kyuubi, strongest of the Bijuu. Even without the Kyuubi, Naruto is incredibly powerful for his age, and imagine him as he grows older. Now add in the Kyuubi, he has the potential to finish any war single-handedly, making him the Yondaime's Legacy." Jiraiya explained.

The Genin were shocked at the statement. Naruto had been raised hated till he was eight, then he was put under rigorous training to be able to control the Kyuubi and his emotions. He had been raised hated, and under the guise as a weapon of war. Now that he was finally old enough to realize his fate, they realized themselves that Naruto had embraced his fate of Konoha's weapon, and was willing to do anything to help it survive.

Tsunade and Shizune finished up first-aid on Naruto, before moving onwards to Kakashi and Yamato, the latter of which had suffered chakra exhaustion. Kakashi had claw marks going down his Jounin vest, through his mesh armoring and to his skin, leaving three long gashes. Healing wounds from youki was a lot different then healing standard wounds. It required a lot of chakra, and you had to get rid of the lingering youki first.

"Naruto will be knocked out for most of the night, judging by how much struggling took place before he collapsed." Jiraiya said, watching as emotions flitted across their faces. Surely they were facing emotional turmoil on the inside, someone they were just getting to know had a dark and powerful secret, and wasn't even raised as a human being.

"Yamanaka, move over here. I saw you're hand come in contact with the youki. Shizune's got Kakashi from here." Tsunade demanded, as Ino moved into position to get her hand examined.

Viewing the girls hand, Tsunade breathed a sigh of relief. It was only mild youki burn, they were lucky she hadn't pressed her hand too close.

"You now know your jobs. You mustn't let Naruto get emotional. Happiness is alright, but if he even begins to show a tiny bit of anger, you have to somehow make sure he goes back to being neutral. If you are in danger, Naruto will know to use the Kyuubi on his own, however he can't keep a lid on his emotions all the time, now that he has to protect others as well as himself." Tsunade said, slowly removing the youki marks from Ino's hand.

"Hai." They echoed, each showing different levels of enthusiasm.

"Naruto-kun's new abilities will only make me work harder, so he won't need to endure such pain should he ever have to use it!" Lee echoed, making a show of camaraderie and friendship. His teammates followed behind him, shock still evident in most of the Genin from the power displayed.

"I agree with Lee, that thing is nothing but bad for Naruto. I am sorry he has had to deal with it on his own, but I'll work just as hard so he won't have to endure such pain anymore!" Kiba added in, receiving affirmative nods from his injured teammate, Hinata, and Shino.

"Naruto has helped me, and I'll pay him back. If training to be stronger will help him, than I'm in." Sasuke echoed, receiving an echo by Sakura.

"These days are getting more and more troublesome, but I know they are worse for Naruto. Me and my team will be there to support him." Shikamaru said, receiving pats on the back.

"I'm glad to see what Naruto was worried about didn't come to pass." Jiraiya murmured, as the Jounin applauded their teams, proud of their willingness to help an ally.

Yamato shuddered awake, as he gasped for breath, his body hit by tiredness. Chakra exhaustion was quite dangerous if you went to far, having the ability to kill. If not, you would feel severely tired and be in pain for a few days, until your chakra got back to normal levels.

Tsunade did a quick check-over on Yamato, saying that he only had chakra exhaustion and probably bruising. Sighing, she began speaking.

"Yamato, I'll be giving my grandfather's heirloom to Naruto. He said that if he ever came in contact with the powers of the Kyuubi, it would aid him in subduing it. Instead of placing it around you, we can place it around Naruto, so as long as your Mokuton touches him, it should aid in the subduing." Tsunade stated, as Jiraiya stared at her.

"You're going to give away the Senju heirloom to Naruto?" Jiraiya questioned, his expression surprised.

"It'll be much more useful on him than me. He is the embodiment of all the Hokage's, willing to do anything to protect Konoha. He deserves it much more than I ever have." Tsunade responded, untying it from around her neck. Tsunade began tying it around the prone boy's neck, as Jiraiya spoke up.

"We all better get going, Tsunade-hime and I got Naruto. We have to be up and at it for a show of strength for the foreign Kage, who are coming to watch the Chuunin Exams. They are arriving pretty early, so you might want to get some rest. We'll make sure Naruto is there so you guys can talk and mingle." Jiraiya explained, as Asuma and Kurenai picked up the two Jounin, ferrying them towards their homes. Jiraiya grabbed Naruto, hefting him onto his shoulder before leaving.

"Kid, I don't know what you were doing acting passed out when Tsunade was bending over you like that. Seemed like a perfect opportunity to gain some research." Jiraiya remarked, as Naruto shifted.

"Didn't feel like being in any more pain than I already was, Jiraiya-sensei." Naruto responded. Jiraiya laughed boisterously, getting an odd look from Tsunade and Shizune as they jumped past him.

ASDASDADSASDASDASDASDASD

Naruto didn't sleep much that night, he only slept once or twice a week, contributions from the Kyuubi. The vast amount of energy coursing through his body would allow him to sleep, but there was no reason for it, as he wouldn't feel any different after waking up. Because of the Kyuubi's rampage upon his body, it had given him a lot of excess energy he would need to work off, before being able to sleep.

Jiraiya had spoken to him of being there while the other Kage's arrived, forcing Naruto to prepare and dress himself earlier then usual. Jiraiya was already prepared, having suited up to be Sarutobi's right hand man, while Tsunade would be on his left. Because Naruto was now in effect, Jiraiya's apprentice, he would be beside Jiraiya.

Taking their time, they slowly ate and drank, doing the standard morning ritual. Knowing that the Raikage would be arriving soon, Jiraiya rushed Naruto out the door. Each Kage would be bringing two guards. All of Konoha's available ninja would be there on the sidelines to greet the Raikage, as they would for every Kage that would be arriving.

Receiving greetings from the various ninja they passed, Jiraiya simply waved in response, Naruto following close behind him. Dropping beside the Sandaime, he gave them a short greeting in response to their arrival.

"Sorry we're late Sarutobi-sensei. Decided that taking our time would be better than getting here early, eh Naruto." Jiraiya exclaimed, poking Naruto with his elbows.

"They're here!" A shinobi shouted from above the gate, as vision of the Raikage and his guards speeding along the path showed up. The ninja of Konoha stood ramrod straight, as a sign of respect and military strength. As soon as the Raikage entered Konoha, he would see the Hokage, the Sannin, along with Naruto. Then he would see Clan heads and the strongest and most respected Jounin, followed by Chuunin and then Genin.

The Raikage and his guards began walking, each of them visibly at the gates. He was a large and dark-skinned man, and was followed by two other dark-skinned men. One carried several swords on his back, appearing very muscular. Tattoo's adorned his right shoulder and left cheek, with a white forehead protector. The other had light colored hair, with a zip up suit, with tattoo's adorning both of his shoulders.

"Greetings, Hokage-sama! It's been quite a while, hasn't it!" The Raikage boomed, as he reached the Hokage.

"These are my two guards, some of Kumo's finest! This here, is my own brother, Kirabi. On the other, is Darui." He explained, receiving a nod from the Hokage.

"I'm sure you are well aware of who these are, but I'll explain just in case. Tsunade and Jiraiya of the Sannin, along with Jiraiya's apprentice, Naruto." He said. They nodded to the Sannin, they were respectable ninja. Their eyes drifted to Naruto, and Kirabi's eyes widened.

"Yo! You Mr. Nine! You might as well wash me and hang me up on a clothes line!" Kirabi echoed, as the various ninja stared at him in shock.

"Kirabi! What did I tell you about acting- nine?" A, the Raikage yelled. The various ninja froze, realizing that the Raikage had figured out who their Jinchuuriki was. Naruto froze in shock of being figured out so quickly, as Kirabi began talking again.

"Don't worry little man! You'll be as fresh as a soup can! You're the only one that can trump me, so I might as well just flee!" Kirabi rapped, much to the annoyance of the Raikage. The various Konoha-nin began laughing, as the foreign Jinchuuriki grew upset.

"You have the Hachibi? The eight-tails? Is that why I'm the only one that can trump you?" Naruto questioned, curious over how the foreign ninja knew.

"Of course my new best friend. Maybe we should just start a new Jinchuuriki trend!" Kirabi rhymed again, propping his arm forward, fist closed, nodding at Naruto. Naruto stared at him in question before raising his own arm, and bumping fists with the much larger man, who gave a large laugh and obviously looked pleased. The general crowd looked on in confusion, seeing the bond of friendship forming between the Kumo Jinchuuriki with Konoha's.

"Honestly, Kirabi. We are in the presence of the Hokage and two Sannin, and yet you decide to play silly games." The Raikage admonished, as the visible ninja laughed at the still grinning Kumogakure jinchuuriki. The Raikage and his guards went on to greet the Kumogakure team, talking with them for a short while before returning by the Hokage's side. The Kage would be arriving in short succession, with the Mizukage due to arrive at any moment. Naruto and Kirabi began exchanging brief whispers, earning the vision of both Kage present.

"Sealing the Kyuubi eh? That's sure to help Konoha." A remarked, earning a response from the Hokage.

"I would have like to kept it secret until a further date, but I would like you to accompany me to my office with the Mizukage later today. I have some information I would like to disclose to you, and I hope that having your brother befriend Naruto-kun over there only helps us." Sarutobi responded, receiving a silent moment, and then a nod from the Raikage. Their ears began focusing on the whispers between Kirabi and Naruto.

"I never thought I would meet good ol' nine tails out in Konoha. I was hoping to escape for a vacation, but my brother captured me before I got too far. Always a spoilsport, my brother." Kirabi whispered. "How are you on controlling the Kyuubi?"

"Controlling? I can't even get to one tail before losing control..." Naruto whispered, as Kirabi's eyes widened. He knew that he was giving away valuable information, but Naruto knew that even if he didn't Kirabi would somehow know, he seemed in tune to the whole Jinchuuriki aspect.

"One tail? Geeze, I can transform into my good ol' friend Hachibi at any time. Though I do understand that Kyuubi is vastly superior to all of the other Bijuu, even if they were combined. Hachibi is telling me that it and various other Bijuu have tried copiously to take on the Kyuubi, but only failure has met them." Kirabi responded. "He's still a bit upset about that."

'**HACHIBI, HAHA!**' Kyuubi echoed in Naruto's mind, as he grimaced. "Yeah, Kyuubi is sitting in there laughing right now. Quite painful to the mind, having him talk..."

"If we were in Kumo, I could try and train you to obtaining the power of the Kyuubi. I don't know if it would work, but we could have tried at least. If you are ever in the area, let me know." Kirabi offered, receiving a wide eyed glance from Naruto.

"We're Jinchuuriki though, it's quite possible that we could be enemies, forced to kill each other." Naruto responded, receiving a thoughtful look from Kirabi.

"That might be true, but as Jinchuuriki we are also brothers. If I can help you, I will, and if I die from it, then I die. There are only nine of us out there, its obvious we will be fighting, but it depends on what terms. As hated enemies, or as friends and brothers." The multi-swordsman responded.

"Hn. I see." Naruto left it at that, appearing thoughtful. He didn't think that Gaara and Roushi would take that speech into their minds, and knew that in the end, they would be fighting as enemies. There were only nine Bijuu, two were already against him, one was his friend, and yet he knew of no allies? Akatsuki was also pursuing each of the Jinchuuriki, making their job that much more difficult and painful.

"So, I guess this will be the first time all of the Kage will meet in a foreign ninja village eh?" Jiraiya remarked, earning the immediate attention of both Kage.

"Hmm. I haven't seen it that way yet, but I guess so." A responded, nodding his head. The rest of the time was in silence, other then Kirabi's constant chatter with Naruto, who sometimes wouldn't even respond. Oftentimes the Hachibi Jinchuuriki would whip out his notepad and pen, nodding to himself as everyone but the Raikage and Darui stared in confusion.

"B, has some odd tendencies. Every time he gets excited or has a challenge, he begins to talk in rhyme's, rapping. He records everyone he thinks is good, and often times Hachibi-sama helps him along." Darui explained, as Kirabi stared at him in shock.

"Yo! You better not be dissing my rhymes bro, if you are I'll be hitting you around like your my hoe!" Kirabi retorted, much to the amusement of the Sannin and Naruto. Both Kage sighed at their antics.

"The Mizukage is here!" A shinobi yelled from above the gate, as the form of a lady appeared, along with two men. Approaching the Kage, she bowed respectably to both of the Kage, before initiating the talks.

"Welcome, Mizukage. These two here are the renowned Sannin, Jiraiya and Tsunade, along with Jiraiya's apprentice, Naruto." Sarutobi greeted, as Mei's eyes grazed Naruto. Ofcourse people would want to see him. Jiraiya's last apprentice had been the Yondaime, capable of defeating contingents of Iwa's forces at a moment.

"Mei Terumi, at your service." She bowed, before the Raikage introduced her.

"A, at your service. Kirabi, my brother at my side, and Darui." He replied

"Chojuro of the Seven Swordsman, and Ao." She offered, pointing behind her as they each nodded their heads.

"Chojuro, go check up on Zabuza and his team. Debrief me once complete, I have to stay here." Mei stated, before standing by the other two Kage. Jiraiya leered in her direction, pleased by her good looks, as Tsunade struck him in the back of his head, as both Naruto and Kirabi stared in amusement.

"Jiraiya-san, I heard that you weren't going to be taking another apprentice, why the change of mind?" She said. Her and Sarutobi had talked about the Sannin, and the aged Hokage had shown annoyance at Jiraiya's persistence of not undertaking Naruto. That was before the talks of war came, and now Jiraiya had fully fledged apprenticed Naruto.

"Egh, Sarutobi kept persisting, and Naruto here seemed to put on a good show, and so I took him under my wing." Jiraiya replied, taking his time eying the Mizukage, who didn't seem to mind at all. Tsunade glowered in his direction, obviously annoyed at the lack of respect he showed to the female race.

Hearing the commotion above, Sarutobi's eyes diverted from the gate as he stared at the disruptive Shinobi above the entrance.

"The Kazekage and Tsuchikage are here!" One of them shouted from above, as several silhouette's appeared, causing Sarutobi to feel annoyance. It seemed that the opposing two Kage's had already been planning, preparing for what was to come. He would have Jiraiya shroud Naruto's training in secrecy.

"Greetings Sarutobi-san! It's been awhile hasn't it, we both are past our prime." Onoki, the Tsuchikage said. He was a diminutive man, flanked by his guards. "These two are Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi." He offered, pointing at them.

"A-kun, and you too Kirabi-kun! It's been a while since I've seen you two hooligans!" Onoki remarked, slapping the two on the thighs, much to their annoyance. "These two have been hooligans ever since I first laid eyes on them." Moving off to the side, he greeted the Mizukage.

"Always good to see new blood, once you get this old, you think you've seen everyone. Mei Terumi, correct? Glad to see you ended the civil war before it even began.." He commented, before moving off to the side, Kirabi's voice echoing behind him.

"Crazy old midget, you're so weak I wouldn't even have to fidget!" Kirabi replied, inciting laughter to erupt from the various ninja surrounding them.

"Hokage-sama." The Kazekage nodded, before greeting the other Kage' in the same way. "My guards will be in time for the Chuunin Exam's, they were left behind to take care of a problem."

The Shinobi applauded as the various Kage stood ramrod straight, facing the forces of Konoha. It was meant as a show of strength, to stop any attempts made from the inside. It was basically stating that if you attempted anything, there were that many ninja standing between the perpetrator and the exit.

Sarutobi bid Onoki and the Kazekage, as they went to see their own respective pupils. Watching them leave, Sarutobi dispersed his Shinobi, ordering the Kage left to follow him. The Sannin along with Naruto followed, Kirabi walked alongside Naruto. Moving outside the Hokage building, Sarutobi ushered them in, ANBU trailing along the outskirts, forming a perimeter as the Hokage's wished. They were to scout out for Suna or Iwa nin, and stop them from viewing that the three Kage were even plotting anything.

Seated in the confines of his office, Sarutobi activated the seals. Jiraiya leaned against the door, while Naruto was behind the Hokage. Tsunade covered the window, while Kirabi was off on the far wall, writing away on his notepad.

"To both of you, I have some very startling news." Sarutobi began, and after a sigh, began speaking again. "Iwagakure and Suna are going to invade." The Mizukage gasped, while the Raikage's fist would have smashed Sarutobi's desk from surprise, had Tsunade not stepped in and stopped it. Apologizing, he allowed Sarutobi to continue.

"The final match of our Chuunin Exams will be a 3-way brawl, and we believe they don't know Naruto's status as a Jinchuuriki. If all three Jinchuuriki manage to get to the finals, then the Jinchuuriki from Iwa and Suna plan to release their forms. We hope that Naruto will be able to lead them away, but we will still require your aid, A-san." Sarutobi pleaded.

"I do not support the invading of another village, unless it is wartime. If this does come to pass, then you will have Kumo's support. We are in a time of peace and treaties, should Iwa and Suna choose to break them, then they will pay." The Raikage responded, receiving a sigh of relief from the various Konoha-ninja in the room.

"Mei-san, will you be assisting in this battle, supplementing your own troops?" Sarutobi questioned the Mizukage, who nodded in response. Konoha had helped Kirigakure, and it was the least she could do for repentance.

"Konoha aided Kiri when we needed it, and Kiri will do the same for Konoha. I see Naruto-kun over there has grown stronger with the writings we provided of the Shikotsu Myaku." She responded. "I will send Ao back with a missive tomorrow, secretly."

"Then we are in agreement. I appreciate the assistance, A-san. Jiraiya, I will ask you to conduct Naruto's training with the utmost secrecy now. With the foreign Kage here, we cannot allow them to view Naruto's Jinchuuriki abilities. This village knows how to keep its secrets close, and we will keep it that way. Naruto I trust you will continue putting the utmost effort into training." Sarutobi said, dismissing the people from his office.

As they left, Sarutobi sighed. All the pieces had fallen into place, all that was left was for time to take its course.

ASDASDASDASDADSASDASDASDASD

A Day Later

"Finally! Jaishin-sama will surely be angry at this delay of killings." Hidan said, his silhouette stretching out as they finished the sealing. One of the eyes had opened on the large statue, which had caused Tobi to go scurrying, hiding behind the form of Zetsu.

"You all have your missions, we have roughly Twenty-eight days left until the beginning of the Chuunin Exam. I expect to see the various Jinchuuriki in here before that. Dismissed." Pein uttered, as the silhouette's disappeared, leaving him along with Konan and Tobi.

"Do you really have to act so childish?" Konan questioned, her eyes piercing Tobi's single one.

"It is actually quite fun, if I say so my self. I'm guessing that after this fatal opening the Kage have left us, they will not forsake their Jinchuuriki again, not that their will be many left. After this month, we will slow down our operations, the villages will surely be on lookout for us. We cannot allow ourselves to be caught out of position too early, even if we have the majority of the Jinchuuriki." Tobi's voice, missing its childishness, said.

"Indeed. With the war coming along nicely, we will have ample time to reap the rewards of it sowing its destruction and hatred." Pein said, his Rinnegan looking beyond both figures, contemplating.

At once, the silhouette's dispersed, leaving the chamber empty.

ASDASDASDASDASDASDASDDAS

"Off to Kirigakure, eh Itachi. Been a while since I've been there. Sure to meet some good ol' friends." Kisame remarked, watching Itachi move in silence.

"Hm." Itachi responded, much to the chagrin of Kisame. Telling Kisame to go on ahead while he finished his food, Kisame merely nodded. Itachi often needed alone time, to just sit and think by himself.

Watching Kisame leave, Itachi immediately grunted, annoyed of playing this game of charades. Quickly pulling out a scrap piece of paper, Itachi wrote down a few words.

'Orochimaru and Sasori. Invasion.'

Forming his eye into the Mangekyou, Itachi sent his own modified version of Amaterasu at it, watching it burn in black flames before getting up. Racing to meet Kisame, Itachi sighed at the soon coming war that would plague the lands.

ASDASDASDASDASDASDDASASDAD

Sarutobi turned away from the window, as black flames appeared upon his desk. Racing over and grasping the piece of paper, Sarutobi paled. 'Guards are late, eh, Kazekage...' Watching the paper disintegrate, it seemed the Sannin would reunite again, this time under different banners.

ASDASDASDASDASDASDASDASD

20 Days until Chuunin Exams

Naruto grunted as the rubber began malforming again, before returning to its original form. It has been several days since the Kage had arrived, and Jiraiya had been training Naruto non-stop, while developing specific seals for the benefit of Naruto. Naruto had gotten decent enough with Shunshin to use it with only a single handed seal, at the expense of a bit more chakra. Jiraiya had applauded Naruto on completing the first stage of the Rasengan as well as the Shunshin.

Jiraiya had pushed him towards Asuma for air training, who was surprised Naruto was able to slice through the leaf at such an early age. He introduced Naruto the abusing his air affinity by placing it around weapons, making their reach invisibly longer, and sharper. Asuma told Naruto to attempt cutting through a tree, as anything any larger would attract too much attention. Naruto had nodded, and sent his clones to begin attempting to cut through the trees.

When not working on the Rasengan during training, Naruto was often practicing chakra control, or working out to garner more speed and strength from his body. When not training, Naruto was often with the other Genin his age, who personally after the 'incident', took more time to be with him. He had thanked them profusely, and they had merely said that he deserved much more. If not around fellow Genin, he was caught with Kirabi quite often, who had taken a liking to each other.

Asuma was often caught teaching Naruto several Fuuton techniques, until at least Kakashi arrived back from training Sasuke. Increasing his repertoire of techniques along with abilities always made Naruto happy, along with Jiraiya.

The Mizukage's missive had reached Kiri, and had returned, and had several platoons of her Shinobi hide out in Nami no Kuni, who had been happy to offer refuge. The strategy had been brought up by Shikaku Nara, and the Sandaime would debrief everyone a day before the Chuunin Exam's, to lower the risk of leak out.

ASDASDASDASDADASDASDASD

Naruto grunted as him and Kirabi both seated themselves inside of Jiraiya's seal matrix. At Kirabi's urging, who said if he could personally talk to the Kyuubi, then perhaps Naruto could go further in wielding its powers. Jiraiya had spent the past two hours forming the seal matrix, layering Naruto's body along his head, and the ground connecting the two. Tsunade's necklace dangled on Naruto's bare chest, as he was shirtless.

Yamato, A, and Jiraiya were all on standby in case problems arose. A was the only one that could potentially hold back the Kirabi-Hachibi, while Yamato was the only one capable of holding Naruto back. They were a decent distance away from Konoha, to prevent spying and any mishaps that could potentially damage the village.

"Alright, Naruto. I will slap the seal on your head, and then another directly onto Kirabi's. Lets hope this works." Jiraiya wished, before thumping the ground with chakra, activating the matrix. Withdrawing two sealing papers, Jiraiya quickly plastered one onto Naruto's forehead, the other on Kirabi's.

"He's in. All that we can do is hope."

ASDASDASDASDASDSDASASDAD

Naruto and Kirabi both grunted as they dropped into the blonde's mental infrastructure. The younger Jinchuuriki had only been here a few times, whenever he was contesting the Kyuubi over his body.

"A sewer? Really, little man. No wonder Nine Tails has it in for you." Kirabi remarked, as Naruto bristled.

"Hey! I didn't design this place, it did!" Naruto retorted, earning a snicker from the dark-skinned Jinchuuriki.

They came upon a large entrance, the large form of the Hachibi trailing behind them. Instantly there was a large commotion as a prison cell seemed to form before them, however extremely large in scale. Kirabi's eyes widened, at the immense scale and sealing of the strongest of Bijuu. The Kyuubi's paws shot out, as a large shock wave of power ripped out from the bars, halting the movement. Roaring in anger, the Kyuubi lowered its head to stare the humans in the eye, completely ignoring the eight tailed beast.

"**You dare mock me by bringing this company before me?**" Kyuubi questioned, its growling permeating the air. Even the Hachibi was tamed in its presence, much to the surprise of Kirabi. It seemed that the Hachibi had a reason to fear the Kyuubi, probably because of its immense power that dwarfed the Hachibi's own.

"We have come here, Kyuubi-sama, to ask for your glorious power. Naruto here requests it of you, and I am sure we can come up with a compromise." Kirabi offered, as Naruto nodded in the Kyuubi's direction, while the Hachibi stayed silent. He was mainly there as a guard for Kirabi and Naruto, and to perhaps persuade the Kyuubi.

"**Ask me? For my power? I am not the same as the Hachibi! I am the strongest of Bijuu!**" Kyuubi roared, hammering the bars again, causing the floor to shake and Naruto to wince in pain.

"We aren't asking you to grant Naruto you're full powers, he is yet to young for him to be able to control all of it. We just want you to make a compromise, that you will grant Naruto your powers willingly, and we will offer you something in return!" Kirabi pleaded. The oppressive presence of the Bijuu behind the bars was immense, and he was sure that it was being held back as well, whatever was leaking out was surely powerful.

"**And what could a foolish and puny human, offer me, the King of Tailed Beasts?**" The Kyuubi responded, appearing somewhat intrigued.

"Perhaps having the use of his senses? You would still not be able to communicate often, but you would be able to reshape this... plane into something much more appreciable. You would be able to see Naruto's battles and life, and if the time came could better possess his body should he fall unconscious." Kirabi bargained, obtaining more and more faith for him and Naruto.

"**What will the terms of this, unofficial contract be?**" The beast questioned, as his various tails swished in thought, creating massive waves of water from impact. Naruto moved to speak up, ready to take the reigns from Kirabi, who simply nodded.

"You will not take over my body, unless I am incapacitated or otherwise unable to fight. You will not influence my emotions for your own benefit. You will hand over as much power as I can handle without losing control to you. Should I lose control, you may take over." Naruto said. "In return, you will gain the use of my senses. When I am asleep, you may take over my subconscious to protect myself and form yourself a better atmosphere here. Agree'd?" Naruto offered, hoping that the Kyuubi would accept.

He knew that if he went against the other two Jinchuuriki, it would be incredibly difficult for him to win without using the Kyuubi, probability was extremely slim. Kirabi had offered to help with obtaining help from the powerful Bijuu, and this was their only shot. If Naruto could keep control of himself, than it would spell for more safety for Konoha's forces. If he ended up losing control and the forces of Konoha were still in battle, nobody would be able to keep him from tearing enemy and ally to pieces.

"**We are agreed. Take your foolish company and yourself from my sight.**" The Kyuubi growled, as they were forcibly banished from the Kyuubi's landscape. Grinning, Naruto and Kirabi slowly drifted from his mind scape, before drifting into reality. The three non-Jinchuuriki present were startled at the sight of the brief red youki that shrouded around Naruto, before dispersing, as the boy and Kirabi began moving.

"Phew. Naruto and I surely had an encounter that was intense. Good thing however, is that our power is immense!" Kirabi rhymed, as he stood up, dusting himself off. A immediately scolded him for making light of a serious dilemma, as Naruto stood up, feeling odd at the presence of the Kyuubi, unmoving, at the back of his mind.

"So, I'm guessing it was a success?" Jiraiya asked, eyes grazing over their content faces.

"Yeah, there was some compromise that was needed, but overall it was great. The compromises weren't that large, and the benefits outnumber anything we've lost." Naruto answered. Jiraiya didn't like the sound of compromises, but if Naruto thought it was worth it, than it was.

"Eh! Jiraiya-san! I got an offer for you. Since the Mizukage's guard, Chojuro, has taken a liking to Samui and has begun training, I was hoping I could help Naruto train with his Bijuu. You can still help him with just techniques, while I help him with the Kyuubi? That sound solid?" Kirabi offered, as Jiraiya contemplated the offer.

On one hand, it could possibly retract for what he could teach the boy, but there wasn't much he could go in depth in the few weeks left, other than improving Naruto's general combat abilities. Now that someone offered to train the Jinchuuriki under the power of the Kyuubi, it provided him the best chance to help the boy.

"I guess so. I know Naruto would like to be better trained under it's powers, so he doesn't lose himself too it. With only a few weeks left, Naruto you have to push really hard to get the Rasengan complete. I will still take you under general combat training, while Kirabi here gets you schooled on using your Bijuu's powers." Jiraiya said, as Naruto nodded.

It would be a tough couple of weeks, that is for sure.

ASDASDASDASDASDASDASDASD

A/N – Sorry for the slow update, had to do some assignments for school. Chapters will begin to prop up once or twice a week, perhaps more if my work load lessens.

Appreciating all the reviews, and I am beginning to fix the mistakes. There will be a time-skip, and once it gets to that part I will go back and redo the first few chapters.

Appreciate all the help you are offering me, and I promise that the combat scenes will be awesome. I have already begun work on them, and I hope they will beyond your expectations.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

ASDASDASDASDSDDDADADAD

Naruto grunted as he dodged another strike for Kirabi's blade. They had quickly realized that the Kyuubi's own power outstretched the Hachibi's by a large margin. The power emitted from Naruto's two tail form, was equal to the amount Kirabi was able to toss around in his four tailed form. Kirabi did not often go in between tails, rather going all out or not at all. They had used it as an experiment, and had been astounded by the results. If Naruto could reach his own seventh tail form, then it would easily defeat Hachibi-Kirabi's full tail form. The raw power the Kyuubi showed had surprised even Kirabi.

Naruto had been able to get to three-tailed form without losing control or much of his skin. It seemed that whenever Kyuubi took over, he pumped as much energy as he could throughout the body, attempting to turn the body into a miniature Kyuubi, however Naruto's body wasn't able to handle the stress of the transformation, and thus his skin melted off. When Kyuubi had toned down on his energy tossing about, Naruto had shown himself able to control the three tailed form.

Tossing himself aside and sending several bones flying at Kirabi, Naruto thought back to what Tsunade had said. Outside of this training, she did not want to see Naruto throwing it's abilities around for no reason. It damaged his body beyond belief, and if Naruto ever reached the fourth tail, it was sure to take time off of his lifespan. Speeding along the ground, his three-tailed form providing him with great speed and force, he went to swing at Kirabi from behind, who nimbly dodged.

Clashing sword against claw, strength against pure energy, Kirabi jumped backwards. The three-tailed Naruto proved to be very dangerous, forcing himself to keep on his Hachibi enchanted state, to make sure he received no grievous injuries. There was less than a week left till the Chuunin Exam, and Naruto had been pushed and prodded to new levels, with and without the Kyuubi.

Jiraiya had worked with him on his Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, and bloodline abilities, trying to craft Naruto into the best he could be within the time limit. Kirabi had Naruto constantly abuse the Kyuubi's power, testing his limits and seeing how far he could go. They had realized one thing about Naruto's three tail form. It was the perfect balance of power and speed. If he went fourth tail, they had been warned of him suffering life-threatening problems, and so they trained at three-tails. His speed was magnified intensely, as well as his strength and chakra power.

"Alright. That seems to be enough, Number Nine! You seem to be doing just fine." Kirabi rhymed, happy from the excitement from the spar. It was always exciting, because if Naruto struck him just once, he would be in a load of pain. The youki quickly festered into any wounds the blonde would cause, making any strike doubly dangerous.

"Hai." Naruto breathed deeply, before continuing. "Kirabi-sensei." The one major con of using the Kyuubi's cloak and energy was that it tired his body beyond comprehension. He could possibly fight day and night normally, his stamina unmatched while his chakra pool was gigantic. However, with the Kyuubi using his chakra to replace with his own youki, it constantly drained the Jinchuuriki of energy and chakra.

"Man, what have I told you. I ain't your sensei! Me and you, we like brothers. We just seem to have separate mothers." His Jinchuuriki teacher replied, making Naruto grin. It often made him chuckle watching Kirabi and his odd quirks, often going at it with his brother when they didn't meet on a certain point.

"No more Kyuubi-sama training for you little man. You'll need your rest, and I think your at the best you can be with it. You might as well relax for a few days, you have learned everything Jiraiya-san wanted to teach you, as well as my own teachings." He offered, as Naruto nodded, sweat pouring off of his face.

"Alright." Naruto's simple response came.

Naruto hadn't seen the interior of Konoha in about two weeks, Jiraiya had kept him and Kirabi secluded, not allowing anyone to come and go other than the Raikage or the Sannin. They used the utmost of secrecy for his training. Tsunade often came along just to check on his health, making sure that the Kyuubi was not damaging him up in someway, and he appeared to be in tip-top form.

They had camped underneath the stars for several days, and Naruto was longing to be back in Konoha, his home. The Rasengan had finally been completed, taking Naruto almost the entire month. Jiraiya had been ecstatic, and had shared the news with several of the familiar Jounin and the Hokage, receiving chuckles in response.

Packing up their various equipment, Naruto and Kirabi began the run back to Konoha. Stopping to release the seals that had covered them for the training, provided by Jiraiya. They had gone through all the stops to make sure that they did not realize Naruto's training. Beginning their jog back, silence permeated the air, ensuring that Naruto and Kirabi were completely focused at the task and hand, and the tasks to come.

ASDASDASDASDASDASASD

Pein appeared, dropping the body of the Nanabi's Jinchuuriki on the floor, in front of the colossal statue. Several other bodies lay there, prone on the floor as well. It seemed that Akatsuki was well on its way. Everyone but Orochimaru and Sasori were at the base, meaning that they would be able to seal at-least one or two before the other were done with their other mission.

"Lets go." Pein stated, as several bodies appeared out of the darkness, appearing on each of their select fingers. "Mission reports?"

"Itachi and Kisame. We were successful in restraining and obtaining Utakata of the Rokubi. No casualties for Kirigakure, other than good ol' Utakata here. He was off wandering alone when me and Itachi began battle and pursuit. Wasted quite a bit of chakra, but I was able stop him from transforming. " Kisame informed, receiving a nod from Pein.

"Very good, Itachi and Kisame. Glad to see that we are well on our way here. Kakuzu and Hidan?" Pein replied, his ringed eyes beginning to stare at the two ninja.

"Kakuzu and Hidan. We were successful in obtaining Yugito Nii, Jinchuuriki of the Nibi, from Kumo. Hidan held off the forces, killing a few of them, while I managed to capture and detain the Jinchuuriki. Some casualties for the other side, but nothing big. No inconveniences, capture was flawless." Kakuzu stated, receiving a grunt of approval from Hidan.

"Very well. That makes two Jinchuuriki. What of you, Zetsu and Tobi? Were you able to accomplish the missions I deigned to you?" Pein questioned, his eyes moving to the hulking form of a venus fly-trap, and the energetic masked man running amok.

"Tobi was a good boy, wasn't he Zetsu-sama!" The orange-masked nin bursted out, much to the laughter of the white half of Zetsu, and the annoyance on the black-half.

"Yes yes, you were a good bye. **No he wasn't, he pissed me off!**" Both Zetsu said confusing the general audience.

"Tobi was able to capture Han no Gobi, while Zetsu-sama hunted down the ring from Orochimaru-san for Tobi to use. Tobi now has Orochimaru's ring, but he has to give it back soon." Came the happy outburst, but it slowed to a sob as it came to an end. "Tobi thought Han was mean. He tried hitting Tobi! Tobi beat him up for attempting such a mean thing. Tobi just wanted to say hi, and Mr. Han goes all mean and scary!" He stated, as Konan sighed in annoyance.

"Good job, both of you. I'm glad to see Tobi will be able to use Orochimaru's ring for this part, as we will need these sealed as soon as possible." Pein began, as the various Akatsuki nin stared at him. "Konan and I went and obtained Fu, Jinchuuriki of the Nanabi. However, we had a different agenda than the rest of you. Wanting to swing this war into full favour, now that Konoha has garnered most of Kumo's support, we... decided to even the scales a bit." The Akatsuki ninja stared at him in confusion, even the scales?

"After forcing Taki to evacuate after capturing their Jinchuuriki, we destroyed the entirety of Takigakure no Sato. We managed to procure some Konoha headbands, and now it looks like Konoha has killed their only Jinchuuriki, as well as laid waste to their village. They were last seen moving towards Iwa, hoping to find respite there." Pein calmly added in, as the various criminals stared at him in shock. He had obliterated an entire village, just like that? What kind of powers did he truly wield?

"Seeing that Konoha is going around basically picking off the minor ninja villages, it will scare them into backing Iwa and Suna's side, hopefully giving us enough room to capture the now remaining Jinchuuriki. Without Orochimaru and Sasori, these sealings will take a bit longer. Tobi, if you would jump to the appropriate ring..." Pein informed, as the various nin stiffened, prepared to dish out their chakra.

They were stopped however, by Tobi repeatedly jumping between the two fingers, his incredibly fast speed causing a blur to form. The various sounds of "which finger", were heard from the man. Kisame and White Zetsu seemed to laugh uproariously at the behavior, as several papers flew from Konan's arms, pinning him to the correct finger.

"Tobi was being a bad boy..." He sobbed, his hands coming to rub at his mask, dramatizing his sadness. Pein simply nodded in his direction, showing no emotion, before going through the various handseals.

"**Fuuinjutsu: Genryuu Kyuu Fuujin!**(Illusionary Dragon Nine Consuming Seals)" Pein spoke, as the various tentacle like effigies broke out from the statue, heading towards the prone form of the Jinchuuriki that held the Nanabi. Each of the Ninja sighed, preparing for a long wait.

ASDASDASDASDASDADSASDASDAASD

"You two will be working as a team. You will both release your Bijuu, and they will work together to destroy Konoha from the inside out. If you are lead outside the village, follow them. If you break through the exterior walls, then it will allow most our ninja to flood through much easier." The Tsuchikage and Kazekage said.

Gaara would have spoken out, notifying them of the Kyuubi's presence within the navel of Uzumaki Naruto, but decided against it. He would be the one to slaughter the boy, no one else.

"We will have the Sannin, Kage, and the Hachibi container occupied. I trust you two can defeat anyone else that gets within your way, especially when powered by the Bijuu." Onoki said, earning two nods from the Jinchuuriki.

It was ironic that they had ordered the aid of Orochimaru and Sasori, who's criminal organization was basing their goals on capturing the Jinchuuriki. Had the Kage known, they would have sung a different tune to Akatsuki's presence in their invasion.

"You both have the same mission, destroy Konoha. Understood?" The Kazekage reiterated, looking them both in the eyes, a show of force. He could easily engage Sasori in combat, but that would draw unneeded attention, and they needed all the help they could get against the various Kage and the Sannin.

"Hai." They replied, as the two Kage nodded.

"Dismissed." Came their response, as the two Jinchuuriki left, to two separate locations.

ASDASDASDASDASDASDASDASDASD

The Day before the Chuunin Exam

Various ninja crowded into the underground chambers of the Hokage tower, in the meeting room of the Council of Fire. The liaison to the forces hidden in Nami no Kuni would be sent back to retrieve them, and move them closer to Konoha as soon as the meeting was over. Those present were either Clan Heads, distinguished Jounin, ANBU Team Captains, or distinguished individuals in general.

"We are here today, to be briefed on the plan created by Shikaku Nara, to defend Konoha against the invasive maneuvers led by the Kazekage and Tsuchikage. We have some key factors, so you will all need to listen!" Sarutobi shouted, instantly quieting the ninja, and garnering their instant attention. Nara Shikaku immediately stepped up to the stage, every ninja's eyesight on him.

"First, some several key factors of the invasion. We do not know exact numbers of those invading, or how they will get in. Orochimaru of the Sannin seems to be assisting them in combat, along with Sasori of the Red Sands. Judging by this, we know that his Snake summons will be involved." The Jounin began, pinning the map of Konoha in front of him, giving the entire room view of it.

"Likely, those two will be acting as guards, as will Jiraiya and Tsunade-sama. However, Tsunade-sama will not be fighting." At this, several Jounin began sending questioning glances. Shikaku quickly stopped this. "We already have an abundance of S-Class Nin to target down the enemies. Tsunade, will be using her healing abilities along with Katsuyu, her summon, to be constantly healing and saving lives along the battle front." She nodded at this, proud of his analytical skills.

"Jiraiya-sama, will likely be either engaging Orochimaru in direct combat, or stopping his various summons from destroying the village. The Mizukage and Raikage will be taking on both Sasori and the Kazekage, if our intelligence is correct. That leaves Sandaime-sama, to face the Tsuchikage." Getting nods of understanding, he trudged on. "Kirabi-san will likely be fighting off the Tsuchikage's guards, and taking out anyone who attempts to interfere in the fights."

"Since this will likely take place at the end of Chuunin Exam's, hoping that we will be lulled into a sense of enjoyment and comfort from watching the fights. In reality, they do not know of our holding the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, who will be leading both of the enemy Jinchuuriki out of the village, to engage in a one on two fight." He said, as various eye's turned to Naruto, who kept his eyes forward.

"The various ANBU teams will be spread throughout the inner sectors of Konoha, rushing the civilians to safety alongside the Chuunin. Initial combat ANBU teams will be perched along Konoha's walls, to stall their destruction and hold the defenses. Once the invading forces, are past this line -" he drew a line intersecting about thirty meters from Konoha's main entrance, "we will give the signal for the Mizukage's forces to move in."

"If our intelligence is correct, then the Kage will be fighting alongside their guards, trying to fight off the opposing ones. Tsunade-sama, will take over the Hokage-tower, sitting atop it to provide maximum healing and input. Katsuyu is able to transfer information learned throughout all her micro-forms, making it easy for us to counter the enemy." Shukaku input, before gesturing towards an ANBU with purple hair.

"The ANBU Commander and her team, will not be defending the Hokage, leaving that to Jiraiya, they will be protecting Tsunade-sama as she works with Katsuyu. This will provide optimum protection for her, as well as Konoha's forces, Katsuyu will not allow anyone to die without a fight." Shikaku said, nodding before moving off of the podium, allowing the aged Hokage to step back up.

"A few thoughts of advice, and hope. Do not interfere with Naruto-kun's battle with other Jinchuuriki. The only people able to are Raikage-san, Jiraiya-kun, Yamato-san, and Kirabi. You will simply die needlessly." He said, his voice and appearance stern. "Tomorrow means war, yes. We will be fighting for Konoha to live on. For your loved ones, the women and children, for the next generation to grow up and defend us, when we are old and feeble. We fight, so the will of fire lives on within us, and everyone around us!"

"What you may see tomorrow, may scare and frighten you. Do not back down, do not lose hope in Konoha. We have survived Three Great Shinobi Wars, what can an invasion do that they couldn't, nothing!" Sarutobi announced, garnering more and more support. "Go! Go and sit with loved ones, so that you remember what you are fighting for, sit with your friends and allies, so that you can help each other!" Each Shinobi nodded, before leaving the room, intent on obeying his instructions.

Sarutobi sighed, watching his Shinobi leave until he was the last one. Slowly making his way to his office, his thoughts wandered. 'These bones are getting to old to continue like this.. I need a new successor. My body is beginning to fail, and I know it will soon give out, whether it may be in the invasion or beyond it.'

He had much to prepare in case of his death, which was customary before any Kage marched off to battle.

ASDASDASDASDASDASDASDASDASD

Naruto sat beside Tsunade and Jiraiya, viewing over the village from the Yondaime's head. There was only darkness, with the light of the moon and from the village to illuminate them. They had sat and eaten with each other, before coming up here to talk and contemplate the coming day.

"You will be the only Genin fighting, eh Naruto?" Tsunade remarked, allowing Naruto to sit on the statement. The Hokage had ruled out allowing the various Genin to fight, not wanting to risk them dying along with their parents, ending the clan. He had also said they would not be able to hold up against a full-force invasion.

"Yeah.. I know a few of them will be quite upset, wanting to stand up and honour Konoha. I'm only allowed to fight because I am the only one that can combat the other Jinchuuriki, Shikaku-taichou is very intelligent because of this decision." Naruto replied, earning a questioning stare from Tsunade and Jiraiya.

"Why's that?" Jiraiya questioned.

"It would force one of our S-Class away from the fight, just to engage in a risky fight with two unknown Jinchuuriki. Leaving you two to fend the village, and sending me out was a great choice. Whatever surprises they may have in store, I can take and offer my own." Naruto answered, earning two knowing nods from the Sannin.

After sitting by each other for a bit long, Naruto nodded his farewell, leaping off of the cliff. Watching the blonde Jinchuuriki speed away, they began speaking.

"Let's just hope no one he is close to die's tomorrow..." Tsunade murmured, as Jiraiya nodded.

"His expression when Yamato was almost killed by Orochimaru was fearsome... Now that he can control the Kyuubi's power somewhat, and if he loses control, how far will the Kyuubi get before it is stopped?" Jiraiya added in, wondering whether Naruto would be able to handle the stress and pain, without losing a cap on his emotions.

They both knew of the Kyuubi's wordplay. It would not possess Naruto's body, if he didn't allow it. Yet if he went into a high stage of emotions, and Kyuubi decided to flood his body with power, it would give the Bijuu almost instant access. Naruto knew of it, and had already decided that he would not allow Yamato's long emotional training of him to go to waste.

Dusting himself while standing up, Jiraiya turned over to Tsunade.

"Hime, I best be going. I want to make a few extra copies of the seals that will restrain the Kyuubi before going to bed. Tomorrow will be a dangerous day, and we best be prepared for it." Jiraiya said, before following the path of his apprentice, leaving Tsunade to her thoughts.

Looking over to see the face of her grandfather, she spoke. "I inherited your will, your blood. I will die before I see Konoha and the Will of Fire fall." She spoke, before following the path of Jiraiya.

ASDASDASDASDASDASDASDASDASD

Naruto had three places to go before retiring to his apartment, to, hopefully, catch some sleep. None of the other Genin knew about him going out to fight, even though it was assumed because of his Jinchuuriki role. He had built strong relationships, and did not want to risk his death without knowing he said goodbye.

Using his memory, he wandered along Sakura's road until he came upon her house. Knocking on her front door, Naruto waited for her to answer. The door opened, and her father answered.

"How can I hel- You!" He uttered, shocked at Naruto's appearance to come by his home.

"Yes, me. I came to talk to Sakura." Naruto said, eying the man. Watching the man as he stared at him, before backing away to go call down Sakura. A moment later, she appeared by the door, startled by his being there.

"Naruto! What brings you here?" She asked, watching as his eyes flitted over in concentration.

"I'll be fighting tomorrow, with the village. I just came to... say goodbye, just in case." Naruto said, as she gasped.

"You won't die, Naruto! You'll have everyone around to protect you. Why are you so worried?" She questioned, eying him, her form leaning back on her closed door.

Naruto sighed at this, of course she didn't know how he was fighting. "I'm fighting two others like me. That Gaara and Roushi kid, there won't be any interference. I just wanted to say it was nice being on the team. I really appreciate you guys sticking by me after my... explosion." Naruto murmured, as she nodded.

"You'll win Naruto, they got nothing on you. You're much more powerful, and you have a reason to fight!" Sakura responded, giving him a quick hug. "You protected all nine of us from just Gaara, even after fighting. What makes you think you'll lose now, just because he has another friend?" Naruto brightened at the prospect.

"Well, I better move on Sakura. Thanks!" Naruto said, jumping away. Sakura nodded in acceptance, before moving back into the comfort of her home. Her father was whispering derogatory names under his breath, watching her come back in, but pleasantly nodded when she looked in his direction.

Moving quickly across the rooftops, Naruto saw the location of his next target, the Uchiha sector. Flipping over the walling of its sector, Naruto came to rest in front of Sasuke, who sat slowly going through his sword stances, even during night hours Sasuke pursued training. Noticing the ANBU that blended in with the shadows, Naruto moved to ignore him, knowing he was only there to observe Sasuke and the Cursed Seal.

"What brings you here, Naruto. I wasn't aware we had something planned..." Sasuke started, before being cut off by Naruto.

"It's nothing like that. I just came to talk, as I will be in the fighting tomorrow." Naruto said, as Sasuke's eyes widened.

"They're letting you fight?" He questioned, receiving an affirmative nod from Naruto.

"It's because of... the Kyuubi. I am the only one who can hold off both Gaara and that Roushi fellow, that can be spared and is able to fight on even footing." Naruto said, as Sasuke responded with another question.

"They are like you? They both have Bijuu sealed inside of them?" He finished by re sheathing his sword, before sitting down.

"Perhaps, but no one is like me.. The Kyuubi is the most powerful of them all, and is the most dangerous. I don't immediately get abilities over stuff like Gaara, or the ability to use Yoton, like that Roushi kid, judging by his name. Whatever power's of Kyuubi I get, they come with a price." Naruto responded.

"A price? When you transformed earlier, they said you healed extremely quickly, and you were basically healed within minutes? What other price could there be?"

"If I go to far, then it will start taking years off of my lifespan. If I don't stay in control, then the Kyuubi purposely pushes my body as far as it can go, which makes what you saw only a fraction of it."

"Sakura and I will get strong too Naruto, we won't let you fight these battles by yourself after we are. Jiraiya-sama said teamwork is the best way to go, and I've already seen the evidence of it." Sasuke said, outstretching his hand.

Taking his hand, Naruto hoisted himself back to his feet, as Sasuke shook then, signifying a deal. "You'll win tomorrow Naruto. You're too smart and powerful to die this easily." Sasuke said, sending Naruto's hopes even higher. If both of his teammates believed in him, as well as the Sannin and Kage, then how could he lose?

"I better get going then, thanks Sasuke." Naruto commented, before beginning to dash away, his last objective in mind. Ino Yamanaka had damaged herself, just to show her conviction in believing that Naruto was a good person. She had made sure to keep him company after the debacle, making sure that he realized that she was there for him. Everyone else had made the effort too, but she went above and beyond.

Arriving upon her front door, Naruto quickly knocked. Greeted by her father, Naruto nodded. They had seen quite a bit of each other because of the whole invasion planning. Inoichi had a strong sense of respect for Naruto, anyone willing to take on fearsome odds just for their village was worth respecting.

"Is Ino home?" Naruto quickly asked, as the man nodded. Inoichi went to call down his daughter, but was stopped by the sliding of a window above them.

"Naruto! Just jump up here." She said, as Inoichi nodded at him before closing the door. Naruto quickly jumped up, his feet sticking to the wall as she stared at him.

"What brings you here? Usually I'm the one looking for you." She questioned, as Naruto stared at the sky, eyes roving the stars.

"I'm going to be fighting tomorrow, with the rest of the village." Naruto bluntly stated, as her eyes widened.

"Why-, I thought that Hokage-sama – oh." She blubbered before responding, eyes widening.

"The Hokage needs someone to take on that Gaara kid, and another someone like me and him. I'm the only one that can fight on even footing that can be spared for combat." Naruto stated, eyes still in the stars. He felt her eyes staring at his face, but didn't repeat the gesture.

"So.. You could die?" She quivered, her eyes confused.

"Possibl-" Naruto began, before being interrupted.

"Is that why you're here? To tell me that your marching off to your death? You won't die Naruto! You're to strong and resilient!" She argued, "Kiba and Shino told me what you did for them! Even after traveling with us to the tower, even in all that pain, you went back to protect them!" Ino nearly shouted, continuing her tirade.

"We saw his siblings bring Gaara in, refusing to let the medic-nin touch him, soon after you came in, collapsed and screaming. If you can defeat Gaara in all that pain, how much more trouble is another one like him going to cause?" Ino said, calming down.

"I just came to say, just in case. You've done a lot for me Ino, far more than you can imagine. I wouldn't be able to go fighting if I knew you guys would be confused on why or how I was fighting and dying. I believe that I'll win and live, but I don't know that for sure. This is just for you to know that I appreciate you being there for me." Naruto confided, as she sighed. Pulling his arm until he was parallel with the window sill, she enveloped him into a hug, before saying.

"I like you too, Naruto. Go and rest up, I want to see you kicking some ass tomorrow." She said, shooing him away, as he stared quizzically at her, before leaping off into the night.

'She said she liked –' Naruto thought out, continuing on his way home. 'Guess I'll just have to ask Jiraiya-sensei on what I have to do in response to her statement...'

He needed the rest tomorrow, after all, there was a blonde that wanted to watch him kick some ass.

ASDASDASDASDASDASDASDASDASD

A/N – Short chapter, I know I know. There just wasn't much to right about. I don't want to give to much about Naruto's new found powers away.

ABOUT THE PAIRING. It will probably be Naruto/Ino, but there will be several other inbetween 'breakups' 'girls'. They aren't going to start dating so early, probably after the time skip, however will share somewhat of a closer relationship.

A is the Raikage.

To those who think it is ridiculous that Kirabi came with the Raikage, look underneath the underneath. Kirabi was complaining about wanting to go on vacation, and the Raikage knew this. It was either he bring Kirabi along, and catch him and force him to go to Konoha when he tried to escape, or let him stay and get away easily.

No one knows what has happened in their specific home-villages so far.

Review, Respond, PM your suggestions. Thank you.

Next chapter will probably be around 20k words, to make up for this slop fest.

Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

ASDASDASDASDASDASDASD

The crowd roared as the Genin appeared, their respective sensei for the month by their side. Walking to the center, where Hayate stood, appearing ragged and sick still. The crowd's roar grew further at the sight of him and Jiraiya, their respect for the Sannin showing. Nodding and waving, while his apprentice stared straight, he was the last one to arrive. There had been... a change of plans. All the Konoha ninja had been briefed, from the lowest of Genin to the highest of Jounin. The Kumo Shinobi within the village had also been briefed, along with Kiri's, and the forces hiding outside of Konoha were prepped for battle.

The Kage all sat regally, at the highest vantage point. Side by side, their guards stood behind them, observing the events before them for threats and for enjoyment. Tsunade stood beside Sarutobi, as Darui stood behind the Raikage. Jiraiya was waiting for the proctor to start, before moving back into his position. The various Daimyo sat on the opposite side, guarded by ANBU and hired Samurai of some of the strongest caliber. Below that level, came the various merchant and clan heads, their clans proudly displayed. On the last level lay the civilian and observational level, split up into two parts of ninja and civilian. The waiting area was in a portion cut off from the rest, a decently sized room with a railing.

"You ready, Naruto?" Jiraiya questioned, as he stared at the blonde intently. He had one of the most important jobs, given to him early, and a new one given to him barely an hour ago.

"Yeah." Came his simple response, as his hand drifted towards his pocket, feeling the cold touch of steel. His job was both simple and complex. He was the one to initiate the fight, as soon as he threw up the Kunai latched with the explosive note, all hell would break loose, that was for sure.

"Good luck. Part of the village is standing on your shoulders now." Jiraiya informed, before going silent, as the proctor stepped up, coughing.

"Your respective sensei may go now." He uttered, as various blurs shot off, each going into position. Kirabi moved from his Genin's side, giving Naruto a pat on the back.

"Good luck." Was his statement, receiving a silent nod in response. He jumped off, moving to stand behind the Raikage. After another bout of coughing, the proctor began.

"You are here today in hope of being promoted to Chuunin. Your secondary objective is to promote your village, advertising the abilities you have, which in essence will effect how well your village is received by clients. Some of you will be fighting several times in a row, so I advise you to not waste any of your movements or chakra." He advised, as each Genin nodded in understanding.

Naruto knew how the invasion would go. There were only a few ways to invade another ninja village. One was by simply traipsing through the country side, using samurai to beat through the underbrush and lay siege to the actual country, while the shinobi village would target the other one. This allowed the invading country to hold the Daimyo hostage, leading to pleas of surrender, in essential, an easy victory.

The next was by using summoning. The shinobi village would get a decent number of high-chakra shinobi, and have them guided towards the enemy village. After branding each Shinobi with two sets of summoning tattoo, one for transporting to the location, and the other to transport back. The shinobi led to the other village would then wait out, and then summon a good chunk of their forces. After doing as much damage as possible, they would simply be summoned back. This lowered casualties, at the expense of some shinobi. The invaded village would then have to call an instant defense, which would cause them many economic and shinobi losses.

Shikaku had stated that the latter was the most likely case, as no sightings of Samurai movements or Iwa contingents moving alongside the ocean or through the countries. There was no reason to send Konoha shinobi on a wild goose chase, as it would be much simpler and safer to form a defense assuming that they would be invaded.

Naruto willed himself to calm his breathing, he had to play his part perfectly, or risk a mistake that could cost casualties. As soon as he sent his flare up, Iwa Shinobi would be knocking on their door at any second, and the Kage and their guards would immediately engage in battle. They would likely come through the sides and gate, rather than from on top of the Hokage Monument. It was well guarded already by ANBU, who had secured it for civilian evacuation.

"You are all aware of the rules set at the preliminaries. Anything goes, once I call the match, I expect you to stop, or risk disqualification. I will not tolerate an accidental death under my watch, out of a match. Killing of course, is allowed. I advise you keep emotions out of it, as it will show weakness." At this, Suigetsu was stared at by Haku, while Naruto gave a smirk in Roushi's direction, causing the red-haired Genin to slightly bristle.

Giving a stare in Roushi's direction, Yamato trudged on. "I advise you to use your surroundings. This will be akin to the preliminaries, the damage will be left, just like it was before. Now if you all would go up, I can begin announcing names to the audience, as well as your matches." Hayate stated, as the Genin began moving as a group to the waiting room.

Arriving in the room, Naruto immediately began his verbal assault. "So.. Roushi, I don't see Shintai or your other teammate in the audience? I wonder what happened..." Naruto said, as the other Genin visibly bristled. Naruto smiled at this, very low emotional training. "I remember you saying you would get revenge, yet, I don't think you can. You and Gaara over there, are one thing, weak."

The two Genin both began to show annoyance and hesitance, wanting to act. Pushing forward, Naruto kept on talking. "I don't see your Jounin Sensei either.. Did he get taken down by us Konoha-scum too? Or is he just that weak that he ran away, scared.. Perhaps, you are an embarrassment to Iwa, is that why they sent you and your team here, hoping that you would all die?" Naruto grinned at the movement, as his fellow Konoha-nin stared at him in shock. He wasn't one to verbally abuse someone out of nowhere.

"I'll fucking kill you!" He roared, his fast hammering sideways into Naruto. The blow shocked the Genin and audience, as Naruto went flying out of the waiting box and into the center of the arena, laying prone. Naruto winced as he skid across the floor, so the Yonbi gave his container amazing strength...

Roushi came running out of the smoke from the waiting box, intending to strike down Naruto, Gaara close behind him.

"UZUMAKI IS MINE!" He yelled, putting chase onto the Yonbi container. Jumping out of the way, Naruto was just in time to dodge the kick it formed an uprising in the dirt. Gaara's sand came flooding out of the gourd, intent on capturing Naruto. Flipping backwards again, Naruto grinned at the Kage box, watching the amused expression on the Sannin and Kirabi's face. 'They wanted me to do a good job, they got it.'

"Come on, Roushi! Can't hit me? Too bad you're teammate couldn't say the same thing when I killed him!" Naruto yelled, as the boys anger grew further. The proctor stood back, knowing what was to come, as Naruto backed further and further, moving towards the opposite wall. The crowd roared, unknowing of what was going on.

Reaching into his pants, Naruto pulled out the Kunai, the special tag strapped onto it. Dodging another blow, Naruto ignited the tag with a flare of chakra, as he flipped away from Gaara's sand. It seemed that the two other Jinchuuriki had some sort of teamwork going on. Whipping the Kunai into the air, Naruto pointed at the Konoha, Kumo, and Kiri genin in the waiting room.

"GO!" He shouted, telling them to get going, as the tag burst in the air, letting out a loud sound as the symbol of Konoha appeared, as all hell broke loose.

ASDASDASDASDASDASDASD

Sarutobi immediately got on his feet, as Tsunade jumped onto the rooftop, running towards the Hokage Tower. Followed by the other Kage, Onoki began speaking. "What is the meaning of this, Sarutobi!" The guards stood behind each of their Kage, glaring at each other.

"You're secret invasion, Onoki, isn't so secret anymore. We have prepared, and the Leaf will triumph again in the face of Iwa." Sarutobi stated, as everyone tossed aside their Kage robes, revealing their armor and battle gear underneath.

"Kukuku.." Came the laughter of Orochimaru, as his disguise dissolved as the Kazekage's guard, followed by Sasori. "So nice to meet you, Sarutobi-sensei, Jiraiya-kun." He said, as he stared at them. Confusion marred his face when he realized they weren't surprised.

"We know of everything, Orochimaru. You shall not destroy Konoha!" Jiraiya said, stepping forth. Orochimaru's laughter rang throughout the din, as civilians were quietly ushered out of the statement in confusion.

"You can't take on all of us, Onoki. You have grown lax in your old age, not planning as smartly as before." A murmured, his massive frame bearing down on the aged Tsuchikage.

"So indeed, we have been found out. However, I doubt you were planned for this. Kukuku." Orochimaru laughed out again, as the Kazekage, and Onoki's two bodyguards dissolved, their forms changing shape. Eyes widened, as realization stopped in their brains. There before them, stood the Shodaime and the Nidaime of Konoha, as well as the most dangerous, Hanzou.

"Hanzou!" Each shinobi said in shock, his reign on terror on Ame and surrounding countries had been endless, his powers both fearsome and great.

They began speaking, as Orochimaru ushered out Kunai with tags. "Hiruzen.. How long it has been, since we have last seen you. It seems as if your student has used this beastly technique to resurrect us. We are sorry, Sarutobi." They said, as Orochimaru planted the seals into their heads.

"In the walls of Konoha? What has brought me back from the dead, after that dastardly child has killed me!" He began, interrupted as Orochimaru planted a seal in his head. They began jumping into the rooftop, seeking more room. Hanzou had been extremely deadly, even in his current age and form. The two brothers had equally been powerful, their power was still unmatched in their specific element.

"Onoki, you know not what you are playing with here. Orochimaru and the likes are not to be trusted!" Sarutobi urged, the scene of seeing his old Sensei giving him the chills.

"I know plenty, Sarutobi. It is you who should be worried about surviving this encounter!" He shouted, as each ninja braced for combat.

"I will deal with my wayward student." Sarutobi said, calling his opponent.

"I'll deal with this senile old bat. You've been alive too long Onoki, too long." The Raikage muttered, as Onoki stared at him intently.

"It seems like a rematch waiting to happen, no Hanzou?" Jiraiya said, as the aged Salamander summoner stared, unmoving.

"You three, take on Sasori. Me and Kirabi-san will handle the two previous Hokage." The Mizukage said, receiving affirmatives from her

"It seems we'll have a fun battle, eh Sarutobi-sensei? Hope you aren't too senile to deal with me." Orochimaru murmured, as the Shinobi sprung, weapons drawn in attempt for combat.

ASDASDASDASDADSASDASD

"**This is Tsunade Senju, speaking from the Hokage Tower.**" Her voice rang out, amplified by the speaks and chakra transmitters. "**Konoha is now under lock down, we are under an invasion threat.**" She said, as civilians began hurrying, preparing for hiding. There was no hectic screaming, no pandemonium. Konoha was well versed in its drills, and she expected nothing but the best from her village.

"**Jounin and Chuunin of Konohagakure no Sato! Stand at attention at the gates and walls. Do not let them pass. Katsuyu will be coming on to latch onto one of you. She will be easier to transmit information through. Konoha will not fall to an invasion!**" Her voice rang out, clear as crystal. There came a large plume of smoke, and a wall erupted as ninja came pouring through, a large three-headed snake appearing.

"**INITIAL COMBAT ANBU TEAMS, GO! HOKAGE PROTECTION TEAM, GET TO THE HOKAGE TOWER!**" She yelled, as a flurry of action erupted. The snake poofed away, as a large surge of lightning flew through it, led by a ninja with silver hair. Jutsu erupted from all sides as the Jounin and ANBU seeked to prevent a leak, as large war machines were placed onto of the wall's, firing Kunai and Shuriken into the tree's.

Large balls of mud flew over the walls, impacting the war-machines and the wall, not even causing a tremble where they struck. Surprised at the fortification of the walls, she watched as the civilians were ushered further into the Hokage monument, the various clan Genin standing on top of the monument, receivers and transmitters equipped to each one of them, they could easily provide intel.

The arrival of the ANBU team behind her, quickly forced her into action. Watching as one of them began drawing the seals into action, she voiced the next actions over the transmitter.

"**Kakashi, Gai, and Yamato! Do it!**" She said, they had placed the Kiri warning system with some of Konoha's strongest Jounin. Watching as blue sparks sailed into the air, before forming the Kiri symbol. Instantly there came a sudden burst of noise, before silence, as mist seemed to flow into the area. Smiling at the sight, she said one command into her much smaller transmitter.

"Can I get a status report? I am about to summon Katsuyu." Tsunade said, as she received a clang of metal, then crackling in response.

"So far we have seen sightings of three different Shinobi and Kunoichi. Iwa, Suna, and what seems to be Otogakure, judging by the hitai-ate. Kakashi and Gai-san are currently engaged in combat. There has only been a single leak, no casualties so far." Yamato replied, as she nodded. Taking her thumb off the receiver, she turned back to the ANBU, who lay kneeling before her.

"Let's go!" She said, receiving nods as the ANBU each moved into position, prepared for defeating any foes that wished to appear.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**" She shouted, as a large plume of smoke appeared, shedding from view a gigantic slug.

"As we planned, Katsuyu!" Tsunade yelled, as her large summon nodded, before giving way to hundreds of smaller slugs, moving through the village, each one having a mission to latch onto a Konoha shinobi. Sitting down in the seal, Tsunade felt the flood of chakra from the ANBU, relieved by their presence.

Her transmitter crackled to life, as a Genin's voice spoke through the line. "Naruto-kun is out of the village, the two Jinchuuriki have followed him." The voice broke through, as Tsunade moved to respond.

"Good. Keep tabs on him and keep me up to date." She stated, as she watched another smoke appear to demolish the walls of Konoha.

"Someone take care of that snake!" She yelled through the transmitter, as she switched to the Jounin-channel.

A crackle met her voice, before a clang of metal on metal, and then a squelching sound. "I'm on it!" Came Yamato's voice, as she saw Jounin and Chuunin jump out of the way for impact.

The din grew louder, as the fighting waged on for longer and longer, and she hadn't seen any of the Jinchuuriki change form yet.

"This is Kiri Squad 1 through 5. We have quite a few captured and knocked out, and have removed the summoning tattoo. We are sending a contingent with them towards your holding center." A voice shot through the clacks and clings of fighting, as she responded.

"Good job. Keep me informed." She said, as she let the hostage holding center know of incoming arrivals.

Feeling the chakra beginning to slowly seep out to heal the injured Shinobi, she grinned. It seemed Konoha was too powerful to be brought down this easily. They were fighting on home turf, and Konoha never lost on home turf.

ASDASDASDASDASDASDASADS

Naruto jumped out of the way as a guttural roar ripped through the trees he was darting within, as they were ripped from the ground, sent flying. The Yonbi's Jinchuuriki didn't seem to know any Ninjutsu, he relied mostly on his Bijuu for his abilities. Each tail seemed to give him a special ability. One for immense strength, one for the earth affinity, one with a fire affinity, and one seemed to give him the abilities of an extremely powerful ape.

His shouts could easily uproot trees, while he could spit out lava gobs at slow speeds. He seemed to know no handseals or incantations, and rather used his hands for everything he attempted. It made it much easier to dodge, but with Gaara constantly using his sand, it grew further and further annoying. Neither of the Jinchuuriki had even attempted to go into their tailed states yet, which allowed Naruto to drag them as far as possible before starting the battle.

Flipping over them, Naruto bones glinting in the sunlight, he dashed forward, Roushi's slow speed not being able to react fast enough. Rearing his arm, Naruto pushed forward, plunging the sharp bone into the boys shoulder. He couldn't afford to kill one of them, as it would release the Bijuu in its entirety, rather he would have to weaken them into using their Bijuu, and then cause their Bijuu to weaken enough to finally allow the Jinchuuriki to pass out.

Naruto grunted as he exerted more strength into his plunge, as the blade was only able to go halfway before being stopped. It seemed that his skin and innards were much stronger and durable. Trying to pull his blade free, Naruto tensed as he realized he was going to get hit. Instantly he felt his body sent skidding across the ground from the massive blow, as Roushi yelled in pain and anger.

Hearing the rushing sand, Naruto darted further away. If he landed a good hit in on Roushi, he would have to dodge the attack of both him and Gaara. He couldn't attack Gaara without Shunshin, which was an annoyance, as it began to start stinging when the send tried raising itself to stall his Shunshin.

"**Teshi Sendan**!" Naruto yelled, splaying his fingers over his shoulder, aiming directly at the two nin chasing after him. Gaara's sand easily protected him, while Roushi was impaled by a small margin. Feeling the much weaker youki than he was used to begin manifesting, Naruto jumped back. It seemed that they were synchronized somehow, as Gaara seemed to start going under his own transformation.

"PREPARE TO DIE, UZUMAKI!" The Shukaku-Gaara being yelled, as he formed a mini Tanuki, sand dripping off of its body. The gorilla-nin seemed to be going under a similar transformation, in a miniature form. Instead of just one tail like Gaara, he had four behind his back, as his body took the shape of a gorilla with red fur.

Feeling the chakra pulsing through the wind, Naruto jumped backwards as the miniature Yonbi struck the ground, causing massive chunks of dirt and rock to shatter upon impact, leaving a crater.

"**Fuuton: Shuriken**!" Naruto yelled, blowing out small bits of wind, as they transformed into invisible air shuriken. Gaara simply raised his arms to defend his body, while Roushi merely took the brunt. Naruto noticed two things. Roushi was a lot slower then he was before, meaning that the Yonbi relied on mostly strength and high-powered techniques, rather then finesse and speed. It had a lot tougher armor, as his wind shuriken barely caused blood to drop.

Not willing to get into a Taijutsu match just yet with the two juggernauts, Naruto waited for them to make the first move. They both moved at once, as the heavy thumps of the Gorilla came bearing down upon him, sending a wild hay maker, Naruto flinched as he felt the tree that took the impact be sent flying. There seemed to be more and more sand flooding the area, as Gaara swung his enlarged arms wildly, intent on striking Naruto.

Flipping backwards, Naruto prepared for his combo.

"**Kage Bunshin!**" Several clones flew out of the air, intent on distracting Roushi, who simply attempted to bat them away. Diving into close range with Gaara, Naruto drilled him with both palm-blades, watching as no pain registered on the Tanuki's face, and as the boys body began to suck him in. Disengaging, Naruto tried his next move.

"**Rasengan**!" Naruto yelled, as the Tanuki was drilled upon the spot with the spiraling ball of energy, ripping the sand guarding it to shreds, as he kept on pushing it forward. Naruto shunshined out just as the Yonbi struck where he was, sending the Suna-genin flying from the impact. Naruto watched as the sand beast simply walked away from the demolition the hit caused, barely scratched.

Growing annoyed, Naruto realized he would have to kick it up a notch. They were both quite slow, abusing their heavy hitting powers and decent defense against his defense and offense. Running up to the Yonbi, Naruto lashed out with an uppercut on the now much larger figure. Feeling his fist connect, Naruto lashed out with his foot, pressing off of it to launch off. Watching the reaction, Naruto realized that he wasn't doing much. Not willing to move to the Kyuubi just yet, Naruto began his next move.

"**Kage Bunshin!**" Several clones popped into existence, targeting the Yonbi. He opened his mouth wide, as a torrent of lava escaped, instantly destroying any clones that were in its path. Running underneath the air blast sent from the miniature Shukaku, Naruto latched onto the back of the giant monkey. Raising one hand in the air, Naruto brought his newly sprouted blade down into the back, feeling it glance off. 'Skin is thicker than my bones can handle.' Naruto thought, as he dodged the sand blast from Shukaku.

Realizing too late, Naruto realized he was caught as the Yonbi clapped his hands, sending the earth rising up to catch him. Naruto struggled against the solidified earth, as it hardened around him. Roushi came running, rearing his fist as he struck. Instantly Naruto was in a lot of pain, as he was sent careening through the forest, as Shukaku followed up with a compressed air blast, pushing him even further, slamming through several trees. Coming to rest at a stop, Naruto quickly began coughing, as he realized he couldn't win in this state.

ASDASDASDASDASDASDASDASD

Hinata gasped as she watched Naruto's battle from on top of the Hokage Monument, she watched as the tree's felled from the gorilla's powerful blow, watching him sent flying through them.

"What happened?" Ino hurriedly asked, evidently worried.

"He was hit." Hinata said, as she watched his form barely move. "He's injured!" She mustered, as Ino growled in annoyance. She couldn't help, not against people of that level.

Across the intercom, came Tsunade's booming voice.

"**RELEASE THE ABURAME HIVE!**" She crackled, her voice amplified by the transmitters and the speakers. Instantly, the Genin looked forward as large swarms of black insects were released from within Konoha. The invading Shinobi had punctured many holes throughout the walls, due to the repeatedly summoned three-headed snakes.

None of the invading ninja were in the actual village though, as several other high-level fights raged within the village. The Genin stared out in dismay, as a guttural roar shook where even they were, as the tell-tale wisps of Kyuubi's chakra came flooding over the tree's.

"He's transformed." Neji said, his Byakugan providing the vision him and Hinata needed.

ASDASDASDASDASDASDASDASD

A red cloaked Naruto stood, staring at the two opposing Genin. "Since we are on even footing now..." Naruto's snide voice came, before he shot forward at intense speeds.

"**KYUUBI!**" Both transformed Genin uttered, before going through their motions. The miniature Yonbi pounded the ground, raising the earth to entrap Naruto, while Gaara show air out of his mouth at intense speeds, both aiming for the blonde.

"Try harder!" Naruto said, as he dodged easily, before disappearing and reappearing in front of the transformed Gaara. Kicking Gaara vertically to the chin, Naruto laughed before disappearing again, showing up right behind the red-tinted Gorilla. Flipping over and bringing his heel down to the back of the enemy Jinchuuriki, who grunted at the strength behind the blow. Lunging off of Roushi, Naruto struck out at Shukaku, appearing above him and hammering him back towards the ground. Landing a vicious vertical kick that sent Shukaku speeding towards the ground, allowing Naruto to use his next technique.

"**Fuuton: Atsugai!**(Pressure Damage)" Naruto shouted, as the force and chakra caused Gaara's landing to form a large crater. Facing away from the prone form, Naruto focused on the now enraged Yonbi. The enraged Gorilla gave a large guttural roar, sending several trees flying at Naruto, along with the force. Raising his arms, Naruto simply held his ground while his cloak bubbled around him, protecting him. Skidding across the floor for a few feet, Naruto sprang into action again.

"**Fuuton: Daitoppa!**(Great Breakthrough)" Naruto incanted, as the large mass of air flew towards the enraged being. The somewhat transformed Roushi blew flame into the oncoming wind, turning it into a firestorm, as he began spitting lava in Naruto's direction.

Jumping away, Naruto flew to the top of the trees to make a better escape as the surrounding ground exploded in flames, the Iwa-Genin still in pursuit of his prey. Turning around Naruto noticed the shifting form of Shukaku in the now visible crater, becoming more and more massive. It would be incredibly difficult if the Yonbi stayed in his miniature form for Naruto to combat because he could easily damage Gamabunta or another one of his summons. 'Guess I just got to make him transform like Gaara over there, and quick.'

Speeding forward, Naruto darted aside as several lava bullets shot at his location, missing him once he moved. Hearing the crackling of flames around them, and the enraged yelling of a transforming Gaara, Naruto acted quickly. Landing an uppercut which made the Gorilla stumble, Naruto continued his onslaught. Raking his now well-formed youki claws across the beasts chest, the blonde winced at the loud roar of rage it gave off, trying to bat him aside.

Jumping over, Naruto launched off of the creatures shoulders, as it pounded the ground causing an earth spear to form and shoot at his previous location. Creating a Rasengan with the telltale signs of youki within it, Naruto dived downwards, using gravity as his funnel to the enraged being. Outstretching his hand, Naruto crashed upon the Gorilla's back, sending the large being to the ground with a large grunt, as the Rasengan dug away at his skin and muscle, enforced by the Kyuubi's youki. Naruto grunted as he was sent flying, the beasts hands had smashed the ground, causing earth to move and strike at him, launching him from the creatures back, as it gave shouts of pain.

"**SHUKAKU IS OUT TO PLAY! HAHAHA! PREPARE TO DIE, VESSEL OF THE KYUUBI!**" The large being shouted, as Naruto paled as the massive creation rose out of the crater, showing its full height. Feeling a massive amount of chakra begin to be gathered, Naruto started moving as the creature puffed out its chest, prepared to kill the blonde Jinchuuriki with just air force.

Moving as quick as he could, Naruto used the treetops to flee faster, hoping that he would be able to get enough time and space to do his technique.

ASDASDADASDASDASDASDASD

"We have sightings of a giant one-tailed Raccoon in the surrounding area of Konoha. What should we do Tsunade-sama?" A voice crackled through, evident of being Kurenai's.

"It would take a lot more than that to kill Naruto. We can't do much without risking village security. Keep me updated on the situation. Hopefully Jiraiya-kun or Naruto can summon Gamabunta or some of the bigger Toad's, these snakes aren't stopping." Tsunade responded, as the sweat marred her forehead from extensive chakra usage. The battle hadn't been long, but it was grueling.

The fights going on in the village were intense, as no one was giving any ground. Tsunade has initially been confused at the sightings of Hanzou and the Shodaime, but the ANBU had debriefed her on Orochimaru's resurrection technique. She would have loved to help Jiraiya and Sarutobi fight, but her duty was much more important, the survival of the majority of Konoha's forces.

ASDADASDASDASDASDASDASDADS

"What is that thing?" Ino asked, as the visible form of Shukaku showed itself through the trees.

"Judging by its appearance, I believe that is the Ichibi, one tailed demon." Neji responded, watching in concern at the massive amounts of chakra the creature was outputting and in taking.

"Lets hope Naruto has a trick up his sleeve, or he's going to be in a lot of trouble.." Came Shikamaru's response, as he lazed about on the top of the mountain.

ASDASDASDASDASDASDASDASD

Naruto stared on in confusion as the great beast began beating its chest, before staring directly at him, its engorged chest slowly shrinking.

"**Fuuton: Renkuudan**!(Air Bullet)" The Bijuu spoke, as Naruto's eyes widened at the sight of the compact air firing at intense speeds, as he moved farther and farther away. As soon as it struck his previous position, the wind launched out in large and powerful pulses, ripping the trees from the ground and sending Naruto along with the now standing Roushi flying in separate directions.

Grunting as he flew end over end in the air before crashing into the ground, Naruto felt the cloak and another tail close around him, putting him into his two-tailed state, as he stared at the destruction the technique caused. The entire section they had occupied was razed, trees laying about with the fire still raging, the wind technique having empowered it even more. Shukaku stood at one corner, with the now transforming Yonbi on the same side, as Naruto breathed before staring down both of them.

"This seems like enough room..." Naruto said, before biting his thumb harshly, releasing rivulets of blood. Putting as much chakra as he could, Naruto slammed both of his hands towards the ground. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**" Instantly smoke erupted as Naruto felt himself lifted off of the ground, as Shukaku laughed in enjoyment.

"**Ehhh. What is this?**" Came Gamabunta's booming voice, as the smoke dissipated revealing three gigantic toads, allowing Naruto to sigh in relief. "**I know I told you to bring me into fights, but seriously... Ichibi no Shukaku, and Yonbi no Saru? Oh, and these two are Gamaken and Gamahiro.**" He remarked, as he stared down the two enemies, as the two other toads nodded at Naruto.

"Konoha needs assistance. Could you two possibly go back and help?" Naruto asked, as the toads looked at Gamabunta, who nodded, as they nodded back at Naruto.

"**Alright.**" Came their response, as they bounded off, lifting off into the air.

ASDASDASDASDASDASDASDASD

"UZUMAKI SUMMONED THE TOADS!" Came a shout from Tsunade's transmitter, as she stared at the area where they had been fighting, and saw as Naruto stood atop Gamabunta, while the other two rushed towards Konoha in giant leaps. She heard the cheers of the various ninja, as the toads approached.

"Let them take care of the snakes. I want everyone else supporting these two, we can't let them be damaged or dispelled!" She said, her voice echoing throughout the village throughout the speakers.

Receiving many affirmatives, she simply went back into concentrating, hoping that Naruto, Jiraiya, and Sarutobi would win their respective fights.

ASDASDASDASDASDASDASDASD

"Naruto summoned the toads!" Hinata's voice broke out, as all the Genin stared in amazement at the blonde figure atop the gigantic toad. "Look, those two are coming back to defend!" They heard the roar of approval at the summoning from below, as the ninja of Konoha were invigorated by the display, giving them a second wind, as they watched two of the toads bound into closer proximity with the village.

"There's that trick up his sleeve, Shikamaru." Ino remarked, as Shikamaru merely nodded, watching the ongoing in the village with a calculating face.

"Indeed. But even with that, will a summon hold up against two transformed Jinchuuriki?" Came his response, as Ino glared at him.

"Stop being so negative!" She chided, as he groaned at her in annoyance.

"Ino, I'm being logical and honest. Even with Naruto atop him, the changes of the Toad Boss winning are very slim. Knowing that numbers wouldn't change the outcome, that's why Naruto simply sent those two to defend, and hold off the snakes." He stated, as she huffed in annoyance before staring out at Naruto, who's chakra cloak along with two tails had come back.

ASDASDASDASDASDASASDASD

"Kukuku. Look at Naruto-kun out there, showing his abilities. Aren't you proud of him Jiraiya? Maybe I should go have a small talk with him? I think it would be enjoyable..." Orochimaru murmured, as he fought alongside Hanzou against Sarutobi and Jiraiya.

"Try it Orochimaru." Jiraiya's response came, as he knocked Hanzou aside, sending him flying into the buildings. "You're villages are losing! What will you do when the Tsuchikage calls a retreat? You can't defeat Konoha, Orochimaru."

"We'll see about that, Jiraiya.." Orochimaru murmured, as he swung his head down, blade extended at Sarutobi, who nimbly dodged. Sarutobi and Jiraiya knew of only two ways to defeat the reanimated corpses. You either had to seal away the soul that had been placed inside the body, thus rendering the body null, or to cause the owner of the Jutsu to cancel or dispel it, either through weakness or trickery, such as Genjutsu.

Since Orochimaru was well versed in trickery, they knew well enough that he would not give up the techniques through Genjutsu. Since all the bodies were spread apart, it would not be optimal to use a technique to seal the soul away at the expense of their lives, that left targeting Orochimaru personally.

Sarutobi had been relentless, showing his prowess in combat as a shinobi and as the village's Kage, however Orochimaru proved to be skillful as well, effectively thwarting every one of Hiruzen's attempts.

Deciding that he would be able to better handle Orochimaru, Jiraiya quickly nodded to Sarutobi, who appeared in thought before nodding as well. "I guess I'll be fighting with Jiraiya, eh?" Orochimaru remarked, watching their exchange with humored eyes.

"I guess I'll just have to show you some new tricks, Orochimaru." Jiraiya responded, before biting his thumb, and then clapping them together.

"Sarutobi-sensei, cover me for a bit. It takes a while for me to summon these two. Receiving a nod in response, Jiraiya watched as both Hanzou and Orochimaru lashed out at the aged Hokage, who deftly avoided them.

"Let's just let Jiraiya have his time, its always fun to see an old dog learn new tricks..." Orochimaru said, as he broke apart from the monkey summoner, and stood back, as Hanzou clashed against Sarutobi alone. The fighting ran rampant, as Jiraiya and Orochimaru stood still, staring at each other, as the fighting outside the village clamored on.

Feeling Hanzou and Sarutobi slowly drift further and further away from Orochimaru, Jiraiya smiled in the human snakes direction. "Orochimaru, are you prepared? PREPARED TO FIGHT THE ONLY GAMA SENNIN! **Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**" Jiraiya yelled, as two diminutive toads appeared, aged in appearance. Hopping on top of Jiraiya's soldiers, Orochimaru snickered at the aged toads on Jiraiya's shoulders.

"Finally calling us, eh, Jiraiya-chan." The elderly toad said, as he clapped his hands together, in sync with the elderly toad women on the other shoulder. "Jiraiya-chan! You never come for dinner anymore!" Jiraiya blushed, before laughing as the toad-women continuously chided him.

"I'ma need your help here, Fukasuku-sama, Shima-chan. He's been resurrecting dead bodies, and using them to attack Konoha." Jiraiya said, as they stared at him in shock. He wouldn't have liked to show his abilities now, but he knew as they stood, Orochimaru could probably defeat him if he didn't go into Sage mode.

"This little one needs a lesson, eh! Lets go Pa!" Shima, the aged toad elder yelled, as she too clapped her hands together. Instantly their efforts began to show notice, as Jiraiya's face began showing effects of their technique.

"Lets see what Jiraiya has learned, hmm?" Orochimaru murmured, before sprinting forward, as Jiraiya prepared for combat. Orochimaru had heard whispers of so called 'Sennin', apparently they were gifted with great powers once learned in the arts of it. If Jiraiya really had the abilities to turn into a Sage, then it would spell disaster for him and the invasion.

ASDASDASDASDASDASDASDASD

Slamming his sasumata into one of the three-headed snakes' heads, much to the fright of the enemy soldiers, he received applause and cheers at from the Konoha ninja.

"**Gamaken at your service! I'm a bit clumsy, but I'll try my best!**" He shouted, as he dragged the sasumata across the ground, destroying some of the improvised enemy armaments. Receiving cheers in response, he hopped back to the safety of the Konoha shinobi to prevent being overwhelmed.

ASDASDASDASDASDASDASDASD

Twin swords flashed in the light as they came straight through the skulls of two heads out of the three. The surprise of the enemy shinobi at the second giant toad frightened them, forcing them to halt their movements, as he rampaged their armaments directly after dispelling the snake.

"**Gamahiro, at you're service!**" He boomed, as he continued his destroying of the enemy forces, ripping apart their unsealed and improvised weapons, batting ninja aside as if rag-dolls. The cheers now grew deafening, as the Konoha shinobi worked together with Kiri, to either capture or kill, watching as the enemy ninja fled.

ASDASDADASDASDASDASDASD

"**Hold on!**" Gamabunta yelled, as Naruto braced himself for the flight of his giant summon, watching as he dodged the furious airwaves sent from the giant raccoon. "**We need a plan kid, and soon. That monkey is making things a lot harder as well!**" A giant fireball ran through the air, moving past them at intense speeds, Gamabunta barely dodging it.

Naruto's mind raced, thinking of a solution, a way to defeat or stop the two soon to be rampaging Jinchuuriki. Gaara seemed to be situated atop Shukaku, in an unconscious state, while Roushi's body was nowhere to be seen. Four tales swished behind the giant monkey, flares of fire and lava bursting off of them, damaging the area he was around. The giant monkey had proven immune to flame and most physical damage.

The roar of the village grew louder, as they began to push the enemy completely back, the joint help of the Kiri and Konoha shinobi being too much for the others. Naruto grunted in annoyance of that. If the battle became centered around their area, it would be a lot more dangerous to pull off some of his tactics, and it looked like it would be soon, as the enemy shinobi were fleeing in their direction.

"Let's take care of Shukaku first. Jiraiya-sensei said something about Gaara's seal being extremely weak, I suppose if we wake him, Shukaku goes dormant again. Then, we can deal with the Yonbi." Naruto calculated, as Gamabunta shook his massive head in confirmation.

"**I'll get you close enough to jump on. Hope you're faster than usual with that youki surrounding you...**" Gamabunta stated, as he blocked an air bullet with a water one, using it as a diversion so he could move closer. They were at a severe disadvantage in any position against these two. The Yonbi's fire and earth easily deflected or countered Naruto's air, while Shukaku's vast chakra and abilities easily overwhelmed Naruto's own air elemental abilities.

The Yonbi gave a powerful roar, which shook the ground and uprooted even more trees, causing an even larger clearing to form. Gamabunta skid as he stalled against the power, trying to hold out against it. The crimson Bijuu let up on his onslaught, as he hunkered over to their position, aiming to send Gamabunta flying, who easily jumped out of reach, closer to Shukaku, who merely sent another ball of air.

Lunging, Gamabunta stuck his sword into Shukaku, who merely gave another loud shriek of laughter, as sand began winding up the hilt, aiming to ensnare his appendages. Naruto bounded over the distance, a third tail forming as a more distinctive appearance of the Kyuubi began forming, as well as increasing his strength and speed. Landing on Shukaku's form, he gave a yell of rage as Gamabunta bounded off, leaving Naruto alone to combat the large beast. Running along the arm, Naruto tanked right through the sand, his cloak giving him enough power to run right through.

A massive geyser of sand erupted around Gaara, as the Yonbi struck Naruto with one of his tails, sending him flying off of Shukaku and crashing into the ground, only slightly injured from the blow. Staring in annoyance at the two Bijuu, who stood side by side, surprisingly prepared to band together to defeat the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. Naruto gave a dark growl, before being stopped.

"Naruto! I got the Yonbi! You deal with Shukaku!" Yamato's voice came, atop of Gamabunta's head, as various other ninja came bursting into the extremely large clearing, some enemies, some allies.

Wood sprouted out, as both Gamabunta and Yamato worked together in some bastardized attempt of a synchronized attack, as wood sprouted around the gigantic figure, trapping him. "I can't contain him like you! You have to hurry!" Came his sensei's voice, as Naruto growled in acceptance.

"**STOP! FOOLISH HUMANS, YOU CANNOT RESTRAIN A FELLOW BIJUU!**" Shukaku's voice came, as he shot a mighty air blast in their direction, causing the Yonbi and large toad to stumble. Naruto, using the opening, placed his center of gravity low as he raced towards the sand-demon, dirt picking up in his wake as he jumped, landing on the midsection.

Instantly, sand erupted around him in an attempt to stall or stop, which he deftly jumped through, his thick youki cutting right through it akin to butter. His speed was too much for Shukaku, who even attempted batting him away with his arms. Sprouting a lengthened palm blade, Naruto dragged it across whatever skin he came across, easily slicing through it, as Shukaku roared in rage.

"**FOOLISH HUMAN!**" His voice echoed, his entire body reverberating from the force of his speech. Naruto watched as any gashes he created were instantly healed, but it was for naught, as he reached the head of Shukaku, the giant geyser of sand still protecting Gaara. "**I WILL NOT GO BACK!**"

The torrent of sand rushed at Naruto, who braced himself for the large impact as he saw Gamabunta be thrown back, as the wood dropped from around the Yonbi. Knowing that he wouldn't get through it alone, he went fast and furious through handseals.

"**Kage Bunshin!**" Naruto yelled, as a dozen clones came into existence, all splitting up. Naruto jumped as the torrent of sand reconfigured itself to follow him, as he went into his next technique. Diving from high in the air, Naruto yelled one word.

"**Rasengan!**" The bright blue orb was severely tinged with red, as he nose dived towards the prone form of Gaara, much to Shukaku's dismay. "**Daibakuha!**" Instantly, all the clones detonated, sending the sand into shrouds into the large thick wall it had formed, allowing Naruto's form to easily penetrate it, hammering the Rasengan into Gaara's sternum, causing him to convulse in pain and vibrations.

Naruto saw the flesh on Gaara's left shoulder begin to cave in and break, before being completely shredded by the Kyuubi's youki, as Shukaku and Gaara both echoed a mighty roar, before Gaara instantly dropped, the youki of Shukaku dispelled. Dropping with the body of Gaara, Naruto stood tall to face off the Yonbi, who was rampaging across the ground, moving closer to them. Lines were beginning to from from the ninja, as the invaders took the side farther from Konoha, while Konoha and Kiri managed their own side. Yamato lay on the ground, unconscious, while Gamabunta stood back up, prepared to begin combat again. No one would dare interrupt a Jinchuuriki fight, it was basically suicide. There were so many instant death factors, that it was ridiculous to even attempt to face one without some kind of fail safe.

It seemed that they would leave the fate of the countries in the hands of the Jinchuuriki, as well as the sounds of whoever Jiraiya was fighting, as they grew closer.

ASDASDASDASDASDASDASDASD

Orochimaru yelled in pain as he was sent flying again by Jiraiya, who simply raced behind him and struck again. They were nearing the battle sight, as everyone else had retreated to where the Iwa Shinobi were, along with Sasori and Onoki. Transforming into a snake, Orochimaru was in a state of disbelief. 'How.. How has he gotten this powerful without me noticing?' He thought, as he barely dodged another strike, but was struck by Jiraiya's hair, causing a stinging sensation to appear along his torso.

Flying through the tree's, Jiraiya gave a shout of laughter. Konoha would be winning, there was no doubt about that. Thanks to Naruto's crucial Toad Summoning, it had allowed the ninja to recuperate and fight back against the snakes, enforcing Konoha's strength. Lunging after Orochimaru, Jiraiya watched as the extremely large and smoldering clearing came into sight, with Konoha and Kiri on one side, while Iwa, Suna, and what seemed to be Oto rested on the other. Naruto stood across from the large form of the monkey, staring it down.

Sending Orochimaru sprawling into the clearing, Jiraiya's booming voice came over everyone. "You have lost! Orochimaru and his vile Jutsu have been defeated! Surrender and admit defeat!" The Iwa Shinobi shook their heads, pointing towards the advancing form of the Yonbi on Naruto. "Alright!" Jiraiya laughed, knowing the soon to be outcome. Taken by surprise, Sasori jumped forward, tapping his ring as an odd aura surrounded him. Grabbing Orochimaru, he nodded in Jiraiya's direction, recognizing his awesome power, before they both disappeared.

Jiraiya let out a curse of letting his wayward teammate get away again, as he stared out at the battlefield, knowing that there was little he could have done to prevent an unknown transportation technique. Staring at his apprentice, Jiraiya simply laughed as Kirabi stopped anyone from interfering, wanting to see the limits of Naruto's potential. Tsunade deftly arrived beside him, her job was successful, though she was heavily sweating and seemed to be exhausted.

The ninja lining the sides were quite a distance away, considering the size of the clearing, so it would be quite easy to dodge an attack from the Bijuu. The Yonbi seemed to give a contemplative stare at Naruto, before all four of its tails poised to seemingly strike out at him, like a scorpion. Naruto decided it would be the perfect time to test out one of his new Shikotsu Myaku abilities, one that he seemingly invented.

Raising his palm, he stared as the large Bijuu began gathering energy, as Naruto himself willed chakra to his arm, allowing the tip of a bone to show through. Building up an intense amount of chakra behind it, Naruto simply smiled before speaking. "**Hone: Kidou!(**Bone: Launch)" There was a slight 'shlick' sound, as instantly the bone disappeared from Naruto's arm, its length imbedded into the large beast, who gave a roar in pain.

Eyes widened, as they realized that they hadn't even seen the bone move from the boys arm, merely seeing its impalement upon the Bijuu's body. That would be a deadly technique if it came by surprise. There were very few indicators of it actually happening, which was that chakra would form around the boys arm, and a large amount of it at that.

Immediately a large amount of youki and chakra blended around the beast, as a large ball-shape formed at the tip of the monkeys tail, causing Naruto's eyes to widen. Deciding that it would be more optimal to be closer to the Bijuu, rather than risking a fellow allies life, Naruto sprinted as fast as he could, intent on avoiding the gigantic form of chakra and youki. Closing in on the Bijuu, it smashed its hind limb into the ground, forming an earth barrier to protect itself. Immediately, Gamabunta was at his side, Naruto jumping onto him, as the toad summon launched well over the gigantic ball as it launched off, making the large monkey re aim it towards them.

"**Bijuudama!**" Came from the large red behemoth, obviously proud of pulling it off.

Knowing that they would be struck by it, as the energy began to rapidly move about, signifying that it would be fired, Naruto immediately mustered as many clones as he could, intent on weighing Gamabunta and moving him out of the way. Unable to re aim, the Yonbi fired the large beam, nearly frying Naruto and Gamabunta's head, as annoyance showed on its features.

"**Pesky humans... Pesky toads...**" Were the words it spoke, before help arrived in the form of Gamaken and Gamahiro.

"**If we can't get you to re-transform manually, we'll just have to force it out of you!**" Gamabunta said, attaining reaffirming nods from his fellow toads. Naruto however, was focused on the previous attack, having watched at how it was formed. Jiraiya had said it had been created by his father because of the tailed beast ball, if that was true, then he could form something out of it with the Kyuubi's chakra. Knowing that he would need time to build it up, he would have Gamabunta protect him while mustering it.

"Gamabunta-san! I have a plan, give me some time for me to charge up enough energy!" Naruto yelled, receiving a nod from the giant toad at his feet.

"**Whatever you say, gaki. Hope that your plan actually works though, or else you're going to owe me a lot of sake...**" Gamabunta uttered, as the three toads each pulled out their weapons, prepared to form a offense and defense in front of the awed crowd.

"Plan? Jiraiya, is there anything else he knows?" Tsunade asked, as Jiraiya voiced his own confusion.

"I didn't teach him anything other than summoning to take down something of that scale, I wonder what he means, Hime." Staring out at the boy, the evidence of Kyuubi pushing more and more youki through the seal was obvious, as the tinge around Naruto became more and more crimson.

The Yonbi smashed both of his fists to the ground, causing the earth to shake and spears to erupt from the toads previous positions, had they not jumped. Lunging forward, they all nodded, before opening their mouths. "**Suiton: Teppoudama!**(Gunshot)" They rang out, as several water bullets flew from their mouths, impacting upon the red Bijuu.

Releasing a roar of anger and pain, he stared up at them before using his own technique, without an incantation. Opening his mouth, immediately a geyser of lava erupted from him, aiming towards the airborne frogs, and soon after several lava bullets came flying out of it, intent on frying the toads.

Missing them by mere meters, they dropped to the ground, their landing nearly causing an earthquake as more and more ninja began showing up on each side. Iwa was waiting to see if their Jinchuuriki won, for if he did they could still do quite a bit of damage. If he lost, then they would call the signal, and the survivors would be summoned back, leaving the hostages in Konoha's grasp.

Naruto's appearance grew more feral, as the crimson cloak around him began bubbling, evident of his skin being melted off, but he still forced control, even under the pain. The toads weaved an intricate pattern, ducking in and out prodding the Yonbi into anger and annoyance, not letting it make any ground, but not gaining any ground themselves either.

Releasing a large roar, Gamaken was sent flying through the air before crashing harshly upon the ground in pain. Angered, Gamahiro and Gamabunta immediately charged in, as Gamabunta's tanto easily slipped inside the giant monkey's defense, puncturing it, while Gamahiro was swept aside by his tails, sending him skidding back.

"**BUNTA!** Jump as **high as you** can above him! **Gama**hiro **hold** him of**f**!" Naruto's modulated voice sounded, as a scream almost ripped from his lips at the pain. Grunting, three tails came forth, as Naruto outstretched his hands, molding Youki in one with chakra in the other, as Jiraiya and Kirabi screamed in enjoyment.

"He just made his own variation on the Bijuudama!" Their voices echoed across the clearing, as both sides stared apprehensively, not willing to believe what was forming in front of them. The toad jumped high into the air, as Gamahiro lunged with both swords, both being blocked by the tails as he was hit severely, sending him skidding across the ground, before dispelling.

Extremely powerful youki swept from Naruto, all forming into a large ball, heavily tinted in red and little flecks of blue still within it. They heard a scream of pain from the boy as a fourth tail erupted, and immediately the cloak turned dark red. Reaching the apex of their jump, Naruto lunged off of Gamabunta, who came crashing down upon the Yonbi, holding him in place. Naruto struggled, placing more and more power behind the Jutsu, as he came closer and closer to the tangling giants.

"**BIJUURASENGAN!**" Naruto yelled, as the red behemoth thumped the ground, and several spears shot out at the falling form of the blonde Jinchuuriki, his tails controlling the ball as he was struck by several of the spears.

"No!" Several voices exclaimed, horrified that Naruto had been struck, as the boy continued falling, features arched in pain as the ball clashed against the back of the red Bijuu, as it let out a horrified yell in pain. Gamabunta immediately disengaged, as the large behemoth quickly began convulsing under the pressure and vibrations, Kyuubi's youki easily tearing through his powerful hide, as the invading forces stared in dismay at both of their Jinchuuriki being trumped.

The form of Roushi rebounded off the ground with amazing force, cracking the ground and several sickening cracks sounded from him body, notifying the surrounding forces of some severe damage. His body lay prone, unmoving, as blood slowly pooled from him. Gaara's body had already been summoned back to Suna along with the rest of their contingent.

Naruto's form slowly fell from the airborne state it had been in at the collision, as Jiraiya ran out to sprint it. The earth spear had turned to mud once the chakra used to stabilize it had subsided, allowing Naruto's blood to flow freely. His skin was mostly gone, leaving him moaning and screaming in pain, the only one to be heard. Silence surrounded the entire area, before everyone burst into action.

Onoki quickly tapped the seal, which was located upon his stomach, and grabbed Roushi's body, as the standard summoning seal overcame the Iwa and Oto contingents, leaving large plumes of smoke. Jiraiya raced towards Naruto, closely followed by Tsunade as they reached his damaged form, his eyes shut from the pain of going four-tails without giving control to the Kyuubi, as well as having his skin melted and torn off.

Blood flowed freely off of Naruto, as Shizune arrived not much longer after wards, working in sync with the Kyuubi they worked relentlessly, even in their exhausted state. Ever so often, flares of the Kyuubi's youki would cause them to wince, easily stinging and burning their skin. The Sandaime stood forth, his battle gear on, as he directed Konoha's forces to return, and begin repairs to the external walls. Holding off two great villages, as well as a minor was a great feat, and the parties would go for a long time.

Tsunade, Shizune, and Jiraiya stayed behind as the rest of the Genin arrived, having seen the amazing battle from a distance. Rushing forward, they gasped in shock at the damage done to Naruto's body, much worse then when he had just gone two tails. Immediately many of them turned around to heave up, as they stared in dismay at the pain he was in.

"You 11 should go back. We'll bring Naruto back when he gets better. There's no use in you being here. Go back, celebrate, and help recuperate. We suffered casualties, and we also suffered some external damage, they'll need all the help they can get." Jiraiya directed, as they nodded at him, before giving a lasting glance at Naruto after taking off.

"Gaki's a hero now." Jiraiya simply said, receiving a nod from the tired Tsunade, as she continued working on the injured blonde.

"Too bad most of their forces got away, would have been great to mail the Tsuchikage's head back..." Jiraiya said, still smiling over his victory with Orochimaru. "Still, we sufficiently weakened them. We have a good period of time now to train our forces up before we actually go to a full scale war."

Naruto shot up as soon as he felt the majority of his skin healed, startling Tsunade and Shizune. Grimacing at his shirt, which was now in tatters, along with the bottom of his pants. Standing up, he winced in pain at the tenderness, and the still closing holes that had come from the earth spears. Tsunade and Shizune continued healing him, even at him standing.

Batting their hands away, Naruto simply groaned and slowly stretched, trying to avoid the pain that came with it. "I'm fine. Relax." He said, as he slowly began hobbling back to the village.

"Stubborn gaki." Grumbled Tsunade, while Jiraiya snickered behind her. The rate of healing the Kyuubi provided was phenomenal. Their walk back to the village showed just that, as when they began Naruto was hobbling, and when they arrived, he was practically jogging. Seeing Konoha, the ninja sped up, Naruto's eyes widening at the damage the outer walls of Konoha had taken.

Walking in, Naruto was immediately bombarded with shouts of encouragement and claps on the back. Congratulations echoed from every ones voice, as happiness radiated off of the village. Konoha would begin repairs, celebrate its victory, and then begin to prepare. Soon after, an ANBU member showed up, with a single request.

"Hokage-sama requests your presence, immediately."

ASDASDASDASDASDASDASDASD

I'll be rewriting this chapter as well. Just couldn't figure out a good flow with it. I'll be adding in the other battles soon. The next few chapters will probably be more talking based rather than training/combat. I really do apologize for the crappiness of this chapter.

Story Progression: It will be roughly 25-30 chapters after the time skip, which will be in roughly 5-10 chapters. Updates will be slower for this month, afterward it will be much faster.

Special shoutout to ZuzVaiyo for giving me some corrections on the earlier chapters.

Ranking:

Naruto: B+(A with Kyuubi or higher)

Pein: S+

Tsunade: Combat Wise S-, Large Scale Combat – S+

Sarutobi: S-

Raikage: S

Kirabi: S-(S+ potentially)

Mizukage: S

Roushi: C+/B- (Higher when using more of the Yonbi's abilities)

Gaara: B (Still around that when transforming into Shukaku)

Orochimaru: S


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

ASDASDASDASDASDASDASD

"UZUMAKI-SAN! JIRAIYA-SAMA!" Various ninja celebrated, carrying odds and ends of construction, that would help rebuild the village. Anyone that wasn't seriously injured or exhausted, had immediately begun repairing. Yamato had woken up, and was aiding the repairs quite quickly, his Mokuton abilities helping vastly.

Following the ANBU was tough work for Naruto, he had barely healed enough to jog, and was now barely keeping pace with Shizune, who was keeping a bit back from the two Sannin.

"Naruto-kun, are you okay?" She questioned, looking at him oddly. He was breathing rather harshly, as well as having trouble with his injuries from before.

"Yeah.. Just tired and injured. I just want to get briefed by Hokage-sama, and then pass out." He responded, as Shizune continued staring in his direction, before launching away, off to assist the other shinobi and kunoichi in rebuilding.

Grunting at the landing, Naruto straightened himself to follow Jiraiya and Tsunade, who quickly made their way up the Hokage Tower. Passing the receptionist, who simply nodded in greeting, they entered in his door, staring at the somber expression displayed on the Hokage's aged face. 'Everyone is tired, but the day can't end this early...' Naruto thought out.

"I have some bad news to tell you three." He began, as Naruto and Jiraiya immediately stood ramrod straight, prepared for it.

"We were lucky that the Hi no Kuni Daimyo was currently in Konoha at the time of the invasion, or else he would have perished. The last of the active Shugonin Juunishi(Twelve Guardian Ninja) were slaughtered in able to ferry the rest of the Daimyo's family to safety. His family is safe and sound, however problems have arisen." He continued, as Jiraiya and Tsunade's eyes widened. The Shugonin Juunishi were very powerful ninja, not on the level of the Sannin, but still quite powerful. To be killed...

"The Daimyo, has requested you Jiraiya, as well as you, Naruto-kun, to guard his family while they are being transported back to Konoha. You will be leaving at any time of your choosing tomorrow, however not before talking to me." Sarutobi said, as Naruto and Jiraiya nodded.

"Hai!" Their response came, as the Hokage nodded.

"I would also like to commend all three of you, on a job well done. Tsunade, you allowed us to have almost no casualties, and very few injuries. You also directed our forces with almost perfect precision. Jiraiya, your new found abilities have allowed Konoha to exist another day. Naruto, you are the true hero. Put against insane odds, and you still almost kill yourself just so Konoha will come out on top. Your summoning of the toads was crucial, and Konoha will appreciate you for a long time." Sarutobi complimented, as each of the ninja simply smiled in return.

"I have one last thing to say." Sarutobi nearly finished, as their gaze snapped back to him. "Tsunade, you will be my successor, as Godaime Hokage of Konoha!" He said, as silence permeated the room.

"What?" Her voice responded, staring at him in amazement and wonder.

"By today alone, I showed that I am too old to be the Hokage of this village. I will be calling the Council of Fire, once the Daimyo's family is safely in Konoha on Jiraiya and Naruto's mission. I hope you'll think about it, Tsunade.." Sarutobi's voice came, as her eyes glazed over. 'I'll continue what they all embodied, I will make sure Konoha continues to burn brightly.'

"You three are dismissed. I want you all to be rested up for tomorrow, no exceptions!" His voice echoed through the door as they left.

"You, gaki, are coming drinking with us tonight." Jiraiya and Tsunade said, causing Naruto to pale. Their laughter echoed throughout the tower, as the slowly exited. Naruto, following them out, fell into darkness once his first step arched into the outside world.

ASDASDASDASDASDASDASD

Waking roughly two hours later, Naruto noticed the foreign ceiling and the oddly sterile smell. Sighing in annoyance, Naruto rose off of the bed, swinging his legs over the edge. Noticing that they hadn't stuck any needles inside of him, because of his interior bone armor, Naruto stood up, removing the tag from his wrist. Sticking his head out the window, Naruto grinned.

"Hospitals can't hold me for long..." Naruto said, dropping from the building, and landing on the ground. Hurriedly moving towards his apartment, Naruto needed to grab his wallet before making some purchases, which he needed to obtain a new shirt, and hopefully sandals. Jumping over the rooftops, it was nearing sundown, and Konoha looked a lot better then when he had seen it after his fight. It seemed that the entire ninja corps had helped the carpenters and construction workers to rebuild Konoha as soon as possible.

Skirting across the rooftops, Naruto reached his apartment within minutes, easily maneuvering through the fire-escape into his section of the building. Grabbing his wallet, he shut and locked the door behind him, before jumping and beginning to move. If he wanted to get his purchases done, he better do it now before being dragged off with Tsunade and Jiraiya to places unknown.

"Oi! Naruto!" Kiba's voice came through the moderate quietness, causing Naruto to wince. Stopping completely, Naruto turned to face the three genin quickly approaching him. His state of above the waist undress didn't seem to mollify the Genin in any way, who had seen his earlier fight.

"Good job on the fighting out there. I heard your coming to the parties going on throughout the village!" Kiba said, as Naruto nodded.

"I'm just heading off to buy some new clothing, so I don't continue looking like a wreck." Naruto's response came, as he started moving again, the three genin quickly following him.

"We might as well come along.. We're all going as well. Almost every ninja is going, and you're one of the guest of honors!" Kiba continued, as Hinata and Shino nodded in confirmation.

"Do you know where any of the other Genin are?" Naruto questioned, as they easily reached the merchanting sector, their feet pitter-pattering across the rooftops.

"I believe they are either with their team members, or with their respective clans preparing." Shino answered, as Kiba added in another statement. "Yeah, our parents gave us permission to go together."

"Naruto-kun, is it true that the Hokage is choosing a successor?" Hinata asked, as her two other teammates looked at him with honest curiosity.

"Yeah, I know who the person is, they just haven't accepted yet." Naruto responded, as the three Genin looked despondent, obviously wanting to know the identity.

"I would assume it is one of the Sannin, probably Jiraiya-sama, his defeat of Orochimaru only furthers his abilities. Although, Tsunade-sama also showed great capabilities in the invasion today, successfully leading us to victory with almost no casualties." Shino deduced, Naruto deciding not to give a comment.

Dropping upon the front door of the store, Naruto quickly entered, moving towards the upper-ware section. Picking out the same shirt Ino had gotten him last time, Naruto also retrieved the same sandals as well, before heading up to the register and paying. Clothing stores were probably getting quite the chunk of money, from the various ninja who tattered and destroyed their clothing.

Re-outfitting himself, Naruto quickly set out on a mission, accompanied by three genin, to find the rest of the Konoha Genin.

ASDASDASDASDASDASDASDASD

"Explain." Pein's voice broke through the hollow cavern, as he stared at the pained Orochimaru and calm and neutral Sasori. All of the Akatsuki members were there physically, as they had just delivered the Jinchuuriki a few days ago. "Konan, heal Orochimaru."

"It was Jiraiya of the Sannin." Sasori began, motioning towards Orochimaru.

"Jiraiya? Last I heard, you were stronger than him, Orochimaru." Kisame's voice rang out, as he got a look of annoyance from Orochimaru.

"I was, but he seemed to have become a Sennin. I was forced to uplift my resurrections to even survive his onslaught..." Orochimaru gasped out, as Pein nodded.

"He summoned, these two little elder toads, who had abilities to aid him in combat. Turning into a 'Sage' grants him many powers, and we only witnessed two. His Jutsu are much stronger and much more versatile, and his physical capabilities are multiplied at least tenfold." Sasori calculated, receiving nods of understanding.

"The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki was able to defeat both the Yonbi no Saru and Ichibi no Shukaku, leaving those two countries in a state of weakness." Sasori continued, trying to provide as much information.

"I believe it would be unwise to attempt to target the Kyuubi, when he is under the protection of two of the Sannin almost constantly. The addition of not knowing the extent of Jiraiya-san's abilities is also frightening." Sasori ended off, as Pein nodded, before speaking.

"Change of missions. Itachi and Kisame will provide thirty percent of their chakra, and I will send their donated chakra on a mission to test both Jiraiya and Naruto's defenses. We can hold the sealing for some more time, allowing both Sasori and Orochimaru to recuperate from their battle."

"NO! TOBI NO GIVE RING BACK!" Came the high-pitched voice of Tobi, who was simply glowered at by Konan, while Kisame and White Zetsu began laughing yet again.

"You won't have to, yet, Tobi. Orochimaru still needs to recover." Pein responded, his voice unchanging from his normal tone.

"Kisame, Itachi, if you would bring two bodies of the captured ninja here, along with yourselves. I will create the clones, and you will be given control after wards." Pein stated, watching them move closer, dragging two bodies along with them. Sealing did take quite a bit of chakra, yes, but it was taken slowly, allowing it to recuperate over time.

Murmuring something, the leader slammed his hands into the two bodies, as a surge of chakra left the bodies of Itachi and Kisame, straight into the bodies. They quickly maneuvered back to their original locations, as the two bodies morphed to their likeness. "**Shouten no Jutsu!**(Shape shifting)"

"You two are to scout out and test the defenses surrounding the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. If possible, try to bring out and glean any knowledge from Jiraiya-san's so called 'Sage' Mode." Pein commanded, as the two lookalikes merely nodded, before sprinting out the entrance of the cavern, in the direction of Konoha.

The cavern was filled with silence, other than Orochimaru's pained gasps and Konan's work.

"Tobi go sleep now." Kisame guffawed. Konan face palmed.

ASDASDASDASDASDASDASDASD

Naruto awoke the next day early, prepared to deal with the days problems. He had to talk to Jiraiya as well as hopefully spend some time with the other Genin. The Hokage had officially classed it as an A-Rank, with any Shinobi interference making it S. The parties the last night had raged long and hard, shinobi and kunoichi showing happiness at defending off three other villages.

He was probably the only one of the shinobi that had battled that did not get pissed drunk, thanks to the Kyuubi. Rushing through his morning routine, Naruto also had to see of Kirabi. They were set to leave the gates at around twelve, along with the Mizukage and her entourage. Now that Konoha was allied with Kirigakure and Kumogakure, it would make them stronger on all counts. They had both of the strongest Jinchuuriki, as well as the now best shipping and trade routes.

The Raikage and Mizukage had apparently expressed enjoyment in the battles that they had fought in across Konoha, and had hoped to do it again, perhaps in another location that wasn't inside of an actual village. He was lucky that all of the ninja would be there to see off the other Kage, so he could find Jiraiya and the Genin easier. He had been getting claps on the back all night from various ninja, who had shown pride at his display of abilities.

Quickly maneuvering through his apartment, Naruto decided to eat breakfast with Jiraiya, rather than himself. The Gama-Sennin often ate breakfast late, and in random locales. It was obvious that he would be waiting till after the Kage left to eat. Picking up his various items that he carried with him, Naruto quickly opened and shut the door, before locking it. There was another thing he was awaiting from the Hokage himself, a Chuunin promotion.

It was quite obvious that he would be obtaining it, judging by his completion of the mission that the Hokage had handed out to him, as well as risking a previous mission to save lives of allies. He had shown great tactical knowledge by bringing the enemy Jinchuuriki farther away from Konoha, and had even helped the village while in combat, by summoning the three giant toads.

Naruto, however, showed annoyance. Konoha was now actively at war, and the other Genin wouldn't have to wait to obtain their Chuunin vest, they could basically do any mission that was involved in the war, and receive the promotion. Having waited four years just to get his, that was a large annoyance and turn off.

Sighing, Naruto dropped out of the buildings window before rushing off to the main gate, preparing to see off the allied Kage. The shinobi and kunoichi had taken a great liking to them as well, having helped in the invasion. Saying goodbye to Kirabi would be annoying, as they had developed a strong friendship, and wouldn't be seeing each other for quite a long time.

Sighting the large conglomeration of people by the gate, Naruto realized he was probably close to being late, and bee-lined towards their location. Flourishing with a flip, Naruto landed directly beside Jiraiya, much to the Sannin's amusement. The various Kage stood there, awaiting his arrival.

"And there's the last of us." Sarutobi said, grinning at the arrival of Naruto.

"Yo, finally someone who can respect my skills. Naruto here is like my bottle of pills." Kirabi rhymed, as everyone around him stared at the horrible attempt.

"Haha, sorry. Seemed to have woken up a bit late..." Naruto responded, receiving questionable glares from the shinobi that lined the streets. Waking up late when you are seeing off Kage, as the apprentice of a Sannin?

"No worries, Naruto-san! I hope to see you again, hopefully when your older, so we can spar!" The Raikage exclaimed, patting Naruto on the back. "Great job you have done for Konoha, Hokage-san. Judging by him alone, we'll be able to win this war." The shinobi of Konoha positively gleamed at that, happy that another Kage was acknowledging them for their strength and power.

"Indeed, Hokage-sama. We witnessed the abilities of your shinobi and are proud to have them as our allies." The Mizukage said, the contingent of Kiri-nin waiting just outside the main-gates for their Kage. "I would also like to offer Naruto-kun the request of visiting my village, perhaps when he is older. You could show me some of your techniques... Hn?" Jiraiya guffawed at that, while Tsunade glowered in her direction, shocked by the non-existent amount of discretion the female Kage showed.

"I would enjoy visiting both of your villages, Kage-sama." Naruto's simple response came, his eyes staring at the Mizukage, slightly blushing.

"I assume we will now be operating by liaison, considering the large distance. I will have someone sent over as soon as possible to debrief you two. Hopefully -" Sarutobi was cut off by the flight of several messenger birds, floating down towards the various Kage present.

Pausing for a few moments to read the scrolls, immediately anger was shown across the Kage's faces. The Raikage crumpled and shred his paper with his strength, anger showing, Kirabi mimicking, having read it over his shoulder. The Mizukage's began melting from the intense heat, while Sarutobi crumpled and pocketed his.

"What's happened?" Jiraiya and Tsunade questioned.

"As we are allies now, I will tell you, Hokage-sama. It seems that Nii Yugito, our Jinchuuriki of the Nibi, was captured by people wearing black cloaks and red clouds, seemingly called Akatsuki. They took nothing else, along with several casualties..." The Raikage supplied, as Sarutobi's eyes widened. Walking into an enemy village as a bunch of mercenarys, and managing to capture their Bijuu was extremely difficult to think of.

"It seems Kiri was struck as well, however by ninja we know of. Uchiha Itachi and Kisame Hoshigaki managed to apprehend Utakata, our Jinchuuriki of the Rokubi. Yagura-san, the Jinchuuriki of the Sanbi, has also been deemed missing. The missing-nin were wearing black cloaks with red clouds, calling themselves apart of Akatsuki.." She said, anger dripping from her voice.

"It seems that the same fate would have happened to Iwa's Han no Gobi. Since Yonbi and the Ichibi were here, we can conclude they are safe, along with the Hachibi. Takigakure, is seemingly at war with Konoha now as well, they have sided with Iwa. Apparently, some of our ninja, wearing Konoha-headbands, infiltrated and captured their Jinchuuriki of the Nanabi. After wards, they forced a mass evacuation before destroying the entire city..." Sarutobi said, receiving wide eyed looks. "However, these nin were wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them as well.."

"It seems all of the minor villages have sided with Iwa and Suna. Amegakure will surely join Iwa and Suna in destroying Konoha, after all we've done to them, and with the betrayal of Taki, we have lost them. The Akatsuki are apparently going after the Jinchuuriki, so I implore you to defend Kirabi with all you can. Likewise, we will have Naruto trained and protected as soon as possible." Sarutobi finished receiving nods.

"We must be going, Hokage-sama. Our villages will be in strife for a while. We will stay in contact!" The Raikage and Mizukage yelled, swiftly turning to leave.

"Naruto, hope to see you soon. Don't get yourself captured by those rude dudes!" Kirabi yelled, moving to follow his brother.

"Likewise, Kirabi-sensei!" Naruto shouted, as he watched them leave. The news was shocking. Five Jinchuuriki captured within a month, and Naruto knew that Gaara and Roushi didn't have as much power as the rest, they too would be easily captured. As the allied ninja finally disappeared from sight, Sarutobi turned towards his own forces.

"Disperse." His simple command was obeyed, as the various shinobi shot off in different directions, to help with the last day of repairs. "You two, my office." Sarutobi said, as Jiraiya and Naruto moved to follow him.

ASDASDASDASDASDASDASDASD

"Phew." Kisame said, as his and Itachi's doppelgangers neared Konoha. They had sprinted as fast as they could, wanting some action, to reach Konoha. Usually it was useless moving at such fast paces, as it left marks and the ability to be traced. "At least we're close. I feel sorry for everyone stuck at the actual sealing." Itachi simply grunted in response. He hoped his messenger bird had gotten to the Hokage, along with the earlier ones he had caught.

"You know a way to get in right? I wouldn't mind doing some damage, but I'm sure that would waste quite a bit of my chakra.." Kisame questioned, as Itachi stared on, gliding through the trees.

"Yes. There are special ways given to ANBU to secretly access the village, without notifying anyone else. We will use one of these to get access, and hopefully attempt to battle Jiraiya-san or at least find more information on them." Itachi replied, slowing down so they could sacrifice speed for silence.

ASDASDASDASDASDASDASDASD

Naruto quickly stuffed a ration bar down his throat to quell his uprising stomach, as him and Jiraiya stood in the Hokage's office, alongside the Daimyo.

"You two will be leaving within an hour, to obtain the Daimyo's family, correct?" Sarutobi questioned, staring at his two underlings.

"Naruto and I just need to get some things, and we'll be on our way. Shouldn't take that long to come back, unless we encounter trouble." Jiraiya confirmed, as the Daimyo stared at them in interest.

"I've seen you two fight, and the Hokage and I have come up with a proposition for you two, should you two accept." The Daimyo said, as they turned their eyes to him in interest.

"A proposition?" Jiraiya and Naruto both said, staring intently between him and their resident Kage.

"Of course. Because of my guards' fates, I am in the need of new guards. Since the Sannin declined all those years ago, I've decided to ask you again. Of course, Tsunade-sama will not be able to come, unless she declines as Hokage. Ever since Asuma and Chiriku left, I never had guards on the same level. I am asking you, and you're apprentice, to be my guards until the Hokage comes up with a more... simple team." He began, as Naruto stared in wonderment. Protecting the Daimyo was given to Ninja that had powerful abilities, and all of them had been killed, of course the Daimyo would look to someone stronger than his previous guards.

"The mission will take however long the Hokage takes to make up a team to guard me, which could run from two to four years. You will be receiving payment every two weeks, from me personally, ranked as an S-Rank Mission. I'll be staying in Konoha for about a month or so, to talk about the whole war thing, as well as to provide funding should Konoha need it." He finished, leaving Jiraiya and Naruto their thoughts.

"We'll have to think about it.. I was thinking on taking Naruto on a training trip, and I'm pretty sure that would be hard to manage should we be protecting you. We will tell you our answer once we have returned from our mission." Jiraiya carefully replied, receiving an affirmative from Naruto.

"That is understandable." He simply replied, as the Hokage moved to talk again.

"Naruto, I also have something for you." He said, as Naruto sprouted a smile. Throwing him a scroll laced with string, he began speaking again. "In that scroll is the official documentation promoting you towards Chuunin. There is also a vest sealed inside of it, though I doubt you will be wearing it." Naruto got clapped on the back from Jiraiya, and this was sure to make Yamato proud.

"You were promoted by Hokage-san and I, due to your outstanding abilities in the field, as well as making sure your team members all survived, and going out on a limb just to help other Konoha-nin survive." The Daimyo explained, an evident smile on his features.

"Thank you." Naruto responded, bowing towards the two figureheads of his country.

"Naruto and I better get going now, if you want you're family here anytime soon. Oh, and Sarutobi-sensei, make sure that you watch out. Akatsuki is sure to send more ninja to figure out how powerful I really am, and they'll come straight here." Jiraiya said, dragging Naruto out, who was thanking the two leaders profusely.

ASDASDADADADSDASDASDASDASDASD

"Ah! Naruto, it seems you've got another mission?" Yamato questioned, as him and Kakashi dropped beside the blonde and Jiraiya. The man had been run ragged getting the supports for the walls of Konoha up, but his work was done now.

"Yeah. Can't say much though." Naruto deftly explained, as they continued walking. He hadn't been able to see any of the other Genin, and hoped that they received the news that he was out of the village, he didn't want them looking around for him.

"I understand. Hokage-sama has already debriefed Taichou and a few other of us to watch out for some Akatsuki nin. Safe travels!" Yamato said, as him and Kakashi jumped off again. "Oh, and good job on obtaining Chuunin!" Naruto simply waved in response, as him and Jiraiya jumped out of the village, onwards towards their target.

ASDADSASDADADSASDASDASDSAD

Several Hours Later

Kisame and Itachi quickly dropped into Konoha, alongside one of the walls.

"Come, Kisame. We must hurry if we want to glean any information before being encountered." Itachi said, as they sprinted in the daylight, their cloaks billowing behind them. After a few moments of running, Itachi grunted before stopping, next to a canal. Instantly, blurs formed out of the forest, impeding their path.

"Seems like Akatsuki to me, no Taichou?" Yamato said, Kakashi poised beside him.

"Indeed. Why don't we give them a warm welcome to Konoha?" Kakashi said, receiving nods from his fellow Jounin, as he raised his headband, unobscuring his Sharingan. "Lets just find out who these hooligans are, and then drag them off to Ibiki-san."

The Akatsuki nin's hands moved towards their straw hats, slowly gripping them. Lifting them off their heads, all the Konoha nin immediately poised for battle, cursing. "Seem like friends of yours, Itachi-san." Kisame grinned, tossing his hat to the side.

"We all already know who Itachi is. His partner is Hoshigaki Kisame, one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist." Kakashi said, as each of the Jounin began preparations for battle, unwilling to dive in first.

"We aren't here for a needless battle, Kakashi-san. Simply give us the location of Jiraiya-san and Naruto-kun, and we will be on our way." Itachi said, not hoping to get into a battle. It would deplete their chakra far below what it would take to push Jiraiya into his Sennin form. The two prisoners they had taken had about half of Itachi's normal chakra, putting him at about seventy percent, while Kisame was only at about fifty percent.

"And if we don't?" Kurenai replied, her and Asuma taking a few steps back. Both sides were unwilling to mount the first offensive, as it would be risky for them to do so. The Konoha-nin knew few of Itachi's new abilities, and next to none of Kisame's. Itachi and Kisame were attempting to conserve chakra, which fighting would be detrimental towards.

"Then we will have to force it out of you." Itachi's reply came. It wouldn't do to run around Konoha like headless chickens, looking for people who could potentially be out of the village. It would also be deluded to chase after someone out of the village without set coordinates, as it would take time. He slowly unbuttoned the top few sections of his cloak, allowing view of his chest mesh.

"Maa, maa Itachi-san. You're always the peace advocate, and yet when they start fighting you beat the living shit outta them. Should really just stick to one thing..." Kisame said, as Itachi gave him a simple stare in response. "Guess we'll be fighting, eh?" He raised his hand to grip his sword, easily releasing it from the latch on his back, before holding it before him.

Immediately the ninja straightened, prepared to move at any sign of movement. "Don't stare into his eyes!" Burst from Kakashi, as Itachi immediately found the sight of the dark-haired women, Kurenai. Realized Kurenai had been caught, Kakashi gave a curse, knowing there wasn't anything he could do in the few seconds he could, with Itachi's partner close by.

"**Tsukuyomi.**"Itachi said, as instantly they were transported to a different plane. Kisame would guard his body for the second he was gone. The women appeared before him, tied to a cross, eyes widened.

"Where are we?" She questioned, fighting against the restraints to no avail.

"This is the ultimate Genjutsu. Here, I control everything. It will only take a second in real time, however, in here it will last three days. Three days of the worst torture imaginable." Itachi said, as his body disappeared from sight, transforming into ravens.

Kurenai immediately felt her body ripped apart, shred from the inside out by what seemed to be invisible razor blades, as she screamed her throat raw. After the torture ended, her body regenerated, her screams still coming from her throat as the pain flashed back.

"Two days, twenty three hours, fifty nine minutes, fifty nine seconds left." Itachi's voice rang out, as her body began to burn alive. Her screams immediately ripped her world apart, the unending pain continuing for what seemed to be eternity. After only an hour, she was a sobbing and crying mess, as blood dripped from her, Itachi's voice ringing out around her.

"Ready to tell me the information?" Itachi's voice rang out, as her pale face shot up, in the direction of his voice.

"Go... to... hell!" Kurenai gasped, as she fought against the restraints. Her response was met with Itachi's form coming into view right before her, his hand outstretched.

"Two days, twenty three hours left. Will you live, Kurenai-san?" Itachi said, as ravens broke from his body, engorging onto her body, eating her alive. Her screams tore the air again, as she felt her body pecked and picked apart, never ending. Her mind was basically sending unending signals of pain, as only two thoughts racked her brain. 'Its a Genjutsu!', and the simple feeling of pain.

"How many tortures can you go through, before spilling the information?" Itachi said, as immediately small rats sprouted from his feet, running at her. "You see. I control everything, Kurenai-san. I can make this all end, should you choose to tell me." He murmured, voice penetrating everywhere.

Hours passed, Kurenai's voice never ending in screaming and pleading for it to stop, however unwilling to disclose the information. "Do you know the casualty rate for this Genjutsu?" Itachi questioned, as he stopped the torture and healed her body within a wave of his arm. Her shake of the head answered his question.

"It is zero. I have never been able to kill someone through this, however, there is an upside to that. Anyone that I have not ended this on myself, has been reduced to a quivering vegetable. You will relive every experience you feel on this realm, should you not disclose me the information." Itachi informed, as her eyes widened, but strengthened with resolve. She would not sell out her village.

"Go to hell, UCHIHA!" She roared, thrashing against the bindings.

"As you wish." Itachi said, as with a wave of his arm, fires sprang up all around them, causing the air to blister with warmth, and the woman began sweating profusely. Disappearing from sight, Itachi continuously tortured her, employing every kind of technique he had. Two days passed, as she lay an extinguished version of her old self. Her skin was pale, hair lifeless, eyes dull, and voice barely screaming.

"Do you wish to tell me, now?" Itachi questioned, pausing the torture.

"Please. No more, please..." Her weak voice penetrated the plane, as Itachi nodded.

"As you wish." Itachi confirmed, before he spoke again. "Speak."

"They left." She was interrupted by a fierce bout of coughing, racking her weak system. "To do an errand for the Daimyo." Her voice was weak and barely a whisper, but Itachi simply nodded, before waving his arm, ending the technique. An errand for the Daimyo usually meant traveling to his town, which would now be their next target.

Returning to the real world was a simple affair, as Itachi felt his presence return to his doppelganger's body. Kurenai's eyes widened, as an instant transformation occurred over her. Her hair grew lifeless, as skin paled from the intense amount of stress poured atop her. She immediately collapsed, knocked unconscious.

"Kisame, we are going." Itachi simply said, slightly exhausted from the chakra usage. Kisame simply nodded, as they shot off in the direction they came. The rest of the Jounin were unwilling to follow, after observing the effects of his unknown technique.

"Kurenai!" Asuma yelled, as he dove by her side, feeling her overly warm skin under his palm. Kakashi and Yamato were automatically by his side, as Asuma slowly picked her up.

"We have to get her to the hospital. We know nothing of what Itachi did. Judging by the way they took off, it must have been something intense to get her to give away the information like that..." Kakashi murmured, as they rushed towards the hospital.

"Someone needs to inform Hokage-sama, that Itachi Uchiha is now actively after Jiraiya-sama and Naruto-kun." Yamato said, as he broke off from their group, heading towards the Hokage tower. Their speed increased as Asuma finally got a firm handle on Kurenai, racing towards the only location that could make an attempt at healing her.

"I don't understand how anything that powerful could happen within barely seconds." Kakashi said, as they broke in front of the hospital. "Itachi must surely have gotten better if hes off chasing Jiraiya and Naruto." Breaking through the doors, Kakashi immediately headed off to find Tsunade, while Asuma got her checked and booked into a room.

ASDASDASDASDASDASDASDADS

Sasuke's eyes widened as he heard Kakashi speak of his brother. 'Itachi was here? Going after Jiraiya-sama and Naruto?' Immediately thoughts of vengeance went into his head, as he went into overdrive. Leaping onto the rooftops, Sasuke knew he had to inform another Jounin of their presence, before finally seeing his brother again after all these years. Resolve slowly tightening, he quickly located Sakura, practicing her sword stances.

"Sasuke-kun?" She said, as he quickly dropped in front of her, halting her attempt at practicing.

"Come, quickly. Itachi is after Naruto, we have to inform a Jounin before going off after them." Sasuke said, as she quickly sheathed her sword, before they picked up their pace, hopping to the rooftops.

"Didn't Kakashi-sensei said they were doing something for the Daimyo?" Sakura questioned, as Sasuke nodded.

"Apparently, however Itachi and someone else from his group are after them. Naruto's our teammate, he's going to need our help!" Sasuke urged, as they jumped to a higher rooftop, scouting across the village.

"Ofcourse!" Sakura agreed, as she scanned the other half of the village. Their eyes poured into any crevice, looking for any source of help, before finally finding Rock Lee's sensei, Maito Gai moving across the village to the entrance.

"Gai-sensei!" Their voices shouted, as they moved, darting over the buildings towards the green-clad Jounin.

"Yosh! What is that my rivals pupils require of me! I was tasked on the most youthful mission by Hokage-sama!" Gai's voice boomed, as he slowed to accommodate their approach. Stopping before him, Sasuke quickly began speaking.

"Itachi! He's after Jiraiya-sama and Naruto. They are going to need he-" He was quickly cut off, as Gai raised his thumbs in his pose.

"Yosh! My youthful pupils! I have already been commanded, as Konoha's Green Beast, to help Jiraiya-sama and Naruto evade capture and/or damage!" Gai said, as he began moving.

"You two shall accompany me! I am the only Jounin skilled enough to fight Uchiha Itachi, while Kakashi-san and Yamato-san meet us on route! I will delegate the removal of Naruto-san out of the equation to you two!" He nearly yelled, as he slowed down so they could keep apace with him.

"Hai." They both responded. Itachi Uchiha and his ally were too powerful for the Genin, no matter their reasons for fighting. Moving out of the village, Sakura and Sasuke felt relieved that they had found help quickly enough.

"Under no circumstances will you two enter the fight. Jiraiya-sama and I will be engaging in combat, while my eternal rival and his accomplice provide support. You will retrieve Naruto and move him to a picked location." Gai commanded, receiving more nods. They soon heard the sound of running across rooftops, as Kakashi and Yamato lanced above them, prepared for battle.

"Yosh! We must go now, at great speeds!" Gai yelled, as the three Jounin shot off, being hastily followed by the Genin.

"Knowing Itachi-san and his partner, then they will seek to ambush Jiraiya-san and Naruto-kun. They will likely be moving at much faster speeds that we can go, so we must make the most of the time we have." Kakashi calculated, receiving nods from his team.

ASDASDASDASDASDASDASDASD

Itachi recounted the thoughts of what he knew, and the dangers he would be encountering in facing Jiraiya of the Sannin. Knowing that Konoha would likely send a support team to aid them, him and Kisame would have to hit fast and hard, to force Jiraiya into his Sennin form, and attain a list of as many powers he had as possible.

'Sennin are formed when they have a special bond with a specific summon, or Bijuu. Documented records show Hanzou as the closest to being a Sennin, however unable to actually complete the transformation. Before him, we have the Rikudou Sennin, whose powers were only documented as powerful and great, having been the creator of Ninjutsu.' Itachi thought, as him and Kisame quickly closed in on their prey, their speed easily overcoming the one of their prey.

'Before the manifestation of his Sennin powers, or him showing them, Jiraiya was known as the weakest of the Sannin. Having only his abilities as a Fuuinjutsu user, as well as his familiarity with the toads and Rasengan backing him up. Known for his brashness but amazing intellect, as well as great diversity, he wasn't a foe to mess around with.' Itachi continued thinking, the only sound in the air the thunking of feet on wood, and Kisame's sword banging across his back.

'After his manifestation, he was easily able to defeat Orochimaru and Hanzou at the same time, causing Orochimaru to release his undead summons. Such a great power increase, especially at that level has been undocumented. Hanzou was renowned for his great powers, and matching him and Orochimaru would require a lot of talent and skill, which apparently Jiraiya had. It would not be wise to doubt him, even in his standard form, and be crucial that we live as long as possible, while he is in Sennin form.' Itachi deduced, as they neared their location.

"We don't have much time once we have encountered them, Kisame, to fight. Konoha will surely be on our tails. If we can't force Jiraiya to transform, then we must attempt to capitalize and capture Naruto, before making a break for it. It could be, by chance, that turning into Sennin has some sort of negative to it, that doesn't allow Jiraiya to transform without a set time to recover." Itachi said, as Kisame merely grinned.

"Of course, Itachi-san."

ASDASDASDASDASDASDASDADS

"Naruto, now you must remember, to not always use the Kyuubi. It might bring many positives, but with it come a lot of negatives. Should an enemy develop their own suppressive seal, and you begin to use its powers, then you will most likely become knocked unconscious. If you do not release the Kyuubi, then the only negative the suppressive seal offers is sealing off some of the Kyuubi's benefits for a short while." Jiraiya said, as him and Naruto walked at a leisurely pace.

"Hai, Jiraiya-sensei." Naruto said, as Jiraiya simply grinned. It was good having an apprentice that avidly listened, and respected his wishes.

"I've been working on a new seal for you personally. Due to the Kyuubi's vast powers, you often wake up with one hundred percent chakra, I've noticed." Jiraiya said, as Naruto stared at him. Seals were often extremely good, or extremely bad when placed on a human body. "With this, I have the idea of using seals to seal away amounts of chakra, so whenever you are in need, you can use them." Naruto looked confused at this, perplexed by what his sensei meant.

Staring at Naruto, Jiraiya quickly chuckled. "Alright. Look at this." Jiraiya said, as he placed his palm outward, forming a Rasengan. Blue wisps slowly formed into the air, before finalizing into the deadly technique. "Did you see the time it took to create, a second or less, but still a second, correct?" Jiraiya questioned, as Naruto gave a nod.

"Now look at this." Jiraiya quickly gave a face of concentration, as chakra poured forth from his palm, filling the surrounding area with chakra. Once properly saturated, he quickly formed a Rasengan, shocking Naruto by its sudden appearance.

"Now the seal I'm developing, would be a chakra depositor of some sorts. Before you go to sleep, you simply seal as much chakra as one can hold, and then place it onto your shoulders. Should you ever be running low on chakra, you'll receive about twenty-five percent of what you put into it, while the other seventy five is sent into the air directly, saturating it. With the chakra in the air, you can form Jutsu's quite easier, as well as block attacks with the raw burst of chakra it first gives." Jiraiya said, as the blonde's eyes widened. "If I manage it correctly, the raw movement of chakra should also be able to dispel most Genjutsu!"

"That's quite powerful Jiraiya-sensei." Naruto said, as he realized all of the possibilities it gave him.

"Ofcourse it is, gaki! The best thing is, that you'll probably have dozens of these littering your body! And, you'll be the only one that can actually use it, because of the Kyuubi!" Jiraiya layed on, as Naruto's thoughts continuously rattled with the idea's teaming from his brain.

"But then, couldn't enemy shinobi use it as well?" Naruto questioned, curiosity peaking his voice.

"Well, that depends. First of all, they'd have to be pretty close to you, pretty much Taijutsu range. Second of all, your chakra is much more... powerful. It comes straight from the Kyuubi, so it still isn't standard chakra, its a much more thicker, powerful version of it. It would take some time for the enemy to actually mold it completely, letting you know about their intentions." Jiraiya answered, Naruto simply nodded, being a sign of a well enough answer.

They walked leisurely for several minutes, simply basking in the environment. Jiraiya had told Naruto to take it easy, if the mission wasn't on rush order, then there was no need to waste energy on running. Jiraiya had a much more layed back style than Naruto's previous Sensei, who had prided himself on a perfect record, as well as a quick completion time. Naruto however, was not used to 'taking his time', and simply wanted to rush the whole ordeal. The request of the Daimyo still lay in the back of his mind, his thoughts churning around it.

His thoughts quickly turned to Jiraiya, who had suddenly halted, face transformed into intense concentration. Head snapping backwards, he quickly pushed Naruto behind him, as two ninja appeared before them. Straw hats gone, Itachi and Kisame simply stared at their two objectives. Figure out Jiraiya's skills, or take the Jinchuuriki.

"Akatsuki." Jiraiya simply growled, moving himself into a combat position, Naruto slowly walking backwards, knowing not to participate.

"Jiraiya-sama, Naruto-kun." Itachi said, nodding to both of them. Jiraiya immediately averted his eyes, knowing the gist of techniques the Sharingan could produce.

"Itachi-san, you get Jiraiya while I get the kid?" Kisame questioned, making small-talk as he slowly unwound his giant blade, showing it off to Jiraiya.

"I believe you'll both have enough trouble just with me." Jiraiya simply said, stepping into their line of view over Naruto.

"Kisame-san, I do believe I would have trouble alone with Jiraiya, perhaps we could leave the Jinchuuriki till later." Itachi said, Kisame giving a sharp turn of the head in his direction. Usually it was unlike Itachi to request help, but Kisame knew Itachi's intellect was spot on, and stayed quiet.

"Ah, the joys of youth. I remember when I was a young hooligan like you two, challenging my elders just to get my ass whipped. Why don't I teach you some respect, gaki?" Jiraiya said, eyes roving between Kisame's head and Itachi's torso and feet.

"Very well." Itachi said, his hands blurring into handseals. Naruto's eyes roved to their uniform, interested. The large cloak easily covered most of their body, as well as their entire arms, hiding them from view. They seemed rather durable as well, if Akatsuki-nin were always wearing them. He would see if he could grab one from one of their bodies if they died, or have a copy created. It would be much more astute than a skin-tight shirt, as well as having much more effect.

"**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!**" Immediately a large ball of flame erupted from his mouth, as both Jiraiya and Naruto dodged. Kisame followed from the edge, following the elderly man, intent on shredding him. Jiraiya flipped back, running through his own handseals as Kisame caught up.

"**Hari Jizou!**(Needle Jizo)" Kisame swung onwards, his massive weapon crashing into the form of Jiraiya, who skid several feet before stopping, widening his eyes.

"I see you met my Samehada's special ability, Jiraiya-san. It drains chakra quite well, making me an astute member of a team wanting to capture a Jinchuuriki." Dropping his technique, Jiraiya flipped backwards, as Itachi came out of the underbrush, flying through more seals, as Kisame jumped over Jiraiya, cutting him off. "You haven't seen its second ability, however I will spoil for you. Instead of cutting, it shreds!" Kisame grinned, patting his sword on the side.

"**Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!**"Itachi said, spitting several fire balls from his mouth, intent on frying Jiraiya. The Gama-Sennin simply jumped up, but was met with a crushing blow from Kisame's deadly weapon, turning the white haired nin into mud. Jiraiya emerged from the trees, slamming his hands into the ground.

"**Doton: Yomi Numa!**(Swamp of the Underworld)" The two foreign nin immediately landed in it, unable to escape, as Jiraiya tossed an exploding tag in, watching as the two ninja simply disappeared in plumes of smoke. The two nin emerged from the trees, coming from opposite sides. The toad summoner simply jumped high up in the air, bringing his hands up to his mouth.

"**Gamayudan!**(Toad Oil Bullet)" Oil flooded from his mouth, intent on ensnaring the two cloaked nin below him, as they tried to escape. Capturing Kisame, Itachi moved to retrieve his partner, unsheathing his sword, when Jiraiya brought down his next technique.

"**Rasengan!**" The swirling blue ball morphed into Jiraiya's hand, their trajectory headed straight towards Kisame's form. Throwing his sword directly at Jiraiya, who was forced to block with the Rasengan, Itachi quickly grabbed onto his teammate, before pulling, the squelching sound giving way to Kisame's legs.

"Ugh!" Kisame muttered, staring at the bottom of his uniform and legs. Jiraiya dropped on top of them, landing a kick on Itachi's midriff, sending him end over end, as Jiraiya tried to land his next move, an axe-kick, onto Kisame. Dodging swiftly, Kisame raised his sword to block the older nin, sucking away some more chakra.

Grunting, Jiraiya leaped away, as Itachi stood back up, his face still impassive. Clearing a few more paces behind him, Jiraiya began to think. 'It would be improbable I would get enough time to turn into a Sennin, and in that time they could easily capture Naruto and get away. He would just have to hold out long enough for the reinforcements to get here. Seeing the oil still behind the ninja, Jiraiya quickly thought up a diversionary plan.

"**Katon: Endan!**(Flame Bullet)" Jiraiya said, a fire ball shooting from his mouth, directly at Kisame, who deftly dodged. Immediately, the large amount of oil that had been behind him lit up, sending an enormous heatwave at his back, causing him to pause. Immediately shunshining at the pause, Jiraiya raised a Rasengan, hammering it into Kisame's midriff, as the ex Kiri-nin gaped at Jiraiya. Grinning, Jiraiya pushed more, as Kisame was flung back into the oil.

Turning to Itachi, Jiraiya grunted as he saw Kisame jump over him, standing side by side with his teammate.

"Poor Samehada! Wasn't even prepared for that hit. Look! You damaged it." Kisame whined, raising his sword, showing the indentation to Jiraiya. Showing great flexibility, he immediately swiped it at Jiraiya, before bringing it down vertically directly after. "We'll do the same to you!"

Dodging the swipes, Jiraiya jumped back again, before forming two Rasengan in each hand. Darting back forward, intent on striking down Kisame,who quickly hefted his mighty weapon to block, as he realized Jiraiya's true intention. Jumping over the blue-skinned nin, Jiraiya bore down on Itachi, who easily evaded, before being pinned down by a Jiraiya that had come from the ground.

"Die!" Jiraiya yelled, drilling Rasengan into the Uchiha as he gave a low groan, before morphing into several ravens, as Itachi spoke from farther away.

"**Karasu Bunshin no Jutsu**. (Crow Clone)" Itachi incanted, as the crows dispersed. "Jiraiya-sama, why don't you just show us your true power, or simply hand over the boy to stop wasting our time." Jiraiya gave a bout of laughter at that, keeping Kisame in his sights.

"I don't need to do anything to defeat chumps like you. Of course you're here to figure out just how truly powerful I am, after the ass whipping I gave Orochimaru. That was just a test run, and I hope to never need it again." Jiraiya informed, placing himself into his Taijutsu stance again.

"Alright, whatever you want." Kisame snarled, running through handseals. "**Suiton: Bakusui Shouha! **(Exploding Water Colliding Wave)" Water poured from the mans mouth at great volumes, beginning to flood the surrounding area. Jiraiya flipped backwards, as the water became greater and greater by the second, Kisame and Itachi easily jumping on top of it to stay afloat. Watching as Itachi recollecting his previously thrown sword, a great tidal wave erupted, intent on smashing directly into Jiraiya. Kisame rushed with his gigantic blade poised, moved to shred Jiraiya to pieces.

Crashing into the water, Jiraiya quickly dodged Kisame's strike, losing some chakra in the process. Watching from underneath the water, Kisame quickly brought his sword down, swishing into the liquid, intentions on striking Jiraiya, who quickly rose to the surface. Losing the Rasengan in his hand to the sword, Jiraiya maneuvered backwards, contemplating.

'Incredibly smart, Itachi is. Close range combat is left to one on one, as Kisame can't have interference from a teammate without them suffering some repercussions. Itachi stays back, intending to examine weaknesses and find openings to exploit. Kisame is a great shinobi, I can't attack without suffering either damage or chakra losses, and can't defend without suffering the same consequences. These two together are an incredible team.' Jiraiya thought out, thinking of a strategy to use.

Naruto watched from the trees, amazed by what he saw. This was incredibly different from the battle he had undertaken as a Jinchuuriki. His had relied on high-powered techniques to do as much possible damage as he could. It didn't require much strategy, only instincts and an understanding of the abilities an enemy had. However, this high level fight displayed much more... subtlety. Neither ninja overstepped their bounds, as a wrong move could lead to capture or death. They preplanned every step, ensuring survival and maximum damage. It was awing to just view it.

Itachi stood away from Kisame, who was attempting to lock Jiraiya in combat again. It would be unwise to cast Amaterasu, as it would have a high chance of either missing, or Jiraiya dodging by various means. Tsukuyomi required eye-contact, and attempting to force Jiraiya's eyes to align to his own would leave openings, as well as being unable to figure out the powers of the Sennin Moudo if Jiraiya passed out from the mental trauma.

"Move, Kisame." Itachi said, as he charged in as his teammate flew back. Kisame was the brute force behind the team, while Itachi was the speed and finesse. Unsheathing his sword, he attempted a horizontal strike, but was quickly blocked by the Sannin's own kunai. Jiraiya's view switched to his arm, to better hold sight of it, as he swung again, coming in for a diagonal chop to his shoulder. Jiraiya stopped the blade, before sliding the kunai down the blade, sending sparks into the air, as he dropped it before gripping Itachi's arm. Pulling him close, Jiraiya brought his fist to the ninja's face, sending him flying through the air and water.

Wincing at the pain lancing up his face, Itachi stared at the Sannin who stood calmly before him. It obviously wasn't true when Orochimaru had declared him the weakest of Sannin. His intelligence and power seemed directly even to Orochimaru's, if not better. Orochimaru was either jealous, or did not know of Jiraiya's abilities as a ninja well enough.

Thoughts roaring through his head, Itachi, for the first time, didn't know how to proceed. Jiraiya could either counter or dodge any of his stronger techniques, and attempting to abduct Naruto would simply leave him with several openings when he went to retrieve him, plus the Jinchuuriki's. own abilities. Having Kisame fetch the boy would be easier, but he wouldn't be able to distract Jiraiya forever, and knowing Jiraiya, they had several fail safes to prevent an easy capture or hostage situation. Itachi wondered if this is how it would feel if he was facing Madara, or Pein. Even at complete chakra, Itachi knew he had a high chance of losing outright to Jiraiya, and even with Kisame, the results would be similar.

If they gave the time that Orochimaru had given him during their fight, then Konoha's reinforcements would arrive, allowing Jiraiya to cease his transformation. If the transformation required more time for a time to power ratio, then this would be completely useless, because Jiraiya would only reach his complete abilities once the allotted time had been given. Anger grated on Itachi's nerves, as his brain worked harder and harder to find a solution. Allowing Jiraiya to transform now would do nothing, there simply wasn't enough time. The last chance they had would be to blitz the boy, once Jiraiya was actively distracted and his presence's whereabouts were known.

His eyes flowed over the greenery, searching for any chakra markings or projections caused by the blonde, visible to his Sharingan. Flares of Kisame shot up around the top layer of the water, causing annoyance. The water was quickly lowering, thanks to the non-existent barriers around the edge. Scanning the trees, Itachi found several blondes hunkering around, at separate heights. That would be an annoyance.

Jiraiya watched as Itachi's body movement indicated he was searching for something, grinning. They had realized they couldn't defeat him, and now Itachi was searching for Naruto. They'd eventually find him, that would be inevitable, but by then, hopefully reinforcements and Jiraiya would catch up. The boy was slinking around in the shadows, creating clones and traps, so when they did choose to hunt him down, it would not be an easy capture.

"Don't tell me you are already giving up!" Jiraiya said, faking a stretch. If they continued, he would obviously end up severely exhausted, and had to bide his attacks correctly. Kisame's sword seem to suck out chunks of chakra at once, being a major nuisance. He knew they weren't really going out, but neither was he. It just wouldn't be viable to do so, they would rather test to see if he had any faults and capitalize, if not they would locate a situation that they could prevail in. "The boy is already long gone, you two."

Kisame let out a curse at this. There was no way they could trump the Sannin in speed alone, and turning their backs to him would just give him a free shot. However, Itachi knew better than that. Jiraiya had only seen Akatsuki in action twice before, that wasn't enough times to learn a pattern. The first time had four ninja, and the second two. Jiraiya wouldn't send the boy away without knowing for sure that there would be no reinforcements.

"Kisame, he's still here." Itachi murmured, eyes still drifting in the trees. He had seen over twelve clones and three of them had the potential to be the real one. There had been countless shuffling in the tree, indicating that more were lurking.

"Didn't think that'd work either." Jiraiya simply said, watching the two nin. The clock ticked on, and reinforcements came closer.

"You want to play games with me?" Kisame said, his shark teeth showing in his grin. "**Suiton: Suikoudan no Jutsu!** (Water Shark Missile)" Jiraiya jumped farther away from the water as a shark head rose, rushing towards him. Quickly forming a Rasengan, Jiraiya rushed at the oncoming shark, sending water droplets everywhere once connected. Immediately several Kisame appeared behind him, formed of water, as Jiraiya's eyes widened.

"Got you! **Suiro no Jutsu!**" The copies echoed, as Jiraiya was encased in water. The actual Kisame strode over, taking control over the mimic for the technique. Jiraiya grunted in annoyance. Mizu Bunshin were easy to dispatch, but having the actual person occupy the circle of water allowed them to defend it quite easily.

"Go, Itachi-san!" Kisame shouted, Itachi nodded, before springing into the forest, intent on scouring it for the blonde. Jiraiya realized his precarious position, and understood he could only do one thing, rush towards his Sennin transformation. Balancing himself so he wouldn't move, Jiraiya calmed himself mentally, hoping that he would beat the clock ticking.

An explosion ran from where Itachi had jumped in, crows flying over the forest before forming back into Itachi, as he dropped back down to Itachi. "Seems like Naruto-kun has quite a few clones, prepared to detonate on contact." Itachi simply said, as Kisame grunted. A clone burst out of the foliage, intent on ramming into Kisame.

"**Suiton: Suigadan! **(Water Fang Bullet)" Itachi yelled, his handseals all but a blur to the ninja around him. A mass of water rose, as a compact bullet of water shot out, striking the clone, forcing it to detonate. Kisame showed great dexterity, using his sword Samehada to block the concussive force of the explosion, as Itachi simply dodged backwards. Jiraiya's eyes showed mirth at that, it seemed Naruto was handling himself perfectly.

"**Teshi Sendan!**" Naruto's voice called out, as bones flew through the air directly at Itachi, who jumped out of reach, as Itachi backtracked the voice, chasing it into the forest. "**Hone: Kidou!**" Another voice yelled, as Kisame yelled out in pain. He had managed to attempt a handstand, but his legs had stalled directly where his head previously was, pierced completely through by the bone.

"I'll chop your fucking head off when I get you!" Kisame yelled, as Itachi sprinted back out, explosions trailing behind them. The rest of Kisame's Mizu Bunshin dispelled before his eyes, water splatting the ground once again.

"This is certainly getting annoying, Naruto-kun. You will not be able to evade us for long, perhaps we will go easier on you once we capture you?" Itachi shouted, his voice echoing over the treetops. They couldn't really place Jiraiya as a hostage, the water was both a great offense and defense. It trapped an opponent, sure, but the water was much harder then steel, forcing it to be immune to piercing weapons.

Naruto grinned at the sight of the slightly injured Kisame. He couldn't attempt another Bone Launch for a few more seconds, as chakra had to re saturate the bone as well as it having to grow back. The added time was also needed to build up the critical amount of chakra behind it. Naruto was quietly moving throughout the trees, abusing his clones for maximum coverage and defense.

Itachi simply stared at the blood-stained bone on the ground, tracing its trajectory path back into the forest. Tossing a few shuriken in first, Itachi simply heard thunks, as he slowly walked in. He immediately back flipped to avoid the explosion, giving a slight grunt at the exertion. Jiraiya needed a minute or so to overpower the real Kisame, but if he switched to a Mizu Bunshin, he could attempt it as soon as they switched.

"I'll flush him out!" Kisame angrily said, before performing a set of handseals. "**Mizu Bunshin!**" Water instantly morphed to his likeness, taking control over the technique, as he ran through more handseals, prepared to bring the blonde out of hiding.

"**Sui-**" He was immediately cut off as a powerful fist connected with his face, sending him crashing into several trees. "Oh no you don't!" Jiraiya said, as Itachi stared wide-eyed at the semi transformation. He wasn't as 'toady' as Orochimaru had implied, meaning that it wasn't a complete transformation, but it surely gave some benefits judging by the power of the strike. Bracing himself for a much more difficult fight, Itachi stared at Jiraiya's face.

There was an instant blur of movement, as Itachi barely ducked underneath the hay maker, pure power exuding off of the Sannin's form. Blocking the knee brought up with his forearm, Itachi winced as he was sent tumbling backwards by the amazing strength behind it. Kisame immediately swung his blade in, to cover for his downed teammate, staring at the empowered Sannin.

Swinging his massive blade at him, he watched Samehada giggled with the awesome amount of chakra he sucked from Jiraiya, who parried the blade with a wince. There was a slight scratching sound, as Kisame realized the massive weapon hadn't shredded, only scratched the exterior of the skin. Jiraiya immediately followed up with a horizontal kick to the side of his arm, sending him back to the trees.

"Increased chakra, power, speed, and strength just off of the minute amount of time we gave you." Itachi calculated, his analytical skills going haywire over the information being processed by his eyes. "Truly a great transformation, Jiraiya-sama. Now lets find some weaknesses." Jiraiya simply watched the young ninjas feet, looking for any shift in movement or posture. He had not completed the transformation to his maximum capability, meaning that it wouldn't last long without the other Gama Sennins, and he would suffer worse exhaustion after than during a normal one.

Watching Jiraiya run forward, Itachi predicted his movement as a left hook, and darted downwards before taking steps backwards, but didn't realize the other fist coming down in a hammer fashion, crushing him into the ground. Groaning, he was quickly kicked in the stomach, sending him end over end in pain. Through the pain, he realized the Sharingan wouldn't completely predict his movements, the odd chakra coursing through his opponents body prevented it.

Jiraiya couldn't use any techniques, as the Senjutsu chakra would deplete much faster if so. He heard the grunts and the sound of a wood cracking, as Kisame yelled, "I'm going to catch you, and then skin you alive!" Running through the forest, Jiraiya launched a flying kick through the tree, intent on smashing it to bits along with Kisame's head.

Realizing the trouble, Kisame quickly raised his sword in an attempt to block, as he skid across the floor from the strength behind it, as it sucked out more of Jiraiya's special chakra, causing Samehada to giggle again. Jiraiya realized he had next to no Senjutsu chakra left, and quickly bounced off of the content sword, attempting to move as far away as possible. Jumping through the trees, Jiraiya quickly landed in the midst of the pathway, water splashing at his every step, as he felt exhaustion begin to course through him.

The two ninja appeared before him, battered and a bit bloody, but well enough to semi-continue the battle. Jiraiya was not in such a condition, and realized as such when his body slowed down, as the ninja looked on in confusion at him, and then Kisame's expression grew to haughtiness.

"There's your weakness for you, Itachi. Once he runs out of that chakra Samehada likes so much, he is severely exhausted. Prepared to die, Jiraiya of the Sannin?" Kisame mocked, hefting his giant blade out of the slightly red water. His leg still stung from the bone piercing it had received, but it didn't completely negate his movement, merely limited him and caused pain.

Jiraiya realized that this had been there plan long enough. They had been told he needed to stay still to activate, and putting him in the water prison met that condition. Having that, they used Naruto as their own bait to get him to rush into his transformation. Jiraiya groaned at the fact that he had been outsmarted.

Kisame ran at him, full tilt, as he swung his blade down, intent on scraping Jiraiya's face off, who weakly jumped back. Immediately there was a blur of motion on the pathway, as a brown-haired ninja jumped in between the middle of Kisame and Itachi, slamming his hands into the ground.

"**Mokuton: Shichuurou no Jutsu!** (Four Pillars Prison)" Instantly a large wood construct sprang up from the ground, ensnaring both missing-nin in it. Kakashi and Gai appeared directly beside Jiraiya.

"Yosh! Jiraiya-sama! We are here to defend you!" Gai boomed, his teeth sparkling as he raised a thumb at the white-haired man.

"Phew. Took you guys long enough, no?" Jiraiya complained as he leaned on a tree, intent on catching his breath.

"We apologize for the delay. We weren't sure of the exact route, and Itachi and Kisame both had a head start, as well as much faster speeds." Kakashi explained, as Jiraiya merely nodded. There came a banging from inside the prison, as Kisame yelled out in anger, banging his weapon across the wood.

"I will handle the most unyouthful person here, Uchiha Itachi!" Gai proclaimed, earning a nod from Kakashi.

"I guess than Yamato and I will handle Kisame than." Kakashi's reply came, before Jiraiya cut-in.

"They are pretty banged up, Naruto and I did a good number on them." Jiraiya informed, as both Gai and Kakashi listened intently. There was the sound of leaves rustling, and then Sasuke and Sakura dropped out of the trees, breathing heavily.

"We're – here." Sakura said, as she pressed her palm against a tree. She moved to speak again, but was immediately cut off by Itachi's voice.

"Step back Kisame." His dry tone spoke, and there was the sound of movement before it was still.

"**Amaterasu.**" He intoned, as there was a rush of chakra and then black flames appeared, eating and swallowing the wood. Yamato immediately dropped the technique, not wanting to waste chakra on something futile.

"Take Naruto, and go!" Kakashi commanded, as Naruto appeared before the Genin, before immediately getting dragged off.

"Lets go!" "Quickly!" They urged, as Naruto followed them towards the chosen destination. Sasuke stared back in his brother's direction, wanting so badly to stay and fight, but knew better.

The two missing-nin stood in the slowly dying fire, as it ate the rest of the wood construct up, staring at their new opponents.

"Oh come on! We were just getting to the fun part with Jiraiya!" Kisame complained, as he hefted his sword up before him. Realizing that they would be nearing low chakra soon, Kisame quickly came up with a plan.

"**Doton: Doryuuheki! **(Earth Style Wall)" Kisame incanted, as a gigantic earth wall contained the ninja, stopping any type of maneuver they might use to escape. Running through more handseals, Kisame called out his next technique. "**Suiton: Bakusui Shouha!**" Water ran rampant from his mouth, as it began filling up the self made arena.

The Sannin and Jounin stood, not understanding what his ploy was. If he intended to use his home turf advantage, then it would still prove disastrous for him against three other ninja that could use Suiton and Doton techniques. The water was several meters high, before he stopped as the waves started. Shooting forward, Gai left only a mild smokescreen of water to cloud his movement as he went to lash out at the Uchiha.

Blocking with his gigantic sword, Kisame merely grinned before speaking. "**Not so fast! Suiton: Goshokuzame!** (Five Feeding Sharks)" Sharks burst forth from his hand, running furiously through the water at the spread out ninja, as they realized his strategy. He obviously had great chakra reserves if he wasted that much on these techniques, and he simply planned to stall them out by not allowing them to scale the wall, or fight him in the water.

"**Konoha Reppu!**" Gai yelled, striking Itachi in the legs. The nin stared in aghast horror, as the body turned to crows. His plan was to hold them off, until Itachi could capture the Kyuubi, whose protection now was only himself, and two Genin.

"Figure it out now?" Kisame barked in laughter, as Yamato and Jiraiya moved to escape. Scaling the walls, they were stopped when the sharks lashed out above them, forcing them to fall back into the water. Jiraiya quickly formed a Rasengan, running back to the wall he just fell from, attempting to slam it in. Sharks jumped into the way of the sphere, diluting its power until it simply disappeared, as the sharks reformed underwater.

"How bout some fun and games now?" Kisame questioned, as the Jounin turned to him. They prayed that Naruto would last long enough against such a foe, because if he didn't then it would only spell disaster. Kakashi immediately lifted his headband, as all three Jounin prepared for combat, while Jiraiya sat aside, attempting to find a loophole as well as regain some energy.

ASDASDASDASDASDASDASDASD

Itachi raced through the trees, following the path he had seen them start off on. Knowing the Genin, they hadn't thought ahead to back track or switch paths, merely the fasted route there. Itachi sighed at the problem he was in. He was a triple agent, through and through. He worked for Akatsuki, Madara, and Konoha. He betrayed Akatsuki's goals for Madara's personal Eye on the Moon plan, and he worked against both of them for Konoha's sake. He still had to keep up appearances though, and thus aided with any missions that were not specifically against Konoha.

Kisame was sure to hold out for several minutes at least, giving Itachi enough time to "speak" with his younger brother and Naruto. He still wanted to repent on his sins, and he counted on his brother for doing such a thing. He would just have to 'enforce' the hatred a bit more, before having a little discussion with Naruto.

His speed easily outstripped the Genin, as he saw more and more tracings of bits of chakra left, and his eyes quickly calculated the various paths they could have taken from the steps, as he followed his instincts. Flying through the greenery, Itachi made quick work to catch up to the Genin, as a clearing formed up ahead. Sighting the three Genin, Itachi quietly unsheathed his sword.

Sprinting into the clearing, Itachi reared his entire arm, intent on striking his younger brother. Bringing the blade down, Itachi felt it pierce through oddly placed bone, before finally realizing who he had truly hit. His Sharingan had been decieved.

"Surprised? **DIE!**" Kyuubified Naruto yelled, three tails behind him, as he swung his arm at Itachi, sending him crashing into the trees.

Sorry about the late update.

Explanations: For Elemental Affinities, this is my belief. I believe any ninja can use any element, however they only have "1" specialty. Such as Sasuke's lightning, Naruto's wind, or Kakashi's lightning. However, Naruto can use Fire/Lightning/Earth/Water, it will just cost more chakra and it wont be as effective as someone who is in tune with that specific element.

Kisame and Itachi rape Jiraiya! WTF?: Think of it this way → Itachi and Kisame aren't at full strength, true. However Jiraiya really wasn't trying, because he knows about Itachi's trickery in Akatsuki. I also made more repercussions to Sage Mode, I don't like how people gain a lot of power with no drawbacks. I like the 8 gates and Kyuubi for that. Sage Mode doesn't shorten life span, however it does exhaust the body because it isn't as used to that kind of chakra coursing through it. Because Jiraiya didn't completely do the proper transformation, it exhausted him far more than normally. He still has pretty high chakra, just little energy.

Rewriting earlier chapters: After Chapter 10, I will be going back and rewriting Chapters 1-7. After doing those, you will see updates begin to fly by. This work will be about 300k+ in length, if my shortest estimate is correct.

Common Mistakes: I make them. Please point them out, and I will get to fixing them asap.

Chakra: This Naruto has less than actual Manga Naruto, because this one doesn't spam Kage Bunshin. However, his Daibakuha Bunshin do take more chakra then standard Shadow Clone

Non Affinity Moves: I believe moves like Hari Jizou/Kage Bunshin/Shunshin/Henge/Genjutsu aren't a special affinity, its just if you can personally use it yourself.

Rape Dojutsu: Sharingan and Byakugan can't see through all Genjutsu, that is just retarded and completely takes one main portion of a shinobis abilities away. My way is that if the Sharingan/Byakugan user knows they are in a Genjutsu, it makes it much easier to break out of.

Tobi: Hes immortal, obviously hes going to be bored. I just decided to have some fun, and possible provide some fun for everyone.

Thanks for reviewing.

Please PM your suggestions or leave a review.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 10

ASDASDASDASDASDSADASD

Naruto grinned, watching the form go flying into the trees, before fading as crows replaced the body. Turning to stare at where the enemy first came from, Naruto noticed his wound was already closing up. There was a blur before a form appeared before him and the other Genin, peering directly into Sasuke's eyes.

"**Tsukuyomi.**"

Sasuke's world turned red and black, as he appeared in front of his clan estate. Feeling his body move of its own volition, he realized that he was watching a dark figure move across the ground, stalking towards one of the outer houses.

"What is this?" Sasuke questioned, slightly afraid of the answer.

"My own personal realm. For the next seventy-two hours, you will see and experience me killing all of our clansmen." Itachi's voice echoed from above, as Sasuke screamed at the skies.

"I'm going to kill you!" Sasuke yelled, tears pouring into his eyes from the sight of his clansmen perishing under Itachi's blade. He watched as Itachi worked through every home systematically, making exact cuts and slowly moving inwards, to his own home.

"Then do it, dear brother. Face me when you can, and attempt to kill me." Itachi murmured, causing Sasuke to get even angrier.

Itachi stared emotionless at the pleas of his younger brother to stop. This was of course going to traumatize him. However, with Tsunade of the Sannin in the village, it wouldn't take much work to fix his brain back up. That was why he targeted Kurenai so obviously, there would be few repercussions to this other than wasting chakra. Watching as the sight ended, as his brother shut his eyes to avoid the sight of his mother and father lay there, blood pooling by their dead bodies.

"Seventy-one hours, fifty-nine minutes, fifty-nine seconds left." Itachi's voice echoed, as Sasuke stared on in horror. "Please. Stop!" Sasuke begged, his eyes unable to shift away from his kinsmen being murdered again.

"Revel in the pain!" Itachi boomed, making Sasuke flinch.

"WHY!" Sasuke yelled, the question repeating itself in his head. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?"

"Because." Itachi replied, his tone barren. "I wanted to test my power." Sasuke had heard that answer before, all those years ago. To hear it again caused more mental wounds to open up. While the time slowly ticked away for his younger brother, Itachi mentally prepared himself for what came next. As soon as he was kicked out from his technique, he would be faced with an empowered Naruto.

His plan was to Tsukuyomi again, and then die from chakra exhaustion in this body, giving him an excuse to tell Pein and Madara. They would believe that Itachi had used a lot of chakra from his Mangekyou techniques, even Madara admitted that they were powerful and for their power, had a price to pay. Hearing his brother sobbing at the emotional trauma, Itachi played the entire technique through, before finally sending them back towards their bodies.

Feeling himself enter his body, Itachi forced himself not to flinch at the closing in claws of the Kyuubified Naruto. Peering directly into the eyes of Naruto, which slightly frightened Itachi, he intoned his technique. Watching from the corner of his eyes as his brothers body collapsed before his eyes, showing the exact same symptoms Kurenai had, Itachi trudged on.

"**Tsukuyomi.**"

Feeling the last of his chakra evaporate with the technique, Itachi and Naruto were warped into the black and red plane. There was a large difference from before, Itachi noted, as there was a giant metallic cage before him.

"What is this?" Naruto questioned, having returned to his normal self after he was transported.

"You are in a world of my controlling, Naruto-kun." Itachi said, watching the darkness inside of the cage warily.

"**WHO DARE BRING ME HERE!**" The ancient Bijuu intoned, claws and tails snapping onto the metal bars, shaking the entire plane. "**YOU!**" The tails stretched forward, coming within an inch of Itachi who flinched, evidently still fearful of the thing that had attacked in his youth.

"It was me." Itachi intoned, as the Kyuubi let out a feral growl.

"I have simply come here to talk, away from prying eyes." Itachi pleaded, not wanting the great demon to rip the dimension apart, which would effectively end his technique.

"**Speak!**" Kyuubi intoned, one eye peering through the cage.

"I have come here to tell you many things, Kyuubi, and you too, Naruto-kun." Itachi began, watching the single eye through the cage.

"I am on your side, Naruto-kun." Itachi said, as Naruto stared disbelievingly.

"On my side?" He questioned, his face parallel to Itachi's.

"I am on Konoha's side. I have done the things I did for the village to continue, Naruto-kun. I work under the Sandaime, against my two leaders. Should he fall before I do, I will be sending all of my messages to either you or Jiraiya-sama." Itachi said, as Naruto's eyes still had a questioning persona of them.

"Two leaders?" The other question sprouted up, as Itachi gave a simply nod of understanding.

"Yes. Two leaders, I understand that the Kyuubi is familiar with one. Uchiha Madara." Itachi intoned, the Kyuubi let out a gigantic growl, vibrating the dimension again.

"He is still alive, and is the true leader of Akatsuki. He wants the Bijuu for his own use, to put him on par with the Rikudou Sennin of the scriptures. We cannot allow that to happen." Itachi said, as both of the Kyuubi's eyes opened, realizing he had a potential ally here. "Naruto, you will be the only bastion against him. With the Kyuubi's special chakra, you are the closest to the Rikudou Sennin than any other, and because of that, Kyuubi will be sealed last." Itachi said, as his eyes closed, hard in thought and concentration.

"The Kyuubi is to be sealed last, because of its frightening power. You must work your hardest, for even I cannot defeat Madara, even at my best. I do not know the extent of his abilities, only knowing that he can control the Kyuubi in its entirety." Itachi continued, as the shaking of the metal bars happened again, evident of the Kyuubi's anger.

"**I WILL DESTROY THAT PUNY HUMAN!**" It roared, causing Naruto and Itachi to both tense up.

"It will not be possible, Kyuubi. He has control over you, our only chance is Naruto-kun here. Through him, you have the only chance of getting vengeance and finally destroying the man that has abused your power." Itachi finished, as it went silent.

"**IT SEEMS WE MUST WORK TOGETHER.**" The Kyuubi intoned, peering directly at its container.

"It seems so, Kyuubi." Naruto replied, as they stared each other, unmoving. He would be the villages weapon, as well as Kyuubi's to wield against Madara.

"**VERY WELL.**"

"Naruto-kun, you can't speak of this conversation to anyone, even in private. I have taken it upon myself to talk to you. Hokage-sama nor Jiraiya-sama know of it. You're excuse will be that Kyuubi simply ripped the dimension apart, sending us back to our bodies. Train hard, as even the Yondaime wasn't able to defeat Madara in combat." Itachi finished, and with a wave of his arm, they were sent recoiling back to their bodies.

Jolting back into his body, Naruto realized barely a second had passed, as Sasuke was still in the process of collapsing. Watching the body morph into another, Naruto realized that they hadn't been facing the real versions, only special doppelgangers. Retrieving the body, Naruto hurried over to Sakura as she grabbed Sasuke's body, who was quickly turning pale and shivering, evidently suffering from heavy mental trauma. Their only chance was to wait for the others to defeat the fake 'Kisame' and meet back up where they were.

ASDASDASDASDADSASDASDASD

"Itachi-san, Kisame-san." Pein said, staring at the two figures, as everybody's eyes shifted to them.

"How did your research go, and how were you two defeated?" They were questioned, as Itachi moved to talk.

"I used Tsukuyomi three times, as well as Amaterasu once. The heavy drain on my already low chakra in it quickly led me to chakra exhaustion, as well as meeting Kyuubi in the Tsukuyomi realm." Itachi said, allowing Kisame to state his reason of defeat.

"I stalled the reinforcements from Konoha, as well as Jiraiya-san from attacking Itachi, who went hunting for the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. My strategy to stall expended a lot of chakra, and I had little to use to actually conduct techniques with. This put me at pure Taijutsu with several Jounin, and I ended up being defeated by Hatake Kakashi's 'Raikiri'." Kisame intoned, receiving several glances from the surrounding ninja.

"Jiraiya-sama's transformation was not able to complete, however we were able to verify some of the facts Orochimaru has provided for us. " Itachi said, shifting foot from foot to slowly get feeling into his body. "With the transformation, he acquires a special chakra of unknown name or quantity. To transform, he must be completely still for a few minutes or longer, the longer the time, the more chakra he has to expend. With the transformation, he gains several tell-tale traits. His features appear akin to a toads. He gains a massive boost in strength, speed, and chakra control." Itachi finished, as Pein pondered over it.

"It seems Jiraiya of the Sannin is far more powerful than we imagined. We will be wary of him now, I will not tempt the wrath of him on our still budding organization. We will work on obtaining the other Jinchuuriki, as well as earning money. The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki should be of no consequence whether is he trained or not, for I shall go after him if Itachi and Kisame fail." Pein declared, enforcing his opinion.

"After the last sealing is complete, we will each have different missions. With the war, it will be far easier to undermine the economy, and earn us money. Kakuzu and Hidan will work on bounties. Kisame and Itachi will work on capturing the Rokubi, who will be astutely guarded now that we have been found out in taking Han, the Gobi Jinchuuriki. Sasori and Orochimaru, you will work on the war effort against Konoha, as well as capturing the Ichibi Jinchuuriki. Konan and I will be looking for outside support to get us more funding, as well as helping the war effort against Konoha. Zetsu will continue spying for information, while Tobi will..." Pein appeared in thought for a second, having forgotten that they had a spare member.

"Tobi's a good boy!" The orange masked man yelled, causing Konan's glare to fall on him.

"Tobi will be allocated with Kakuzu and Hidan, helping them gain bounties whenever possible, as well as filling in for anyone that happens to die in our line of work." Pein said, as Kakuzu scoffed and Hidan yelled.

"He's a heathen! Kakuzu already pisses me off! What the fuck!" Hidan's enraged voice echoed throughout the cavern, ringing in everyone's ears.

"Silence, Hidan! We will do as Pein says." Kakuzu murmured, nodding to their leader. Pein nodded to Kakuzu, pleased with his answer, as he moved to speak again.

"I have heard mutterings of a Iwa missing-nin, having stole on of their Kinjutsu. His name is Deidara. Itachi and Kisame, you two will search for him while in pursuit of the Rokubi. Should you find him, persuade him to join our organization." Pein spoke, emphasizing the 'persuade', receiving nods of affirmation from Kisame and Itachi.

"Very well. Everyone has their assignments, we are to finish sealing off the rest of the Bijuu, then proceed." He spoke, as every ninja in the room sighed, knowing what was to come.

ASDASDASDASDASDASDASDASD

"Bodies of the Shugonin Juunishi.." Kakashi said, viewing the two prone forms before everyone, his tone disbelieving.

"How could such an unyouthful thing be happening?" Gai questioned, staring at the two bodies.

Prodding the bodies, Jiraiya came to a conclusion quite quickly. "I can't be sure. You have to get them to Tsunade for an autopsy, so she can better examine their chakra patterns and any leftovers of whatever actually happened. Naruto and I will continue on the mission. They had said two of the Daimyou's bodyguards hadn't been found, and now we know why." The Jounin gave a nod, Kakashi carrying the incapacitated Sasuke.

Naruto's mind was on another topic, as he absentmindedly paid attention to the conversation going on between the higher ups. Prodding the cloaks that now lay apart from the bodies. Jiraiya had taken them off to better examine the bodies, allowing Naruto to actually get a better look at the material and style. Grasping the soft material, Naruto rubbed his hands up and down the soft material, awed by it.

Jiraiya had struck Itachi with awesome strength several times, and they had even used close range fire-techniques, as well as oil, however there were no marks or tears in what had been Itachi's uniform. Kisame had a large gaping hole through his, evidence of Kakashi using his prized lightning techniques.

Gripping it tighter, Naruto forced chakra through his fingertips, and grew a much more contemplative expression when the chakra seeped into the garment. Normally clothing took time to assimilate chakra, over time growing more and more malleable to allow it to enter. This clothe seemed to instantly take to chakra, which Naruto had never seen before. Knowing the piece of clothing would cost in immense amount, Naruto grinned, picking up both sets of cloaks.

He had more money then he could use, due to being Yamato's apprentice. He would take Itachi's cloak with him, as it was undamaged, and have Yamato send the other to a tailor, for when he got back. He would like to have several replicates made, as well as the red clouds replaced with Konoha's symbol in red, signifying that he was the Leaf's ultimate weapon.

The cloaks truly were truly his type of clothing. Impervious to most blunt damage, as well as a lot of residue. Naruto had seen it come in contact with fire and stay in close range of it, and there were no frays or scorched fibers. The cloak had stopped past Itachi's arms, meaning that it would be much longer on Naruto, and had stopped at about mid calf for Itachi, signifying that it would drop to about his ankles. He would have to get it tailored when he went to retrieve it from wherever Yamato would take it.

"Yamato-sensei." Naruto called over, as the older man looked in his direction before walking over.

"Hn?" His response came, as Naruto gave him 'Kisame's' ripped cloak. Yamato gave a glance at it, before shooting one at Naruto.

"Take it with you when you go back to Konoha. Give it to one of the shinobi tailors, and have them find more material like it for my return. I'll pay as much as they want for a replicate." Naruto asked, as Yamato simply nodded, bringing out a seal to place it in.

"**Fuin!**" Yamato uttered, as the cloak disappeared with a poof of smoke, directly into the scroll.

"I'll have someone reputable look at it." He said, as Jiraiya finished speaking with Gai and Kakashi.

"Have Tsunade look at the Uchiha as well, we don't know what Itachi could have done to him." Jiraiya finished, as the three Jounin nodded. Moving back onto the main path, they parted ways, Jiraiya unable to run after suffering such exhaustion.

They continued on for a few minutes, before Jiraiya spoke up. Naruto had been stuck in thought, mulling over the battle he had just witnessed. If that wasn't a true high-level battle, than what was?

"We aren't that far from the capital. We'll retrieve the wife and daughter, and make our way back tomorrow. If I'm well rested then we can easily run back, the wife and daughter will probably come with a caravan. They come every so often, offering their wares, and this will simply provide them the timing needed. They'll have the protection of us, virtually free of cost because of the Daimyou." Jiraiya informed, Naruto continuing beside him.

"Come to think of it.. Their daughter about your age, I think. Their older son is training with the Samurai's in the Land of Iron, as he is being groomed to be the future Daimyou." Jiraiya said, wiggling his eyebrows in mock perversion.

"Really, Jiraiya-sensei? I'd rather not get another chewing out from Tsunade-hime after the Mizukage made her 'comment'." Naruto shuddered, still afraid of her angered face. Jiraiya gave a loud laugh at that, remembering the occasion. Jiraiya had been poking and prodding Naruto, making several suggestive comments, when Tsunade had blatantly yelled at them both, Jiraiya for his perversions, and Naruto for thinking about her lewd comment. The Jinchuuriki had never been so frightened out of combat his entire life, and had starkly apologized before straightening up, much to her approval.

"Gaki, she has given me that speech a million times, and it never gets less funnier. It was just that much enjoyable watching you get yelled at instead of me. Still, you should try hooking up with this one, Naruto. You have a lot to gain from it. You'll wrack up a lot of political power, as well as having a better shot than anyone at Hokage." Jiraiya informed, causing Naruto to sigh questionably. This was a topic Yamato and the Sandaime had breached with Naruto, and the blonde had spent nights thinking upon it.

"I don't want to be Hokage, Jiraiya-sensei." Naruto said, his expression morphing into a grim one. Jiraiya's smiling expression immediately morphed into a contemplative one, staring down at his new apprentice.

"What do you mean, you don't want to be Hokage? It's what your father was, and what everything you fight for embodies!" Jiraiya urged. Jiraiya himself would not be a Hokage, he had things to manage. His spy network had slipped a little too much because of his 'research', and he would rectify it, before it could cost the village any more.

"I know what it embodies, sensei. I just think it would be useless to put me in that mantle, when I would be much more useful actually doing missions and leading forces. Knowing the current Hokage, I know they spend most of their time on the job, paperwork, interviewing ninja, dishing out missions, receiving reports, that they just don't have enough time to donate to their actual shinobi careers." Naruto said, beginning to list off his dislikes.

"I also can't deal with that politics bullshit, pussy footing around other villages. It just seems like a title for those with great minds, and don't like fighting or war. It would put my Bijuu, and me to waste to throw me in such a position." Naruto finished, Jiraiya merely nodding.

"That was partially the Yondaime's reason for turning into a Kage. He had grown weary of wiping out platoons of soldiers, slowly losing himself to the mental aspects of war trauma. The only reason he was able to become a Hokage was because Kushina and I helped bring him back, along with Sarutobi-sensei's urgings. I guess you are right, it would be a waste to put you in that position..." Jiraiya said, slowly sinking into his own thoughts.

"Hmm." Naruto responded, sinking into his own thoughts of his father. After meeting Jiraiya, Minato's past had been shrouded in mystery. He had been entered in the academy at the standard age, graduated and turned over to Jiraiya as his Jounin-sensei. Jiraiya had tried digging up information on the past, but no clan with the name Namikaze ever existed, nor merchants, or anyone else Jiraiya tried to look for. Continuing on, he had been the centerpiece of Konoha for the Third Great Shinobi War, effectively winning the war.

He had developed his unique technique, Hiraishin, allowing himself to instantly transport himself with brief yellow flashes, to anywhere with the use of his seal. After defeating an entire Iwa force by himself, Iwa had labeled him as the first SS, or R, ninja. R stood for Retreat, meaning that if you sighted him you basically had no hope. He had effectively created two new ranks within the bingo-books, earning himself a spot in everyone's but Konoha. Afterward, he had taken the title from the Sandaime, as peace began to settle over the village.

The Kyuubi was a great mystery, as no one but Sarutobi knew of its specifics, and even he did not release them to Naruto. It had been summoned one day, out of nowhere, forcing Minato to react and use his newly summoned son, on a on the spot sealing, leading to the Bijuu's containment. Naruto's mother, had been killed in the onslaught of the giant beast, along with several others. Naruto quickly dragged himself out of his thoughts, turning back to the battle.

"Sensei, what was that when you transformed? They talked about it the entire fight, however when you did it, it didn't seem to do much." Naruto questioned, earning a glance from Jiraiya in response.

"Didn't do much!" Jiraiya scoffed, appearing haughty. "They outsmarted me, causing me to form the transformation early. It's called Sennin Moudo (Sage Mode), because it turns me into a being complete with nature. It offers quite a bit, improving all my techniques by a large margin. Giving additional chakra, strength, speed, and reflexes it is the best transformation you can get, that's why it is so heralded. Hanzou was the closest one to reaching a Sennin status with his Salamanders, before he was apparently killed." Jiraiya informed.

"Unlike the Kyuubi, going into Sage Mode is actually beneficial to your health, cleansing it. However, there are some intense drawbacks to it. Should you absorb too much Senjutsu chakra, you will turn to stone. It also has a time limit to actually transform into it, taking about five minutes to get maximum potency. You can't keep on going into Sage Mode without Senjutsu chakra, you need to stand still to gather it. I use the elder toads to help me along at that part. If you transform early, you will suffer severe exhaustion like I did, and even if you perfectly transform, minor exhaustion will still occur." Jiraiya explained, as Naruto looked on.

"Can I learn how?" Naruto questioned, eager to gain such abilities.

"I don't think it would be wise to teach you until you are past puberty, which will be at about fifteen or sixteen years old. The reason is because your chakra fluctuates quite a bit, along with the Kyuubi's. Should it fluctuate while you are gathering Senjutsu chakra, than it can easily lead to dire consequences. We also don't know what would happen if the Kyuubi's youki mixed in with it. However, you can start meditation now, as it is extremely important to have a peaceful mind to do so." Jiraiya offered, Naruto's face fell a bit before perking at the aspect of at least beginning meditation.

"Meditation?" Naruto questioned. He knew what it was, just didn't think it would help.

"Of course! You need to be able to balance your mind and body, and meditation is the key to that. I'd say do it on the nights where you don't sleep, as well as before and after training. It allows the body to rest and freshen up, and will easily help you become stronger." Jiraiya said, earning a nod from Naruto.

"Another thing is, your father could barely even touch Sage Mode. He was a peaceful man, of course, but Fukasaku-sama said that his body just wouldn't harmonize. Even I can't do it perfectly, I over transform, just by a small margin. The sign of a perfect transformation is an orange pigment appearing around the eyes, where your red markings are. I simply get extended red markings, as well as a more toad-like appearance." Jiraiya stated, as he began to pick up the pace.

Following behind his teacher, they ran across the landscape, making much faster progress than their earlier sedate pace. Naruto had decided that he would leave outfitting in 'Itachi's' uniform once they had arrived at the hidden settlement the Daimyou's family was being kept at. The distance between the capital of Hi no Kuni and Konoha were purposely this long, so if Konoha was taken, then Shinobi could retreat to the capital, if the capital was taken, reinforcements could arrive to help protect the civilians escaping, as well as help defend with the positioned archers and samurai.

If a ninja ran at complete speed, they could easily reach the capital within an hour, while walking would take several hours. They wouldn't have to worry about invasions after the royal beating they had given Iwa and Suna. Now that war was declared, the countries would go through several stages.

They would first begin to populate and strengthen their shinobi ranks, intending to get as much force as they could behind each hit. After making sure they had a good supply of shinobi, they would begin making war constructs. Giant tools of war, watch towers, and invest into better technology. Third, they would finally begin to test openings, looking for a weak points to attack. Exploiting one weak point would cause several others to show up, and thus making their pathway to victory.

If war was all strategy, then Iwa would have won the Third War, easily. However, strategies can be thrown awry by anyone, and in this case it was the Yondaime. Now that Naruto was the Yondaime's legacy, it was his time to influence the war, for the betterment of Konoha. Iwa would continue to use Akatsuki, making it even more dangerous for him to move on the front lines, but Konoha had to take chances to win the war.

Jiraiya immediately raised a fist, indication for Naruto to stop. Giving a light 'thunk' as he stopped, Jiraiya began talking.

"We are just about at the capital. Civilians out of normal shinobi villages don't take to Shinobi too well. We seem to trump them in every aspect, which annoys them greatly. Shinobi have better reflexes, longer lives, and have a stronger intelligence than normal civilians. Do nothing to irk them, or else the Hokage will have to do a lot of political slogging." Jiraiya spoke, as he began to move onto the main path again. "Just follow me, and don't speak unless acknowledged."

"Hai." Naruto replied, as he took the right hand side of Jiraiya. Schooling his features, Naruto put on a facade of no emotions, ensuring that he was as professional as possible. The more astute you looked, the more people that requested you for high-paying missions, therefor the more money you made your village and yourself. Tsunade, despite her gambling and drinking habits, made a lot of money just off of being requested for sick relatives or family, even for the simplest of problems, such as colds or headaches.

Striding up to the great entrance to the town, Jiraiya stood still awaiting an answer, directly in front.

"Who goes- Ahh. Jiraiya-sama!" The guard announced, shuffling behind the gate to quickly get it opened.

"Haha, nice to see you to Torune." Jiraiya waved to the man, as they passed by him.

"Nice apprentice you have there as well! I've heard the stories!" He shouted, giving Naruto a wave as well. Naruto nodded at the man, keeping pace with Jiraiya. Moving out of sight of the man, Jiraiya quickly gave a quick look around, before speaking.

"That was the epitome on how you should speak to non-clients. I know Yamato has probably given you a brief overview, but I'll be going a lot further in depth on how a Shinobi works on and off the clock. There are a lot of things you'll have to pick up quick, because eventually you will be working alone." Jiraiya said, a hurried pace to his steps.

"You never speak of a mission unless you are within the confines of a secure location. Civilians find enjoyment in giving Shinobi trouble, because one day we might be sent to assassinate them." Jiraiya informed, as he turned a corner to face a much larger gate, which was guarded by many samurai and archers.

Naruto stared quizzically as Jiraiya led him past the guards, giving them a nod, as him and Naruto ducked into a much smaller pathway, leading away from the giant estate. Jiraiya counted the bricks from the entrance, whispering, before striking out and hitting a single one, as the passageway closed off.

"This is the Hi no Kuni refuge for the Daimyou and his family. The outer layer of the actual place is covered by lead, to stop any sensory ninja or Dojutsu from seeing through it. I am probably one of the few Shinobi that now live, that know about it. I'm trusting you that you won't tell, considering you already know so much key information about Konoha. You were also offered a position by the Daimyou, meaning that he shows a level of trust in you." Jiraiya said, as they slowly walked further into the passage.

Reaching a doorway at the end, Jiraiya knocked several times, before standing still. Instantly there was a hoard of sound as the door opened, revealing a middle aged women, who sighed at their appearance.

"Thank whatever deity exists! Jiraiya-san, I hoped to all hell that they would send you. Oh, and who is this at your side?" She questioned, visibly letting a posture of calm and serenity come over her.

"Sorry for that, this here is Uzumaki Naruto, my apprentice!" Jiraiya exclaimed. Naruto gave a simple nod to the women, who merely smiled in response.

"Well come in! We'll be leaving early in the morning, I already had word spread around that you would be guiding us back." She explained, as they walked onto the threshold. Naruto glanced around, taking in his surroundings. It looked like a perfectly normal home from the inside, however the windows were incredibly thick, and the entrance they had just come through was hidden behind a false wall.

"Hope you didn't run into trouble on your way here?" She questioned, giving Jiraiya a stare. Jiraiya simply gave a glance at Naruto, before looking back at her, grinning sheepishly.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with." Jiraiya simply responded, as she stared at him for a few seconds, before concluding her thoughts and looking away.

"Amaya-chan! I thought I told you not to go in there!" She called, as she showed them towards the dinner table, currently empty. A sound of bustling and scratching of metal came from the other room, supposedly the dojo. Footsteps echoed on the food floor as a teenage girl flew into view, a sword strapped to her hip.

"Jiraiya-sama! It's been a long time!" She said, slightly surprised, before moving closer. "And who is this?" She eyed Naruto, looking him up and down to determine him as a person. Naruto noticed she was his senior by about two years, though he was taller because of his physical maturity.

"Uzumaki Naruto, apprentice of Jiraiya-sensei." Naruto replied, before looking her directly in the eye, his form of character judgment. She held his gaze for a few seconds, before breaking away, shied by his display of power. Naruto moved to question, but was quickly cut off.

"Amaya Tennou. Hime of the Hi no Kuni line." She uttered, reaching out for his hand, which he met at an equal distance. Gripping her hand tightly, Naruto was careful not to crush it, knowing that his superior force and strength could easily do so. Releasing, Naruto moved to seat himself by Jiraiya, who was awaiting the hostess to begin the process of cooking food.

"Oh! Where are my manners! I'm Michiko Tennou, wife to as you know, Atsushi Tennou." She exclaimed, as she quickly juggled the pots and pans, preparing them for her type of combat, cooking.

"Hey Amaya-hime, why don't you get Naruto here to show you some of his Shinobi skills?" Jiraiya said, suggestively. There was an immediate pang of silence, before the sound of an irate female was heard.

"Really Jiraiya! You can't even go one time without making some lewd comment!" Michiko raged, giving a scowl in Jiraiya's direction.

"Hey! Relax, I'm just saying, Amaya-hime does want to be Tsunade-hime's apprentice eventually, and she can have Naruto test her skills! She's only had tutors so far, and no real experience..." Jiraiya said, prodding Naruto. Naruto didn't know if Jiraiya was being literal or completely perverted, but stood up at the older woman's nod, who perceived him as a much more... unperverted character.

"I'm at least a year older than him! There's no way he could know more than me, even if he is Jiraiya-sama's apprentice!" She argued, giving the two elders a patronizing glance.

"Haha. Amaya-hime, you shouldn't be so quick to judge. Naruto here is very well known throughout the ninja community nowadays..." Jiraiya said, pushing Naruto to get up and follow the girl, who simply nodded before standing up to exit.

"We'll see." She simply said, as she shut the screen door as they left. Following her quietly, she quickly led him to a room much further down the hall, opening a screen door. Immediately Naruto viewed a large dojo, easily capable of holding several dozen people. It was put to well use as well, due to the scorching and scratches lined everywhere.

"How long have you been a Shinobi?" She questioned, moving to the center of the training area, Naruto leading himself oppositely.

"Just about five years now. Apprenticed at the age of eight, to an ANBU Commander, and then apprenticed to Jiraiya-sensei a month or so ago." Naruto responded, as her gaze slowly sized him up as an opponent.

"I've been personally tutored by as many ninja as father and the Hokage could provide, even some of the Twelve, ever since I was six. I've been wanting to meet Tsunade-sama for years, however father was never able to garner an audience with her. Now that she is in Konoha, I wish to stay there and train under her." She explained, releasing the sword from its scabbard. "Physical contact only, I don't feel like having mother yell at me again."

"Hn." Naruto responded, sinking into his stance. He would let his bloodline show itself in the midst of battle, rather than early. It didn't matter whether he told her anything or not, she was the Daimyou's daughter, she would learn everything soon enough. She pushed her left hand closer to her, beckoning for him to come.

Gazing over her form, Naruto picked it apart, finding openings he could abuse. She kept her sword in a defense position, not in a lazily swinging manner, meaning that she either didn't know someone that often used Shunshin, or just didn't believe Naruto could abuse it to such extents. She also kept herself in a stationary pose, meaning that she would like to defend her position, and then attack, rather then go immediately on the offensive while providing a good defense.

Raising a simple hand, Naruto instantly disappeared from her sight. She felt a finger press at her temple, the owner saying one word, "Dead."

"Again." She said, motioning for him to move back. Watching her stance again, Naruto noticed the slight swinging of the sword, meaning that she was at least attempting to counter his Shunshin. He had another theory to test, and rushed to do so. She wasn't melding chakra into her sword, which even in sparring, was a must-do for ninja. Should the metal grow lax from not constantly have chakra pouring through it, it would be that much harder to do so during an actual battle.

"Prepare yourself." Naruto said, rushing forward as she narrowed her eyes at him. He had left his chest wide from an open strike from her sword. He moved into a close range, she immediately braced her back foot. Swinging in a downward arc, she watched in horror as he moved his arm to block, his palm outstretching towards her face. His palm stopped several inches from her face, as her gaze switched to the sword.

It had seemingly bounced off of his arm, and one word echoed through the dojo again. "Dead."

"How?" She questioned, sure, he had his palm near he face, but he had no weapons that she could see, and her sword 'should' have impaled his arm.

"Watch." Naruto simply said, as he sprouted a palm blade, ending barely a centimeter from her forehead. She gasped, immediately jumping back. "Never assume the abilities of your opponent, you'll end up dead. You may know theory and actual combat, but it seems you never had any experience past your tutors."

"You're stances, and sword play are both astute. You, however made many key mistakes. First, always use the most general defensive block, no matter the opponent. Had you used it, you had a much better chance at countering my Shunshin. Second, always keep chakra going through your weapon, it'll help for when actual battle comes. Normal weapons may not cut through my bone armor, chakra imbued ones can." Naruto explained, earning several nods from her, before she used her sword to maneuver him back.

"Prepare yourself." Naruto said again, as he went for another strategy this time. He had tested her defense, now for her speed, strength, and balance. Pushing his forearm forward, Naruto gripped the beginnings of bone that emerged out, forming the somewhat hilt of a sword. Watching as she concentrated chakra to go into her sword, Naruto did the same, his bone easily absorbing it.

Rushing forward, Naruto clashed his sword against hers, contesting for power. He easily overwhelmed her, but seemingly overstepped his bounds as he received a kick in the midriff, causing him to let out a 'oof''. Dodging a series of complicated jabs, Naruto parried the last jab away, before spinning and attempting to decapitate her with his heightened speed and momentum. Easily ducking below it, she sweeped his legs from underneath him.

Falling back, Naruto tossed his sword up before back springing, catching the blade in mid flight. Shooting forward again, Naruto lashed out with a vicious horizontal swipe at her chest, which she blocked, causing her to wince at the amount of force behind it. Jumping, Naruto lashed out with horizontal sweep, aimed at her head. Blocking it with her protected forearm, she tried catching his thigh the her blade, but was sent skidding at the force behind the kick.

Grunting backwards, she swung her sword to her side, gasping from the pain as it was nearly ripped from her hand. Naruto had shunshined, moving to get behind her, and she had appropriately countered, intent upon bringing him down. Naruto, however, had Shunshined with his sword in front of him, knowing that the intense speed leading him would cause the sword to bounce off with an immense amount of momentum.

Reaching into her belt, she whipped out a dagger, swinging with her left hand, intent on stabbing him in the back. Realizing he would be caught if he countered, Naruto lunged to the side, as they both moved harmlessly in his previous position. Knowing she was much better than him at sword-play, Naruto moved to even the playing field. Jumping backwards, he quickly began to unbutton his shirt, causing it to drop at his waist. She stared at him quizzically, leading him to smirk.

"**Karamatsu no Mai!**" Naruto intoned, as his arms were completely covered by curved bones. She gasped at this, knowing that the fight just had gotten more dangerous. Sprinting forward, Naruto brought his sword down, intending on crushing her skull under the might. Jumping backwards, she threw her dagger at him, causing him to take it in the shoulder, unwilling to give up ground.

Bracing past the pain, Naruto went through a series of complicated movements, intent on forcing her completely on the defensive. Unable to lash out due to his now arms that could block, she was forced to jab at his chest, which was easily block able. Knowing she would be trapped against the wall soon, she darted to the side, opening her tools pouch in the progress. Pulling out several shuriken, she tossed them on his direction, as they all flew a bit too wide.

"Now you're dead." She said, as she quickly began to move closer, intent on getting him to admit defeat.

Attempting to move, Naruto quickly realized that those had been tied with ninja wire, effectively halting his movements. Naruto quickly began struggling, before watching as the wires grew tauter and tauter, unable to dig any deeper against his arm's bones. Pushing up with all his might, Naruto was able to snap the wire in time for her to have to dodge the retort from the sharp wire, ending her approach.

"Well played. It seems you are pretty good at close-range combat, how about I take it up another step?" Naruto said, sticking his sword into the ground, before bracing himself to speak again. "**Yanagi no Mai!**" She watched in shock again, as this time bones sprouted from his palms, shoulders, knees, and elbows.

"So now, on top of your arms, I have less angles and you have two blades?" She said sarcastically, growing annoyed at the defenses the boy had.

"Indeed." Naruto replied, before shooting forward. His speed easily outmatched hers, however her sword-play was on a level way beyond his, as well as her technical skill with tools and knowledge of them. He had more strength, and any other advantages he had were disallowed in a physical combat only spar.

Going in for a double jab, Naruto was easily able to overstep his area of safety, allowing the various spikes of bone to protect him. Jumping aside, she quickly brought her sword down in a vertical slash, trying to dissect Naruto's midriff. Allowing his legs to collapse, Naruto fell to the floor as he moved his arm down to block her blade. Tossing chakra at the point of the palm facing the ground, Naruto quickly twisted, his entire body balanced on the single bone, allowing the either to ward off her as he spun.

Jumping back again, she surveyed her opponent as he reverted back to a standing position. Swings would be blocked quite easily, and the only other option she had were jabs. Swings would only be viable aiming for his legs, which he seemed to keep well protected, keeping his center of gravity rather low. She noticed his muscles go taut before he moved, bringing his blade diagonally down to meet hers.

Scraping across his bone blade, Amaya quickly slid her blade down, attempting to mutilate his palm. Knocking her blade away, Naruto grimaced as his palm was skinned, before darting in and trying to lash out at her stomach with his left palm. Slashing her midsection, Naruto watched as she sucked in as much as she could, reducing the slash to merely a small cut. Blood for blood.

Bringing her weapon down vertically, attempting to chop into his now unprotected shoulder, she watched as Naruto lunged forward, using his chakra control along with his bones to front spring past her. Moving to dodge the now extended knee blade, which would have easily decapitated her, the princess quickly swung at his exposed ankles.

Realizing his mistake, Naruto tucked in as fast as he could, barely dodging the blow. Releasing out of the now-spin, Naruto slid across the floor for a second before halting, his momentum great. Sprinting again, Naruto ran slightly to her right, as she adjusted, turning to the right. She immediately layed the sword flat, allowing the hilt to point in Naruto's next direction.

Realizing her counter of Shunshin, Naruto dived in again, capitalizing on her misplaced sword. Pushing his one hand forward, she rushed her movements, allowing her stance and form to falter. Immediately Naruto shunshined, bone palm sticking right underneath her throat, able to penetrate with the slightest movement. She sighed, realizing defeat.

"Nice move." She stated simply, sheathing her blade. Naruto's bones dropped to the ground, Naruto ending the chakra flow to them.

"Thanks. You should really work on your speed and strength." Naruto advised, as she stared at him contemplatively.

"Why just those two?" Amaya questioned, as she slowly slid the door open, revealing the interior of the hallway. The two began to make process back to the dining room, as the aroma of cooked food made its way to them.

"Your swordsmanship is a lot better than any of the Genin's I know, however you can't use it to its full advantage because of your lacking speed and strength. It shouldn't be that easy to overwhelm you, even if there is a gender difference. You were lucky that nothing was pulled or strained from the force you were exerting." Naruto responded, as the door slid open, revealing a seated Jiraiya with a standing Michiko.

"Oh, great! I was just about to come and get you two. Hope you two didn't rough each other up too bad." She said, scrutinizing them. Amaya simply gave a small glance at Naruto's palm, which was already healed. Giving a small gasp, she stared in wonder as he raised it at her peculiar glance.

"How?" Amaya said in confusion, allowing Naruto to drop his healed appendage.

"You don't worry about it Amaya-hime." Jiraiya said, indicating a dismissive tone. Nodding, they moved to sit down as the utensils were quickly laid out.

Dinner passed quickly, as Michiko asked about the going ons in Konoha, as well as about Naruto personally. Naruto answered every question truthfully, knowing that there was no reason to keep secrets from a family that trusted him so, and it didn't really matter, any information they wanted, could easily get.

Everyone except for Naruto turned into sleep early, mostly because of the early rising. Jiraiya had simply collapsed in his room, showing his exhaustion. Naruto had slept for a few hours, before waking. His sleep cycle was still effected by the Kyuubi, even after learning how to control some of its power. Slipping off of his futon, Naruto searched the surrounding area for irregular sounds, a practice he often attempted.

Padding quietly to his sliding door, the Jinchuuriki listened intently, unwilling to wake anyone up. Taking great strides, staying close to the walls of the hallway, Naruto quickly made his way to the dojo. Treading ever so carefully, Naruto silently opened and closed the door behind him, before staring into the dark area around him. Naruto kept the light switch off, not willing to meditate in the light. Walking quietly, Naruto seated himself near the center, before attempting what Jiraiya had told him too. The process of meditating was both simple and complex, depending on the person.

Due to his emotional training, Yamato had often made him go meditate when high 'emotional' periods came up. However, what Jiraiya requested was a complete calming, complete serenity, to know nothing, and be nothing. Sighing, Naruto slowly evened out his breathing, forming a rhythm. Willing his bursting chakra to slowly leak out, leaving the air reflecting his persona at the moment, calm. Breathing out, Naruto allowed all of his muscles to go lax, allowing him a sigh of relief.

Naruto slowly allowed it to take him over. Knowing he had a few hours before everyone awakened, Naruto continued progressing his meditative state. Closing his eyes, he paid no attention to anything, merely allowing his breathing to keep its rhythm and him to find sanctity. His body was teaming with energy, yet he controlled it, willing it to slow. Time seemed to be non existent, allowing the blonde to completely engulf himself into the task.

Time passed quickly, inconsequential to Naruto, as he stayed in his meditative state. Naruto was jolted from his state by the sound of the door sliding open, his eyes cracking to welcome the sight of Jiraiya.

"Nice to see, gaki." Jiraiya simply said, switching the lights on. Naruto blinked away the shock, having sat in the darkness for well over a few hours.

"Only slept a little bit." Naruto responded, earning a simple nod from Jiraiya, seemingly already knowing.

"Keep on doing that. You'll have to be able to meditate while keeping your eyes on your opponent, through noise, and a mixture of other problems. Start off with normal meditating, than slowly begin to incorporate the others." Jiraiya instructed as he stepped back out of the dojo, Naruto hurrying to follow him.

"Are we leaving?" Naruto questioned, as Jiraiya strode into the dining room, the eyes of the two brunette women drawn at their arrival. How had he not noticed them walking about, just outside the doorway? He had probably gone to deep into meditation.

"We got word from the merchants at the caravan. They are all prepared, we'll just eat up and be on our way." Michiko informed, drawing a grunt of confirmation from Jiraiya. Naruto seated himself by Jiraiya, while Amaya sat on the other side, awaiting food cooked by her mother.

Breakfast was a quiet affair, three of the occupants deciding it was too early to talk about menial things. Naruto simply lumped himself in with the group, not willing to speak either. Eating as silently as he could, Naruto finished right after Jiraiya. He ate much more than the older man, and at a faster pace. Setting his plates in the sink, Naruto quickly moved back to his room, deigning to place 'Itachi's' cloak on. He would be able to test movement in the piece of clothing, as well as hopefully try out some techniques and get some sparring in with Amaya.

Slipping off his full-sleeve shirt, Naruto tossed it to the ground. The material was pretty flimsy, already having grass and scuff marks, and he was lucky it lived through the momentary manifestation of the Kyuubi's power against Itachi. The robes would have to be designed as resistant to heavy amounts of youki, as Akatsuki was hunting down Jinchuuriki.

Shirking the robe a few times, Naruto quickly donned it, closing the buttons as he went. The robe was perfectly fitted for Itachi, who was taller than Naruto by only a small margin. Closing the last button, Naruto twisted and turned, testing its flexibility. It went up to his nose with the utmost button done, but Naruto quickly released it. The arms gave no view of his own, and he could barely grasp the edge with his fingertips if he attempted it. It stopped just at the end of his calves, shielding his entire body from view.

With the release of the top button, it gave view of chin and lips, leaving the cloak to arc off at his cheeks, shielding the bottom portions from view. Taking a step, Naruto automatically figured out things that would need to be corrected. The waist was a bit loose, so Naruto would have to completely shirk the cloak in combat, which would not be the best choice of action, it would need to be tightened up. Several size adjustments would need to be made, as he was more muscular than Itachi, but Itachi was taller with age.

The much wider ending of the sleeves allowed Naruto to conceal the Shunshin hand sign, which would make it much more dangerous. It would also make the Rasengan that much more surprising, when faced with it out of nowhere. Slipping on his ninja sandals, Naruto completed the getup.

"Oi! Gaki, lets go!" Jiraiya's voice echoed, as Naruto was jolted from his thoughts. Quickly scanning the room for any missing pieces, Naruto grabbed his discarded shirt, tossing it in the waste basket. Rushing down the hallway, Naruto quickly encountered the three of them, packed and ready to go.

Catching the slight recoil from Jiraiya, Naruto laughed. "Should really warn someone, when you come bursting through with that cloak on!" Jiraiya contemplated the gall of the Genin before him. Instead of being frightened by the prospect of facing some of the strongest ninja on the continent, he seeked to openly mock them by dressing akin to them, regardless if it was a nice style or not.

"Sorry." Naruto responded, still holding in his laughter. Naruto had anticipated such a reaction from Jiraiya, especially after him just getting out of battle with two of Akatsuki's nin just a day ago.

"Alright! Let's get going! Once we get to the caravan, Naruto will take lead while I take the back. However, me and the gaki here need to have a bit of a discussion, so he'll be at the back for the first bit." Jiraiya said, receiving various noises of confirmation from the group.

Leaving through the false doorway, they fast tracked to the main gates, Jiraiya and Naruto flanking the two important members of society. Rushing through the slowly populating streets, they quickly reached the cacophony of sounds that indicated the merchant caravan. The women received various greetings, as they quickly moved to the head of it. The head merchant stood up and quickly greeted the four of them.

"Lets get a move on!" He yelled down, as everyone began shifting into their carriages and specific ways of transport. "We aren't stopping until we are in Konoha! So prepare for a good few hours!"

"We'll get these two inside of the Daimyou's carriage, and then Naruto and I will take guard. If anything comes up, alert one of us as soon as possible." Jiraiya informed, as they made their way back to the center, where the regal carriage stood, two horses prepared to pull. The two females thanked them, before seating themselves, as Naruto and Jiraiya hurried to the back. The sounds grew louder, allowing their conversation to be completely secret.

"Have you thought about the Daimyou's offer?" Jiraiya questioned, as the front began moving, leading the entire train of horses and people. This conversation would need to be secret, and because of the battle between Jiraiya and Akatsuki, he had been too exhausted to continue it with Naruto inside the safety of the home.

"I was waiting on your opinion, sensei. I do know that you seeked to train me for a few years, outside of the village, but I think this is a great opportunity. It will get me respected by the known throughout the political leaders of the countries, and as well as have a work relationship with the Daimyou. Giving good pay, I think it would be pretty good decision." Naruto thought aloud, receiving a contemplative expression from Jiraiya.

"It's quite odd that he chose us, you being targeted by Akatsuki, that would lead you to be very dangerous to be around..." said Jiraiya, as he moved to continue. "I agree that it would be good, but that would mean we would be at work twenty-four/seven. We'll certainly make a lot of money out of the endeavor, that's for sure." They both walked silently for a few moments, before Naruto spoke up again.

"What about the war?" His question immediately caused Jiraiya to chuckle, before beginning to speak.

"That's the beauty of the Daimyou's decision. The defeat of Iwa and Suna was a pretty big deal for them, they realized that they need better shinobi, even if their strongest weren't sent in the invasion. While they build up their forces, they'll simply send suicide attempts at the Daimyou, hoping to either capture or kill. This will grant you a lot of combat experience, and we can be doing a service to Konoha in eliminating their shinobi." Jiraiya informed.

"How long would this whole thing take, and how long did you want to take me out of the village?" Naruto questioned, their pace finally beginning to go past a simple amble, actually forcing them to take longer strides.

"Originally, I wanted to take you out of Konoha for about three years. If we go with the Daimyou, I wouldn't know, probably closer to four. It doesn't really matter, it will take five at the least for the villages to actually be willing to risk open combat. Sarutobi-sensei and Tsunade-hime have already begun selection for his protection squad should we decline, and those will be the ones to take over after we are done. The Daimyou would never think of letting a Jinchuuriki and a Sannin stay out of the war, it would inhibit Konoha massively." Jiraiya informed, leaving Naruto to ponder. Jiraiya knew a lot more about war-time situations than Naruto, evidently by disclosing that information.

"I'm sure he would provide excellent training areas, as well as being lax should we need to do something." Naruto said, obtaining a nod from Jiraiya.

"Ofcourse, he wouldn't let you sit there untrained for several years. He is offering this for both parties, we both get training and money, while he gets astute protection and knowledge of our powers. He also gets us as personal ninja after wards, any missions he requests will go directly to us. It comes with a lot of benefits, but it is a lot of work..." Jiraiya said, his lazy demeanor permeating the air.

"What would be the negatives of taking the position?" Naruto said, attempting to weigh the benefits and negatives.

"My spy network would take a hit, unless the Daimyou agrees with me to go traveling, so I can keep in contact with them. We would have to constantly be alert and aware, which would be rather easy for you. It would be a lot easier for Akatsuki to track your movements, as the Daimyou's aren't often secretive. We don't know why Akatsuki killed the Daimyou's previous guards, so we will have to be very alert." Jiraiya said, leaving them both in thought.

"I say you go up to the front, and just give it some thought. We have several hours till we get to Konoha, so mull over it, and let me know. It doesn't really matter to me either way." Jiraiya informed, testing his student. It didn't matter either way, but this way he would figure out Naruto's dedication to his ninja career. Would he rather come back to the village earlier, or do more for the village by protecting the Daimyou?

"Hai, sensei." Naruto said, before hopping atop the various boxes to reach the front. The cloak swayed softly through the air, not causing any extra turbulence or drag, allowing him to move at his full potential. Flourishing with a flip, Naruto arrived at the front, his pace much faster, as to not get crushed by the horses behind him.

The tripped continue as such, with Naruto's thoughts continuously moving. He looked over the situation at every angle he could possibly think of, and had decided that going with the Daimyou would be the best course of action. He had the big three going with him, money, reputation, and the ability to train, while training with Jiraiya only offered training and tranquility. There were cons, but Naruto decided that it would still be much better to stick with the leader of Hi no Kuni.

A few hours passed on the trip, before something finally happened, for Naruto at least. Amongst the large amount of sound Naruto heard the repeated steps of someone running, obviously a ninja, before a sound of rustling clothing struck his ears as someone landed beside him.

"Amaya-hime." Naruto simply said, keeping his gaze forward. She simply gave him a look, before jumping ahead of him, turning to walk backwards.

"Mother said I was getting restless. Why don't we have an actual spar, one with actual jutsu and our complete abilities?" She asked. Naruto didn't think she wanted to spar with the Kyuubi, so decided to leave that part out of his 'complete abilities'.

"Sure. Jiraiya-sensei would warn us if something was going to happen anyways." Naruto responded, jumping forward to clear some room between them and the caravan. It would be the perfect opportunity to test his new type of clothing in combat.

Flexing his muscles, Naruto prepared for her as she retrieved her sword from its sheath. The constant moving of the caravan forced them to constantly move as well, lest they run into it.

"Come." She said, beckoning him. She layed her sword flat immediately, warding off his Shunshin, as he began running at her. Bringing up a single hand, Naruto watched as she jumped backwards, preparing for a palm blade. She was mistaken.

"**Teshi Sendan.**" Naruto intoned, as his fingers shot out several bullets, forcing her to allow her legs to collapse or risk getting caught if she jumped. Using the other hand, Naruto shunshined, landing a kick that sent her rolling end over end, nearly impaling herself upon her own sword.

"Nice mov-" She got cut off, as Naruto rushed again. Unwilling to fall for the same tactic, she rushed directly at him, poising her sword for a deadly jab. Dodging underneath it, Naruto used both of his hands to turn him, bringing both of his shins crashing down onto her shoulders, leaving her to let out a yelp of pain as she skid backwards.

Flipping over, Naruto smiled as he faced her again. She immediately ran through handseals, prepared for her own strategy.

"**Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!** (Phoenix Sage Fire)" Her voice rang out, as she spit out several close range fireballs, all meant to either strike Naruto, or herd him into one direction. Immediately jumping to dodge, Naruto watched as he launched directly into her path of leap as well. Dodging the initial swipe, Naruto lashed out with a spinning horizontal kick, which she raised her left fore-arm to take the blow.

She was moved in the air because of his blow, causing her to be out of range to use her sword. Using her now stinging left arm, she used it to grasp several shuriken, before launching the undodgeable projectiles straight at Naruto. Grinning as they met their path, she scowled in annoyance as they barely even penetrated past his skin, stopped by his bone armor.

"Curse you and that bloodline!" She echoed, flourishing her landing to the ground. The fire was already put out from her flames, having had little no chakra in them. Flames caused by chakra were very rarely everlasting, only going on for a bit before the chakra ended. Amaterasu was the rare case as it required a lot of chakra, as well as a special Dojutsu.

Naruto plucked them out of skin, barely showing any expression of pain as he did so. They were now much further from the caravan than before, allowing him to use his own techniques. Tossing them back at her, she lazily dodged, allowing Naruto to smirk.

"**Kage Bunshin!**" Naruto echoed, as several doppelgangers appeared before their eyes, already rushing at his opponent. "Better get used to my bloodline, because its going to be handing your ass back to you!" Her brain immediately raced, trying to figure out a counter for this new occurrence. Preparing for combat, she felt a foot implant upon her back, sending her flying forward.

Naruto watched from behind her, his Shunshin completely effective, as she was sent flying into his clones. He could have killed her several times over, instead of kicking he could have used the Rasengan, easily killing her. Naruto now guessed, that because she wanted to be akin to Tsunade, she probably wanted to go farther into a combat-medic, rather than a pure combat ninja.

"If I may give a suggestion." Naruto began, dispelling his clones, her sword raised defensively and straining after defending several blows. "That you discard the use of a sword. If my guess is right, then I assume you wish to be apprenticed under Tsunade-hime, than sparring like this is useless. Tsunade-hime is already training several kunoichi in my year to be combat-medics, you could easily join their class. Wielding a sword as a medic brings benefits, but Tsunade will probably teach her strength secret to you, making it nearly useless." Her eyes narrowed at him, unbelieving of him having guessed that and disregarding all that she had put into sword fighting.

"Yes, I want to be Tsunade-sama's apprentice. If that is the truth, than why wasn't I notified along with father? Why would it be useless wielding a sword?" She questioned, stopping to breathe. Naruto had effortlessly shown that he could defeat her, with him only using one technique.

"The program was only started recently, and there have been a whole slew of problems in Konoha, as you know. Obviously your father could have forgotten, or not have been told at all. It obviously wouldn't be that hard for you to join, you are older and much more trained then the others. Using a sword would be useless when compared to Tsunade-hime's special technique, unless you use it to wield a much larger sword, perhaps one akin to Kiri's Zanbatous." Naruto responded, earning only silence from the older girl.

"Thank you, Naruto-san." Her response came after a few minutes. Simply nodding was his answer to her, as they walked side by side. She watched him from the corner of her eyes, trying to gauge more out of him. He walked with a sense of power and calmness, showing that he wouldn't rush into a situation unless severely pushed. During her battles, he had nitpicked apart her form and abilities, abusing what she couldn't do to win. Overall, she knew why Jiraiya had apprenticed him, he was basically a diamond that was waiting for itself to be polished past what it could do to itself.

Traveling for a few more hours, cheers met their ears from behind them as Konoha's large gate finally came into sight.

ASDASDASDASDASDASDASDASD

"Phew. That's the last of them?" Kisame questioned, hoping to finally leave the area. They had stood for several days straight, sealing Jinchuuriki after Jinchuuriki.

"Indeed, Kisame-san." Pein's voice responded, as Hidan's and White Zetsu's cheers met their ears. There lay five prone forms on the floor, evidence of the sealed Bijuu, as there were also five white eyes opened on the giant monument.

"We have done good so far. I suggest you take your time doing your missions, every village is on high alert, set to counter us. Zetsu, will of course get rid of the bodies of the various Jinchuuriki." Pein suggested.

"Disperse." Pein said, as all the Shinobi vacated their specific finger, moving towards the exit. It was extremely uncommon to see several S-Rank ninja in such a close perimeter, but also not having fights spring up truly was a godsend.

Walking outside, Itachi sighed. He couldn't do anything for the Jinchuuriki Akatsuki captured, he would be struck down. If they captured Naruto, then he would indeed risk his life to save him. After all, the boy and his Bijuu were the only chance they had at stopping Madara.

"Kukuku, hello, Itachi-san." Orochimaru said, approaching the rogue Uchiha. He had made a full recovery in Konan's care, and had taken back his ring from the ever hyperactive Tobi.

"Orochimaru-san." Itachi nodded, giving him the opening for whatever he wished to discuss.

"Itachi, would you mind if I happened to take your brother as my apprentice?" Orochimaru questioned, his gaze fixed on the young man before him.

Itachi thought about it. If he disagreed, then it would show weakness, and it would allow Orochimaru to personally confront him with Sasuke as a hostage. If he outright began fighting Orochimaru right outside the base, then he would feel both Pein and Madara's wrath. Agreeing would send Sasuke away from Konoha's hands, allowing the evil that was born that day to fester, and eventually be the person that Itachi would never wanted wished upon his younger brother. Inwardly sighing, Itachi spoke.

"Do as you wish, Orochimaru." The look of glee in Orochimaru's eyes annoyed Itachi, it made sure that there were bad things to come. He knew of Orochimaru's immortality ploy, and he knew that Sasuke's body would be next.

ASDASDASDASDASDASDASDASD

A/N – Still have a few arcs to go over before the timeskip. I will begin rewriting the beginning chapters now, once I have done I will upload chapter 11, signifying that you should go back and reread them.

OC's – I personally don't like this, however I had to do so because of a few things. I hate the comical factor of Naruto, the fact that the Daimyou's wife is overweight annoys me. She should be the prime example of what all women should strive to be. She is able to cook because of the fact that she wasn't always the daimyou's wife.

Amaya – This will not be a harem for Naruto. I merely added her in as another apprentice for Tsunade, as well as for something way down the line, and I mean wayyyy wayy down.

The Twelve Guards being slain will also be described better next chapter, there is more to unveil.

Thanks for reading. Please Review, PM your suggestions, should you have any.


End file.
